


Take control for me

by Crashingcryptid



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buck has adhd, Buck is very clingy, Buck loves Eddies morning voice, Consensual Kink, Crying, Dom/sub, Eddie hates when buck cries, Eddie loves Buck so much, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffyfest, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Sexual Submission, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Spanking, buck has the best puppy eyes, buck is fucking baby., eddie is a big softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 87,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashingcryptid/pseuds/Crashingcryptid
Summary: When Eddie and Buck starred dating, Eddie noticed certain behaviours that don't make sense. He consults the ever wise Maddie, who reveals Buck needs to be back in a BDSM lifestyle he had a while ago.Eddie was going to make sure he takes care of Buck and all his needs.Or, Buck is 100% a submissive but only for Eddie
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 237
Kudos: 630





	1. The very beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a set up for the punishment next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know what I can add to the story.

After the law suit, and every thing Buck had been through, he was done hiding his feelings from Eddie. The Christmas party had been his moment, and he took it, taking Eddie aside and giving him a shy, very adorable confession. 

They moved fast. I mean, they'd been basically dating for a while, according to the station, so Buck moved in a week later. Chris was so happy to finally have Buck there all the time. The boy by all means viewed Buck as his dad. So to have both his fathers there, made his whole life complete. 

Eddie loved Buck with his whole heart. He loved waking up next to Buck, smothering him in love, in kisses, in everything he had wanted to give to him since he laid eyes on him. 

But he began to notice things about Buck. 

He noticed underlying child like behaviour. He would get fussy and pouty over certain things not going right. He would throw small tantrums sometimes when he got over whelmed. He'd have to sternly talk him down from his tantrum state, and make him talk out what was bothering him. He didn't understand why these things were happening, not that he minded, but he reached out to Maddie for help. 

"Yeah that sounds like Buck." She chuckles, sliding Eddie a small plate of cookies she made. 

"So he's always been like this?" Eddie asked curiously. 

"No.. Not really. Our parents had no idea how to parent an ADHD child. They couldn't be bothered. I did what I could, but I'm not a parent, and not what exactly he needed." Maddie said as she poured two glasses milk. "One of his old relationships worked out well for him." 

"What happened in that one?" Eddie asked curiously. 

"Don't tell him I'm giving you all the details." She said with a small grin, and Eddie made a pinkie promise. "It was right out of high school, and he had Buck move in with him so he could be away from our parents. He got Buck therapy, medicine, and taught him a lot. Buck would act out often, and couples therapy started. The therapist recommended, well.. Discipline." 

"Like.. What, spanking?" Eddie joked. Maddie nodded and Eddie looked a little surprise. 

"It was all consensual. Buck agreed, and it was almost a BDSM relationship essentially. His boyfriend took good care of him. I don't know the details, not my business, but I know it helped Buck out tremendously." Eddie nodded and chewed a cookie thoughtfully. 

"Would he be unresponsive to me trying to talk to him about starting that again?" Maddie shook her head. 

"I'll tell him I talked to you about it, so he doesn't get too worked up." She said. Before Eddie left, she hugged him tight. "You mean every thing to Buck. And thank you for being there for him and willing to help him." Maddie said sincerely. Eddie smiled into her shoulder. 

"I'll do whatever I need to make him happy. Its what he deserves." Maddie grinned happily and sent Buck a quick text. Things were finally looking up for Buck. 

-Time skip-

Eddie crafted a Red/Yellow/Green list that he found off a BDSM website. Except it was edited for specifically punishments, reward systems, and what Eddie can do to help Buck out with anything he needed. 

When Buck came home, he found the floor extremely interesting. He toed off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket, with his face bright red. 

"Hey there baby!" Eddie said, kissing Buck's forehead. Buck smiled shyly, hugging him. 

"S-so Maddie texted me and, um.. We gotta talk r-right?" Buck asked shyly. Eddie nodded and kisses him, bringing him into a warm hug. 

"Yes, we do. But I'm not mad. I know that this is pretty scary to open up like this, yeah? So I'll let you talk about whatever you need, when you are ready." He pulled out the list. "Why don't you look this over and mark somethings up, and we'll talk whenever you'd like." 

Buck smiled softly and kissed Eddie until his lips buzzed. "Thank you.." He said shyly, and sat down with the list. Eddie started to make something for dinner, glancing at Buck who was sincerely filling things out. 

"Eddie?" He called after a while. Eddie looked over at him and tilted his head. "Um.. So do you... Your okay with.. Um.." 

"With spanking you? And being your boy friend and disciplinary figure?" He said bluntly. Buck flushed bright red and bites his thumb nail. 

"Yes.. That. I.. I know your my boyfriend, not my parent... So... Are you sure?" 

"I'm not here to be a parent. I'm here to give you everything you need." He said with a warm smile. "I'm here to be your dominant if you agree." Buck sat up straighter and smiled at me, standing and kissing me lovingly. 

"Thank you.. Y-your doing so much." He whispers against Eddie's lips. Eddie smiled and hugged him. 

"I'll do anything for you." Eddie said softly. A calm, warm quiet settled over the apartment, as Buck settled into Eddie's chest, feeling every thing slide into place for the first time in years. 

-time skip-

It had been about 2 weeks since the official conversation. Eddie fell easily into what Buck needed. He surprised himself. He enjoyed this, he didn't feel like he was forcing himself to be dominant. It came naturally, and all he wanted to do was take care of Buck. 

So far, Buck hadn't done much. He got snippy with Eddie a few times, but Eddie would pull him aside and trap him against a wall with a few stern words. 

"Keep acting up like that, and I'll spank you the moment we get home." 

That simple phrase made Buck melt and would behave amazingly after wards. Everyone noticed Buck's improved behaviour, but no one commented on it. They didn't want to make him self conscious. 

But today, was a mess. 

A particularly rough call had put Buck in a situation where he was helpless. And not in a good way. They whole situation was rough on Buck, and he started to get snappy, defensive, and rude. 

Eddie asked Hen if she could take Christopher for a sleep over with Danny. She agreed and asked if Buck would he okay. 

"He's just stressed and a little freaked out so I'm going to get him to relax tonight." Hen took that answer as suffice. Eddie pulled Buck aside multiple times, scolding him, warning him, but nothing was working. He was incredibly rude, being a massive brat to Eddie. 

Eddie was done at this point, and the moment they were off shift, he grabbed Buck by the hip and took him to the truck. 

"Get in. We have a lot to talk about when we get home." He said sternly. Buck almost protested until he caught that look in Eddie's eye. That dominate "do as I say, or I'll make you do it" look that sent a shiver down his spine. 

"Yes sir." He said quietly and got in the truck. Eddie sat in the driver's seat, hand placed right on Buck's upper and inner thigh, firmly. "S-sir?" 

"Yes Buck?" He asked, not unkindly and glanced at Buck as he drove. 

"Mad?" He asked quietly. Eddie gave a little smile and rubbed Buck's thigh. 

"No baby. I'm not mad, but you will be getting punished." He said carefully. Buck nodded and smiled softly. "Your gonna be a good boy huh?" Eddie teases. Buck flushed and gave a little squeak. 

He did not realize he had this strong of a praise kink. 

"When we get inside, I want you to strip down to your pants and underwear, and wait in the bedroom for me okay?" Buck nodded, and was out of the car the moment it stopped. Eddie watched him go inside and smiled. 

He took a few deep breaths, preparing himself.

It was time for Buck's first official punishment.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie punishes Buck for the first time, and after, they discuss what more Buck needs and what the relationship means now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this and let me know your feed back!

Eddie took a little bit to get to the bedroom, finding Buck stripped down properly, sitting on the bed. He looked up at Eddie and smiled quietly. Eddie shut the door and went to Buck, running his fingers through his hair. Buck leaned into the touch and shut his eyes. 

"Hey baby... Tell me what you did wrong today." Eddie said, still slowly playing with his hair. 

"I was rude.. I snapped at you and didn't listen to you. You warned me, but I ignored you." He looked up at Eddie. Eddie nodded and cupped his chin, forcing his head up. 

"That's right. And your going to be punished for that attitude." Buck nodded. "Your going to get a spanking, and after that, we're going to talk about your behavior." Eddie said in a sterner voice. Buck gulped and nodded shyly. "Pants off, underwear down, and over my knee." Eddie said sternly. Buck shuddered at the dominant tone. 

Eddie sat on the bed and Buck stood up, taking off his sweat pants and standing my Eddie's side to slide down his briefs. Eddie didn't push him to move faster, or make any comments, just giving Buck a little look of encouragement. 

"H-how many swats." Buck whispers, looking anywhere but Eddie. Eddie tilted his head up and stroked his cheek. 

"About 45. What's your safe word?" 

"Red, sir." 

"And what's your color right now?" 

"Green sir." 

"Alright. Over my knee." Buck obeyed, bent over and relaxing over Eddie's muscular thighs. He felt secure there, like nothing could go wrong because Eddie was in control. Eddie was going to make every decision, he would make Buck listen, do exactly as he was supposed too. 

Eddie took a moment to appreciate Buck's firm and muscular ass. Like every good Dom, he rubbed, squeezed and caressed the soon to be red and sore butt. It was beautiful. Eddie lifted his hand, and laid a solid swat. Buck gasped, back stiffening, then relaxing. A pink hand print bloomed over his left cheek, and Eddie made a matching one on his right. 

Buck let out slightly distressed noises, soft whimpers, little gasps, small whines, and small sniffles. It was about 20 in when Buck began getting more distressed and beginning to squirm. 

"What's your color baby?" 

"G-green, sir."

Eddie started spanking him again, alternating each cheek and asking between every 5 swats where Buck was at. 

When it was over, he took off Bucks underwear and standing him up. Buck was in tears, not sobbing, but clearly crying. Eddie brought him in for a hug, softly squeezing him, applying a comforting pressure onto Bucks body. 

"That's it baby.. You did amazing. Your such a good boy. You know that? My good baby. My good good boy. You took your spanking so well." Eddie murrmered endless praise into Buck's ear. Buck smiled into Eddie's shoulder, calming quickly. 

"Now, let's get you some water, and talk about this yeah?" Buck blushed and grabbed his sweat pants. Part of Eddie almost told him to put them down, just to make Buck fully even more submissive to him. But he didn't want to push Buck that far without knowing if that was okay with him. 

Buck was clingy. Eddie didn't mind in the slightest, Buck snuggling up to Eddie's chest when they sat on the couch together while Buck drank up some water. 

"How do you feel?" Eddie asked tenderly. 

"Good. Better." Buck smiled up at him. Eddie kissed him gently and rubbed his back. 

"I'm new to this, so what can I do better? What do you need from me Buck." Eddie said tenderly. He rubbed Eddie's thigh gently, and kisses his temple. 

"W-well I appreciate you being gentle.. I kinda liked it.. But I want you to be sterner. Your in control. I was disobedient, and I need to be put back into place. I need you to take control of me." He explained quietly. Eddie nodded gently. "I don't want to make any choices. I don't want to be allowed too." He whispered quietly. 

"How into the BDSM scene are you?" Eddie asked, gently. Buck blushed. 

"My ex and I had a complete BDSM relationship. He was always my Dom, I was always his Sub. In the bedroom it was about sex, but out in public, it was subtle. He made most decisions, not in an abusive way." Eddie kissed Buck lovingly. 

"Thank you for sharing this baby boy. I know it's a lot. Take your time." Buck smiled shyly. 

"We had a contract. Like what you gave me but in more depth. What was okay, what wasn't. What he was allowed to do, what was off limits. How to handle situations and what I needed from him during different things." Buck explained, head laid on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie smiled and rubbed his side gently. 

"Is it possible for me to contact him for that contract? I don't want to dig up a bad relationship or cross any lines." Buck smiled and nodded. 

"We only broke up because I was moving, and we wanted different things in life. He was a great person and I heard he got married from Maddie." Eddie nodded, and planned to get that list later. 

"So... What does that mean for us?" Buck whispers. 

"It means that I've got some research to do, a contract to get, and a sweet blue eyed boy to love on and make a good life with." 

Buck perked and grinned, kissing me firmly. 

"I love you." 

"Mm see if your saying that the next time your bad." Eddie teased. Buck bumped their noses. 

"Mm.. I'll be saying your name like a prayer."


	3. The contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Buck make and sign their official contract, and Buck is obsessed with being Eddie's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to make this as accurate, and as well written as I can. BDSM relationships are often poorly portrayed and if I can write it better, feel free to tell me how I can improve!

After their talk, and Buck's first punishment, Eddie got in contact with the ex and got his hands on the pages of Bucks contract. On a day he had off, while Buck was at work, he went to grab a coffee, and to study the contract. 

He read the relationship part, stating the relationship was exclusive, not polygamous. It stated things that would never happen for safety. No diet restrictions. No slapping, punching, hitting or cornering of the submissive. No forced sex, and nothing without discussion and color system. 

Eddie went to the rule page. 

-Dominant is in full control both in and out of bedroom. He makes choices on everything except food, travel, friendships, and social outings. Dominant does not restrict Submissives contact with anyone. Everything is discussed. 

-Submissive is to always refer to Dominant as Sir, unless it is a threat to the Submissive to do so. 

-Submissive obeys every order given, and takes punishments that are given. The exceptions are if they endanger the Sub's life and safety, or the Submissive safe words out. 

-Dominant WILL NOT ignore safe words. Red means a full stop of every thing and a discussion must be had After wards. Only continue if the submissive agrees. Yellow means slow down. Ask what needs to be corrected. 

-Submissive and Dominants home life is decided between the two and what works best for them. 

Eddie kept studying the contract. He read over where Buck had personally made a list of what he needed from a Dom. 

-Dom must be stern and not take misbehavior. Neck grabbing, face grabbing, and physical punishments are allowed both privately and publicly. If submissive is misbehaving, Dom is allowed to punish submissive where ever he sees fit. Overstimulation and orgasm denial are acceptable punishments. Submissive is okay to be restrained, or collared until fully submitting to Dom. Dominant does not demand submission, but earns it without hurting the submissive. Dominant checks in with submissive, makes sure he doesn't do anything new without proper discussion. 

Eddie sipped his coffee and thought to himself. Part of him was so excited about this, but he did not want to mess this up and scare Buck away. Although, Buck had trusted him with this part of him, so he was sure that he couldn't Fuck up too badly. 

He shot Buck a quick text, letting him know that after his shift to meet him at Starbucks. Buck sent back an Okay, and a little selfie with Hen and Cimney. Eddie smiled, and signed the contract in the dominant section. 

He was ready to start this new chapter with Buck. 

-time skip- 

Buck was so happy that Eddie agreed to the terms, and signed the contract as well. His cheeks were slightly pink as he smiled at Eddie. 

"It mentioned a collar. Would you like me to get you one or do you want to go the shop across the street to find one and some other toys." Buck grinned and fiddled with the straw wrapper. 

"The store, sir." Eddie nodded, feeling warmth in his chest at the use of 'Sir.' It was hotter then it needed to be. 

After they finished their coffee, Eddie took Buck across the street to the shop. It was fairly large, with all kinds of things inside. Buck made a beeline for the collar and leashes. Eddie stood behind him, hands on his hip and kissing his neck tenderly. Buck shuddered and melted softly. 

"Which one would you like, baby?" Eddie asked softly. Buck looked at the very beautiful leather collars. He picked up a simple blue collar, with a single loop where a leash will be. "Mm. That brings out your eyes baby." Eddie murrmered into Buck's neck. "Lets get you a leash so I can lead you around." 

They settled on a simple black leash, and began looking at toys avalible. Buck was not interested in the chains, whips, or floggers, but he loved the ropes, paddles, and gags. 

"I'm getting a basket. Stay right here." Eddie says in a stern tone. He nodded obediently, and when he returned, he was still standing there with his hands behind his back, head bowed. "Good boy. Have you seen things you like?" Buck nodded. "Go ahead and grab some." 

Buck got two bundles of rope, simple leather cuffs, a ball gag, nipple clamps, a small bundle of candles, and a leather paddle. Eddie grinned warmly at the incredibly shy Buck. 

"Are there any toys you want?" Eddie asks, gesturing to the wall of sex toys. Buck slowly grabbed a small pack of plugs in varying sizes, and a bottle of strawberry lube. "Mmm.. Do you want those plugs inside you? Want to feel them moving inside while we're on a call? Trying to hide that your stretched out, sitting on a plug that I put in you?" Buck shuddered, eyes shut and gave a little moan. 

"S-sir.. W-would you really do that?" Buck asks shyly. Eddie smirked and kisses him. 

"Of course. Now, let's get these checked out and go home. Maybe we'll try out some things we've gotten." Eddie suggested. Buck flushed, but had an eager little smile on his face. In the truck, Eddie's hand was set down on Buck's thigh. He liked keeping it there. 

The drive home though was full of talking, soft playing music and Buck goofing off happily. Buck was full of joy, and for once, he felt truly content. Eddie was stepping into a role he desperately needed filled. He was truly submissive in nature, bratty in behaviour, and needed someone like Eddie to take control. 

To have Eddie as that safety net? Had Buck thoroughly calmed. 

Once they were in the house, Eddie was glad Christopher was still at school and would be for about 3 hours. Buck watched eagerly as Eddie unpacked the bag. 

"Strip and kneel." Eddie said in a commanding tone. Buck obeyed immediately, soon kneeling right in front of Eddie's feet. Eddie pulled out the collar and leash. "Lift your head baby. Look at me." Buck obeyed instantly. "You want me to collar you?" 

"Yes sir." He whispers quietly, looking through his eye lashes. Eddie tied the collar around his neck, clasping it. Buck's breath hitched quietly, eyes shutting as he felt the collar on his neck. 

"That looks so beautiful on you." Eddie complimented. Buck looked up at him and smiles softly. "Now... I want to try some thing with you." Buck nodded. "Good.. Now.. I think it's time I give you a proper play time, don't ya think?" 

Buck's eyes lit up, and his back got straighter. 

"Whatever you want, Sir."


	4. Hold me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie wants to see how well Buck can follow orders, and Buck is eager to obey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, heavy heavy smut!  
> You've been warned!

Eddie helped Buck stand up, kissing him good and hard. Buck moaned quietly, feeling Eddie's finger looped in the collar. "Get on the bed." Eddie murrmered into his lips. He set up the pillows on the head board so they wouldn't hurt Buck's back. Buck obeyed and he grabbed the bundle of rope, grinning as Buck instantly put his hands to the head board to be tied down. 

"Safe work baby?" Eddie asked, cupping his chin so they made eye contact. 

"Red, Sir." 

"Color?" 

"Green, Sir." 

Eddie started to tie his wrists down, and Eddie smirked. He grabbed Bucks throat gently and brushed his lips over his ear shell. 

"You are not going to cum until I tell you." He whispers hotly into his ear. Buck shuddered and started to get hard. "I'm going to do anything I want to you, and you can beg, but your not going to cum." He whispered sharply. Buck moaned, tugging gently on his restraints and was pleased to find they would not budge. 

"Yes Sir. I'll be good." Buck whispered and watched Eddie to see what he would get first. He got out the nipple clamps, and the leather paddle. Buck's breath hitched in anticipation. 

"Mmm you excited?" Eddie asked, rubbing over Buck's inner thigh. Buck nodded, enjoying the feeling of Eddie's hand trailing over his body until he reached his nipples. Buck bites his lower lip and took a shakey breath when Eddie began circling his nipple. 

"S-Sir.. P-please don't tease." He whispers softly. Eddie grabbed his throat again and gave it a slight squeeze. 

"Your going to take what I give you. You will not beg for more." He snarled quietly. Buck shuddered, mouth falling open and eyes shutting. Eddie kept one hand on Buck's throat and continued to toy with Buck's nipples until they were perked. 

He grabbed the clamps and clamped them down onto his nipples. Buck let out a high moan of pleasure, arching for a moment, then drooping again. Eddie chuckles and rubbed Buck's stomach and kisses his lips. 

"Now.. I'm going to spank you like I should've spanked you earlier." He promised and picked up the paddle. Buck nodded and shifted his hips up and exposed his white plump little bottom. Eddie grinned and gave it a good smack, watching a red mark bloom. 

Buck let out a little yelp, and shivers. Another smack, then three, four, five. He watched the way Buck arched and whined in pleasure. He was fully hard, jerking with each smack. 

"Fuck baby.. You look even better with a red ass you know?" Eddie muttered and squeezed his ass hard. Buck nodded shyly and he made cute little noises of pleasure. 

"M-may I cum sir?" Eddie smirked. 

"No. I still have things I want to do to you." He muttered. Buck's head fell back helplessly and watched as Eddie pulled out their toys from the closet. Buck watched eagerly as Eddie pulled out the lube. Eddie sat between Buck's spread open legs, and gently ran a lined finger over Buck's hole. Buck gave a lil moan, tugging the restraints and moaning. 

"Mm.. I'm going to stretch you out all good for me." Eddie promised, entering two fingers inside of Buck. He arched his back and moaned deliciously and giving sweet little whimpers that were music to Eddie's ear. He was clearly close to cumming, but Eddie wanted to make him wait. 

Buck, being such a good boy, didn't rock his hips down onto the fingers. He let Eddie take total control and let out moans and whimpers for Eddie to enjoy. Eddie added a third finger and he started to go right against Buck's prostate. Buck gasps, arching and yanks the ropes. Eddie chuckles and does it again. Buck squealed in pleasure, head thrown back and legs shaking. 

"Sir, oh God! Please!! I-it's too much!" Eddie paused and kisses Buck gently and getting Buck's attention. 

"What's your color, baby boy?" Eddie asks lovingly. Buck was breathing heavily, chasing Eddie's lips when he pulled away. 

"I'm green sir." He whispers, and Eddie drove his fingers against Buck's prostate as he kissed Buck again. Buck gave a wreaked little moan into Eddie's mouth. Buck's mouth was full of Eddie's tongue, and his taste. Buck's eyes rolled back and he let Eddie do whatever he wanted. 

"What a good boy." Eddie whispers, taking the fingers out and grabbing a vibrating cock ring. Buck's eyes widened and he knew that ring too well. Eddie had put it on him once, and it had made his crazy. 

Eddie slipped the ring onto Bucks length and turned it on. Buck gasps, yanking again at the ropes and whining in pleasure. Eddie chuckles and lubes himself. He jerked himself off as he watched the sight before him. 

Buck was shaking and whining, toes curling and looking at Eddie with desperation. Eddie, being the oh so cheeky bastard he was, took the chain connected to Buck's nipples and gave it a hug. Buck yelps and whined in pleasure. 

"Please sir! Let me cum." Buck begged and when Eddie slides inside him. Buck arched, grinding down onto him, moaning in pleasure. He loved being full, just so full of Eddie. "Please.. P-please i need t-to cum." He whispers pathetically. 

Buck hadn't done this in so long. He loved that Eddie was so in control and wasn't letting him cum, but he had gone years without this kind of domination. It was almost too much, but he loved it so much. 

"What a good boy.. Such a good cock whore." He murrmered and kept tugging the clamps gently. He kisses him lovingly, hand on Buck's throat to keep him grounded. 

"I-I need to cum.. Sir please l-let me cum." He begs desperately, eyes fluttering. Eddie grinned and fucked into him roughly, going right against his prostate. Buck was getting clearly more desperate, words becoming quickly incoherent. He babbles desperately into Eddie's mouth, rocking his hips down onto Eddie's cock. 

"Mm. I'm getting close baby.. Your being so good. Just wait and I'll let you cum. Just wait a bit longer. Your a good boy, you know?" Buck babbles in pleasure, eyes rolling back as the grip on his neck tightened while Eddie's thrusts got sloppy. "Mmm.. That's it baby. Gum for me." Eddie whispered huskily into his ear. Buck needed no further promoting and came, arching his back and crying out in pleasure. 

He blanked for a minute, and felt Eddie cum inside him, and when Buck came too, he saw Eddies warm eyes. 

"Hey there sweetie.. Mm what a good boy for me." He whispers, kissing Buck gently. Buck gave a sweet little whimper and closed his eyes, falling limp into the bed. Eddie chuckles and untied the ropes. He could see where the marks would be tomorrow for all to see. Eddie started to suck a large hickey right above Buck's neck scar to be seen tomorrow. 

Buck giggles breathlessly and kisses Eddie softly. Eddie took off the clamps and wiped the mess off Buck's body. "Did that feel good?" Eddie asked, pulling Bucks body close. Buck nodded and gasps when his bright red ass was touched. 

"S-sir! Be gentle!" He whined, and yelpes when Eddie gave his bottom a playful smack. 

"Sorry honey I couldn't resist. Now, let's get you a little bath and down for a nap yeah?" Buck smiled shyly and snuggles close. "I'd like that sir."


	5. Team teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team sees the hickeys and rope marks on Buck are both curious and concerned.  
> Dad Bobby tries his best to make it not awkward. 
> 
> But it's is in fact very awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me and I hope that I can fulfill it! Your guy's support, even just a comment means so much to me!   
> Thank you for reading and supporting me.

Luckily, it was Buck's day off the day after the play time with Eddie. Eddie bought him a coffee and muffin after his shift and smiles. 

"Hey sweetie. How do you feel?" He asks tenderly. Buck took a sip of his very sugary coffee and smiles. 

"Very good, Sir." He says softly, leaning on Eddie's chest. "How was work?" Eddie starts ranting about a couple of calls he went on. One girl almost ran into the house for her phone. Her house that was on FIRE. One guy tried to fight Chimney for "touching his girl." Touching his girl meant pulling her out from her car and carrying her to a med bed. 

Buck just stares up at him with a smile, leaning up to kiss across Eddie's jaw whenever he seems to be getting worked up. Eddie looks at his bundle of sunshine boy on his lap. 

"Mmm.. But none of that matters now.. Not that I'm here with you." He kisses Buck gently, running his fingers through Bucks hair. "I can't wait for you to try and explain these tomorrow." Eddie runs his fingers over the very prominent hickeys on his neck. 

"Oh my god.. Their all going to make awkward comments!" He whines, covering his face. Eddie chuckles and squeezed Buck's neck. 

"I don't care what they say... Nothing can ruin having you submit to me and only me." He whispers quietly. Buck shivers softly, eyes fluttering softly. "Aww. Your so cute honey." He whispers softly. 

"Shut up! It's not fair! You can't just grab my neck like that!" Buck pouts. Eddie rolled his eyes fondly and kisses him again. 

"Yeah yeah I'll do what I want." He responds with a grin. Buck giggles a little at that and looks up at Eddie find my. 

"Thank you." Buck whispers softly to him. Eddie tilts his head curiously. "Y-you just accepted me. You took every thing I gave you, and didn't reject me. You've given me so.. So much.. And I love you so much.. Thank you. I never expected to get someone like you." Buck was crying a little at this, tears of joy and other conflicted feelings. 

Eddie didn't say anything, just letting Buck release all he needed. He told Eddie about the nightmares after the tsunami, how lonely he felt during the law suit. Eddie listens to it all and stroked his hair. Once Buck was done, Eddie kisses him and just reassures him. Buck looked grateful that Eddie wasn't telling him off or giving him advice. 

Just listening. 

When Buck was all cried out, Eddie pulls him onto his lap and kissing him gently. Buck smiles into it, clinging Eddie's shirt in his fists. 

"Need a pain killer? I know you get headaches when you cry." Eddie says with a lopsided goofy grin. Buck smiles wide, a fact so minuscule meaning every thing to him. 

"Yes please, Sir." Eddie nodded, and went to fetch some, wondering how he got so lucky as he walked 

-the next day- 

"What mosquito did you piss off to get these?" Hen teases, poking the still vibrant hickeys on Buck's neck when he was getting coffee. 

"Me." Eddie says with a smug smirk as he grabs his own mug. Chimney starts wailing dramatically about how he was now traumatized, and Hen just chuckles and shakes her head. 

"Hey Buck, can I talk to you?" Bobby asks, gesturing to a secluded area. Eddie kisses Bucks cheek and he's on his way, following after Bobby. "Are you okay?" He asks seriously.

"Huh?? Uh yeah, I'm good. I can stop taking the blood thinners soon, and I started seeing a therapist for the tsunami and all that-" 

"Is Eddie abusing you in sex?" He asks, lifting Buck's wrist to show the slight red rope marks. Buck blushed redder then their fire trucks and covered his face with his hands. 

"N-no no, Bobby he's not! Um..." He stuttered and blushed. "Look.. Me and Eddie are in a um.. In a BDSM relationship, s-so it's okay. I allowed him." He explained awkwardly. Bobby also blushed and gave him a small awkward chuckle. 

"Oh God, I shouldn't have jumped so quick to conclusion. Just after some things Eddie discussed in private with me I was worried." Bobby explains, looking awkward still. "I'm sorry about that. I'm glad you two are together. You too are good for each other." Bobby gave Buck a good hug, and sent him back to his coffee. 

"Buck, help me set up the table." Eddie says, grabbing a stack of plates. 

"Yes sir." 

Hen, Chimney and Bobby shared a quick glace and Eddie smirked at the little pink blush gathering on Buck's cheeks. When the couple was out of ear shot, Hen shook her head and chuckles. 

"Well that's a new one." Chimney just shrugs. 

"I don't even want to know." 

The shift went on pretty well. Three calls, all easy, and small new interactions between Eddie and Buck to entertain the 118. 

Buck after the 1st call started getting mouthy. He was basically challenging Eddie, and telling him that Eddie couldn't boss him around on calls like he did. 

Eddie grabbed Bucks face by the chin, forcing eye contact. 

"You better calm down right now. The only words that are going to come out of your mouth is an apology, or I'll be taking you to the bunks and making you apologize. Do you understand me?" He says sharply, barely half an inch from Bucks face. Buck flushed, mouth opening and closing for a moment. 

"Y-yes sir.. I'm sorry sir." He whispers. Eddie released his chin and kisses Bucks head. "Sorry Sir.." He repeats meekly, looking adorable. Buck smiled and gives him a warm hug. 

"Your good. Just behave, yeah?" Hen had seen the interaction and was shocked by it. Eddie not only managed to quiet Buck down, but Buck looked boneless and relaxed when Eddie pulled away. She smiles. If Buck was both calm, and not in a snappy mood, she was fine with it. 

Before lunch, Buck was getting strangely anxious. He was bouncing his leg while leaning on a counter. Eddie stands in front of him, rubbing over Buck's shoulders and saying something in a calming voice. 

"Your okay.. Your alright. Breath for me okay? Just focus on me and we'll talk about it at home, yeah? Your okay sweetie.. I've got you." Buck was receptive to it, relaxing as Eddie applied a fair amount of pressure to get him focused. Chimney and Bobby not so subtly watched the interaction. Once Buck had calmed completely calm, Eddie gives him a warm and gentle kiss. Buck melted a bit and sighs. 

"Thank you Sir.." He says shyly, and Eddie just grins. 

"It's my job. I don't mind." He teases, and just like that, Bobby is sold on whatever that relationship is and what it means for Eddie and Buck. 

Once the shift was finally over, Buck collapsed on the bed, groaning sleepily. 

"Awww are you sleepy? Huh baby?" 

"Yes I am." Buck giggles and rolls onto his back. "Bobby thought you were abusing me." He says, a stupid grin on his face, the whole interaction now more funny then embarrassing. 

"Well I'm glad you cleared up that misconception. Hen saw your little tantrum in the locker room. And me handling you properly." 

"She must have seen that I was okay with it or she would've kicked your ass." Eddie nods with a chuckle. "What time are we picking up Christopher? I want to make his favorite dinner." Buck says with a little smile. 

"In about two hours. Want to nap until then?" Buck nodded eagerly, stripping to his briefs and latching onto Eddie's warm body like a leach. Eddie watches as Buck falls asleep, yawning and setting a quick alarm. Buck was definitely a Diaz.


	6. Needy brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck doesn't know why, but he wants Eddie to punish him. He disobeys him, snaps at him, uses the wrong name, and Eddie doesn't take too kindly to that.   
> Or   
> Buck is a brat, Eddie is surprisingly good at punishments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My guys I've had to type this THREE TIMES cause I hated each chapter.   
> Yeehaw.

Buck whimpers, legs twitching and hips bucking up in a futile attempt for friction. Eddie rubbed over his stomach, watching Buck pull at his restraints. The ball gag filled up Buck's mouth, making drool run down how chin. He let out a whining moan, legs shaking and hips thrusting up in desperation. 

"Aww what baby? You gonna cum?" Buck nods desperately. "Come on sweetie.. Just a little longer for me. You can wait right?" Eddie asks softly, stroking Bucks hair. Buck whines when the vibrations got stronger. "Be a good boy okay? Wait a little longer yeah?" Buck whimpers softly, nodding and trying not to cum. 

-one hour earlier- 

Buck didn't understand what was happening with him, but he was fussy as hell. 

"Buck, I need you to clear the table." Eddie says, bringing the glasses to the sink. 

"No." Buck mutters with an eye roll. 

"Excuse me?" Eddie asks, tone darkening. 

"I didn't stutter, Eddie. I said no." He says in a rude tone. Eddie approaches grabbing Buck's chin and forcing eye contact. "Fuck off." Eddie pulled Buck to his feet and got in his face. 

"You disrespectful little punk... You want me to punish you." He growls out. He could see Buck trying to make a decision. Keep testing, or obey? 

"You wouldn't be able to... Can't punish me for shit." Eddie snarls and pulled him to the bedroom. "Oh are you mad Eddie? Huh? Did i make you mad?" Buck taunts. 

Eddie smirks and strips him fast and easy. "On your fucking knees. Or I swear, Evan, you'll get a longer punishment." Buck almost moans at the command, dropping to his knees. Eddie sets up handcuffs on the head board, pulling the blankets down so they wouldn't tangle Buck's legs. He set up ropes at the end of the bed, got a collar, and finally a ball gag. 

"Head up, I'm putting a collar on." Buck obeys instantly. "Since you'll be gagged, know three times if you need me to stop okay?" Buck makes eye contact and gives a small smile. He'd really tested Eddie, but he was still going to take good care of him. 

"Yes sir. Thank you for the punishment, Sir." Eddie smirks and when he picks up the ball gag, Buck's mouth fell open eagerly. 

"That's it baby. Your so good hmm?" Buck smiles shyly and let's it be slipped into his mouth. When it gets latched, Buck touches it inside his mouth, sighing softly. He was being forced to be quiet, no talking. He loves it.

"I want you to bend over the bed so I can stretch you out." Buck nods and beds over, spreading his legs shoulder width apart. Eddie grabs a vibrating dildo for Buck's punishment, and the bottle of strawberry lube. "Relax. Right now I'm just going to stretch you right now. Your punishment has not started yet." 

Buck nods, his gasp muffled when two fingers slip inside of him. He grabs their bed sheets, smelling Eddie's sent on them. He did not know what Eddie planned, but he was excited. He wanted Eddie to fucking ruin him. 

Eddie was careful with his prep. He made sure Buck could take three fingers comfortably. He takes his fingers out, and stands him up. 

"On your back, arms up at the hand cuffs, and legs by the ropes." Buck obeys him, laying on his back and lifting his arms. Eddie sets pillows behind his back. "You comfortable? Anything uncomfortable?" He asks softly. Buck shifted and shook his head. "Alright. If anything hurts let me know okay?" Buck tries to smile, and nods. 

He feels fucking giddy. Eddie was litterally going to get punished, whatever that was, but Eddie was taking such good care of him. It was how a Dom should be. He ties Buck's ankles down. "Too tight?" Buck shakes his head. 

"Alright. Have you been over stimulated for longer then an hour?" Eddie asks. Buck shakes his head and watches Eddie lube the vibrating toy. "Well we're pushing past that today. You can't cum without my permission, understand?" Buck nods carefully. 

The lubed toy was run across his hole, then Eddie thrusts it all the way inside. Buck gasps, back arching at the sudden intrusion. 

"Perfect. Now.. Let me find the remote." Eddie pulled out the remote from the toy chest and started it on the lowest level. "Now.. I'm going to make something to drink. Think you'll be okay on your own?" He asks smugly. 

Buck whines, watching Eddie leaves, testing his restraints, and finding himself helpless. Buck began getting hard, the level going up and teasing the inside of him. 

Eddie took his time, listening to the noises little Buck made. He grins to himself, grabbing two extra water bottles for after, and a muffin as well. He had waited 15 minutes before entering the bed room. 

Bucks cock was swollen and red, and his thigh a shook uncontrollably. "Are you having fun baby?" He teases, and grins when Buck's eyes roll back into his head. "Mmmm I think you are. That's good." He rubs Bucks stomach. Kissing from Bucks abs to the exposed portion of his neck. 

When Buck tries to speak its all muffled and he just whimpers pathetically. Eddie chuckles, sitting back and raising the vibrations even more. 

"You shouldn't have disobeyed me huh? Don't you know that I don't take kindly to your disobedience?" Buck's hips jerks up for friction, and Eddie licks his hand, gripping his cock. 

Buck let out a noise of both distress and pleasure. He starts stroking gently, flicking his wrist and watching as Buck wiggles his hips and his eyes scrunch. 

"You are such a good boy.. Your going to be my good boy and not cum from me. Want to be a good boy for me?" Buck nods, still whining and still attempting to babble. Buck's cock twitches every time Eddie praises him. It's so beautiful to see him get all riled on praise. 

"Is that all you need honey? Just a little praise?" Eddie wasn't mean, the tone was beautifully gentle. Buck nods a bit and almost chokes when the vibrator gets turned up even higher. 

Eddie takes his hand off Bucks cock, watching as he tries desperately to press his hips up for friction. Tears of pleasure leak out of his eyes, yanking hard on his cuffs. 

"Cut that out, little one. That's an order." Eddie smacks his thigh for emphasis. Buck whines, falling limp onto the bed. "Mmm.. May be I should let you cum.. Would you want to cum for Sir?" Eddie asks gently, kissing Buck's chest gently. 

Buck nods and still tries to take, helpless and desperate mumbles filling the room. Eddie takes the vibrator and started thrusting it. Buck let out squeaking cries, eyes shut and drool just running out of the corners of his mouth. 

"Cum for me. Right now." He slams the vibrator into his prostate, and Buck cums hard, spasming. Eddie turns the vibrator down to the lowest level and sheathing it inside him. "Now. You've got 20 minutes left. Do not cum until then and if you keep being a good boy I'll let you go." Buck nods and let's out a huge distressed noise, when Eddie stands. 

"I'm not leaving. I'm getting a fan for you." Buck felt grateful since he was getting a little to hot. Eddie plugs in the fan and turns it on. Eddie sits back beside Buck, thrusting the vibrator, and playing with the settings. 

5 minutes left. Buck was getting so over whelmed, his body squirming across the bed. His arms pull the restraints gently and his head just falls onto the pillows. 

"I know you want to cum but just wait. 5 more minutes baby." He whispers softly. Buck whimpers, hooded eyes looking at Eddie with need. "Your a good boy.. You are so obedient.. So fucking beautiful. Your so well behaved once your put in your place." Buck was trying so so hard not to cum. 

He wanted to be good. He was desperate to be good. Eddie was in charge and Eddie told him not to cum. Eddie was his Sir, and Buck was to obey him, no matter how hard. He'd been so good for this long. He can't give up now. 

He wants to be a good boy. 

Eddie checks his watch, raises the vibrations to their max and pressing it into his prostate. Buck screams behind the gag, arching up and cumming so hard his vision went white. 

Eddie was right in his ear, murrmering praise and love. "That's it, let me milk you... You've been so obedient. You deserve it, and you were such a good boy for just me. Only me." Buck sobs softly in pleasure, still cumming in small spurts. 

Buck fell limp the the bed, protesting and whining, so Eddie pulls the toy out and turns it off. The gag gets untied and taken from Bucks mouth. "You okay?" Buck nods softly, trying to speak. 

"Y-yea.." Eddie pulls off the cuffs, rope, and collar, turning off the fan and grabs a wash cloth to wipe Buck off. 

"Breath okay? Your okay. I got you some water, and some food.. Just breath okay?" Buck nods. Eddie checks the marks on the ankles and hands. "That's going to be a bit marked up. If they hurt, I'll put lotion on them." Buck gives a giggle and coos softly. 

"Thank you.." He whispers gently. 

"Of course. You were such a brat.. But I'm not going to mistreat a brat. Just make sure you never do that again." Buck giggles and smiles smugly. 

"I'll do it again. I like the attention. I'm needy." He says with a small smile. Eddie rolls his eyes and helps Buck to sit up. "Water please?" Eddie gives him the bottle, but holds it himself. He tilted it to let Buck drink, and the little sub drank happily. 

"Don't drink to fast okay? Take it easy." Buck nods softly and closes his eyes and finishing off his bottle. "You hungry?" Buck perks when Eddie pulls out a chocolate chip muffin. "Of course you are cutie. Come cuddle first. You need it." 

Buck eagerly, but carefully crawls into Eddie's soft warm body. "Thank you so much.. F-for taking care of me." Eddie presses a loving chaste kiss on Buck's lips. Buck, despite being hungry, chases Eddie's lips with his own. Eddie let's him, until he finally comes up for air. 

"Okay Okay baby, I love kissing you, but I think you should eat before I make out with you again." Buck gives an over dramatic pout and giggles. 

"How about we make out and I eat?" He suggests, back to bubbly Buck. Eddie feeds him a piece of muffin and follows it up with a kiss. 

"Deal."


	7. Soft Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Buck loves that Eddie can Dom him sexually, but the non sexual Soft Domming he does outside the bedroom is just as appreciated.  
> Or  
> A few times Buck needs Eddie, and Eddie gives Buck him the soft domination he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Love. Soft. Dom. Eddie.

-1-

Eddie watches Buck carefully, worry lining his brow. Buck was bouncing his leg a mile a minute, eyes closed and hands wrapped around his waist. Eddie grabs Bobby in passing, and speaks quietly. 

"Hey, Buck is close to having an ADHD meltdown. I'm taking him to the bunks and giving him some time to stim and calm down. I think it'll take about 30 minutes and-" 

"Take your time, if he gets worse or starts needs to go home, just let me know." Bobby reassures. Buck and Eddie never took personal days. They had PTO for weeks, and anytime they did leave there were always valid reasons. 

"Thank you so much Bobby." He hurries down stairs, walking toward Buck and humming softly so Buck could hear him approaching. He kneels beside Buck, a hand on his lower back. "Hey there Buck.. I know everything is loud right now, can you hear me? Just nod. You don't have to talk."

Buck shakily nods his head, dragging in a deep breath. 

"Okay. Come here baby, we're going to the bunks after I get you a stim cube." Buck seems increasingly distressed at the idea of moving, a terrified whimper escaping him. "Woah woah.. Hey.. It's okay. Just for a bit. I'm going to take care of you." Buck looks at him and then nods, letting Eddie take him quickly through the locker room, and then into the bunks. 

Quiet, calm, exactly where Buck needed to be. Eddie sits Buck down and slides his stim cube in his hand. "I'm going to sit behind you and hug you okay?" Buck nodded quickly. 

Eddie pulls Buck's to his chest, gently rocking him and listening to the cube clicking away as Buck tries to calm himself down. Eddie hums quietly, pressing his face into his neck. 

Twenty long minutes pass. Eddie was patient with him, lovingly holding Buck. The protective aura came off him, which was helping Buck so much and when Buck was almost calm, Eddie pulls away slightly. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Fine-fine, I need to help He-Hen with the work.." Buck tries to stand, but Eddie keeps him down. 

"No... We're going home, getting you under your weighted blanket, and making you take a nap." Eddie says. Buck looks up and shakes his head. 

"No I've gotta work! Can't leave, no. I'm working and-" 

"Evan, no, we are going home." Eddie's voice was stern, and just fills the room. Buck stops all protests, goes completely boneless, and sighs. 

"Yes sir.." 

Eddie just takes him home, puts him in bed in the warm weighted blanket, and just holds Buck until he feels okay. 

-2- 

Buck grumbles softly, tugging at his suit and shifting awkwardly. He was full of nervous energy, feeling he looked just awful. Eddie went to Buck's side, grinning and rubbing his side gently. 

"Baby, you look fine. Besides, no one cares what you look like. Chim is proposing to Maddie, so your looks aren't as important dork." Buck rolls his eyes A chuckles softly, looking over at him and teasingly biting his nose. 

"Whatever, Sir. I just... I don't normally wear suits. The last time I did, was my senior prom, which is not a day i want to remember." Eddie chuckles and ran his fingers through Eddie's hair. 

"Don't forget your tie." Eddie reminds, pulling his own on and tying it quickly. 

"Noooo... I hate ties." Buck whines and Eddie raises an eye brow, grabbing the tie and puts it around his neck. Pulling him close, he kisses him, biting his lower lip in the slightly heated kiss. 

"I Don't care. It's a very important day, so you will be a good little boy, and wear your tie. Got it?" Eddie ties it, looking up at the dumb struck, now submitting Buck. 

"Yes sir." He says softly and eyes fluttering cutely. 

"Good boy. Now, let's head out and if your extra good, I'll buy you a milk shake."

-3-

Today was just awful. Buck visited another fire station to help them out with their natural disaster plans, and it was miserable. Not only did one of the newer guys just would not get the hint. He was flirting with him almost non stop the entire time, getting more and more comfortable touching him. 

When Buck went to leave, he tries to corner Buck for his number, but he thankfully got called by the chief. 

Eddie notices instantly, watching Buck shuffle to the couch and flop on it. 

"Buck?" He asks, getting only a whine in response. "Rough day?" Buck looks over at Eddie, and looks extremely guilty. Eddie felt both concerned and then going right into Dom mode. "Come over here. Kneel." Buck relaxes just a moment and walks to him, kneeling down. 

"I'm sorry Sir." He whispers with his head on Eddie's thigh. "Today a man kept flirting with me. I told him to stop but he didn't. He ke-kept touching me and wanted my number." He looks up at Eddie, almost in tears. "I said no sir!! I did! But he kept trying, I'm sorry!" 

"Woah, woah Buck... Hey.." Eddie kneels down and strokes his hair. "Come with me, bedroom, and we're talking about it okay?" Eddie lifts Buck from under his arms, and taking him to the bed room. Buck looks still like he will cry, and all he needs is Eddie. 

"S-sir, I.." Eddie sits him down, grabs his chin and kisses him softly. The gentle kiss brought Buck down from his hysterics, and when Eddie pulls away he's ready to talk. 

"Now, your not in trouble for what that man did to you. We're gonna talk about it, and I'll make sure I report him for this." Buck nods softly. "Okay baby boy. Tell me what happened." 

-4- 

Buck knows he isn't great at taking care of himself. He forgets to eat, shower, drink water, do laundry, and it was a miracle he managed to live by himself. 

Eddie was not going to let Buck get away with those things anymore, and while Buck hated laundry or how Eddie scolded him for not eating, he had to admit, he was doing much better. 

Saterday morning, after sleeping in, as much as Christopher allowed, Buck was trying every thing and anything to avoid his laundry. 

"Buck, your out of jeans, your uniform reeks, and if you don't do your laundry, you'll have to walk around butt naked." Eddie scolds, shoving the hamper forward with his foot. 

"But it's so much work." Buck whines, pouting at Eddie, puppy eyes in full effect. "And so what if I am. You like me naked!" He says teasingly, but quietly since Christopher was watching TV a few feet away. 

Eddie smirks, leans in close to Buck's face and melts Buck with THAT look in his eyes. "I like it when your a good little boy, because that mean I can reward you. Wanna be my good little boy?" He whispers, then catches Buck's bottom lip between his teeth, a new move he was doing often, because God damn it made Buck absolute putty. 

"Yes si-sir I do." 

"Do what?" 

Buck felt his face get warmer and his heart was fluttering. 

"I wanna be a good boy, Sir." 

-5- 

Shopping with Buck was like shopping with a little kid told he was allowed to get any candy he wants. He would beg for cookies, chocolate, candies, and saying no would make him bust out the puppy eyes. 

"Buck, come on, we have cookies, and a bag of lollipops at home!" He says, taking the bag of air heads and putting them 

"But I really want air heads!!" He whines, the cutest begging eyes directed right on Eddie's heart strings. 

"Buck, we have candy. Lets get other stuff. How about some lunch meat. They have your favorite ham." Buck just pouts cutely and tags along. On the way to the lunch counter, he has a finger looped in Eddie's jeans. 

They got some lunch meat for Christopher and for breakfasts, but Buck was of course joking around and still begging for air heads. 

Eddie turns, grabbing Buck's chin between his thumb and forefinger and bringing him in. 

"Do you want candy, or do you want me? Because I'll make you feel good all night if you want me too." Buck squeaks, the velvety tone of his Dom fills his ears. He sighs and giggles when Eddie cradles his face and kisses his nose. "That's what I thought. Now, let's get some coffee and that's all for today." 

Buck was not at all complaining.


	8. Code red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a play time, Buck codes out, and no matter how much Buck tells him it's really okay, and Eddie did nothing wrong, Eddie feels guilty.   
> Maddie helps him out again, and Buck just wants his Dom back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guilty Eddie™, kind Maddie, and extra big baby Buck.

"I don't know what to do Maddie! He says that he's not mad and that I did nothing wrong, but... He coded out Maddie..." Eddie was a rambling little mess, clearly more then a little distressed. 

"Okay, hey, slow it down. Tell me what happened." Maddie says kindly. 

-the day before- 

Buck yips when the paddle lands on his lower thigh, and making Buck tug his cuffs. Eddie rubs over the bright red mark that blooms over his skin. 

"Such a naughty little boy." Eddie murrmers, adding another three swats down to make beautiful marks on his skin. Buck's open mouthed moans made Eddie get harder, and he lands a particularly hard swat to the middle of Buck's ass. 

Suddenly, Buck didn't like this. He tries to push himself up, but his hands at cuffed behind his back. While loves the sting of spankings, but this particular one was too much

"Red!! S-Sir, red!" And Eddie freezes. Buck had never ever coded out. And he kind of knew what to do, because of the contact, but he wasn't sure what to do. 

Buck tugs harder on his cuffs, a sudden panicked sob escaping him, so Eddie takes the cuffs off instantly. He pulls Buck to his feet and turns Eddie to him. "H-hey... Are you okay??" Eddie's tone was full of concern. 

Buck clung to his shirt, eyes shut and hands just clentching and unclentching the fabric. "I am okay.. I just got really over whelmed all of a sudden... I'm sorry." He whispers, looking almost guilty for coding. Eddie brings him into a close warm hug, shushing him. 

"Woah there, your allowed to code out, and I should've taken better care of you and making sure your okay." Buck shakes his head and kisses him gently, smiling softly and melting a bit now that he was free. 

"I'm okay.. Thank you sir. I was way too overwhelmed suddenly. Not at all your fault." He kisses him against, slightly more heated. "I'm okay now.. You okay to continue?" Eddie grins softly. 

After the play time, Eddie felt guilty as hell, and it made his heart hurt. He made Buck hurt and scared, which is not what Doms are supposed to do. He touches the collar on Buck's neck. 

He didn't deserve to be Buck's Dom.

-present day- 

Maddie shakes her head fondly and rubs his shoulder. 

"Your worrying yourself silly." She says softly. Eddie looks up at her and bites his lower lip. "Listen to me, if you had really crossed a line, Buck wouldn't have just safe worded. There would've been more serious things at stake and discussion."

"But I made him over whelmed! I scared him and hurt him, Maddie!! He doesn't deserve that and I should've been paying more attention! He's my submissive, boy friend and my baby! I hurt him Maddie a-" Eddie bursts into tears, and Maddie just holds him close to her. 

"Shhhh.. Your okay. You didn't do any thing wrong, and Buck and I know you didn't do what you did on purpose." She says softly and gives him a warm hug. "Safe words are what help relationships work. Did you stop when he asked you too?" Eddie nods. 

"Did you talk with him for a little bit?" Eddie nods softly. "Did he give you consent to continue?" Eddie nods. "Do you love him?" Eddie looks in Maddies eyes, and he looks up with a small smile. 

"Yes. I love him. With all my heart." 

Maddie smiles and ruffles his hair. "Go talk to him, cuddle with him, and trust me, he's already forgiven you." She pokes his forehead. "Even though there is nothing to forgive." 

Eddie finally got home, and felt his heart melt when Buck just perks up when he sees him. Buck was unhappy about waking up up all by himself, and seeing Eddie now made him so happy. 

"There you are, Sir!!" He says excitedly, hugging him happily. "I took Christopher to school. Hope you don't mind that I gave him an extra cookie." He says with that dorky little grin.

"Mm.. I don't mind. How do you feel?" He asks softly. Buck kisses him gently, closing his eyes and relaxing. 

"Really good. My wrists won't even have cuff marks!" He jokes, showing him. "And, I wanna thank you for how you handled me coding out. You did so good!" He hugs Eddie happily. 

"I'm really sorry.. I'm am Buck. I feel awful for not payi g closer attention to you before you coded out." Buck takes Eddie's hand. 

"Eddie... I trust you.. If I didn't, i would've never been in that situation. Just because I code does not mean anything except we needed to stop so I could get calm, and make sure I was okay enough to continue." He says with a serious tone. 

"You take amazing care of me. You untied me, you held me. You wait until I asked to continue." He whispers softly, looking up at Eddie. 

"I trust you with me, my body, and my submission." Buck slips go his knees and looks up at him with his head on his thigh. "Thank you for being there for me sir." 

Eddie melts, running a hand through his hair, then scoops him up for a warm hug. Suddenly, Eddie has the best idea. He turns Buck around and pins him to the wall, kissing him good and hard, with his tongue slipping into Buck's mouth. 

Buck was pliant, putty in his hands, grabbing onto his shirt and melting into the wall and just letting Eddie have his way with him. 

"Well, I know you forgive me, but I want to give you a little reward for being so fucking good." He murrmers. Buck looks up at him and giggles softly. 

"I am all yours sir." Buck whispers, and kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas. If all things go right, I'll give you a 2 chapters today.


	9. Love me softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck knows Eddie loves him and his body. He loves Eddie more then any thing.   
> Eddie wants to show Buck what it's like to have his body worshipped like it should be, and how good soft love is.   
> Or   
> Eddie wants to worship Buck's body and make his pleasure amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soft Dom Eddie as a little break before Buck is a bratty boy who needs a good punishment.

Eddie takes Buck to bed, stripping both of them as they go. Clothes scatter down the hall, and Buck stumbles onto their bed. He looks up at Eddie and gives a breathless giggle. He lifts his hands to get tied, but Eddie takes his hands and holds them. 

"Oh?" Buck asks with a giggle, and Eddie just kisses down his chest and stomach, wet and hot open mouthed kisses. "O-oh Sir..." He arches into the kisses, eyes rolling in enjoyment. 

"During this play time, you can call me Eddie okay? Just right now." Buck nods and smiles at him. "Alright. You can com as much as you want. Any time. Don't have to ask permission." Eddie says, laying Buck farther up on the bed and rolling him over to his belly. 

Eddie spread open Buck's cheeks and licks his tongue over the subs tight hole. He smirks and started to eat him out. Buck gasps, this feeling was extremely new, but very welcomed. 

"Ah, ah Fuck Eddie!" Buck gasps, arching up to meet his tongue, face in his sheets and whining softly. Eddie smirks and just keeps going. He would pull back only to kiss his cheeks and gently kisses Bucks lower back. 

"You are such a good boy.. So amazing for me." Eddie whispers softly. Buck whimpers shyly. Praise made his body warm. Eddie slips a finger inside him and kept eating him out. Buck's hips jerk into the bedsheets for friction. 

"I'm going to cum.. Fuck.. I'm going to.." Eddie squeezes his cheeks gently letting him know it was okay. Buck arches his back and came hard, rubbing his face into the sheets that smell like Eddie. Eddie pulls off, adding two more fingers inside him. Buck jerks with sensitively, gasping quietly. 

"That's good baby...." He whispers, a small groan escaping Eddie's lips when Buck clenches around his fingers. "You are going to feel so good around me. Like you always do... I can't wait to Fuck you." He says, while Buck gave sweet whimpers 

Eddie pulls his fingers out and rolls Buck onto his back. He starts laying hickeys into Buck's neck, chest, jaw, then kissing down his syknach and licking up the boys abs. Buck shivers in pleasure, eyes just shut as he relaxes. 

"Mmm good boy.." Eddie slips to kneels between the shaking submissives legs. He wanted to pleasure Buck as much as possible. 

He takes Buck half hard cock into his mouth, sucking him off gently and tonguing the underside and teasing the head of his cock. Buck cries out in surprise, even more surprised and Eddie knows what He is doing. 

Eddie just takes his cock like a pro, deep throating him easily, and making Buck shake like hell. Eddie holds his hips down, establishing a slight dominance, to keep Buck from face fucking him. When Buck let's him know he's going to cum, and Eddie pulls off, licking his lips. 

"Jesus.. Eddie... You almost sucked my soul out." Buck says giggling. 

"I should've. But I wanna Fuck you." Eddie stands and thrusts into Buck. Buck's eyes go wide, giving the cutest squeak and letting his eyes fall shut. Buck wraps his legs around Eddie's waist and let's him have his way. 

Eddie holds Buck close to him and keeps fucking into him. He puts his lips onto Bucks ear lobe, letting Buck hear the delicous moans he let out. 

"Your so, fucking tight. My God I fucking love you. You are so good.. Such an amazing little bottom for me. You need my cock in you huh?" Buck let out yelps and sweet, high little moans. 

"Yes yes.. Eddie i need you... Keep going. Stay inside me." Eddie positioned his hips to slam Buck's prostate. He arches and squeals in delicious pleasure. Eddie smirks down at him, catching Buck's lips in his own. 

Buck kisses him back eagerly, letting out cries into Eddie's lips as he cums hard, clenching around Eddie's cock. Eddie groaned and cums inside him hard, both moving together to ride out their highs. 

"Jesus Christ I love you." He whispers softly. Buck smiles and kisses him gently, squeaking when Eddie pulls out. 

"Thank you sir. I love you." He says gently, laying exposed and trusting to Eddie. Eddie smiles and gets them in bed. 

"I love you too." He says with Buck tucked under the blankets and in his arms. Buck just stares at him with the look of pure love in his eyes. Eddie grins happily, and the two just fall asleep with Buck close to him and safe. 

He did deserve to be his Dom.


	10. Testing boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is eager to once again much Eddie's buttons. He begs for Eddie's attention, which it seems Eddie's not giving him.   
> That is, until the get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck is a massive brat, and no one can convince me other wise.

Buck nuzzles Eddie's neck while Eddie gets dressed up for work. Eddie chuckles, feeling the lips on his neck, sighing softly. 

"Come on, you need to get dressed. Your lucky your off but you have things to do." Eddie scolds, turning his head and kissing Buck's lips. Buck gives a cute little whine and huff. Eddie rolls his eyes and strokes his cheek softly, loving how Buck just melts softly into his hands. 

"What do you want me to get?" He asks, flopping on the bed as Eddie starts choosing Buck's clothes. Buck loves when he does that, because whenever he wasn't wearing his uniform, he wants Eddie to choose what he wore. 

Sift blue shirt, black jeans, black socks and an old pair of converse Buck refuses to throw out. 

"I want you to get whatever toys intrest you. At least 3 okay? Things you want me to use on you." Eddie says, lowering his voice to the low raspy tone. Buck felt his stomach flip, and eyes flutter as he nods almost weakly. 

He gets dressed as Eddie finishes getting ready for work, not noticing the plotting look in Bucks eyes. They go to their separate cars, and Buck kisses him happily. 

"Be a good boy for me." Eddie orders and Buck smirks. 

"We'll see. If I'm not will you make me?" He asks, looking through his eye lashes. Eddie smirks and squeezes Buck's neck softly. 

"Oh, I will. You can count on that." Eddie says, and leaves for work, making Buck more excited for his plan. 

He drives to the shop, trying to shake off his shyness when he enters. Thankfully the man at the counter doesn't even look at him, just raises his chin in some form of greeting. Buck starts browsing. 

He wants to choose something good, not just grabbing things at going. He states at some new things he hadn't seen. Cock sleeves? He didn't know what that was, and when he looks it up, he thanked God his volume was down. 

He quickly grabs one and tossing it in a basket he grabbed. He keeps walking, thinking of all the lewd things he wants to text to Eddie while he's on shift. He looks at a leather harness, a simple one that came with hand cuffs, leg restraints, and a gag that wrapped over his mouth. 

That was a bit too much for Buck right now. He moves along and picks up a pack of plug vibrators of varying shapes and sizes. He bites his lower lip, loving the idea of going to dinner with Eddie with it inside him. He grabs that and it goes in the basket. 

He decides to send the first text.

"God looking at all these toys makes me want your cock in my mouth with a toy in my ass." He pressed send and continued looking around. He looks at a few alluring glass dildos, but he didn't things like that. 

He hums, passing something he never thought would catch his eyes. Tail plugs. Fluffy, fucking goregous tails. He bites his lip, thinking of Eddie tugging the tail with the plug inside him. He grabs a black tail plug and puts it insude. 

And his phone buzzes. 

"If you don't stop talking like that, I promise it would be the first of many punishments you'll get when i get home." 

Buck almost fucking melts into the floor at the idea of Eddie just destroying him. He takes a picture of a blind fold by a group of feathers on a stick. 

"You could tease me with this, but I won't get it. Although I'll be showing you my toys in detail, before you get home." 

Buck pockets his phone and goes to the other aisle. He touches pair of thigh high socks which he considers putting in his cart. He wonders if they'd even look good, so he grabs a pair of black ones and puts it in the basket. 

He looks through the underwear, skirts, even wondering if it would be possible to wear a corset. He saw some make up, but it wasn't interesting. His phone buzzed. 

"Evan, what are you planning?" 

Buck bites his lip and smiles. 

"Don't open pictures or videos around any one from now on." 

He grabs a pack of scented lubes, a pack of flavored ones, and right before he leaves, he grabs what he knows Eddie will punish him with. 

A black prostate massager, paired with a pulsing and vibrating cock sleeve. 

"I'm glad we don't work tomorrow and Christopher is camping. You'll be up tonight, and maybe even tomorrow." 

"I Sure hope so sir. Dont leave me disappointed." 

He checks out and hurries home with his plan in mind, and boy was he excited to be punished good and hard by Eddie. 

He stops to get a sub and drink from a sub shop on his way home, really hungry since he had chosen sleep instead of breakfast.

"I'll leave you sore, lock jawed and leg spread if you keep it up." 

Buck whimpers as he grinds his ass over the seat, then giggles when he gets a text quickly after. 

"Are you home yet sweetie? Drive safe we just called to a accident on the main road. The traffics slow so go the back way home." 

He was going to marry this man one day. 

"I'm heading home now. Thank you for telling me." 

He drives home humming softly, texting Eddie right away and getting inside. After eating one half of his sub and putting the other hand in the fridge. 

"Good, looks like today might be kind of boring. You entertaining me?" 

Buck grabs the toys and after thoroughly washing each one with soap and water, took them to the bedroom. He strips, setting the tripod camera holder they had for no reason, and sets up his phone. He takes a picture with him in the classic face down, ass up position and sends it too him. 

He grabs the cock sleeve, biting his lip as he slides it onto his cock. The inside was soft and it felt so, so good. He pressed record and rubs the sleeve over the sleeve and moaning. 

"Oh God... Yes, Fuck... It feels so good.." He whispers softly, thrusting his hips into the toy and whining. "I won't cum unless you say, sir... Want me to wait and fuck this like you'll Fuck me?" 

Buck was so very cocky when Eddie isnt there to make him submit. Sends the video, and has to take the sleeve off before he came. He grabs the bottle of orange lube and slips two fingers inside him, fingering himself good and fast, all recorded for Eddie of course. 

"Fuck baby you look good like that. I can't wait to make you stay that way for a while. Just getting fucked good." 

Buck sends the fingering video, then shows him the tail plug and slipping it inside, letting out a gasp. He wiggles his hips, squealing when the fur brushes his swollen cock. 

"Mmm.. Fuck!" He cries out and took it out before he came too quickly. 

"That's all for now, sir. But I'll keep a plug in just for you." 

Buck cleans his toys, dried them and put them away, before putting a medium plug deep inside him. He moans, and sends Eddie one more picture. 

"Your going to be so wreaked tonight baby. I hope your ready." 

Buck grinds the plug deep and sighs softly. 

My god, Buck was ready.


	11. Breaking in the toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck, no longer cocky with Eddie actually there, is very excited to try out the brand new toys he's got.   
> Eddie just loves trying them all on Buck, enjoying how much Buck behaves for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie. Loves. To. Make. Buck. Him. First.

Buck finds himself so excited for when Eddie comes home, when you gets the text Eddie's on his way, he grabs his collar and kneels at the door. He fiddles with the collar and thinks about every thing Buck can do to him. 

He needs Eddie to do anything he wants to him. Buck sighs excitedly, listening to the foot steps coming to the door. Knob jiggles and opens up, showing Eddie a submissive little Buck. No longer cocky and just shy and in submission. 

"Hello baby. Glad your saving yourself from getting in even more trouble." He says with a soft smirk. "You need me to put on your collar?" Buck looks up and nods softly, obediently handing him the strip of leather. 

"Please Sir.. I want you to play with me." He says quietly, eyes wide and so trusting that Eddie felt harder looking at him. Buck tries, and fails, to not look at the bulge in Eddie's sweats. 

"Oh I will be. I hope you chose some good toys." He says with a velvet voice and latches the collar to the neck. Buck gives the softest moan as the collar clips. "Crawl, no walking. Until I tell you other wise." He says with a smirk. 

Buck flushes, and crawls after Eddie when he puts things away and walks into the bedroom. God Eddie has a great ass. Buck smiles at that, his plug deep inside him as he crawls. 

"Go fetch three toys and some lube." Eddie says, making Buck crawl over to the toy chest. He comes back with his prostate massager, the pulsing cock sleeve, and the tail plug, along with a bottle if sweet smelling cotton candy lube.

"Here you go sir." He says quietly, looking at the prostate massager eagerly. 

"Have you tried this before?" He asks quietly, kissing Buck's forehead. He shakes his head no. Eddie nods and takes the tail plug in his hands. "Oh I love this.." He whispers softly. Buck smiles shyly and nuzzles his thigh. Eddie notices the plug already inside of Buck, feeling his cock throb. 

He reaches down and pulls it out with gentle movement. Buck gasps, letting out a mewl onto Eddie's lap. His hot air brushes over Eddie's cock and he groans in pleasure. 

"You are fucking delicious." Eddie whispers softly. Buck looks up with the big eyes that Eddie loves. "On the bed, and let me put this in. I want to try the sleeve on you." He says with a warm smile, lubing the toy up and then using the leftovers on his fingers around Buck's slightly stretched hole. 

"It matches my socks, Sir... Isn't that cute?" He says with a smile and gasping when the plug slips inside of him. He loves it inside him, giggling quietly when the fluffy tail brushes over his thigh. 

Eddie watches how the toy fits inside of Buck. He picks up the sleeve and slips or over Buck's very hard length. Buck gasps, hips pushing up softly as the the sleeve just squeezes him. 

"Now... This should be interesting..." He starts up as the sleeve, which pulses around his cock. Buck moans, letting his hips fall into the bed and letting the plug press firmly inside him. Eddie chuckles, stroking the toy over his length. 

"Mm.. Yes.. Yes it feels so good sir." He says quietly. He loves the feeling of Eddie just doing such pleasurable things to him. "Sir I love this.. It feels so good.." He moves his hips to fuck the toy. 

Eddie kisses him, slipping it off for a moment. 

"I want to do something." Eddie says softly. Buck tilts his head, letting the sleeve being taken off and plug out. "Do you know what prostate milking is?" He asks, pulling Buck to sit up so that the conversation is thorough. 

"No sir."

"I'd press your prostate massager on your prostate and make you cum repeatedly. No breaks. Just lots of pleasure, not stopping unless I stop it." Buck shivers at that, the idea sounding good. 

"Can we do that... Later tonight?" He asks quietly. Eddie kisses him, nuzzling their noses softly. 

"Of course.. But I'm going to make you cum." Eddie explains nothing and starts sucking Buck off eagerly. Buck gasps, falling backwards on the pillows, whimpering in pleasure. 

Unlike Buck, Eddie does not ever play around with blow jobs. He just takes what he wants, and is so good with that mouth of him. 

"Fuck, Fuck Eddie!!" He squeals, hands tangling in Eddie's short brown hair. Eddie grins up at him with Buck's cock in his mouth. It takes only minutes before Buck cums hard into his mouth. 

Eddie swallows it off and pulls off, grinning. "Oh that was good baby.." Buck giggles and crawls to Eddie's bulge. "You want me too?" Eddie asks with a teasing tone. Buck nods, pulling down Eddie's pants to get to him. 

He licks up and down his length and sucking Eddie's tip. It was amazing, so good and heavy in his mouth. He takes more and more inside his mouth, letting Eddie fill him up.

"That's it baby.. I've wanted this all day. Ever since you teased me with your little words, your videos?" He says with a gravely and warm time. "Your so good.. Taking me so so good." He whispers, thrusting into the kneeling boys mouth. 

Buck sits there with his mouth open and eyes rolling back when Eddie takes control of him. The thrusting gets quick and sloppy, and when Eddie cums, Buck swallows him all. Eddie chuckles, pulling out once his high down. 

"Thank you baby.. So so wonderful for me." He says quietly, stroking his hair. Buck grins and stands, feeling his knees poo and muscles stretch. He grabs some boxers off the ground and Eddie takes them away. 

"Put them down. Your staying like that unless I say other wise." And Buck sighs with a giggle. Eddie grins and kisses him softly and taking his hand. "Let's get dinner, and watch that movie you've been bugging me about." He teases, ruffling Buck's hair. 

He follows with a smile, wondering what tonight has in store for him.


	12. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie loves to cook, and Buck wants to help but my God he is a disaster in the kitchen. But he does love to eat what Eddie makes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie baby talks Buck so much, but Buck fucking loves it. Can't convince me other wise.

Eddie starts getting out ingredients for dinner, while Buck just stands in the door way watching. He already knows that he's not allowed to cook. He's definitely not at all a cook, and while Eddie loves him with all his heart, he refuses to let Buck cook ever again. 

"What can I do sir?" He asks shyly from the door way, fiddling with his shirt. It was so awkward to not have on pants, but know Eddie demanded he stay like that made him feel extra vulnerable. 

"Stand there and look cute for me." He teases, giving him a wink. Buck blushes softly and smiles, fiddling with the shirt softly. "Perfect..." Buck giggles softly in response. 

Buck watches and asks questions on what Eddie is doing. Eddie if course explains everything as he cooks. Why certain spices went well with others, why other vegetables were added before others, temperatures and all kinds of things. 

Eddie loves talking about food. He loves cooking, and loves that Buck is curious all the time. He turns to Buck And cradles his face. "Mm my good baby boy huh?" He kisses Buck softly, nuzzling him. "Aww I love the baby.. My good sweet baby!" He says with a smile. Buck squeaks shyly, eyes fluttering and biting his lip. "I love you." 

"I love you too.." He says softly. Eddie grins and strokes his face gently. 

"Why don't you go set up the movie and drinks. Dinners almost done." Buck nods, gasping adorably when the Eddie grabs and squeezes his exposed butt. Eddie adores Buck's butt, especially since Buck is so sensitive. 

Buck runs off to the living room, still feeling Eddie's hand on his butt. He likes when he's grabbed like that, but right now he's very hungry, and so he sets up the TV with a Netflix movie and two bottles of beer. Just as he gets them open, Eddie comes with two plates full of food. 

"It smells so gooood! I'm so so hungry!" Eddie smiles and gets Buck sitting before putting the plate in Buck's hands. Eddie doesn't want decently clumsy Buck to drop his plate. 

As Eddie settles and the movie starts, Buck digs into the food. It was, as always, delicious. Buck sits really close to Eddie, wanting to be near him. Buck was a damn space heater, so Eddie never bothered with a blanket. 

"It's really good Eddie! I love when you make chicken." Eddie murrmers softly as he finishes up his plate. Eddie feels his heart warm. He just loves making Buck happy, and whenever Buck compliments his work, he feels so good. 

"Are you still hungry?" Eddie asks as he takes their plates. Buck shakes his head and smiles up at him. Eddie nods, but still packs the left overs in two separate bowls. Buck doesn't always eat what he needs, and is bad at listening to what his body needs. Buck's insanely fast metabolism made him hungry only an hour after eating. 

Eddie sits back down to finish the movie and holds Eddie in his lap. He likes holding Buck, kissing his neck, cheek or ear. It makes Buck scrunch his neck and give little giggles and whines. 

Eddie no longer cares about the movie. He's just kissing and nibbling the boys neck, jaw and his ear lobe. Buck gives the cutest noises, his little moans getting more desperate and needy. 

"Sir the movie..." 

"Keep watching. I'm just having my fun." He says softly, husky voice making Buck hard. Eddie licks up the palm of his hand and jerks Buck off. Gentle, slow movements, while holding Buck's hips down. 

Soft little whimpers emitted from Bucks parted lips, letting his head fall back onto Eddie's shoulder. "Oh god... Yes... Feels so good." He whimpers shyly, grabbing the couch cushions. 

"Mmm.. That's it baby.. Just letting me touch you huh? You like when I touch you?" He whispers in Buck's ear. Buck nods and whines when the hand speeds up a bit. "Your not going to cum baby... Your going to wait until I have the massager inside you. I want to milk you out." 

Buck wants it, wanting to be milked, just because Eddie wants too. He wants to feel it, and only feel it with Eddie there to make him feel it. 

Eddie softly sucks a hickey over Buck's neck scar. Eddie fucking loves that scar and how sensitive it makes Buck. Buck's hips start jerking forward, and his whining starts getting more and more needy. 

"Ready to move to the bedroom?" Eddie asks quietly. Buck nods eagerly, gasping when Eddie physically picks him up and takes him to the bedroom. 

He clings to him, kissing Eddie gently as he's carried to the bedroom. 

"I'm yours, sir. Please make me yours." Buck whispers hotly into Eddie's ear, knowing how much it was going to get Eddie riled. 

He wants him riled, and when Eddie drops him on the bed, Buck looks in his eyes. Eddie's eyes practically glow with possessive need to claim Buck. 

Buck was ready to be claimed.


	13. Who do you belong to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck has never been milked with a prostate massager, and he loves every thing about it. Eddie loves just making Buck absolutely sexually destroyed, making sure he knows who he belongs to.   
> Featuring Eddie being great with after care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is very possessive, and ruins Buck to the point of pleasured tears.   
> But after care from him? Beautiful.

Buck was stripped of everything, even the socks. They were undoubtedly sexy as hell, but he needs him to be comfortable and not over heated during the play time. Buck looks up at him and grins breathlessly when the cuffs were brought out. 

His hands were over his head, making him feel amazingly helpless. Like Eddie can do anything to him. Eddie lubes his fingers with the cotton candy lube, and slips two inside of Buck. Buck moans deliciously, sighing softly when he was fingered. 

A third finger was put inside him and when Buck was good and stretched, Eddie puts in the massager. Buck bites his lower lip and sighs quietly, back arching up when his prostate is probed. He looks up and gasps shyly. 

"Sir... I can cum right?" He says quietly, looking up shyly. Eddie kisses him gently and pulling Bucks bottom lip between his teeth. Buck moans deliciously. 

"You can cum all you want. Don't know if you could not during this." He says, turning the massager onto a low level to start it off. Buck gasps, pleasure spreading heat from his crotch over his hips. He let out gasping little moans, eyes closing. He pulls at the cuffs gently, whining in delight. 

Eddie chuckles softly and rubs his inner thigh and just looks at his beautiful baby. He loves this. He loves Buck's need for him and only him. The level on the massager is raised and Buck gasps. 

"My God, Sir... This feels so good..." He whines shyly, and tried rocking his hips down for more pleasure. "I.. I am going to cum." He whispers quietly. Eddie grins and bumps it up the the final level. 

Buck cries out in pleasure, his arms yanking the hand cuffs as he cums instantly. His legs jerk and move in the bed, hips twitching. Everything was building up, it was so much. Heat spread to his lower belly, not going away at all. He cums again, cock twitching softly. He lets out a whimpering cry. 

"Oh that's it baby.. Your fucking beautiful like this. You know that? Your just here for me and only me. You are mine, and I get to pleasure you so much... Do you like when I make you feel good?" He asks quietly, stroking from the back of Bucks knees and to his firm butt. 

Buck nods, hips thrusting up and body feeling so full of pleasure. Eddie presses the massager deeper inside of him, and Buck just keeps releasing. He can't catch a break from the over whelming pleasure, having his body shake uncontrollably. Eddie presses it in him, and leaving it deep inside. 

Buck looks up at him with his eyes rolling back with his body arching off the bed. "My God.. I fe-feel so good.. Sir.. I.. Can't." Buck sobs gently with pleasure. Eddie kisses his stomach gently. Watching Buck fall apart like this was beautiful. Everyone knows how strong the boy is. Buck was being so submissive with him, which made Eddie feel so proud and happy. 

Having someone trust you enough to submit made him feel so amazing. Buck was now dry orgasming, body shaking, jerking and pulling his cuffs. He cries so pathetically pleasured, letting Buck stay like that for 20 minutes. 

"Ed-Eddie.. St-stop please." He whispers quietly. Eddie turns off the massager and pulls it out. 

"Buckaroo, look at me." Buck lazily opens his eyes as the cuffs get undone and pulled off. "Are you okay? I need a verbal response." 

"Yes... It felt good..." Buck was boneless and weak, eyes shut and arms sagging beside his head. "So much.. Pleasure... Love having you control me." Eddie picks Buck up and kisses his head gently. 

"Mm I just love having you submit to me and only me. Let's get ya clean and dressed for bed yeah? Your so sleepy." He says softly, wiping Buck clean and kissing his neck, shoulder and tummy.. "Mm I just wanna kiss your pretty little tummy all day." Buck whines. 

Sure, Buck's muscular, he has abs, but as those with muscles do, he has a slight chub at his very lower tummy. Eddie has it too, and even those Buck loves it on Eddie, it makes him shy when Eddie pays attention to his tummy. It was definitely a shy point for him. 

Eddie lays him in bed and pulls on a pair of blue briefs, getting a white pair for Buck. They get slipped on and then sits between Bucks legs. Buck whines quietly. "Sir stooop.." He protests weakly. 

Eddie just kisses his tummy, to his hips, thighs, back down to his stomach. Up his kisses trail to his side's, making Buck essentially boneless. Buck gives soft sighs, feeling relaxed. 

"Sir.. You take such good care of me." He whispers. Eddie kisses him, and then his neck. 

"Do you want a massager baby? Your back holds so much tension." He says kindly, stroking Bucks cheek. Buck nods and squeaks when he's rolled over, smelling the lavender lotion Eddie bought to help with Buck's sleep habits and nightmares. 

The lotion is cold on his skin at first, making Buck shiver and whine, but Eddie solves the problem quickly with his warm hands. Eddie starts at Buck's lower back, carefully and methodically climbing up towards his shoulders then down his arms. 

"Wow.. You've got a few knots baby. Let me get them okay?" Eddie was as gentle as he could be, smiling proudly when Buck's groans of pain turn into content sighs. "Perfect.. Your so good for me." He says, getting the last tense knot out if his back. "Are you sleepy?" Buck doesn't even speak, just hums. 

Eddie gets him under the covers and tucked in, turning out the lights and pulling Bucks back onto his chest. Buck coos quietly, turning his head for a kiss which Eddie of course couldn't say no too.

Eddie holds him, feeling him fall asleep in his arms. He just holds him, feeling his body fit against his own. Feeling content and loved. 

The night outside was a city's version of quiet, and as Eddie falls asleep, all feels right in his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the smuts lacking, but I wanted to focus more on the after care that I know I don't write often.


	14. Coffee and morning voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck wakes up early and makes Eddie coffee. Eddie is so grateful, and Buck just loves Eddie's morning voice.   
> Featuring soft early morning sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDDIE WITH GRAVELY MORNING VOICE IS MY RELIGIOOOON.   
> That's all.

Buck wakes up surprisingly early, after an amazing sleep with Eddie holding him lovingly. Man he needs Eddie to tire him out like that more often if this is the sleep he gets. Eddie looks so peaceful, quietly sleeping. This man just own his heart.. 

Eddie shifts, snoring quietly and easing his grip on Buck. Buck slips from Eddie's grip and tip toes from the bedroom to the kitchen. He starts making a pot of coffee, standing at the apartment window and looking over the city and the rising sun. It was so beautiful out there, and everything's so quiet. 

He hears Eddie snore and grunt quietly from the bedroom, and he grins. The coffee machine peeps and Buck makes Eddie's cup how he likes it. Three splashes of half and half, two things of sugar, and he stirs the coffee humming. 

Buck makes his own, with his yummy sugary creamer, and a pretty good scoop if sugar and about 2% coffee. Buck lives of sugar and caffeine. 

Buck goes back to their bedroom, setting the mugs down. "Hey... Wake up sir." He says tenderly, kissing Eddie's bare shoulder. "Your coffee will get cold." Eddies eyes flutter, opening, closing for a few moments and then opening them again with a sleepy quiet groan. 

"Hi there.." He says softly, kissing his cheek, and flopping in bed across from him and smiling. Eddie looks at him fondly and sighs. 

"Hey baby." He murrmers quietly in a rough sounding morning voice. Buck shivers, suddenly a bit harder then he wanted to be. "Thank you for coffee. Your so good baby." Buck giggles shyly and kisses him. 

"God your morning voice is so fucking good." Buck whispers. Eddie shook his head with a grumbling laugh. He grabs his mug and sips it eagerly. "You know just how I like it." Eddie compliments, offering him a sip. Buck scrunched his nose and huffs. 

"Your coffee tastes so bitter." He grumbles softly, taking his straight up sugar sludge. "Mine is better." 

"Yours is sugar, with a splash of coffee dork."Eddie teases, kissing his cheek as Buck sips his mug. "You sleep well?" Buck nods, and Eddie had noticed how well rested he looked. 

"You totally wore me out, but it really helped me sleep. Maybe on nights I can't sleep you can do that again." Buck suggests with a flushed face and lack of eye contact. Eddie chuckles and nods quietly, taking sips of his coffee. 

"Of course baby. Whatever helps you. I want you to be able to sleep and relax properly. If you need me to milk you out, I'll do it any time you'd like." Eddie says, ruffling the short blonde curls on Buck's head. 

Buck kisses him gently, eyes fluttering shut at the idea of Eddie giving him a good milking after a rough shift to make him go to sleep. Eddie rubs his inner thigh and then notices the half hard bulge in Buck's briefs. 

"Oh you really like my morning voice huh?" He asks quietly, voice going down an octave. Buck gulps quietly, breath shuddering out and feeling himself getting harder. "Oh that's absolutely beautiful." He whispers quietly, kissing Buck's neck a little. 

"Sir.. I like hearing you talk." He whispers quietly. Eddie grins and sets the two half empty mugs aside, leading Buck to lay on his back. Buck looks up with those beautiful puppy eyes as Eddie strips both their briefs. 

Eddie grabs the lube bottle and coats himself with it, the moment settling perfectly for Buck. The room smells like coffee and Eddie, sun shining through the curtains a little to light up the room. Eddie moans quietly when he jerks himself off, and lining up with his entrance. 

"I love fucking you baby." Eddie whispers as he thrusts inside of him. Buck arches, pressing their chests together. "Oh your fucking tight... God damn." He murrmers in that quiet and gasping voice. 

"Oh my God.." He murrmers quietly, eyes falling shut and wraps his arms around Eddie's neck. Buck kisses him eagerly, letting Eddie thrust gentky into him. Eddie loves hearing the noises Eddie makes. 

"Uh.. Uh yes.. Fuck~! Uh uh uh! Mmmm~!" Buck let's out those sweet noises that Eddie loves so much. Eddie in grunts, growls, and whispers in a deep voice. Buck responds so well, shaking, whining, and moaning in pleasure. "I'm gonna cum sir.. I'm gonna cum." He whispers quietly. 

"Cum for me baby." Eddie whispers, hips jerking forward quicker and cumming with Buck, who clings to Eddie as he rides out his high. "My God your so good.. I love you baby... So so good." He whispers quietly, kissing Buck's ear and pulling out. 

"God I'm sticky." He giggles shyly, eyes sparking and his classic smile on his face. Eddie chuckles and cleans him up easily, kissing Buck's nose. 

"Yeah baby, that tends to happen. But you enjoy it huh?" He teases, kissing him tenderly. Buck sighs softly, eyes shutting and body melting against Eddie's. 

"This morning is so perfect. We should go to lunch with Christopher later." Buck suggests. "We pick him up at noon right?" Eddie nods, snuggling Buck and kissing his nose. 

Buck takes his mug and take a a sip then pouts. 

"What's wrong baby?" Eddie asks softly. 

"My coffees cold." He whines, and Eddie can't hold back his laugh.


	15. Lunch in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie have lunch in the park with Christopher, who loves hanging out with his dad's.   
> Basically just dad's being dad's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie totally has a habit of hovering over Christopher, Buck is good at getting Eddie attention.

Buck almost gets knock flat on his butt when Christopher hugs him. The boy practically ran at him, and fell into Buck's arms, making Buck grin like a fucking idiot.

Eddie grins at it too, also getting similarly tackled by their sons eager hug. "Hey there kid! How was it?" He asks. Christopher goes on a happy ramble of all the fun things he did, like making smores, and party games. 

Eddie had missed Chris a lot, always anxious about Chris going to far for too long after the tsunami incident. While he hate people treating Christopher differently due to his incident, he some times treats him like he'll spontsnuosly combust, or get swept away from him. 

Buck was in charge of setting up the picnic while Eddie pushes Chris on the swings, never going too high. Buck takes some videos, a few pictures, and grins when Chris begs to go higher. Eddie let's him get a bit higher after making sure Chris is holding on tight. 

"Boys, lunch is ready! We'll play later." Buck calls with a smile. Chris pouts, but Eddie promises that Buck will push him on the swing later. Eddie carries Chris over and sets him on the blanket. 

"Thank you Daddy." Christopher says when Buck hands him a plate of sandwiches and pretzels. Buck's heart fucking melts and he shares a look with Christopher. Eddie was smiling so wide it might split his face in two. Eddie takes a plate from Buck and kisses him on the lips. "Ewww!! Daad! That's icky!" Christopher giggles. Buck kisses Christopher's cheek sloppily. 

"Yeah well I like kissing your dad!! And now I'll kiss your little face!!" Buck says in a fake menacing tone. Eddie of course joins in the face kissing and hugging. Christopher starts laughing and wiggling, grinning when the two of them pull away. 

They started eating, Christopher talking about the cool things he learned on the camping trip. He goes on about frogs, lightning bugs, crickets, and all kinds of trees the camping site had. 

"It was so pretty Dad! One of the frogs jumped in Danny's hair!" He says giggling, remembering Danny not noticing the frog until a teacher picked it up off his hair. Buck chuckles softly, and Eddie was smiling fondly, taking some pictures of the adorable duo. 

Christopher goes to play, and Eddie starts following behind him the entire time. He's standing there like Christopher is going to suddenly disappear or fall down and get really hurt. Christopher was getting annoyed, rolling his eyes and looking at Buck for some kind of help. 

Buck sends him a wink and bends down to get something, and "falls." Eddie is there in seconds, helping Buck up. "Baby are you okay? Are you bleeding??" Buck looks up with a smug lil grin and Eddie glares half heartedly. 

"You were being too protective. Let him do it himself yeah?" He teases, kissing Eddie's lips. Eddie huffs and then started to chuckle. 

"Thank you, baby... I forget that I need to let him explore." Eddie says quietly, with his eyes downcast. Buck kisses him, making Eddie look up at him. 

"You just want to keep him safe, and that's okay. But he also wants to learn how to be independent. I know it's hard for you to let him wander, but your learning, and that's what truly matters." Buck says lovingly, and nuzzling their noses. 

"Thank you baby." Eddie says, watching Christopher play with a very happy and content smile. Buck looks st Eddie with heart eyes and a big happy smile. 

"Your welcome sir." He says softly. 

Christopher would come back for water or some grapes, sometimes asking to be pushed on the swings or helped with the monkey bars. Eddie took videos of Buck holding Christopher up on the monkey bars, and pictures of them going on the slide together. 

Eddie sends it to Clara, and also the group chat he shared with Buck, Chimney, Cap and Hen. After a few hours of playing, Christopher was practically falling asleep on Buck's chest, and they decide it's time to head home. 

Eddie gets Christopher a quick bath and in bed with two kisses from both dad's and a story read out loud by Buck. When Eddie closes Christopher's bedroom door, he turns to Buck whose eating a small handful of grapes while swaying left and right happily. 

"Hey baby..." Eddie hugs him around the waist, and kissing Buck's hickeyless neck. "Mm.. It's a shame you work tomorrow.." Eddie whispers. "But you don't go in until noon, and I'm hungry." He whispers huskily into Buck's ear. Buck squeaks cutely, looking over his shoulder at Eddie. 

"Shower?" Buck asks, pointing to the bathroom thankfully far enough away from Christophers room. Eddie grins preditorily. 

"Shower."


	16. Missing your body (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Buck have been working separate shift for about a week, long ones.   
> Buck needs Eddie in more ways them one. And so does Eddie.   
> They finally have a weekend together. Alone.   
> Buck is needy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck is a complete bottom tbh

Buck comes in just as Eddie is packing his bag. The lights are dim and the house is quiet. It's no surprise that Christopher is asleep, since its 1 AM. 

"Hey baby. I've got a plate for you in the micro wave. I'm taking care of Christopher when I get home today since I get off at 8. Don't worry I've got everything handled yeah?" Eddie says longingly, kissing Buck between every few words. Buck smiles sleepily, and he had worked a very long, very tiring double shift. 

"Thank you sir. I love you. I'll see you soon." He whispers gently. They share one more nice, long, amazing kiss that Buck needs to get him through the night without Eddie, and he leaves. 

Buck eats the plate of food, left over pork and veggies, and he strips to his briefs and collapses on the bed. 

When he wakes again, it's to Eddie coming into the room at 11 in the morning. Buck is still exhausted, and he makes little sleepy noises. 

"Oh baby I didn't mean to wake you." Eddie shuts the curtain to get rid of the sunlight in the room, and already stripped to his briefs, he slips into the bed. Buck makes more lil sleepy baby noises. 

Eddie rolls him over and pulls Buck into his chest. Buck stops all protests and falls asleep with Eddie. When he wakes up, it's about midnight and Buck feels pretty well rested considering. Eddie grunts as he wakes up, feeling as the body in his arms moves. 

"Hey baby." He whispers quietly, looking where Buck is supposed to be. But he can't since its dark and late. Buck leans up and their noses bump softly, giggling. Their lips find each other pretty quick. 

Gently kissing ensues, soft clicks when their lips part, and Eddie can't help but pull the boy closer to his chest. Buck melts, kisses getting softer. 

They pull away and Eddie clicks on the bedside lamp. Buck whines unhappily, giving a lil grumble. Eddie chuckles and sits up to stretch. Buck follows suit, wiggling a little to kiss Eddie's thigh. 

"Are you hungry? I'm starving.." Eddie grumbles softly, running his fingers through his hair. Buck leans up into the touch, eyes shutting and a soft sigh escaping him. Buck sits up and straddles Eddie's lap. 

"I am.. But I wanna cuddle." He mutters sleepily. Eddie smiles and pulls Buck close for another kiss. "I missed you so much sir.. I got do lonely." He pouts. 

"God I missed you.. I just wanted you with me." He groans, trailing kissing from Bucks cheek to his chest. 

"How was work?" Buck asks. Eddie made a face and Buck giggles. "Aww bad?" He traces patterns on Eddie's chest and tummy as Eddie rants to him. Eddie can't get mad while he's ranting because of Bucks cute lil face. He's just too cute for Eddie to resist. It makes him melt every single time. 

"It would've been bearable if you had been there. I could've made out with you between each call." He says with a big grin. Buck feels his face get hot and it just makes him happy to know Eddie had wanted him there. 

"Well we can make out after I eat something. I'm hungry." 

After the two devour two whole boxes of cereal, and have a passionate make out on the couch, the still very sleepy couple end up passing out again. 

Buck wakes up to Eddie poking him awake. "Hey go awaaaaay!" Buck huffs, rolling over so his back faces Eddie. Eddie lands a good swat on the boys ass. "Eddie stop it!" He whines. Two more smacks land on his butt. Buck rolls back over and glares at him and pouts. 

"Oh hi there baby. Nice to see your up." Eddie says sassily. Buck rolls his eyes and nips at Eddie's fingers. "Watch it boy. Ill still spank you." Eddie walks to the kitchen, talking about them needing to go the the store. They'd been way to exhausted after their shifts to stop at the store, and it showed. 

"No. I wanna sleep." Buck grumbles, climbing off the couch. 

"Your coming with Buck. No arguments and if you keep whining you are getting spanked for sure." Eddie warns. Buck can't help himself, and stomps his foot. Eddie looks at him with a raised eye brow. "Run that by me again?" 

Buck flares unhappily. "I don't want to go. Just let me sleep." Buck crosses his arms. "I am NOT going." He says with confidence. Eddie looks at him with a sharp look. 

"Buck, you are going to do as you are told. Just because it's been a week doesn't mean I won't punish you." Buck bites his lower lip. Does he want punishment? Or to be good? 

He has a weekend to be good, and he's already here. 

"You won't. It's been too long, you can't do it if you tried." Buck says smugly and walking to the bedroom with his head up. He barely steps into the bedroom before Eddie's hand grips the back of his neck and forces eye contact. Buck gasps shakily. 

"Your right about one thing, baby. Its been too long since you've been put into your place." Eddie bites Buck's lower lip hard. He yelps, body jolting in reaction to Eddie's touch. He looks up at Eddie with big, wide puppy eyes and looking through his eye lashes. 

"S-Sir I'm sorry.. I'll go with you. I'll be good!" Buck stutters out. Eddie smirks, taking the now submitting boy to the bed and bending him over it. 

"Move at I'll be punishing you even more, got it?" Eddie warns. Buck nods and whines when Eddie yank off his briefs. He squeaks, now shy that Eddie has left him completely exposed. Eddie kisses his lower back and grabs a decently sized plug from the vibrator bullet pack that Buck got from the shop. He takes the strawberry lube and spreads Buck's cheeks to put the lube across the quivering hole. 

"You just had to test me huh baby? That's fine. I'll just take care of that attitude. You are most certainly coming to the store with me, but you will be obedient." Eddie murrmers, and added two fingers inside his submissive. 

"Sir you.. Please.." He babbles words as he tries to form some kind of sentence. Eddie drives his fingers into his prostate. "Ah~!!" He arches his back and whines into the bedsheets. 

When Eddie is sure Buck is stretched, he slathered the plug in lube. The plug is slid inside, and Buck gasps shakily. "Stand up. Now." He says roughly, and he obeys him quickly. 

He stands there, chewing his lip as Eddie chooses what clothes Buck will be wearing. He was a bit nervous. He likes when Eddie gets this way, but he didn't know what the punishment will be. Eddie sees this, and gently takes the lip out of his mouth. 

"Hey baby... What is your color." 

"I'm green. But what is my punishment?" He asks quietly. He starts getting him dressed. 

"You'll keep that plug inside the entire time we are out. You will not cum. Step out of line I'll just put it on high." He pulls on Buck's shirt and gives him a sift kiss. "Unless you safe word out yea?" He coos lovingly and rubbing his butt. 

"Mm.. Thank you sir.. And c-can you.." Buck was struggling to find his words. Eddie holds his face gently. "I.. I need you to spank me later." Buck whispers. 

Eddie chuckles and kisses him. "Of course baby. I missed you so much.." He whispers. "Can I collar you?" Buck practically tumbled to his knees. With a warm chuckle, the collar is clasped around his neck and he's lifted to his feet. 

The plug fills him so well, but not as well as Eddie's ycock will. The vibrations get tested out, and he whines weakly. 

"Stay quiet in the store, baby boy. Now let's go get our stuff." Buck tries not to wiggle in the car ride, and hearing Eddie chuckle makes his stomach clench. The hands on his inner thigh, grounding him and making him feel so loved. 

The store wasn't really busy, but Buck felt so weird about the plug. It's like people knew his secret, and when Eddie turns on the plug, Buck grabs his upper arm. He whines softly and picks up a candy bar and asks him for it. 

"Yes baby you can get it." He takes it and puts it in the cart. Buck honestly doesn't focus on the shopping trip. He's trying so hard not to cum. Eddie starts raising the level Buck almost doubles over. 

"Si-Sir! I really need to cum please." Buck whispers shakily. Eddie cradles the shaking boys face. He is a sight to behold. Pink cheeks, puppy eyes with the pupils blown, shaking swollen lips. He looks so good, like he's just ready to get devoured. 

"Oh don't do that. Don't you want to be good? Yoh begged for this after all. So don't you wanna be a good baby for me?" The words grounded him pretty well and he nods. "That's it baby. Now go get some bread and lunch meat." 

Trying to order was humiliating. The level kept changing, and Buck just keeps stuttering and trying so hard not to moan in front of this poor unsuspecting deli working. 

He high tails it back to Eddie and pouts at him furiously. 

"What is it baby? You see something?" Buck huffs at him and rolls his eyes. A hand grips his chin. "Do not forget your place, do you understand." His eyes widen and he bites his bottom lip gently. "Good. We have to check out now." 

That goes quick without incident, but in the car he practically falls apart. 

"God please I need to-to cum." He begs. Eddie buckles him up and turns on the plug to a high level. Buck covers his mouth and grinds his ass down into the seat. He watches the needy boy needs his peak. Just before he gets there, the plug is shut off, and Eddie looks way to smug as he drives home humming. 

"Don't worry baby. I'll make you feel so good yeah?" Eddie says quietly. "When we get home, go to the bedroom and strip. Get your favorite paddle baby and kneel at the foot of the bed." He orders him. He nods and practically runs to the bedroom and strips. 

He likes that Eddie has this effect. Just one word is all it takes for him. He kneels, turning the paddle over his hands. He hears Eddie in the kitchen putting things away and taking his sweet old time. Buck thinks about touching himself, but if he gets caught, Eddie might over stimulate him again. 

While he likes that, he doesn't want that right now. It took almost 29 minutes until Eddie came into the room. 

"Still want me to spank you baby?" Eddie asks in a genuine tone. Buck nods eagerly, offering up the paddle. "Let me take your plug out. You can cum at any time since you were so good during your punishment. Buck nuzzles Eddie's still clothed thigh. 

"I did good, Sir?" He asks, looking up at him with wide eyes. Eddie strokes his hair softly. 

"Yes. Your my good boy, you know that?" Buck melts in praise. "Mmm that's right. You are MY good boy." He says softly. He's putty for him to toss around. When the collar loop is pulled, he stands up and squeaks when he gets bent over Eddie's firm lap. 

"Now.. You keep being a good boy for me, and I'll turn you into the obedient boy I know you can be." He rubs the white bottom Buck was sporting, but not for long. "You just lay here and remember your place. You lost it over this week huh?" Buck nods. 

"Please put me in my place. Please, Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired that part two will wait until tomorrow sorry!


	17. Missing your body (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie are making up for lost time. Eddie gets a little rough with Buck, and Buck is extremely receptive to it.   
> Or  
> Eddie's scared of being too rough on Buck, but Buck is so into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still tired but I really really want to write this.

The first smack catches Buck off guard. He yips, not moving because of the hand on the scruff on his neck. That felt good, and Eddie gives him two smacks right at the sit spot. Buck takes in a deep breath, his body shuddering, and trying not to moan. The swats got rougher and even quicker for Buck. 

Buck whines, wiggling and shaking. Eddie loves to see Buck like this. Sprawled over his knee, staying obediently still, ass turning a nice shade of pink and quickly getting to a red shade. 

"You like that baby? Like me spanking this nice little ass?" He snarls softly, rubbing a hand over the smooth skin of his bottom. Two swats were landed with just Eddie's hand send Buck into incoherent babbling. Eddie chuckles, slipping two fingers inside the shaking boy, moving the hand he scuffed him with the swat his ass. 

Eddie likes seeing the boy like this, watching as he falls quickly toward sub space. But he's not there yet. Just needs a little bit more. 

Eddie stands Buck up and the motion pushes him onto his fingers and that's what he needs. Buck falls apart, eyes wide and lips trembling. "Mmmm~!" Buck's mouth falls open and Eddie stands up, pulling Buck closer by just the fingers inside of him. 

"God damn.. I have you bending to my will. Isn't that precious? That it just takes a red ass and fingers deep in you to just melt you down to nothing." A kiss envelops Buck's parted lips as Eddie drives his fingers into his prostate. 

Soft cries escape him, all being swallowed up by Eddie's mouth. He loves making the boy cry into his mouth. Once he pulls out his fingers, he easily lifts Buck and tosses him to the bed on his back. 

"O-ooh~!" He squeaks shyly, covering his face. Jesus Eddie has no right to manhandle him so perfectly. Eddie chuckles and lubes himself, but he stays touching the shaking little submissive in his bed. 

He keeps a hand on the back of his knee, keeping Buck's legs open, up, and spread. Having him exposed like this was the most beautiful sight Eddie didn't know he needed burned into his mind until now. He loves making Buck lay there exposed.

"I love that I am the only one who sees you like this. All spread out, all needy for me." Eddie lines up with Buck's entrance and thrusts inside him. Buck gasps, eyes going wide since normally teases him. "You are mine." He thrusts hard making Buck choke on a gasp. 

"Y-yours Sir!" He gasps, eyes fluttering before he throws his head back and focused on how amazing it feels to be full. 

Eddie was always worried about going way to rough, but he lifted Buck's leg up higher to go deeper into him. The thrusts got rougher, and Eddie was giving off delicous snarls of possessive words into his ears. 

Buck loves all of it. Eddie is pretty much wreaking him to all hell, so all he can do is babble and squeak out little moans. He bites down on Eddie's shoulder, leaving his own mark for a change as he tries not to scream too loud. 

"Are you marking me baby? Huh? Do you like marking me like I claim you?" He growls out as he pounds him. Buck nods softly into his Doms neck. "Aww that's cute. You just need my cock in you huh? It's adorable." He whispers. Bucks hips jerk and shift a bit and the heat in his crotch bursts. 

He cums between his body and Eddie's, clenching around the cock still pounding him into oblivion. Eddie kisses him gently as he cums hard inside of him. Buck arches up, body shaking like a small dog. It was so much, almost too much, and had no idea if Eddie was going to continue to destroy him. 

He was grateful when Eddie pulls out. Buck collapses on the bed, chest heaving. Eddie was a bit concerned the collar would restrict his breathing and he takes it off. 

"Sweetie, look at me." Eddie orders and he turns his head to make eye contact. "I need a verbal response.. You okay?" 

"Ye-yea-yeah.." Buck manages. Eddie caresses his cheek. 

"Did I hurt you? Was that too much?" He rubs the leg he had stretched out to get better angles, gentky massaging the strained muscles. Buck shakes his head and murrmers a no. "Did you like that?" Buck nods with a huge smile on his face. 

Eddie moves his shaking boy to lay on the bed fully, as he gently rubs the legs, hips and sides of the well fucked boy. Buck's ass was red and properly spanked, which the submissive had missed all too much. When the shaking slows and Buck can speaks he looks at Eddie with wide eyes. 

"You have got to Fuck me like that more often sir.. I missed that." Buck touches his freshly marked neck. "Thank you.." He whispers softly. Eddie kisses him and pulls him close to rub his back. 

"I love you baby.. How do you feel about choking?" He asks with a cocky raised eyebrow. Buck's eyes spark. 

"Oh God please do." He whispers, a giggle escaping him. He clings to Eddie with a soft sigh, feeling Eddie tenderly stroke his body. Gentle questions were whispered. "Any thing hurt? Need lotion? Water? Are you hungry? Tense? Does your leg hurt?" Buck kisses Eddie between each question, his heart full of happiness as the Dom makes sure he's okay. 

"I'm fine, Sir. But, I would really like a quick nap before dinner." He says with a little smile. Eddie chuckles and holds him closer while running his fingers through the blondes curls. 

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up for dinner." Eddie promises, not moving when Buck falls asleep. He just looks down at the boy and sighs contently. 

Buck was just too precious.


	18. Eager to submit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rough play time, Eddie experiences, for the first time, Buck's subspace. Buck is so blissed, relaxed, and just stays submitting to Eddie.   
> Eddie loves it, but he has no idea what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub space Buck is a concept I've been DYING to write! I hope you guys enjoy. And your guy's support, comments, kudos, all of it means so much to me.   
> I had taken a really long break from writing and was miserable with everything I made, but I'm finally making things that I like and you guys enjoy as well!

When Eddie stands up to pull on a pair of sweat pants, he's surprised when he sees Buck kneeling by him again with the collar in his hands. Buck's body just seems completely boneless. 

"Baby, our play is over.. Unless you want more?' He says, not unkindly. He keeps his voice level so he's not overly dominant when he's not sure what Buck needs him to do. Buck offers the collar. 

"I just need to submit to you.. Please." Buck practically whispers, head dipped down still. Eddie strokes the kneeling man's head, crouching down and lifting Buck's head by his chin and maintaining eye contact. 

"What do you need from me Buck?" Buck sighs quietly, closing his eyes and relaxing. 

"I-it's sub space. I want to keep submitting to you, even when the scenes over. Or.. Or to start a new scene like this." Buck's eyes open and he looks into Eddie's eyes. "Because I trust you and just want to stay submitting." Eddie could see how relaxed Buck was now, his body melted and eyes holding no barriers. 

He was Eddie's, and only his, and that made Eddie feel so amazing. He takes the collar and clasps it once again around his neck. Buck sighs, breath hitching when Eddie's hands find themselves gently tangled his curls. 

"What a good boy." Eddie says quietly as he kissed him. Buck makes a sweet little whimper into his Doms mouth, and giggles when Eddie stands up. "No clothes. I like you stripped down like that." Eddie says quietly, voice gently husky. Buck nods and bows his head down. He feels Eddie's hand move under his chin to hook the leash into the collar. 

"Are you okay with me doing sexual things to you like this?" Eddie asks. Buck nods softly and thinks about Eddie spanking him while he's leashed like this. It makes him feel even more helpless and warm. Eddie tugs the collar and Buck crawls after him eagerly. 

His leash gets tied to the coffee table leg and Eddie puts on a cooking show that Buck really likes. "Sir?" Buck says in mild alarm when Eddie goes to walk away. Eddie's heart melts. 

"I'm making breakfast baby. I'll be in the kitchen. Do you need to come with?" Buck sags, having just needed to know where Eddie was going. 

"No sir. I was just nervous." He admits shyly. Eddie grins and goes to the kitchen. He makes some quick eggs bacon and toast. He brings Buck a glass of water. 

"Drink this, baby boy, and I'll bring you some breakfast. Buck smiles and takes a few sips. He likes this, but his knees are starting to hurt. He tries to shift and goes still when Eddie re enters the room with two plates. "Are you comfortable Buck?" Eddie's asks

"Yes sir." Buck says shyly. Eddie gives a growl that sends shock waves through Buck. The plates get set down and Eddie's hand threads through his hair. Buck melts at touch, gasping when his head is yanked back and Eddie is sucking a hickey into his neck. A moan falls from his lips. 

"I don't reward liars. You want to be a good boy don't you?" He growls. Buck shudders eyes wide when Eddie's eyes meet his. Full of domination and demands to obey him. Buck sinks deeper into submission. 

"I'm sorry sir.. My knees hurt." Buck says quietly. He'd been kneeling close to 20 minutes now so it didn't surprise Eddie that Buck would need a new position. 

"Okay sweet boy, I'll get a pillow for you to sit on. Wouldn't want your legs seizing up." Eddie releases his hair and strokes where he'd tugged. Buck puckers his lips, melting when Eddie kisses him. "My good boy." 

He got a pillow and Buck sat with his legs straight in front of him to stretch them. Eddie sets his plate in front of him, sitting where he can stroke Buck's hair. "Go on and eat baby. Your hungry huh?" Buck nods and digs in. He likes when Eddie cook's any thing, which makes him feel so taken care of. Its what he needs, and he loves that he finally has Eddie. 

One he finished, Eddie takes the plates and empty water cup to the kitchen. Buck watches as Eddie unties the leash and sits on the couch. Buck kneels in front of him, face pressed onto Eddie's inner thigh, which made him feel put properly in his place. 

"You look so beautiful for me. So good and submissive." He says softly, running a thumb over his bottom lip. Bucks lips parted and Eddie's thumb slips between his lips. Buck closes his eyes and started sucking Eddie's finger, running his tongue over the tip of it. 

"Oh that's it baby... You want my cock in your mouth huh?" Eddie nods, tongue rubbing across the bottom of Eddies thumb. Eddie feels himself getting harder. Buck was just sitting there doing whatever Eddie gives to him. 

"Why don't you take my cock huh?" Buck pulls his mouth off Eddie's thumb and yanks the sweatpants down to take Eddie's cock from them. Eddie watches as Buck just focuses on taking the tip in his mouth and twirling his tongue over it. 

A small groan sounded from both boys, and the submissive starts taking more of him in his mouth. He looks up at Eddie and tangles the man's hand in his hair. Eddie raises an eyebrow, but when Buck's mouth gets a bit more slack, Eddie smirks. 

Eddie starts rolling his hips, thrusting gently into Buck's mouth. Buck adores Eddie's cock in his mouth. It's heavy and it tastes so good. It makes him feel so fucking owned, as if all he's good for is taking Eddie's cock. 

Eddie yanks the leash to move Buck's face closer, hips moving faster. Bucks nose presses into Eddie's pubes, blushing as he gags a bit on Eddie's length which was buried inside his thoat. Eddie's hips thrust softly, and he reaches his peak pretty quick. He cums into Buck's mouth, and watches as Buck swallows it perfectly. 

"That's it baby.. Good boy." Eddie pulls out and Buck sits back on his heels, lips parted as he takes a few deep breaths. "Mm.. So beautiful..." Eddie fixes his sweat pants. "On your feet. I want to spank that pretty ass so you'll know who you belong to every time you sit." 

The submissive shoots to his feet, and bends over quick. His legs are stretched behind him, face pressed into the couch arm so he can look over his shoulder st Eddie. Something was so blissfully intimate when Eddie uses his hand to spank him. 

One smack, firm and stinging, is followed up by more and more that got harder. The snacks were rough, stinging the sensitive flesh on Buck's rear. His sit spots and upper thighs were covered in hand prints that wouldn't fade any time soon. 

It was no secret how much Eddie fucking adored his ass. He loved seeing it like this. Red, covered in his hand prints, waves of heat radiating from it because of his ministrations. Buck hasn't made much noise during it, but one look at his slack face, closed eyes, and wide open mouth was enough for Eddie to know he was in a pleasured state. 

"Mm.. That felt good, huh baby?" Eddie whispers softly, stroking the soft blonde curls. Buck nods, wiggling his hips. 

"Yes sir... It feels so good." Buck murrmers quietly. Eddie pulls him back by his hips, and turns him so that his lap is straddled by the melted Buck. With a hand tugging the leash, and another hand around Buck's needy length. 

His hips stutter forward, hands resting on his Doms shoulders as he looks into Eddie's eyes. Eddie pulls the leash so that he can kiss the whimpering boy, hand speeding up to get Buck off. 

"Oh sir.. Yes.. Uh yes thank you.." Buck arches, body trembling as he cums hard. "Oh god.." He whispers shyly, mouth finding Eddie's again since he just needs to kiss him. 

"Let me wipe you down." Eddie says softly. Buck agrees and when he's clean, and no longer shaking, Eddie just lays him back over his knee. Eddie rubs his bottom in gentle slow circles, trailing the hand down to the back if his knees, then back up. 

"Thank you sir." He says softly, looking at Eddie. 

"Mmm of course... Now be good and quiet. Just let me touch you." 

Buck can't complain and does just that.


	19. Breaking rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Buck and Eddie have had proper alone time. They're forced to take some vacation days they have an abundance of, and Christopher is on a class field trip.   
> They have almost two weeks of just them, and Buck breaks one of Eddie's biggest rules. A good long punishment ensues, which is what both boys need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck is so bratty™ until Eddie like, breaths. Then he's a lil submissive.

Buck grins softly into his pillow, not waking up to an alarm, but instead to morning traffic, and Eddie's fingers running through his hair. 

"Hey baby.. Wake up." He says softly, their bodies tangled up together under the sheets. Buck hums sleepily, eyes fluttering. "I'm going to take Christopher to the field trip site, but I didn't want you waking up alone." Buck nods softly, looking into the beautiful eyes of his master. 

"Thank you sir. I love you sir." He says softly. Eddie kisses his head and slipping out of bed. Buck had worked another double, which made him way too tired to tag along. He'd tried insisting other wise, only to get Eddie's hand on his scruff and an earful of his commanding voice. 

He drifts pretty quickly back to sleep, and wakes up again close to 11 in the morning. He rubs his eyes and hears Eddie unpacking groceries in the kitchen. He smiles. Two weeks paid vacation time, and almost two weeks to just themselves. That's what he's been craving. They haven't had alone time, or play time in almost a month and Buck was needy for it. 

His thoughts drifted to the other day. Buck had been a complete brat to him, rude and snapping at Eddie to get his attention. Eddie pulled him to the bunks, grabbed his throat and whispered the most filthy things in his ear. 

How he'd pin him to the fire trucks and Fuck him into oblivion, how he'd give Buck a well earned spanking so everyone could hear it, and just more and more things that alone made Buck hard. 

Buck notices his new problem and bites his lips. Eddie is busy, but Buck isn't allowed to touch himself. But he really needs to... His hand slips into his pants, lowering the restricting garment. 

He gets some lotion on his hand and begins to jerk himself off, slow and steady. He covers his mouth, trying to stifle his little moans. He doesn't notice Eddie moving to the door. He doesn't notice the way his eyes darken or the smirk on his face. 

Buck has to put half his fist in his mouth as he cums hard, back arching up, mind racing with all the thoughts of Eddie defiling his body. Buck reaches for something to clean himself off with, very embarrassed at what he just did, when he hears Eddie clear his throat loudly. 

Buck looks over at him, eyes huge and heart beating like a scared rabit. 

"Were you having fun there Buck?" He asks, voice deep and dominant. It filled every bit of Buck, and he bites his lower lip. "Mmm, no matter how hot that way, or how cute you look, you still disobeyed me." Eddie says, eyes raking up and down his body. 

"Sir I'm sorry! I was thinking of you and got.. A little... You know.." He says quietly. Eddie smirks at him, stalking slowly to the boy on the bed who looks like a deer in head lights. 

"Nice to know that I have that effect on you. But I'm still going to have to punish you." Buck's head drops and a whines escapes his throat. He doesn't want to be punished. Only a few hours into their him together and Buck was already being bad. Eddie strokes his hair gently, kissing his head softly. 

"Hey sweetie... Are you okay? We can wait.. If you want to be out of our scene for a little while before we start." Buck looks at his through his eye lashes. Eddie just gently kisses him, rubbing Buck's thighs and back. 

"I didn't mean to be bad boy." Is all Buck says. Eddie coos, nuzzling the boys cheek. 

"Your not bad. You broke a rule, yes but your not bad. Now.. Do you need a break or would you like your punishment." Buck just looks at Eddie's hands, holding it it his hands as he felt considerably smaller then he is. 

"Now please... Are you gonna spank me?" Eddie chuckles and kisses his head softly. 

"Well I have a different idea in mind if that's okay with you." Buck's eyes fill with curiosity, and Eddie grins. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck kneels at the kitchen table, naked except his collar and leash, which is tied to Eddie's chair. Buck felt a bit embarrassed, wondering how he was going to survive the week of not cumming. 

Eddie's punishment could be considered extreme. Buck was to stay naked, collared, and cock caged when their alone. He's not allowed to walk unless Eddie says so, and he's not allowed to cum for an entire week. 

Or 5 days since Eddie was being lenient. 

"Buck, are you hungry baby?" Eddie asks, a hand stroking over Eddie's hair and back of his neck. Buck makes a small and quiet noise in the back of his throat. Eddie chuckles and lifts Buck's head up by his chin. He offers him a piece of waffle and Buck takes it eagerly. 

Eddie chuckles, stroking a thumb over Buck's cheek. "Aww you're hungry. Why didn't you tell me baby?" He feeds him another bite. Buck looks a bit guilty, eyes lowering and bottom lip poking out. 

"I was bad.." Buck says quietly. Eddie feels his heart break. While his Ex has been an Okay dominant, he had also did things that were not okay during their BDSM relation ship. Case in point, telling Buck he couldn't ask for food unless he decided to feed Buck when the submissive broke a rule. 

Under the guise of Buck being "bad." 

Eddie unties the leash and sits Buck side ways on his lap. Buck coos and snuggles up to him, before his head is lifted and turned so he looks at Eddie and his all too goregous eyes. 

"I'm going to need you to repeat after me, okay?" Buck nods and smiles shyly. "I'm a good boy. 

"I'm a good boy." Buck mutters, feeling his face get hot. Eddie's hand ran across Buck's back. 

"I'm not bad, I just made a bad choice." Buck repeats, his body starting to sag softly into Eddie's lap. "My Dom is going to make decisions good for me." Buck can't look in Eddie's eyes when he says the words back. 

"I'm allowed to be hungry and ask for food, water, or anything I need during or out of punishments." He repeats the last phrase, boneless, submitting and feeling incredibly safe. Eddie kisses him gently. 

"Sir?" Eddie looks at him encouragingly. "I'm hungry.. Can I have breakfast?" He asks in the sweetest little voice. Eddie grins and was so glad he had read up on subspace and how to make sure Buck was comfortable during the punishment. 

He pulls Buck's plate toward him and fed him the eggs and bacon first, then moving to the waffles. Buck loves Eddie's waffles. He puts chocolate chips in them, and he likes to use a pretty good amount of syrup. 

Buck coos happily, opening his mouth to take what Eddie was giving to him. His old Dom would only give him food he didn't like. Toast, or just foods he didn't like eating. Punishments from him were awful. 

"Mm that's it baby! Your do good huh?" Eddie coos softly, giving Buck another forkfull of food. Buck was blushing softly, eyes wide and happy. He felt so safe, secure, and almost coddled. Eddie was an amazing Dom for him. 

"Sir.. I'm thirsty.." Buck whispers, biting his bottom lip and looking at his lap. Eddie holds a glass of milk to his lips and helps him drink it up. He wiggles a little and closes his eyes with a sigh. 

Once he was done eating and drinking, he was set back to the ground and pouted when Eddie sent him to the living room instead of having buck follow. Buck obeys nonetheless, and Eddie takes a moment to appreciates how Buck looks crawling. 

His ass was way too pale for his liking.. He wanted to to spank him every day if he could. Buck enjoys the pain, Eddie loves when Buck's ass shows who he belongs too. 

Eddie washes the dishes, surprised when he hears nothing on the TV. "Find something to watch baby!" He calls, and smiles in satisfaction when he hears the TV flick on. 

Eddie was going to be stern but only during certain times, only sexual times. Buck needs the love and reassurance Eddie gives him, especially during punishments like this long one. 

In the living room, Buck was kneeling on the bed and wiggling slightly. He was watching Chopped, one of his favorite cooking shows. Buck can't cook, but he likes watching others doing it. 

"Stand up and lay over my knee." He says sternly. Buck shoots up, wincing and almost falling over. Eddie's hand shoot forward and he grabs Buck's hips. "Woah! Hey are you okay?" He asks quietly. Buck blushes. 

"My legs fell asleep." Buck whispers quietly, thankful that Eddie caught him. 

"I might have to rethink the crawling and kneeling then. I can't have your legs seizing." He kisses Bucks bare thigh. "Are you okay?" Buck was blushing once more and giggles. 

"Mmhmm.. Can I go over your knee please?" He asks softly. Eddie leans back and Buck gets into the proper position. Eddie's hand rubs over the firm ass of his submitting boy. He likes seeing the cock cafe between Bucks legs, and he gently touches it. Buck gasps quietly, keeping his hips still. 

"Mmm... This cage looks so fucking perfect on you baby... Maybe I should keep it on you more often." He whispers softly. Buck shivers and keeps his hips as still as he can. A snack to his lower thigh made Buck moan quietly, sagging into the couch and whining. 

"Oh you look so good with my hand prints on your ass." Eddie sighs, squeezing his butt and giving it another harsh swat. Buck's legs jerk and he tries not to kick. The swats get rougher, covering his entire ass. Buck whines because all he really wants to do is cum, but he can't. 

"Sir.. Sir please! Ah~!" The boy gave a full body shudder and presses his face into the couch cushion. Eddie smacked his ass harder. 

"You know you can't cum so do not start begging." Eddie warns, and promptly stops spanking Buck. 

Buck lays over the dominants lap and tries to catch his breath. This was going to be a very very long week.


	20. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more on Buck's punishment. I might have two more chapters of his punishment, then a very fluffy one at the end of all the punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck is a begger and Eddie starts to discover the the masochist in him.

Buck shivers softly when Eddie picks him up with an ease that was surprising to Buck. The image of Eddie holding him up and fucking him on the wall made his squeak. 

"Mmm.. You are beautiful." Eddie whispers gently. His hand grabs Buck's thigh and gives it a warm squeeze. "Your so hard for me.. Too bad you can't cum huh?" Eddie smirks up at him. Buck makes a pouting face and Eddie adores it. 

"Sir.. Can I please suck your cock?" Buck says quietly, rocking his hips down over Eddie's cock. Eddie growls, hand gripping the boys throat. Buck's hips stutter forward but freeze. 

"Mm.. You are so beautiful with a hand on your throat. But only my hand... It fits you really well." He murrmers, and sets Buck on his knees in front of him. Buck looks up at him and wiggles his hips excitedly when Eddie pulls down his sweats. 

"Aww your so eager for my cock.. Open that beautiful mouth and let me fuck it.." Eddie snarls quietly. Buck crawls closer with his mouth open. Eddie's hand went through his hair and he pushed inside his mouth. Bucks mouth loosens up so he can take in Eddie's cock. 

Eddie is bigger then him, thicker as well, and Buck is very okay with that fact. Especially when that cock was in his mouth. Eddie just begins to roll his hips, being careful not to go to hard or deep into his mouth too soon. 

"Ah... Fuck that's so good baby." Eddie growls softly, thrusting all the way inside. Buck hollows his throat, eyes rolling back and some tears coming to his eyes as he gags on it. Eddie smirks, giving slow careful little thrusts. Buck wiggles and focused on his breathing, tears of pleasure running down his cheeks. 

Eddie pulls out for a moment, and Buck eagerly sucks in some air and coughing. Eddie's hands cup Buck's face, wiping the tears from his face. Bucks lips were swollen, eyes wide and pupils blown. 

"I fucking love seeing you cry because of my cock. Want me to cum down your throat?" Buck nods, tongue falling from his mouth as he opened it up. Eddie thrusts back inside without hesitation, fucking down the boys throat. It doesn't take long, because Buck is so fucking good, and Eddie cums in moments. Buck chokes a moment, and when Eddie pulls out, cum dribbles from his mouth. 

Buck looked filthy, humiliated, looking up at Eddie who growls softly at the sight of Bucks beautifully fucked face. "Mmm.. I should frame a picture of how you look right now baby." Eddie grabs a tissue and wipes Buck's face. The touch was tender compared to what just happened. 

"Sir?" Eddie kisses Bucks birthmark. "Can I have water please?" He asks quietly, nervously fiddling with Eddie's fingers. Eddie chuckles and kisses the boys forehead. 

"I'll get you water, go grab a toy and some lube so I can tease you good and hard. But water first." He lifts Buck face by his chin. "Hungry at all? Need bathroom? A break at all?" He asks softly. Buck shakes his head and smiles when Eddie stands him up. Eddie goes to the kitchen, and Buck grabs a toy he's really eager to have Eddie use. 

It's a newer toy, a small dildo that pulses and moves inside, which Buck hasn't ever felt before. He picks up some lube, and eyes a bundle of candles Eddie had purchased on a whim. 

Buck grabs them and a lighter, and returned to the living room where Eddie is waiting with water. Seeing it makes Buck realise how thirsty he really is. Then he notices the rope sitting beside Eddie. He swallows hard and kneels next to Eddie once more, offering him what he picked out. 

"Mm.. Good choices baby... If you like the candles I'll wait buy more, if you don't consider it part of your punishment." Eddie sets the items aside. 

"Yes sir..." He looks longingly at the water. Eddie chuckles and strokes the boys cheek, cradling it gently in his hand. Buck looks up at him and they take a moment to just look at each other. So much love went between the two, and Buck leans up to kiss him happily. 

"Mm.. Thank you sweet boy. Come sit on my lap!" Eddie says enthusiastically. This was a pause in the punishment, a pause to hold his baby in his arms and get him water. Buck is basically being cradled, with Eddie insisting that he holds the water bottle. Buck drinks pretty quick, whining when it's empty and perking when the other one is offered. 

Eddie grins when he finished all the water, and runs a hand through Bucks hair. "You ready to start more play time?" He asks quietly. Buck nods. "Your color?' 

"I'm green sir." He said with a warm smile. Eddie flips Buck over his knee again and wraps the rope from his elbow to his wrists, keeping them together. Buck moans quietly, gasping when cold lube on Eddie's fingers starts to circle his hole. 

Two fingers dive inside him, and Buck whines about the fact that he cannot cum, and won't be able too. But that's part of what makes everything feel so much better. 

The fingers get replaced by the new toy, and Buck arches up. It took a moment for him to get used to insure him, and Eddie starts up the toy. A sharp cry escapes him, and Buck whimpers and his hips move a little. 

"That's so beautiful baby.. Look at how well it fits inside you." Eddie mutters. He lifts him up and sits him on the couch, picking up a blue candle. "What is your safe word?" Eddie says carefully, making Buck look at him. It was only day one into the punishment and Buck looks absolutely wreaked. 

"Red." Buck whimpers, chasing Eddie's lips for a kiss, and Eddie grants it too him. Eddie lights the candle and waits until it starts melting. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck had a pair of Eddies underwear gagging his mouth and his chest was littered with drops of wax. Buck was so wreaked, right at the peak of his orgasm, but unable to cum from the cage. Tears were running down his face, the toy working inside him and making him fall apart from the inside out. 

Another hot drop of wax hits his nipple, and Buck screams out in pleasure and pain, shaking and arching up when another splash lands on his stomach. The colors on his body were blue, yellow, and now orange. Eddie loves seeing Buck like this, but he can tell he needs to stop soon. 

Buck starts to wiggle in distress, and Eddie shuts off the toy and blows out the candle. He pulls out the underwear gag, and pulls Buck close by his collar. Buck let's out a small and shaking whimper into Eddie's mouth, eyes opening to look at Eddie. 

"Hey sweet boy.. The scene is over. I'll untie you now Okay?" Buck nods, and kind of blanks out while he's untied, and the toy is pulled out. His cock is hard and red inside the cage, begging for release 

Buck whines softly, closing his eyes and leaning up to be closer to Eddie. Eddie smiles and rubs his thighs, and takes him to the bedroom. Buck needs to sleep. 

"Can you speak to me, sweet boy?" He asks gently. 

"H-hi sir.." Buck stutters out. Eddie smiles and start a to take the wax of Bucks body. "Kinda.. Hurts." Buck whispers, eyes fluttering. Eddie kisses his hip and gets the rest of the wax off. 

"I'll get you lotion yeah? Your going to eat and drink something before you go to sleep." He means closer and kisses him tenderly. Buck smiles softly, laying onto the bed with Eddie's pillow in his arms. 

Eddie didn't waste time. He got Buck a bottle of water, small orange slices, and fetches their large bottle of lavender lotion. Buck coos up at him, not at all fully present in the moment. Buck was lodged in a good happy place of sub space. 

Eddie messages lotion into the rope marks, then over his chest and stomach. He lotions up Buck dark red ass, and massages Buck's strained muscles. His thighs are massaged until they're practically puddles and Eddie makes sure his shoulders aren't tense or his muscles aren't overly stretched. 

"Hey sweetie.." Eddie cradles Buck's face, heart melting when his face nuzzles into the palm of his hand. "So sleepy huh? Thank you for staying so I could make sure you were okay. You were such a good boy huh?" Eddie says softly. Buck nods gently, opening his eyes sleepily. 

"Your.. Really.. Good at.. Being mean.." He says between small pants. Eddie chuckles and kisses him. 

"Your making me discover my masochist side." Eddie whispers, trailing a kiss to his neck. Buck giggles happily, wiggling. 

"I wanna try something later." He coos sleepily. Eddie nods and climbs into bed with Buck. 

"Later baby. Go to sleep. You need it." Eddie whispers, thinking of all the things, punishments and other he can do to his sweet Buck. 

The perfect idea comes to him, and once he's got it, he falls asleep with Buck in his arms.


	21. My small boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck has a praise kink, and a pain kink to match. Eddie is almost ruthless when giving Buck a good punishment. But no matter how mean and dominate he is, Bucks puppy eyes are enough to turn him into a softy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck is so fucking baby you guys.

Buck twitches, a high muffled whine escaping him when Eddie tugs his nipple clamps. His hips jerk forward for friction he knows he won't receive, and only succeeds in driving the prostate massager harder inside him. 

"Mmm... That's it baby... You look so good for me. You want me to use the wax again? Huh? You like how much it hurts?" Buck can't even really respond. His eyes are half open, body shaking with his arms tied to the head board. "Come on baby.." Eddie rubs a finger over Buck's adams apple. He grabs the boys neck gently and gives it a squeeze. 

Buck gives a small moan around the blue ball gag in his mouth. His jaw is getting sore and he's drooling on himself. He nods softly, breath hitching when his throat is squeezed. Eddie kisses his cheek and pats his stomach which is tensing and flinching under his touches. 

Buck watches Eddie get up and get a newer yellow candle and light it. He stares at the flame, whining for Eddie to touch him so he can be more grounded. Eddie slides a hand across his stomach and cradles his cheek. Eddie tips the candle to drip it on the quivering Submissives stomach. 

A high whine escapes him again, eyes going wide, before he squeezes them shut. Eddie kisses his head softly, and drips down more onto his stomach. Eddie loves seeing Buck loosing himself like this. Completely unwind, completely exposed and trusting Eddie with his entire body on display for him. 

"Mm.. Your so beautiful.. Looking so good for me." Eddie whispers. Buck fucking melts at those words. Eddie's lips touch Buck's ear shell, keeping an eye on the candle so he avoids where Buck told him it didn't feel good or where he didn't want it. "I fucking love when your so good for me like this.. You just loose yourself all for me.. Your such a good boy with me.." He whispers quietly. 

Buck let's out a sob of pleasure, hips thrusting up and body shaking. His eyes are rolling back, and he feels like he might explode. 

The prostate massager gets turned off, candle blown out, and ball gag removed. They'd been doing this for two full hours. Eddie was so proud of Buck taking every thing he was given. He gives Buck's stomach a soft kiss, taking the toy out. 

"Im going to untie you baby. Relax yeah? No more play time right now. You've had enough huh?" He says gently, stroking Bucks cheek. Buck nods, breathing hard still. He unties his have a, kissing the boys shaking finger tips. 

"E-Ed-Eddie.." Buck whimpers breathlessly. Eddie looks instantly concerned, but with the relaxed look in his eyes he knows Buck just wants a moment of play time break. 

"You need the cage off?" Eddie asks gentky. Buck shakes his head and lowers his hands. "Just wanna say my name?" 

"Yes sir." He giggles, shifting and grunting. He'd been so tense his muscles hurt now. "I'm thirsty.. Water please?" Eddie chuckles and nods. "Water, then a nice little massage." Eddie promises. He takes the wax off Bucks tummy. 

"Mmm what a pretty boy." Buck whines shyly in embarrassment. Eddie doesn't want to leave Buck alone, so he picks him up and carries him to get the water. 

"Sir, are you hard?" He asks quietly. Eddie chuckles, shifting Buck so he's basically being held on his hip. 

"Yes but don't worry about that right now." Eddie says gently. 

"But I want you to feel good too." Buck whines. Eddie chuckles. "After water can you Fuck me?" He asks quietly. Eddie grins softly and kisses Bucks ear. 

"If you'd like. I'd love to fuck that pretty sensitive hole." He whispers. Buck blushes, because Eddie just loves using those filthy words that make him harder. Eddie has a near sadistic smile on his face, but when he sees those classic Buck puppy eyes he melts a little. 

"Jesus you've got no right to be that damn cute. Your being punished." He grumbles softly, lifting the water to Buck's lips. Buck drinks it happily, giving Eddie a half smug, half exhausted look. Eddie likes that look, but the smugness will not stay long. Eddie plans to fuck that away. 

"Your collar feel good?" Buck nods. "Are you in any pain?" Buck wiggles his shoulders. Now that he relaxed his body, the muscles in his arms no longer hurt. He kisses cheek gently, pressing warm kisses over his ear. 

"Stop it! Sir, you can't do thaaaat!!" He squeals, wiggling and whining cutely. Eddie keeps kissing the boys ear and neck lovingly, dropping Buck onto the bed. Buck squeaks, nipple clamps still on. "Your such an assho-" He gasps, cock twitching when Eddie tugs the clamps. 

"What was that? I didn't hear you." He thrusts inside Buck, gently tugging the clamps. Another moaning cry escapes him, legs shaking as they wrap around Eddie's waist. Eddie's so fucking muscular, that Buck could basically get off just watching those muscles work as he got fucked. 

"Oh God.. Sir I didn't mean too.." Buck whines, sprawled on the bed and moaning as he rocks his own hips down to meet the thrusts. He can't get off, but he wants to get Eddie off, and he wants him too badly. He wants to give Eddie pleasure above his own, and Eddie feels the same way but about Buck. 

Eddie pins Buck's hands over his head with one has and keeps fucking him into the mattress as he nears his orgasm. "God Buck.. Your going to make me cum.." He rasps, growling. Buck loves the beautiful growl and the look on Eddie's face. If he cannot cum, Eddie can. 

Eddie slams inside him one more time. Buck arches up in what is the closest thing to an orgasm he can get right now as he sees Eddie's goregous O face. He leans close to Buck breathing heavily, looking up at Buck and biting the boys bottom lip. 

"Fucking beautiful. Let me clean you up and we can watch a movie." Eddie says kindly. 

"Blankie?" Buck, since he was not allowed to wear anything, was using a large fluffy blanket Eddie had bought on Amazon. It was gigantic, it was warm, and it made Buck feel safe and warm. 

"Yes sweet boy. You can have your blankie." Buck coos happily. The touches that clean him make a him feel all shy and loved. When Eddie kisses his inner thigh, he feels his cock twitch. "Mm I can't wait to watch you fun on Friday. Your gonna need it huh?" Buck giggles and nods softly. 

"Cuddle." Buck demands with a cute pout. Eddie chuckles, once again lifts him up. "Are you going to carry me all the time now?" Buck pouts. 

"You bet I will. It makes you feel so small and helpers doesn't it?" Eddie can basically SEE the submission slipping into the boys eyes. "You like being small.. My beautiful baby. Your just my small, tiny baby. Just someone I can hold, pick up.. Any thing I want." Buck sags and coos quietly. 

"I'm yours sir.." He says quietly. Eddie takes him to the living room where the blankie lays. 

"All mine baby.. I'm glad you know that." Buck sighs and relaxes. He knows his place, and he's a good little boy. 

Some times.


	22. Soft and slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's punishment is finally, finally over, but Buck cannot do anymore rough play time. He doesn't want a spanking, or cuffs or wax, he just needs Eddie.   
> And Eddie's happy to go nice and slow for the sweet boy who's been being so good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is so in love with Buck it's like, so funny.

Buck wakes up in bed, a little bleary, but soon a wave of relief washes over him. Today was his last day of punishment, and while he wants nothing more then to cum, he can't bring himself to wake Eddie. He looks so peaceful and relaxed, snoring quietly. 

Buck likes hearing Eddie snore. Its cute.

He gently traces a hand over Eddie's chest, smiling when Eddie makes a small noise in his sleep. Buck sighs happily, body relaxing as he realizes they can get back to just them. Yeah he loved every moment of this punishment, but he also wants the domestic parts of their relationship back again. 

Eddie grunts and wakes up slowly, grunting sleepily. Buck giggles softly, and smiles gently at him. Eddie likes waking up and seeing Buck's beautiful eyes. He sighs softly, kissing Buck's nose quick and gently. 

"Good morning baby... You excited that your punishment ends today?" He says softly, stroking Bucks hair. Buck nods, body tingling with anticipation. "Any particular thing you want done?" Buck thinks for a moment. They explored a lot of avenues over the punishment. 

Wax, sensory deprivation, temperature play, cock warming, prostate massaging, and had talked about choking but hadn't done that quite yet. He doesn't really want anything in particular. 

He wants Eddie. That's what he wants. 

"Can I cum right now if we play?" He asks quietly. Eddie nods, pulling Buck close and grabs the key to the cage, gingerly removing it. Buck sighs as the restraint of finally removed, and his cock is just free. Eddie rubs his thighs. 

"Any thing you want?" Eddie was too sleepy right now to fight Buck's plan, and because Buck is a little shit, he knows he's going to do it. He rolls over age straddles Eddie, leaning down and kissing him gently. 

"Woah.." Eddie mutters gently into his mouth. Buck giggles and licks his hand. He wraps it around Eddie's slowly hardening cock, and he begins jerking him off, kissing the tip and side of Eddies cock. .

"Mmm.. I love your taste." He whispers quietly. Eddie growls quietly. "I just wanna fuck you, sir." Buck straddles up to Eddie's hips and leans forward to grab the bottle of lube. 

Eddie's hand snaps out and wraps around his neck. Buck gasps quietly, eyes fluttering shut and a wreaked moan falling from his lips when Eddie starts to squeeze carefully. 

"The look on your face right now is just so beautiful. You just melt at my touches huh?" Eddie wasn't cutting off Bucks air supply, but he was clearly getting almost giddy with how he can't breath right. Eddie controls every thing for him, even his breathing, and it makes him feel so amazingly safe.

"Go on baby. You were going to fuck me?" Eddie releases his neck, and Buck pulls in a deep breath, pupils more blown then ever. Buck looks at him, clearly pouting that his whole "I'm sexy and in charge" facade was stopped by a hand on his neck. 

Pay back time, bitch. 

Buck grabs the lube and covers two fingers, before turning so his ass was facing Eddie. Legs spread, hole exposed, as his fingers begin circling it. He moans softly, sitting up, and more importantly, down, on his own fingers. 

"Oh Fuck~!" Buck whispers hotly, fingering himself open in a huge show for Eddie, who was indulging in the right. "Oh yeah... That feels so good, Sir." Buck whispers shyly. Eddie's eyes darken and he bites his lip hard. He wants nothing more then to destroy the pretty little stretched hole, but Buck wants to fuck himself. 

Buck finished stretching himself, and carefully lines himself up with Eddie. Sinking down carefully onto his cock and squeaked shyly, body shaking. 

"On Fuck your so big, Sir." Buck whines, head flopping down and he begins riding Eddie. Buck wasn't going fast, his movements were so and careful. He lets out the softest little moans, hips rolling carefully. 

"Oh that's it baby.. You take me so good.." Eddie moans, eyes rolling. He pulls Buck's cheeks apart to see his hole taking him. He wants to fuck into it, but Buck had been a good boy all week. 

This was his reward. 

He turns Buck around so he's facing him. His hand went around the moaning boys throat. Buck looks positively wreaked. His eyes rolling back, mouth parted, and body moving onto Eddie's cock needily. Eddie begins to tighten the grip slowly, making Buck gasp, shake and whimper. 

"Oo-oh God.. Eddie." Buck whimpers out helplessly. He spread his legs open. "Fuck me? Please?" He begs quietly. Eddie knows they aren't in a scene right now. He likes hearing Bucks wreaked little voice say his name. 

Eddie pushes Buck onto his back and begins fucking into Buck. He went slow, gently squeezing his neck. He didn't want to go to fast, and Buck need to breath to hard, and have his air ways restricted. 

Soft mewls of pleasure fill the room, arching up his back to press down on Eddie's cock. "Eddie~! Fuck.. Im going to cum. Im going to-to." Buck's mouth dropped open in a silent scream, body shaking all over as he came hard. Eddie watches that beautiful face contort in pleasure, feeling Buck's hips roll down to ride out his orgasm. 

"Fuck yeah baby.. You look so good like that." He growls quietly, hips going faster until he cums deep inside of Buck. The man beneath him squeaks and lets out sweet little whimpers. "God your so fucking beautiful." 

Buck chuckles breathlessly and kisses him softly and slowly. When Eddie pulls out and he squeaks. Eddie kisses his head, grabbing tissues to clean them both up. He nuzzles up to Eddie, cooing happily at him. 

"Mmm.. I'll never be that bad again." He jokes, looking into those beautiful eyes. "Well.. Maybe... I don't know yet." He giggles with a shy smile. Eddie picks him up and Buck wraps his legs around his waist. 

"Well, I know you need to test me. Its pretty cute when you kneel for me with your collar on." Eddie teases. Buck gets flushed again and giggles. 

"Well you can always see that. Punishment or not. But can we have breakfast?" He asks softly. Eddie nods and kisses his birthmark. 

"I'll order something for us. I just wanna cuddle my sweet baby." Eddie says softly. "Want clothes?" Buck grins and shakes his head. "Mmm... I like you naked too.." 

Buck snuggles closer to Eddie when he's being carried, feeling so safe, secure, and very pleased. He might act out just so Eddie gets right with him again. 

But after breakfast. 

And cuddles. 

And lazy kisses. 

Then rough sex. 

That sounds good.


	23. I need you in control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is in a pretty grumpy mood, and he needs Eddie to take control of the situation.   
> So Eddie does just that, and Buck realizes how perfect they are for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck is so babyyyyy.

Buck sometimes has pretty strange mood swings. There are times he is extremely submissive, ready to do anything and everything for Eddie. He listens, and obeys, and all choices Eddie makes for him are exactly what he needs. Other times, he's bubbly, giggling a ton, but so happy to not be in control. Buck is very smart, and he makes lots of decisions on calls or in things he's proficient in, so he likes having someone else to tell him what he's going to do, and taking all control in every thing. 

Then there were these moods. 

He wasn't really angry, that isn't the word. He's just grumpy. Hen would joke about him being a grumpy puppy, but it was pretty accurate. Eddie watched him sit there with his arms crossed and leg bouncing furiously. Eddie smiles fondly, shaking his head and coming over to him.

"Hey buckaroo." He strokes his hair gently. Buck just grumbles gently, squirming and trying to move his head away from the touch. Eddie raises an eyebrow and grips Buck's chin to turn his head. Buck glares, and he is not submitting in the slightest. 

"Listen here, Buck, I'm not gonna take any attitude today. I know you can be a good boy huh? Let me take care of you instead." He says softly, kissing his forehead gently. Buck makes a soft noise in his throat. He can be good. He wants to be good, but his mood wasn't even changing. 

Eddie knows that the mood won't change just like that. He's very patient with Buck, and he knows the boys moods all to well. Buck needs some thing extra for Eddie today. Eddie smirks and leans forward to nip Buck's bottom lip, sending a full body shudder through Buck. 

"Your going to listen, or your going to be punished. You choose." He said darkly. Buck's eyes travel over Eddie's face. "Want me to choose for you?" Buck nods and looks like he's on the verge of submitting. "Go get your collar baby. You need it on for right now." 

Buck stands, gasping when Eddie grabs his shoulders and forces him to his knees. He looks up at Eddie and bites his bottom lip. 

"Mmm.. You look so good like this.. On your knees.." Eddie whispers. He runs a hand through his hair, making Buck lean up to the touch. "I love how you lean up to my touches.. How you rely on me. You have to rely on me.." He whispers softly. Buck's shoulders sag a bit, but he still looks so stubborn. 

"Go get the collar baby." Eddie says, going to the kitchen. Buck thinks about standing up to walk to the bedroom, but he really wants to submit. He crawls to the chest and brings the collar to Eddie, kneeling in the door way for him. 

Eddie takes it, and clasps it perfectly on his neck. He recives a gentle kiss, and a gentle stroke on his hair, before he goes and grabs a bowl of fruit. Buck's eyes widen when Eddie takes his leash out of his pocket and latches it to Buck's collar. 

Fucking power move much? 

Buck was in such a small shock that when Eddie tugs his leash to make him follow, Buck nearly tumbled over and grumbles. 

"Last warning. Anymore attitude and I'll spank you." Buck flushes, glaring at the floor as he crawls. Eddie sits and pulls Buck close to his head is resting on Eddie's inner thigh, still kneeling. Eddie turns on the TV and flicks through until he finds some kind of cooking show. 

Buck watches Eddie as he stabs at fruit with his fork, and eats it. He was suddenly aware of hungry he was, since he was so busy pouting he barely ate breakfast. He shifts, biting his lip. 

"Do you need something?" Eddie says smugly, looking down at Buck with a little smirk. "You can get it if you ask nicely baby." Eddie's tone softened for that line. Buck shifts nervously. 

"Can I have some fruit, Sir?" Buck asks quietly. Eddie smiles and got a piece of watermelon on his fork. He offers it to Buck's lips, about half an inch from his mouth. Buck sends him a practically pleading look, and Eddie just raises an eyebrow at him. 

Buck leans forward and bites down, the juice from the fruit dribbling down his cheek. He blushes, going to wipe it, but Eddie shakes his head. "Leave it." He commanded. Buck looks down at Eddie's lap, eating the remaining fruit and still getting juice on his face. 

"Mm.. Can't help making a mess huh? Need me to clean up after you don't you." Eddie tsks playfully. Buck felt his face flaming at those words. Eddie pulls his leash taunt and wipes his face with a napkin. "So dirty. You were going to wipe it on your sleeve? How dirty baby. Don't worry, I'll clean you up." He says in a calm tone. Buck swallows thickly, chewing on his bottom lip. He was fed another piece of watermelon, Eddie intentionally making it so Buck has to lean up to grab it, consequently getting drool and juice on his face. 

"Si-Sir please.." Buck whines, feeling so embarrassed by what Eddie is doing. Its humiliating, but Buck is just now realizing that his slight humiliation kink isn't so slight. 

"What? I have to wipe your face, dirty baby. Your making such a mess it's so embarrassing. No wonder you need my help, messy boy." Eddie growls. "Maybe I can make another mess on that pretty face." Eddie murrmers, stroking his hair. He pulls Buck closer and putting Buck's face to his bulge. "Want another mess on your face baby? Think you can handle that?" Buck nods, looking up with fully submitted eyes. 

Eddie smirks, loving how many times they'd been here" lowering his pants and boxers so Buck could take him in his mouth. Without hesitation, he did just that, taking all of Eddie in one go. His face was pressed to his pelvis and Buck deepthroated him with ease that made Eddie practically loose his mind. 

"Holy Fuck baby... That's it... Such a perfect dirty little boy for me. Taking me in so well." Eddie groans, yanking Buck's hair and slowly thrusting in and out of his mouth. Buck just looks up at him, eyes so innocent for someone with a cock in their mouth. 

Eddie cums pretty quick, but pulls out and gets a good about on Buck's face and stuck out tongue. Buck licks his lips and swallows, feeling a mix of embarrassment and horniness at what just happened. Eddie chuckles, taking a picture of Bucks face before he wipes it off. 

"Think I'll have to start a picture book if you keep looking so beautiful." Eddie says with a gently tug to the collar so he can kiss him. "Kneel there a bit longer and I'll get you off. But only if your a good boy and finish your fruit." He gestures to the half empty bowl. 

Buck's mouth opens obediently, as he's safely in sub space, and fully relaxed. 

Just how he and Eddie like it.


	24. Wearing his clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Buck goes to work, Chimney recognizes Eddie's military shirt, and both Hen and Chimney grill about the relationship, and Bobby talks to him about how he feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad Bobby just wants his kids to be happy!

Buck walks into the station, Chimney looks at his shirt and chuckles. 

"What's wrong?" Buck asks, feeling almost self conscious. Hen elbows him hard, glaring at him. 

"Your wearing Eddie's shirt is all." Hen says, teasingly. Buck flushes and cannot keep a dorky smile off his face. He likes Eddie's clothes, they smell like him. Hen practically coos. "Awww you are so in love with him!!" Hen coos, ruffling Buck's hair.

"Oh shut up and let me change." Buck chuckles, rolling his eyes. He went to the locker room and Hen shakes her head fondly. 

"He seems really happy." Chimney says, putting the new medical supplies into the truck. Hen nods and notices Bobby watching Buck. Bobby hadn't really had a talk with Buck in a while. 

Buck admitting how he looked up to Bobby and needed him in his life, Bobby was making more of an effort to connect with him. "Buck, I wanna talk to you up here when your done changing." His heart twists when he sees a bit of panic on his face. 

He really needed to apologize for his behavior to him. 

Bobby had Athena nearly kill him over his treatment of Buck when he came back from the law suit almost a year ago now. She explained that Buck didn't mean he didn't have anything when he wasn't a firefighter, he didn't have a family. He had Maddie, but he didn't have Hen and Chimney, who were like his big brother and sister. He didn't have his father figure Bobby, or his mom figure Athena. 

He didn't have his lover, Eddie. And it became clear when Buck came back and him and Eddie got together that Buck had just wanted what he never had.

A full, happy family. 

Buck came up to him, looking nervous. 

"He-hey Cap.." Bobby brought him in for a hug. Buck froze a moment, but he basically melted into it. Buck grabbed the back of Bobby's uniform, holding onto him tight. 

"I'm sorry, Buck... I should have never treated you how I did, and I should have apologized sooner. You are amazing, and you are always welcome in this family." Bobby says gently. He feels Buck's shoulders shake, and he gives him a warm squeeze. 

It took only a few moments to stop crying, and Bobby helps him clean his face off. "But, I wanted to talk about you and Eddie. Been dating for close to a year huh?" Buck chuckles. They'd made it offical about 5 months ago, but they'd been basically together for much longer. 

"Yeah.. It's going good. We argue, but we always talk about it after. We work really well together.." Buck smiles, thinking of just that morning. 

Buck woke up to soft kisses being placed on his face and neck, and Eddies soft beautiful eyes. They'd talked about their plans for tonight, after Eddie got off a few hours after him, and Eddie insisted on dressing Buck. 

When Eddie put his own shirt on Buck, he almost protested, but Eddie just looked so happy to see him in it, and Buck liked how it smelled. 

"I want to marry him one day..." He says quietly, looking up at Bobby who was smiling like a proud dad. 

"You will never cease to amaze me, buckaroo. Your all grown up." Bobby faked getting choked up and Buck grins, chucking softly. 

"Yeah yeah.. Love does that too you huh?" Bobby chuckles. "Thanks for.. For everything." Buck days softly. "I finally found my home here." He says softly. Bobby nodded and hugs him once more. 

"Go get some food and coffee before we get a call." As if in cue, the alarm went off. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The calls were steady, but easy to handle. Buck was excited to see Eddie once his shift time came, but ten minutes before he was supposed to show up, they went on another call. Thankfully it was quick, kid stuck up in a tree with a fracture on his hand from landing on it trying to get down. 

They pulled back into the station as Eddie walks in, sporting one of Buck's shirts. Hen grins like an idiot, teasing the couple about how they were sharing clothes, but Buck was gushing at how good Eddie looks in his clothes. 

"God you two are so sappy! I think I'm getting cavities from the sweetness." Chimney moans, covering his eyes. Eddie smirks. 

"Hey Chim!" He peeks, and Eddie pulls Buck into a kiss. Chimney whines a bunch about it but Buck ignores him in favor for kissing his beautiful boyfriend. 

"Diaz, clock in. Buck, clock out and go home." Bobby orders, but he's grinning and his tone holds no severity. Eddie was quick with his change out, but Buck had left his keys in the locker room. He enters only to freeze when he hears Chimney and Hen talking. 

"Yeh, that isnt how you Dom. That's abuse really. And the marks Maddie says she saw? Poor Buck.." Hen sighs. 

"And there's way more she won't tell me. Pisses me off that he gets away with hurting Buck like that." Buck felt his chest get tight. Eddie doesn't abuse him, Eddie is so good to him. What do they know? He sees Eddie, who didn't see him. Eddie looks absolutely heart broken at what they were saying. 

Buck came into the room, glaring hard. "Eddie does not abuse me. And if you have a problem with our relationship say it to our faces." He says sharply, arms crossed defensively as he tries to hide how scared he is of their rejection. 

"Buck.. We weren't talking about Eddie." Hen says gently, face soft. Buck scoffs in disbelief. "Buck we are talking about your ex. Maddie told Chim about him, and was talking about how much happier you seem with Eddie." Buck's face unclenches. 

"What that guy did to you was abuse. She saw marks that were not okay, and any time I've seen you, your marks aren't actually causing you harm. Or marks that you didn't consent to like him." Chimney says softly. Bucks shoulders sag and he subconsciously touches over his neck scar. 

He feels a warm hand on his lower back, looking to see Eddie who is beaming. "I love him. And he loves me, but we respect each other, and that's the difference betweem me and his ex. If you have problems with our relationship please talk to us about it." Eddie says. Hen smiles. 

"You guys don't know everything about what I did in collage. It was wild." Chimney snorts a laugh, and Buck giggles. 

"Thanks guys." They share a group hug, unaware of Bobby taking pictures of his kids. 

Buck was happier then any of them had seen, especially since it was lasting. Buck kisses Eddie on his way out, feeling his hand trail over the marks over his neck. 

"I love you." He whispers sincerely. Buck melts and smiles. 

"I love you too, sir. Have a good shift and I'll cuddle you when you get home." Eddie smirks. 

"Deal baby boy."


	25. Soft love and silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie makes Buck wear panties and a plug at work, whike exploring Buck's kink for being degraded.   
> But with Christopher home, the mood shifts into something they hadn't touched in a while, some thing they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft love making>rough fucking.   
> Change my mind.

Buck was barely aware of Eddie moving around in the bedroom getting ready for work. It's roughly 6:30, and Buck got home around 2 in the morning. He gives a whine, hiding in his pillow. 

Eddie softly fixed the blanket on him and kisses his head softly. "Shh.. I've got everything handled baby.. Sleep and I'll see you in a few hours okay?" Eddie whispers lovingly, kissing Buck's fluffy hair. 

"Thanks Eddie.. Love you." Buck sleepily slurs, before promptly passing out again. Eddie chuckles to himself, grabbing a pair of black silk panties, and a decent sized red plug. He sets it on top of Bucks clothes he picked out, with his uniform underneath. A note told him that Buck was going to wear both during his shift, and Eddie leaves it there before going and getting Christopher up and running. 

Buck slept well, and when his alarm went off at 10:30, it felt incredibly well rested. Eddie's soothing words always does something to him, especially sleep wise. 

He stretches and climbs out of bed, spotting the plug, panties and note on his clothes. His face feels hot and he swallows hard. He reads the note and chews his bottom lip softly. 

"Hey baby, I hope you slept well. I need you to be a good boy and do some thing for me. I want to see this pretty plug in you, and these panties on your beautiful body." Buck picks up the panties and softly rubs his fingers over the material. He's excited about this, and he strips down, gently lubing his fingers and slipped them inside. He moans quietly, fingering himself soft and slow, getting ready for the plug that will be in him soon. 

He is excited for only Eddie and him to know what's going on. He's going to wear panties... He wants to.

Badly. 

Once he's stretched, he lubes the plug and slips it gently inside of him. It felt so good, filling him up perfectly. He sighs shakily and stands up, feeling it shift. Holy shit, today's shift would be a rough one. 

He pulls on the soft panties, looking at his ass in the mirror. The panties were unbelievably snug and soft, which made his ass look so fucking good. He gets dressed, after sending a pretty lewd booty pic to an unsuspecting Eddie and heading out for the day. 

He gets there when there is thankfully an empty station as they are on call. He changes quickly, almost every move he makes jostling the plug inside him. He likes it, and knows that it won't distract him on call. 

Eddie comes in and basically pins Buck to the locker. "You are such a needy slut hmm? Having to tease me like that?" He growls, face close to Buck. Buck's face was bright red. Someone could walk in and see them. And hear what Eddie is calling him.. And hearing Eddie's voice makes him weak in the knees. 

"I had to show you I was good sir." He says quietly, batting his eyelashes. "I wanna be a good slut for you." He whispers quietly. Eddie grins, almost preditorily. 

"Your a good little slut." He whispers into Buck's ear shell, giving it a soft kiss. Buck giggles and shudders gently. "It's okay I call you that baby?" 

"I really like it, Sir. I like when you degrade me sometimes. It's nice." He says gently. Eddie nods and ruffles his hair, taking his hand and leaving the locker room with him. Hen kept teasing Buck for blushing, especially whenever Eddie kisses his forehead or cheek in passing. Simple touches and kisses keep him grounded. Everytime he sits, he feels the plug pushing into him. 

"How is it?" Eddie asks as Buck watches him change out to go home. "Want me to take it for when I go home? I don't want you overwhelmed." Buck smiles and shakes his head. 

"I'll be okay." He says softly. Kissing Eddie's cheek softly 

"I forget, sluts like you just love being filled up, huh?" Eddie murrmers, adoring the blush on his face. It was so so cute how simple words got him riled up. 

"Your mean... Better be nice when I get home." He mutters adorably pink cheeked and pouting. Eddie kisses him. .

"Just remember to be quiet. Christopher will be sleeping." Buck nods and walks Eddie out. 

Two more calls, and getting his butt kicked in video games by Hen, Buck was heading home an hour earlier then expected, much to Christophers delight. 

"Can you read my bed time story, Buck?" He asks innocently, making Buck grin like an idiot. 

Buck ends up reading three books, silly voices, showing pictures, the whole works. Eddie took am obscene amount of pictures, videos and sent them off to the fire fam and Maddie. 

Christopher really was Buck's kid. 

Buck finally managed to get Christopher to sleep, shutting off the light at closing the door, backing up into Eddie. His arms go around Buck's waist and kisses his neck gently, grinning. 

"Your so perfect, baby.. Your just so good." Eddie sighs, kissing his neck softly. Buck giggles shyly, turning his head to nuzzle Eddie's hair. 

"Thank you.. Can you replace this plug with something more now? I've been needy for you all day." He whines softly, ass grinding onto Eddie's crotch. Eddie growls and bites on Buck's ear lobe. 

"God.. You are such a begging whore." Eddie growls and Buck almost cums right then and there. Eddie grabs the back of Bucks neck, pulling him along to the bedroom. "Strip, every thing except your panties. I want to take those off myself." 

Eddie watches Buck pull off his clothes, seeing how those panties fit over Buck's hips and ass nearly drove Eddie to his peak right there. When Buck bends over and pushes off his pants, Eddie wishes he could spank that beautiful ass.

"Jesus Christ Buck.. You look fucking sinful.." Eddie murrmers. He stands the nearly naked boy between his legs and places hot kisses on his stomach. Buck rubs over Eddie's back, whimpering quietly. Eddie's hands rub over his ass, gentle and careful, giving it soft squeezes. He pulls off the underwear, grinning at how hard Buck was for him. 

"Your so fucking perfect baby boy." He whispers, grabbing those beautiful hips and pulling Buck onto his back on the bed. He stands between his legs and lifts up his legs to see the plug still there. Buck squeaks, covering his mouth to keep it stiffled. Eddie smirks, softly pulling the plug out, watching as Buck clenched his hole and muffled his whines into his hands. 

"Doesn't take much to make you loose it, huh baby? It's so cute to see you get riled." He growls quietly, hands rubbing over the clenched muscles in Buck's stomach. "You gonna be quiet tonight? You gotta.. But your such a noisy whore it might be hard for you too." Buck bites his lip, unable to stop the little whine escaping him. "Thank you for proving my point baby." He says softly, slowly lubing himself as he leans over Buck. 

"Please.. Take me Eddie.." Buck whispers. This isn't a scene right now. This isn't a play time. This is them, just for tonight. 

Eddie takes him slow, the mood having shifted from needy and aggressive, to sensual and loving. Their bodies danced together so amazingly hands moving over each other's bodies, mouth a swallowing the other noises, pleasure running through their blood from the others body. 

Eddie starts mkving faster, a little sloppy as well, making Buck rock his hips down. 

"I love you.. I love so much baby.." Eddie whispers, getting closer to his peak. Buck thrusts down hard, arching up and cumming hard. 

"I love you.." Buck whimpers, Eddie soon following after his orgasm, riding his high with Buck. Kisses, whispers fill the room. Eddie cleaned him up, holding Buck to his chest, and sighing in pleasure. 

"Your so amazing baby.." Eddie coos, kissing his hair. Buck giggles and places soft kisses on Eddie's bare chest. 

"I love you.. With my whole heart." Buck whispers. Eddie strokes his lower back carefully and kisses Bucks birthmark. "Mm.. Sleep?" He asks softly. Eddie nods, shifting so Buck has his back on Eddie's chest. Buck was always. Little spoon. 

They fell asleep fast, fingers interlocked.


	26. Mine to protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck starts getting harassed by some of the guys at work for being a sub, making fun of him for being weak.   
> Chimney alerts Bobby and Eddie, and neither are happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, mentions of sexual assult abd sexual harassment.

Buck and Eddie didn't really hide their relationship, although they didn't just tell people. Just about everyone at the station were very accepting. 

Just about. 

Over the course of about 9 months, multiple guys had noticed Eddie's subtle domination and Buck's immediate submission. And most of them were pretty annoyed by it. Buck is his usual happy, bubbly self. He's still confident, and he works just as hard, but the way he will just easily submit to Eddie? It makes them really judgmental of Buck. 

It started with quiet comments that could be mistaken for a poorly made joke. Once they realized no one was stopping them, they get even more bold. 

Soon, Buck has three different guys making his days at the station awful. They'll corner him, and taunt him, asking why he won't submit to them, since he was such a "weak bitch" and some of them tried grabbing at his body when he got away. 

They made fun of his marks, laying into him about how small and pathetic he was to let Eddie do that too him. Buck didn't tell anyone, because he didn't want to make anyone bothered by his problems. 

Eddie did notice how Buck didn't like going to work as much anymore. He notices how Buck tends to hide his hickeys, roll his sleeves over his rope marks, he doesn't test Eddie, doesn't want to be dominated anymore at the station. 

Buck won't tell him whats going on, so he vows to learn what's going on. 

It's Chimney who brings it too their attention. He was entering the locker room to see Buck literally cowering in the corner, while each of the guys were taking turns making jabs at him. 

"Come on, little lower and you'll be on your knees. That's all your good for." One snarled, very clearly enjoying the tears in Buck's eyes. 

"I bet he wants us to choke him. Clearly it's the only way to shut up those tears." 

"Jesus, you really are a weak, dumb whore aren't you?" 

Buck started to sob, and they were getting closer. Chimney texted Bobby and Eddie SOS in the locker room, knowing he really can't do anything to stop them. He's just one guy against 3. He had sent the SOS with a video of the three guys and what they were saying. 

Eddie walks in furious, eyes spitting fire. "Get away from him NOW!" He booms, chimney watching with satisfaction as the three guys jump back and away. Buck runs at Eddie, sobbing as Eddie pulls him close and safely in his arms, Bobby following with a nearly matching death glare. 

Although, this one was more terrifying. He locked a look on them with a look that nearly made them piss themselves. "In my office, now." He snarled, watching with satisfaction as he scurried away. 

Buck was shaking like a leaf, and he was sobbing so hard he couldn't breath. He absolutely hated being cornered like that, and he felt so scared that they were going to touch him. They'd never been that bold, but he was never sure. 

Eddie wrapped him into a protective and firm hug, hushing him and Bobby pulls both of them into a hug. Eddie can feel Buck's heart beating in panic and his stomach twists. 

"Take him to the bunks.." Chimney suggests quietly, and Eddie nods, taking Buck to the quiet bunk area. 

"I'm sorry Cap, I should've done more." Chimney says, looking choked up. Bobby pats his shoulder and pulls him into a gentle hug. 

"You did everything right. I need you to write a statement on what you saw. You got enough evidence for me to fire all three." Bobby says confidently. Chimney wipes his face and nods. 

"Can I see Buck? Real quick before I write my report?" Bobby nods and goes upstairs to deliver a royal ass chewing. Buck was shaking, breath still hitching, but he wasn't crying anymore. He clung to Eddie fiercely, while Eddie gently reassured him that he was okay, and he was safe. 

"Hey Chim." Eddie says softly. Buck looks up, and litterally flings himself into Chimneys chest. 

"Tha-thank you." Buck whispers. Chimney tears up again, but keeps his voice level. 

"Of course, Buckaroo.. They're getting fired." Chimney sits Buck back with Eddie. "Why didn't you tell us, Buck. We're family." Chimney says, voice breaking. Buck looks down at Eddie's hands on his waist. 

"They threatened me... And I didn't want to make a problem.." Buck whispers that last part. Eddie hugs him firmly, the true Dom tone coming in full force. 

"You are not a problem, you are not causing one by reporting problems and sexual harassment, Evan." He informs, making Buck melt and sigh. 

"I'm gonna have to tell Maddie, Buckaroo." Chimney says before he leaves, making Buck hang his head. Eddie rubs his back and kisses Bucks head softly. 

"Why didn't you tell me sweetie?" Eddie asks softly, stroking his hair. Buck looks up with those big, soft, heart melting eyes. 

"I didn't want to worry you.." He says quietly. Eddie gently cradles his face. 

"Baby, I would rather worry then have you in that situation ever again. You have to tell me when these things happen." Eddie says sternly. Buck sniffles and nods softly. "It is my job to keep you safe. You are my responsibility..." Eddie tears up, gently pressing their foreheads together. "Tell me next time baby. I want to keep you safe." Eddie whispers, lips finding Buck's. Buck melts softly, sniffling and clinging to him. 

"I will. I promise I will." Buck whispers quietly. They sit in silence, Buck and Eddie just holding each other. Buck feels safe. He feels cared for. 

He feels so fucking protected. 

Bobby has them both fill out and incident report, and promptly fired all three men with a detailed report sent to all fire stations in the region on what happened. They were all black listed in fire stations, police stations and more. Bobby hugged Buck long and hard. 

"Let me know next time, Evan. You deserve to be safe." Bobby says softly. Buck nods softly into his shoulder, and Buck and Eddie get three days off with pay so Buck can get a therapist appointment. 

Eddie let's Buck cry into him as he explains every thing that had been happening. Eddie has to stop himself from wanting to deck those ass holes. He once again tells Buck to never ever keep secrets from him again. It gets added to the contract. 

"The dominant and submissive will never keep secrets that are causing harm, damage, or fear to the relationship or the Dom/Sub." Buck smiles shakily and kisses Eddie. 

"I love you.. I love you so much.." Buck touches the neck completely bare. "Please mark me.. Please. I want your marks." He whispers quietly. 

Eddie's soft lips were on his neck, gently sucking and biting the skin there. Buck sighs in relaxation with the kisses and bites, softly sucking the skin there to mark from his jaw down. 

"Mmm.. I missed these marks on you." Eddie whispers. Buck shifts his hips, suddenly needing... More from Eddie. 

"Make me yours again. Only yours. Please." He whispers. Eddie takes him to the bedroom, laying him on the bed and kissing him. 

"You are mine, Evan Buckley. Never forget that."


	27. Kisses, bruises, and after care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie isn't being as dominant, but Buck is being much more submissive. Eddie doesn't think he's good enough to be a Dom, and Buck is just as eager to show him how much he's needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insecure baby meets needy baby.

Eddie was starting to drop the ball with domination. Eddie starts telling him not to call him Sir at the station, doesn't collar him as much, or even softly dominate him. 

Eddie feels guilty for not spotting the abuse Buck was experiencing. He should've seen it, or stopped it, but he didn't, and Buck suffered for his incompetence. Meanwhile, Buck was doing okay after the incident. He talked it out with the station therapist, and while the experience had scared him, it didn't massively impact him. The men were gone and he had Eddie and his family. 

But Eddie was still sick with guilt. How could Buck still want his domination after all this? How could he want to be touched by Eddie again? He comes home from his shift, stomach on knots, to see Buck kneeling at the door, naked and with his collar. 

"Buck?" He asks curiously. Buck offers up the collar and shyly raises his head. 

"Please, Sir.. I need you." He whispers quietly. Eddie bites his lower lip. 

"Buck.. I'm sorry baby." Eddie kneels down in front of him. He takes the collar in his hands and sighs. "I should've known.." Buck leans closer and kisses him softly, cutting off the negative thoughts. 

"Eddie.. You aren't psychic. I kept it secret, you saved me as well as Chimney and Bobby. You are amazing.. I love you." Buck whispers into his mouth. "I love you. I need you, Eddie. Please.. Please take me how you should. I'm yours. Make me yours." Buck pleas, body going limp when the collar is latched. 

"I'm yours and you are mine.." Eddie says, smirking. "And I missed this.." He touches the collar. "Do you forgive me?" He asks softly. 

"There isn't anything to forgive, my love." He whispers, grinning like an idiot. Eddie kisses him again, but this one is more firm and rough. Eddie stands, pulling Buck up by the loop of his collar. 

"Go to the bedroom and choose some toys. I want tonight to be about your pleasure... You deserve it." Eddie says gently. Buck nods, eyes hooded. Eddie was using the tone.. The dominant tone that fills Buck's very being with submission. 

"You choose please... I want you.." Buck whispers, voice trailing off. 

"Use your words.." He says gently, a smirk on his face showing how much he liked this flustered side of Buck. Buck gulps, shifting. 

"I want you to choose.. You in charge, please." He whispers gently, chewing his bottom lip. Eddie grins and takes Buck to the bedroom. 

"Alright then baby. I'll choose for you." 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Eddie's grip is guaranteed to leave bruises on his hips, and the teeth and lips digging into his neck and chest is bound to leave bright hickeys. 

Eddie had Buck tied to the head board, and a spreader bar between his knees. He ran a rope in the middle of the bar and tied it too the head board, keeping Buck's legs over his head, and leaving him exposed. 

Eddie teasingly tugs the tail plug, which was keeping Buck stretched and ready for him. Buck arches and gives a soft cry, feeling the cold cage pressing on his hard and leaking cock. The O-ring gag in his mouth kept it open so Eddie could hear him, but he couldn't speak. 

"You have no idea how beautiful you look baby.. How you should always look.. My whore." Eddie whispers, taking pictures of Buck looking absolutely wreaked. 

Eddie pulls the plug out slow and carefully, watching as his eyes roll back and a completely filthy whine fills the room. Eddie had missed having Buck like this. 

Eddie smacks his ass, rubbing where he swatted as a red hand print blooms over it. Buck's hips shift, whining and moaning as the smacks continue. Eddie isn't going easy, making up for lost time. 

Buck had been such a brat over the last week. He teased Eddie at work, sent him videos, pictures, and texts when they were separated. He started to throw mini fits so Eddie would do something and when he didn't, Buck got even more irrate. Now he's getting his ass absolutely wreaked. 

"You've been begging for me to take you like this havnt you? You've been trying to hard to get me to fucking ruin you. Make you mine.." Eddie growls, squeezing the soon to be bruised ass. It was so beautiful to see his dark red hand prints. Buck nods needily. 

"Want me to fuck you? Miss my cock in you?" Eddie asks, tone dark and dominant, how Buck missed it. He nods quickly, desperate to feel Eddie, to have him again. 

Eddie chooses not to tease him, since poor Buck has been waiting for him all week. Buck was ready to submit, but now, Eddie was ready to dominate. Eddie thrusts inside him, careful to let him adjust before he starts rolling his hips. 

Buck can't rock his hips down from his position, and Eddie uses that to his advantage, and goes slow. Buck starts babbling, whining and wiggles desperately, almost sobbing with need and pleasure. As much as Eddie likes seeing him like that, he starts thrusting his hips faster and harder. 

Buck is lost in his subspace. He hadnt been there is so long, hasn't felt this good.. All he feels is Eddie and the restraints on his body. He feels cared for, with Eddie looking down at him in a mix of lust and care. 

"I'm gonna cum baby.." Eddie moans, hips rocking faster. Buck whines as he's still trapped inside his cage, but Eddie takes it off just as he reaches his own peak. 

Feeling Eddie cum inside him, and feeling his Dom finally with him, finally in control, is enough to push Buck completely over. He cums so hard He blanks a moment, and when he finally comes back, Eddie is gently cleaning him off and his body is untied. Praise fills the air, making Buck giddy. 

"Your such a good boy.. Your my good boy. I fucking love you baby. Your mine.. All mine and only mine. I get to see you like this anytime I want.." Buck whispers quietly, kissing his stomach, chest, hips, lips trailing over his thighs as he grabs a bottle of lotion. "You need anything right now? I need to take care of your cuff marks." Eddie says tenderly. 

" 'm thirsty, Sir..." Buck whines sleepily. Eddie coos and kisses him. 

"I'll take care of your wrists, then get your water, yeah? And hows your butt feel? Too sore?" Eddie asks softly, tenderly massaging the lotion into Buck's skin. 

"I'm okay Sir." He says softly, eyes shutting and body completely melted into the bed. "This is why your my Dom." Buck whispers. He knows that Eddie needs reassurance as much as he does. He needs this after care. Eddie looks up, heart faltering. 

"What?" 

"Your my Dom because of things like right now.. How your touching me.. How you pleasure me.. How you care for me." Buck's eyes open. "You love me. And I love you... I need you.. And you take me without question." Buck whispers. He leans forward and kisses him softly, holding him. 

"Oh Buckaroo.." Eddie whispers, holding onto Buck and kissing him. Buck giggles and kisses his cheek. 

"Mm.. I love you. Water please, Sir?" He asks cutely, big puppy eyes that melt Eddie's heart. He gets Buck water bottles, and a small bowl of crackers. "Noo.. I don't wanna eat!" Buck fusses. 

"Your going to eat or I'm going to spank you. Its your choice Buckaroo." Eddie says with a raised eyebrow. Buck pouts, and begrudgingly eats the crackers after he drinks his water. "You can pout, but you know you missed me saying that." He teases. Buck grins and nods. 

"I missed you so much... You know it wasn't your fault right?" Buck says softly. Eddie kisses him tenderly, nuzzling him. 

"Maybe.. Maybe I'll talk to the therapist about it.. I know it's not but I need some help working though it." He admits. Buck smiles warmly and kisses his nose. 

"Do whatever you need to help you baby. I'll be here no matter what." Buck says softly. Eddie grins, kissing him a few more times, before getting the rest of the crackers into Buck. "Stay and sleep with me." He whispers softly. 

"Of course baby." They get into the bed until Eddie is spooning Buck to his chest. "Go to sleep my angel. I'll be here when you wake up. 

They both slept better then the had in the past week.


	28. Roadblock

I've been struggling with what to write lately, but with all your support I really want to continue. 

So, send in things you would really like to see, let me know what you want more of! I really love writing for you guys. And this applies to all of my stories. 

Thank you guys for reading, giving kudos, leaving comments, any support makes me more motivated to write. 

It truly means everything to me.


	29. Its too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a really rough call, Buck needs Eddie to take him rough, and Eddie wants to be rough with him. Eddie goes a bit too hard though, and stops himself when Buck doesn't Safe word out.   
> Lots of talking ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of your support. It means Litterally every thing to me! The prompts, and love you've shown me has encouraged me too keep writing instead of giving up.   
> Now let's get into it.

Today was terrible. 

Massive car crash, multiple fatalities, and unfortunately, a young girl flat lining before she could be saved. Both Buck and Eddie were emotionally ruined and drained It was a long, rough shift, where they each ended up taking some time to talk to the station therapist before going home.

Buck is on Eddie the moment their home. Desperate, needy, kisses, hands fluttering over every inch of Eddie's skin, clothes shedding, and body's colliding. Eddie starts going after his neck, lathering hickeys, and bites all over the exposed skin. 

Buck has to touch Eddie, and Eddie has to mark him, to touch him. His touches are firm and particularly rough. He fumbles with the bottle of lube and pours it on his two fingers, slipping them inside. Buck jolts, whimpering at the slight burn. Normally Eddie works up to it, but Eddie isn't going slow. Buck bites his lip. 

He doesn't like this. He doesn't like how rough Eddie is going, how aggressive his fingers are inside of him, but Eddie felt so out of control from the call that he needs to be in control right now. So Buck keeps quiet. 

Eddie bites into Buck's hip, hearing him suck in a sharp breath, but he doesn't moan. Eddie glances up, still fingering roughly. He finds Buck looking so extremely distressed that he has to stop. When he pulls his fingers out, Buck scrunched his face as if in anticipation, but it was fear. It was like a grimace. 

"Evan.." Buck looks up at him, surprised by the use of his first name. Eddie gently cradles his face and pulls Eddie into his lap, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Oh.. My god baby why didn't you safe word? Why didn't you tell me it hurt you baby?" Eddie whispers softly. The dark room filled with panicked panting, and soon, soft sobbing from the blond in his lap. 

"Yo-you have to be in control. I'm-im sorry! Keep going, please.." Eddie's breath hitches, heart falling into his gut. 

"No, no no no. Baby no.. Your in pain. Its not good for me if it's not good for you." Eddie whispers quietly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Buck's tears become increasingly distressed, and Eddie soon joins him. There isn't anything else he can do right now. 

They hold each other, the room dark, but they still held each other, lips finding each other's in the dark in between sobs. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I love you." 

"Your okay.." 

"I'm here."

The phrases go on repeat, as they whisper out the reassurances they need to here. Buck rubs over the back of Eddie's neck, thumb resting at Eddie's pulse point. He feels Eddie's heart racing in time with his own both of them just needing the reassurance that they are here. 

They're alive, and their here together. 

"Eddie.. Im sorry.. I should've safe worded out.." Buck whispers, pressing their foreheads together. Eddie chuckles humorlessly. 

"I should've paid more attention. I was.. I was so over whelmed." He sighs, kissing him again. Buck nods, running his fingers through Eddie's hair. 

"I know.. I know I was too... I needed you, but.. I didn't know what I really needed from you." He says weakly. "I needed you in control.. But calm you. And i know you wanted rough things, but I couldn't handle that right now." Buck admits like it was a sin. He feels Eddie's hands ghosting over his body. 

"I didn't mean to go so rough. I just had to touch you." Eddie shakes his head. "We really need to work on the whole communication thing." Small laughter fills the room. 

"We are good at it, we just forgot it this time.. I know you didn't mean it." Buck says softly. Comfortable silence follows. They have no idea what happens, but their kissing again, bodies touching close again. 

Eddie's hands cup his bottom, Buck's hands cradle his face. 

"I don't want to continue." Buck says flat out, and Eddie nods softly. 

"I don't either.. I can't.. But I can kids you if you allow me too." Buck likes that idea, and when they fall asleep, their lips are still close to each other, bodies tangled up. 

Eddie wakes up first. 

He feels Buck's body on his, tangled in his, right where he should be. He glances around the room, feeling last night rush over him. He grabs the contract and adds another rule. 

"After rough days, talks must be had on what play time will be happening. If what one wants is different then the other, play time will wait." 

Buck wakes up to hear Eddie scribbling away, and kisses his side softly for attention. "Writing up a new rule, Sir?" Eddie nods, showing it too him for approval. Buck reads it over quickly and smiles. "I like that one, Sir. Thank you." Eddie sets the contract aside and lays with Buck again. 

"How do you feel? Sore?" He asks softly. Buck shakes his head, fingers trailing over Eddie's stubble. "What do you want to do today?" 

"I want to just be here with you." Buck says cutely, fluttering his eyelashes and grinning. "Maybe we can kiss, cuddle, talk." He shrugs and kisses Eddie's so soft lips. "Or maybe I'll just kiss you and wipe the sadness out of your poor eyes." 

"I feel awful Buck. I should paid attention! I should be known you weren't enjoying yourself. I'm your Dom. I have to take care of you." Eddie says, voice breaking. Buck softly holds him. 

"Eddie.. You are an amazing Dom. You make me feel safe, you make me feel so fucking precious, like I'm a beautiful piece of art. You kiss and touch me.. So amazingly, and you are my home. Your my love, and my whole world." Buck's getting choked up, laying it all on the table. "I want to spend my whole life with you." He said quietly, looking up at Eddie's equal wet eyes. 

Wet, tear filled kisses and "I love you's" were exchanged, and when they calm down, Eddie feels like a weight has been lifted. 

He's worthy of being his dominant. He's good enough for Buck, and Buck wants to spend their lives together. 

"Maybe we can play later. But I think we really need a quick shower and food." Eddie suggests. Buck grins wide. 

"That sounds really good.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short thing I'm putting out while I organize the ideas i want to do in the future and how I'll proceed with all the new prompts.   
> Thank you guys again for your support, and feel free to let me know whatever else you'd like to see.


	30. Slow burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is needy for Eddie to punish him. He tests and teases Eddie, and makes their shift extremely uncomfortable.   
> Eddie wants to try a new punishment with Buck, who enjoys provoking his dominant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was amazing, and I should've done it sooner.

"Buck, hands off my ass." Eddie growls under his breath as they roll up the hose into the truck. Buck grins, batting his eyes. 

"Oh, sorry Sir. It was an accident." Buck says in mock innocence. Eddie growls, shutting the door and rolling his eyes. Buck was testing him. After their latest misstep, Buck and him slowly and eagerly went back into their roles. 

Which meant Buck was basically begging for a punishment. 

At the station, Buck was still being a huge brat. He stood with his ass angled out to show it off, or would look at Eddie with what he called his "fuck my face" look. At one point, Eddie had him pinned on the lockers, making out with him and fully intending on fucking Buck in the locker room when the alarm went off. 

They were both uncomfortably hard for the rest of their shift. 

Eddie pulls Buck into the truck, hand gripping Buck's thigh as he starts up the car. 

"Are you excited?" Buck teases him, gasping suddenly when Eddie's hand grabs his bulge and begins rubbing. "Oh.. My God.. Sir please." Buck whines shakily, hips gently rolling forward. 

"You will not cum, you slut. Just the beginning of your punishment today." Eddie growls softly, giving the whimpering boys cock a squeeze. Buck whines, arching his back and shutting his eyes. He tried to think of anything other than Eddie's hand on him while he drives. 

The smirk remains plastered to Eddie's face, because he knows that what he's going to to to his disobedient little brat. The beginning part is getting Buck all riled up, getting him ready to cum, and bringing him a lot of pleasure. 

Then he was going to mix that pleasure with pain, with a new punishment he had read about. Buck was panting into his hand, holding Eddie's wrist as he rocks his hips forward needily. Eddie chuckles, taking a quick video and saving it too his private gallery. 

"You better stop, baby. Its time for some punishment." Eddie says firmly, pulling his hand away. Buck flashes him needy puppy eyes. Having not been able to cum while his incredibly hot boy friend rubbed off was nearly punishment enough. 

When they get inside, Buck strips down, and crawls to Eddie with his collar. Eddie smiles, pulling out his leash for Buck. 

"We're gonna try something new today, sweetie. What's your safe word?" Eddie murrmers as he attaches the leash to the collar. Buck's breath hitches at the leather on his neck. 

"Red, Sir. I'm green." Buck says softly, leaning up to catch Eddie's kiss in a soft kiss. Eddie gives him a moment to come into his headspace, the spot right before subspace. He pulls Buck to stand up and bend over the counter, grabbing a decent sized ginger root and lube. 

He'd read some thing about putting ginger into your sub, causing a burning, stinging sensation. He'd already skinned the ginger, gently fingering Buck open so he could take it without the pain of being stretched. 

"What's the punishment, Sir?" Buck asks tentatively, letting out a soft moan when Eddie's fingers drive into his sweet spot. Eddie gently pulls his fingers out, slowly edging the root into Buck. Buck let out a soft whimper, thinking it was a plug, and shifting when it began to burn. 

"That's ginger baby.. You were so naughty that I think your pretty hole needs a bit of punishment." Eddie murrmers, watching as his hole twitches around the root. Buck whines, feeling the pain of it inside him. Eddie pulls the leash gently, leading him to the bedroom, where the cage is put on his cock and ball gag in his mouth. 

"If you want to stop, tap me or tug your leash twice." Eddie says gently, getting a nod and hum of approval from Buck. The ginger was burning and stinging, making Buck whimper, but Eddie just leads him to the couch, laying him on his back and slipping between his legs. Buck whines when the ginger is thrusted in and out of him, his hips unwillingly rocking down. 

"Mmm.. It hurts, huh? But your hole is so greedy that it still wants something in it. You need something deep in that pretty hole don't you." Eddie growls, lips trailing across Buck's neck, and ghosting over his collar bone. Buck nods, trying to beg for something more, or for the ginger to be removed, but it was all muffled. Eddie smirks, attaching his lips to one of Buck's nipples.

Buck often forgets how sensitive his nipples are, and it drives him crazy when Eddie touches them like this. Buck moans into the gag, drool running out of the corner of his mouth. He looks completely wreaked as Eddie tweaks his nipple, grabbing his phone and taking a video of Buck looking himself. 

Buck, ever the people pleasure, pushes his hips up and shows the ginger root, holding open his legs. Eddie chuckles, yanking the leash and making Buck keen. 

"Mm.. You look so good baby." Eddie whispers, turning Buck on his stomach for perfect pictures of his ass, and stretched hole. 

Eddie takes the ginger from him, making Buck whine in relief as well as disappointment that he's now empty. His hole is slightly swollen and red, twitching when Eddie rubs his thumb over it. 

"Aww.. Let me take of this baby." Eddie whispers, breath brushing over Buck's hole. Buck whines quietly, pushing his hips back to Eddie. Feeling his tongue slide over his hole, gently sliding inside to sooth the burn, Buck moans sweetly. Eddie goes after him needily, tongue swiping across the hole and kissing it gently.

He loves how receptive Buck is to the treatment, Eddie holding his eagerly moving hips still. Once Buck is sufficiently lubed up, Eddie takes the leash and rolls him on his back. He likes up with his entrance, thrusting inside hard and sending a jolt through Buck. 

"Holy fuck baby.. Your always so tight." Eddie growls quietly, hips moving quickly. Buck whimpers, cage squeezing his cock, making him unable to reach his peak. "Mm.. Poor little fuck toy. You can get off once you get me off, got it?" Eddie smirks at Buck. "My pleasure first, slut." Buck nods, rolling his hips to meet Eddie's thrusts. 

Eddie never takes too long to reach his peak. He fucks with an impatient eagerness that Buck loves about him. Eddie thrusts hard and rough once he's officially inside, which is why he normally teases before he fucks. 

Buck whines, letting out all of Eddies favorite sinful noises. "Jesus You are such a slut huh? My cock makes you so pathetically needy huh?" Eddie says huskily, sending a shiver through Buck, along with a practically scarlet blush. The degrading words filled him with so much need it was driving him up the wall. 

Thankfully, Eddie didn't last much longer, a delicious moan slipping from his parted lips as he cums inside Buck. Buck whines, so close to his peak, to full on subspace. If Eddie would just take off the damn cage. 

Eddie, as if reading his mind, unlocks and pulls off the cage, gently jerking Buck off quickly. It takes four good movements with Eddie's hand to send Buck plunging, a soft sob of pleasure pushing past the gag. 

"Mmm.. So pretty baby... Your perfect for me, you know?" Eddie eases the gag out of Bucks mouth and gently massaging his jaw. Buck giggles breathlessly, pulling Eddie forward for a kiss. 

"Thank you, Sir." Buck says softly, getting cleaned gently by Eddie. 

"How was the ginger? Red or green?" Eddie asks. Buck glances at the root. 

"I don't mind it, but it has to be paired with some thing else, like a pleasurable thing." Buck says quietly, looking at Eddie through his eyelashes. Eddie nodded, kissing him gently and tossing the root in the garbage. 

"Alright. It'll be a yellow. Someging we do every once and a while." Eddie says, getting Buck some sweat pants to wear. Buck nods, laying blissed out. When Eddie takes off his leash, he asks to keep the collar on until they have to pick up Christopher. 

"Sir... I know we talked about doing things that are.. Public.." Buck says hesitantly. Eddie nods, gently strokes his hair to get him to continue. When Buck realizes the reaction to the suggestion is positve, he smiles and continues. "Have you ever heard of a BDSM club?"


	31. Toy chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Buck venture to a BDSM club, and Eddie does not like subless Dominants are laying their eyes on HIS Buck.   
> Buck clearly wants Eddie to show they who he belongs too, and some very public claiming ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is a possessive mother fucker

It took a week. They requested three days off, Friday through Sunday, set up a sleep over for Christopher, and picked out a place. 

Pandora's toy chest, a bar with multiple play rooms as well as snack/talking rooms. In the middle was a huge dance floor, and it was very highly rated. 50 bucks per person for access to all rooms, all drinks, and any kinks was their motto. 

Buck was of course nervous. Him and Eddie did research, knowing they wouldn't be walking into a wild fuck fest, but still. It was going to be a lot. At least they were together. 

"What do you want me to wear, Sir?" Buck asks, on his knees for Eddie. He looks up at him with those beautiful eyes that makes Eddie grin. 

"Your collar, tank top, and those shorts." Eddie says, laying out all the clothes. "Get dressed but I will put on your collar." Buck smiles and obeys excitedly. Eddie was dressed in a sinfully tight black V neck, jeans that clung to his thighs like cling wrap and boots. Once Buck was dressed, he kneels once more for the collar. The shorts were sweat pants shorts that were so clingy and showed off Bucks beautiful ass. 

Eddie pulls the collar on him, and puts his old military dog tags on him. "Perfect.." Eddie sighs softly, lifting Buck to his feet. "Are you ready? Remember, if you wanna leave just tell me." Buck nods and kisses him softly. 

They drive over, which took about 10 minutes. Buck and Eddie were chatting excitedly. They got there early enough that there were parking spaces, and got to the front where the bouncer had a few stamps ready. 

"Are you two dating?" He asks first, after checking their IDs to make sure they can drink. 

"Yes, we are." A 'taken' stamp was placed on both their hands.

"Whose dominant, whose submissive?" They got their respective rolls right under their previous stamps, and were whisked inside. Music pulses as half naked people of all gender glide across the dance floor in a mix of leather and other strange clothes. 

There were definitely things Buck saw that he could never do, like a girl with a leather muzzle, and panties with fishnets. That was her whole outfit. Buck wonders if he could ever wear something like that. 

"Drinks?" Eddie suggests, talking loudly and close to Buck to be heard over the music. The bar was a little ways away from the dance floor, so it was quieter. Buck looks at the drink menu with a blank face. He doesn't really drink, only beer, and Eddie is the same way. 

"First timers?" They quickly look to the voice, which is a grinning young twink behind the bar. "Don't worry, this place is very chill, and very strict on rules on our patrons. But, first things first." He pulls out two shot glasses and fills them with vodka. "You guys need to loosen up." Buck and Eddie glance at each other, back at the bartender and chuckle. 

"Uh, thanks." Eddie says, and down the shots go. Buck sputters, because fuck it burns, but gulps down two more before he feels a bit of a buzz. 

"There you go. If you need any more drinks, my name's Liam." He offers up two more shots, then goes to help some others. Buck grins, finishing his drinks. 

"I want to dance!" He says excitedly, pulling Eddie to the dance floor. Neither of them are really the dancing type, but the club is full of a very infectious vibe. 

The music is easy to keep up with, bodies bumping and grinding together, hands in hair, lips on skin, and other patrons doing the same. Buck soon needs a break, pulling Eddie off the dance floor, giggling. 

"Water baby?" Eddie says with a grin, but a very possessive grip on Buck's hip. He'd seen some other single Doms eyeing His submissive, and no one was going getting away with that. 

"Yes please, Sir.. Can we please look at some of the play rooms?" Eddie nods, but makes sure Buck and him finish a glass of water each.

"What room baby?" Eddie asks, looking down the long hallway of huge rooms. There was a list of room numbers, and what was happening in the room. Buck looks a bit frightened by the other rooms. Knife play, piercings, pet play? The two share a look. 

"The vibrator and dildo room looks interesting." Buck says, feeling hard at the idea. They pick out a few more rooms to visit, then head to the mentioned room. 

Inside, there was a few submissive being stimulated by various toys, and most were being denied orgasms or cock caged. There was a fair amount watching, some Dominants were talking gently with their submissive about participating. 

Seems like there is a fair amount of exhibitionism, which makes Buck feel a bit excited. Eddie pulls him to the side to watch, one submissive in particular caught their eye.

It looks almost like a saddle, legs strapped to the sides, and arms bound behind him. There was a dildo inside him, and a vibrating sleeve on his cock. The vibrations were going at him viciously, while his dominant controlled the vibrations. Buck points at it with eager eyes. 

"We should totally get one. I know they have a website for their toys." Buck suggested. Eddie nods, and after some more looking around, they went to another room. This one was centered around rope play and bondage. Some of the submissives were tied up too harshly for either of their liking. Some wore simple rope harnesses, and dominants were letting others have turns with their subs. 

Eddie caught a man raking his eyes hungrily over Buck. Eddie smirks, kissing Buck hard and sitting on a couch on the side. "Kneel, baby. Hands forward." Eddie orders. He can see the man deflating at the sight of Buck very eagerly submitting to Eddie, hands forward and gripped in Eddie's hand. 

With his free hand, he starts to finger fuck Buck's mouth, looking straight at the man who was checking Buck out. The man looks surprised by how quick Buck submits, and quickly finds someone else to ogle. 

Buck looks up at him, eyes hooded as he sucked on the fingers in his mouth. 

"Your such a good baby... Why don't we go to the rose room?" Buck perks, waiting for permission to stand up. "Spanking room first baby?" He asks as he holds Bucks hand. Buck nods eagerly, suddenly getting pretty flush. 

"Can you spank me.. In there?" He whispers quietly. Eddie grins, almost preditorily. 

"Mm.. Of course baby. I've been wanting too since you put on those shorts baby." Eddie growls, and they enter the room. This one was sound proof, and once you enter, you can hear smack, sobs and whines. Various sosnkimg tools line the wall, from whips to floggers. There were pillorys, saw horses, and tables where submissves were tied down. 

Some were more traditional, sitting on chairs, or bending them over them. Eddie smirks and leads him to the wall of spanking implements. 

"Why don't you choose, sweetie?" Eddie whispers. Buck shifts and looks at them. He reaches out for a leather paddle, which wasn't stiff. It moves and creates a good sting after building up a spanking momentum. He flushes, head low as he offers it up. 

He takes Buck to the platform, leading him toward a more secluded spot, but still being visible to others in the room. Eddie sits on the sturdy armless chair, pulling Bucks pants and underwear to his knees, bending him over. Buck gasps, arching up his back and presents his butt to Eddie. 

"Color?" 

"I'm green sir." Buck whimpers. When the first strike with the paddle hits, he jolts forward, gasping out in surprise. It HURT but.. He loves it. The hot stinging sending his nerves into an eager frenzy. Eddie waits, feeling Eddie harden on his thigh. Another smack gets laid down on his thigh. 

Soon, Buck is moaning and whining with all the other submissives, ass red and splotchy and Eddie looking at his beautifully read ass. 

"Jesus baby... Lets stop and get to the rose room." Eddie says, standing him and fixing his pants. Buck was very lodged in sub space, nodding and kissing Eddie needily. His ass stung, but in every way he wanted it to. 

The rose room was a fancy way of saying a fuck room. It was bathed in red light, and smelled like rose. Red sheets, red velvet curtains that sections off the room. A bouncer at the door gives them a locker to put their clothes and shoes in. After they do, he locks it and gives them the key. 

Buck doesn't really like his naked body, although when Eddie lays him on the silk sheets of the bed, he feels beautiful. When Eddie kisses his body, slowly fingering him open with lubed fingers, he feels more loved then he though possible. 

They fucked, once, twice, four times, each slow and sensual, needy and perfectly. Eddie's hands touch over Buck like he's a precious piece of pottery. Buck looks up at him with trust. With a burning need, love, lust.. Every thing Eddie has always been wanting to seen in his lovers eyes. 

They know others are making love around them, and Buck knows others can see him, and it makes him feel desired. Everyone can see just how amazingly Eddie treated him, how many times Eddie can make him cum. 

They finally force themselves from the sexually appealing room, to clean off and redress. 

"I think we need to go home and rest." Eddie says. Both men were clearly tired, and the alcohol was wearing off. Buck pouts at him, but one smack to his still freshly stinging butt, makes him nod. 

"We should definitely go back. I want to see some of their other rooms. Like the blue room. I heard that one's more... Intense." Eddie says softly, rubbing Buck's thigh. Buck grins, shifting in his seat with a whine. 

"Maybe we can try the model room. I think you can get some nice pictures of me there." He says, now smirking. Eddie chuckles and nods, taking Buck inside and taking off his collar. 

"We'll look at a few more things and choose some thing to try next time. But right now, we should sleep." He says with a smile. They stripped down naked, Eddie spooning him to his chest, and their breathing evening out. 

They would have to go to the toy chest more often.


	32. 5 times Eddie is sexually dominant and 1 time he is whipped for Buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is a very good, and very strict Dominant, getting more comfortable with being rough with Buck, because he likes it.   
> Until one time he's soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is really good at degrading Buck with mean names+praise.

-1- 

Buck gasps at the first crack of the belt across his ass. 

"Does that hurt?"

Eddie's thick and rough voice filled Buck's ears. He shifts, arms bound almost painfully behind his back. He was gagged, with his leash attached to the bed frame so tight he can't move away. Between his ankles was a spreader bar, and his cock cage was firmly locked. 

Note to Buck- from Buck: do NOT flirt with Eddie while he's spotting you in a work out, then leave him hot and bothered. 

Buck nods, weakly, but he let out a soft moan at the next smack. 

"Good. It should." 

-2- 

Buck whimpers softly, trying to pull his hands out of Eddies grip. They definitely bought the saddle toy, and Buck realizes now why it comes with legs straps. They toy in him and on his cock worked in almost opposite ways, and the pleasure is constant and contrasting. 

"Sir- stoopp!" Buck whines, struggles renewing when the toys vibrations get turbed up. Eddie has made him cum 3 times already, but he didn't plan on stopping. The look in Buck's eyes, the noises he made, Eddie wants to draw this out as long as he can. He likes making Buck fall apart. 

Eddie set aside the remote control, and grabbed Buck's throat. He kisses him, biting his lower lip and pulling it gently. 

"Come on baby.. You want to be a good boy don't you?" Buck's eyes darken as he enters his subspace again. "I know you do.. I know you wanna he my good slut.. My pleasure whore... You do don't you?" 

"Yes sir.." Buck whispers when his throat is squeezed. Eddie puts it in a higher level. 

"That's it baby... Be my good slut." 

-3- 

Buck let's out a whine, trying to pull away from the cold ice trailing across his stomach, and just as he shifts, a hot drip of wax lands in his collar bone. Eddie had gotten into a routine of tying him to the bed to torture him with wax an ice. It was done almost every week, to remind Buck to behave. 

God, Buck loves being at his mercy. 

Eddie drips was where the ice had touched, watching with satisfaction as Buck's cock twitches. 

"Mm.. What a pain slut." Eddie says, teasing close to the edge of Bucks cock. Buck let out a pathetic whimper, arms pulling the restraints, wiggling. The restraints were too taunt to let Buck have much freedom. 

The wax followed the ice, as always, and Buck arches up, cumming hard. Eddie take a a few pictures, and puts the ice through Buck's ring gag until it melts down his throat. 

-4- 

"Be quiet, or they'll hear you." Eddie whispers, thrusting into Buck to make it that much harder. The locker room showers aren't the best place to fuck, but Eddie got a great veiw of Bucks ass in his uniform. Buck whimpers, looking over his shoulder at Eddie pleadingly. 

Just about half the station was in the locker room, or shower stalls right next to them, and he's trying not to let everyone know he's getting the dicking of his life. 

"Maybe you wanna be caught. Have everyone see how needy you are for my cock.. Want them to see what a slut you are." Eddie whispers, pinning both of Bucks hands over his head and shoving two fingers into his eagerly panting mouth. Buck gives a quiet and absolutely pathetic moan, feeling the cock in him ruin him completely. 

"Your so good for me baby.. Good for my cock." He growls softly. Buck nods, pushing his ass back with smug eyes. "Oh that's it.. Keep quiet baby. I'll make it hard for you." 

-5- 

Eddie woke up to a beautiful sight. 

They talked about fucking one another while one is asleep and both consented to waking up giving or receiving dick. 

Buck's head was dropped down to his chest, using his goregous thigh muscles to lift himself up and down Eddie's cock. His lips are parted, and he's biting on one of his fingers to quiet his noises. 

Little whimpers, gasps and whines still escape him, because he doesn't want to wake Christopher. Buck looks so beautiful, blush trailed to his chest, body going up and down on Eddie's thick cock, body shaking with pleasure. 

Eddie chuckles, startling Buck enough that he just sits on his cock. Eddie grins, hands sliding over Buck's thighs to grab his hips. 

"Oh, by all means Mi Amor, go on. I was enjoying myself.' Buck flushes even darker, mouth opening and closing like a fish on land. "Come on querido." Eddie lifts him up, then drops him back onto his cock. 

"Fuck.. Fuck yes Sir!" Buck whispers, using some help from Eddie's strong grip to ride again. 

It's a good way to start the morning. 

-6- 

Eddie felt awful. 

Buck was sitting there, in tears with a bump on his pretty little head because of Eddie. 

"Come on baby.. Let me put on the ice pack." Eddie whispers, gently moving Buck's hands. Buck and him were still naked, Buck's collar jingling with Eddie's dog tags still attached. Buck sniffles, letting out a weak sob when the ice grazes over the spot. 

"It hurts.." He sniffles. Eddie knows he's milking it, because Buck really enjoys being babied, but refused to ask for it. 

"I know sweetie, but I'll take care of you." Eddie says softly. Buck nods, nuzzling Eddie's hand when his cheek is stroked. Eddie loves lifting, tossing and man handling Buck, but he forgot his strength some times. 

He had lifted and tossed Buck on the bed, but tossed him too close to the wall. His head smacked it pretty hard, and the mood died the moment Buck started crying. Eddie likes when Buck is this submissive, because he's more open to love and care from Eddie. 

"Sorry about that sweetie.. I gotta be more careful next time huh?" Eddie says softly, kissing Buck's pouty lips. 

"Uh huh... Your so strong." Buck giggles, bumping their noses. Eddie nods, checking the bump. 

"Let's cuddle up in bed, maybe watch some Netflix?" Eddie suggests. Buck nods excitedly, and demands Eddie carries him, after Eddie promises not to throw him down this time. 

"I want to keep the collar on." Buck whispers. 

"You can wear it until you fall asleep, okay?" Buck agrees, and they choose a movie and stay naked and cuddling.


	33. Day date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie wants to try something public, but secret. The BDSM club is fun, but he wants to take Buck out, caged, plug, and forced to be quiet the whole time.   
> And he knows Buck looks good, but he won't let anyone else touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie theatre sex?? Never tried. Can't recommend.

Buck could see the cogs in Eddie's head turning. He always get a special look for whatever he's thinking about. If it's about a problem, his face gets tense, but he's thinking about the things he can do to Buck. 

Buck KNOWS this look. He sees it every play time. The dark clouding in his eyes, the way they go over his body, his lips rubbing together from time to time. That look sends blood to Buck's cock quickly. 

"Hey.. We should go get changed and go on a date." Eddie suggests as they dress out to go home. Buck looks surprised, since Its just a little after 10 AM, and they'd been up since 12 AM. "After a quick nap though. I'm pretty beat." 

"That sounds good. Can we go see that new Harley Quinn movie?? Please??" Eddie grins and chuckles. 

"Maybe. But I have some plans so we might want to see a movie we're less intrested in." Eddie's eyes darken, and Buck feels his cock twitch. "But we'll talk about that later. Home, nap, then date." Eddie says with an air of finality. Buck giggles and takes his hand, squeezing it. 

"Okay, Sir!" He says with a happy grin. They barely got into the room and an alarm set for 1 PM before they crashed into bed, and tangled their bodies together. Buck was practically buried in Eddie's warmth, and Eddie just holds him, feeling his body safe in his. 

The nap was perfect for waking them up, and when Buck wakes to Eddie poking his shoulder, he opens his eyes and coos. 

"Hey.. We've got some things to talk about before we go baby." Eddie whispers, smiling at Buck's sleepy eyes that are trying to wake up. Buck kissess Eddie instead and settles down in bed for a minute, until Eddie lifts him up. 

"Nooooo! Put me doooown!" Buck whines, but he wraps his body around Eddie's like a koala. 

"Come on baby don't turn this into a punishment. I want this to be a fun little play time experiment." Eddie says, squeezing Buck's ass. The thought of getting s punishment was enough to wake Buck up. He sends him a trademark pout and whine.

"That's mean! Don't do that too me!" He whines softly, looking up with those beautiful puppy eyes. Eddie chuckles warmly, and kisses him tenderly, before laying him on the bed. 

"Well... Want to go for lunch and a movie with your cage collar and biggest plug in you?" Eddie says in a deep tone that sends a shiver through his body. Buck bites his lower lip, the idea of Buck having to be quiet while Eddie can just... Pleasure him. 

"Please Sir.. I really want that." Buck whispers sweetly. "But only if you fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow." Buck whispers huskily, his eyes matching the dark in Eddie's eyes. 

"Of course.. Now. Strip, get your toys and I'll look for movies." Eddie did not actually look for movies, just watching Buck strip naked and crawl around on all fours with his sweet ass in the air. He really wants to spank him, but he's going to save that part for later. 

Buck brings him his collar between his teeth, and the large plug, controller, and lube in his hands. He looks up at Eddie with wide and thrusting eyes. He really wants Eddie to make every decision, it's clear in his eyes. Eddie takes a moment to run his hands through his hair and cradle his cheek. 

"Your so beautiful baby.. So.. God damn precious. I adore you." Eddie whispers. Buck closes his eyes, leaning into the touches. "Mm.. I love you so much baby.. Your so precious." He whispers softly, and clips the collar around his neck. "Now let me stretch open that pretty hole open, put in your plug, and take you out." He says quietly, kissing him and bending him over his bed. 

"Yes please... I want your fingers." Buck whines. He really likes when Eddie fingers him. It makes him feel so good, with Eddie taking his time to get his hole stretched open and ready. Eddie lubes his fingers and gently presses two inside of him. Buck arches and moans in pleasure, covering his mouth as he rolls his hips gently. 

"Your so good baby... Mmmm i like seeing you take my fingers. But I'll stretch you open with three fingers." He says gently, and adds the third finger. Buck whines into the bed, moaning in pleasure as he gets stretched open. "Your so cute.. Taking open my fingers." Eddie groans, adjusting his cock in his pants. 

Buck's body truly beautiful to him, and when he is ready, he slides in the large plug, making Buck keen. 

"Oh God... Feels so good.." Pouts a little bit, standing up while Eddie goes to get him clothes. "Its not as big as you.. But you don't vibrate." He says with a giggle. Eddie chuckles as he gets Buck dressed up in comfortable clothes that are pretty basic for their date. 

"I love that my cock is the biggest toy you have." He says, kissing Buck's neck gently. Buck shudders softly, moaning pathetically. "Before I get your pants on, I'll put your pretty cage on." Buck stands obediently still as Eddie slips it on and locks it. Buck shivers at how cold it is. "Mm.. You'll warm it up pretty soon." He says softly. Buck giggles and let's Eddie get him dressed. He takes the controller and puts it in his pocket. 

"Where are we going sir?" He asks with a happy smile. Eddie looks at the adorable light of his life. 

"Coffee, movie, then maybe home? Sound good?" He asks with a loving tone. Buck nods excitedly, taking Eddie's hand and leaving the house with him. Eddie takes him to the Starbucks close by, ordering a simple coffee. "What would you like?" He asks Buck. He begins ordering, and on goes the plug. 

Buck falters over his words, cheeks going red. He quickly composed himself and finishes his order. Eddie squeezes his hand and pays, trying to keep the smug smile on his face. He didn't turn off the plug, keeping it on the move low level. Buck shifts beside Eddie, lips parted and his hand squeezing Eddie's hand softly. 

"Mm.. Doesn't it feel good to have such a dirty little secret?" He whispers, raising an eyebrow. Buck looks at him with blown pupils and looks so completely submissive that Eddie wants to devour him. 

"Yes Sir.. W-what movie are we seeing?" He asks. Eddie brain blanks, since he hasn't looked at movies at all. 

"Well probably have to sit down and look at movies. I didn't look at any." Eddie chuckles softly. Buck smiles and nods, realizing that Eddie was probably going to rile him up all movie. They got their drinks, and Buck whimpers when he sits in the booth with Eddie trapping him between the wall and his body. Buck likes Eddie's body beside him, and he knows he wants him here so he can touch Buck possesively. 

"Why don't we go see..." Eddie scrolls through the current movies avalible. "Um.. Maybe just some thing random? At about 2:30?" He points to a movie they hadn't seen many trailers for. Buck nods, arching up and whimpering when the plug is turned up. He shudders, head dropping as Eddie grips his thigh. He likes seeing Buck try so desperately to be quiet. 

"Okay, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back baby!" He says softly. He kisses Bucks cheek and heads to the bathroom. Thankfully, he shut off the plug, but when Buck looks out the window, he sees movement of someone sitting in the booth across from him. 

The man there was pretty handsome. He wore a grey beanie, leather jacket over a black tank top, and low hanging jeans. He eyes Buck, in the same way that Eddie does, and he doesn't like it one bit. 

"It's fancy seeing you here.. Where's your big bad Dom?" Buck blinks in confusion, before he remembers Eddie finger fucking his mouth and this was the guy he had stared down. Buck shifts and looks toward the bathroom. Eddie needs to get back fast. 

"He's in the bathroom.." Buck says quietly, hand instinctively fidling with Eddie's tags on his collar. 

"Mm.. And he left a sweet boy like you all by yourself?" Buck makes a face at that. 

"I can take care of myself and you need to leave. I have a Dom, so go away." Buck says in a snappy tone. The man glares at him. 

"I could fuck better, and make you a good fucking slut if I wanted to. Don't be a stubborn bitch." The man hisses. The words made his stomach clench. It reminds him of when he broke up with gis ex, who was trying to trap him in the relationship. Buck clenches his jaw. 

"You couldn't, micro dick. Go Fuck yourself with a curling iron and prey on someone else." He snarls. The plug starts up again and he feels a hand placed gently on the back of his neck. Eddie's warm body slides into the booth beside him, eyes burning into the man. 

"Listen here, cock holster. This is my submissive. He's mine, and only mine. You wish you could have him." He means forward, looking fucking terrifying. "I fuck the man you dream about. He could crush your dick and I would let him. I'm personal friend with a cop who won't hesitate to get me a nice shiney restraining order if I see you ever again." 

Buck looks wreaked, hips shifting, mouth parted and leaning into Eddie, who wraps his arm around Buck's waist with a smirk. The man sputters, and bolts out of the booth. Buck grinds his ass subtly onto the booth below until Eddie turns it off. 

"Thank you, Sir. That made me uncomfortable." He says softly, feeling much safer with Eddie here again. "You looked extra anxious.. We can talk about it when your ready." Eddie says tenderly. He knows that Buck has some bad memories mixed with his ex, things he kept repressed that did bother him still. Buck looks up at him, and kisses him gently. 

"I really want to... But it's a lot." He says quietly. Eddie nods and hugs him. 

"I know. I know it's a lot. I'm ready for it, and for you. I want to be with you, and all your experiences." He says tenderly. Buck melts with a happy sigh. "Now, let's get to the movies okay?" Buck walks with him and he can feel the plug moving with each step. He likes feeling it, and the collar on his neck. He feels Eddie holding his hand, and he feels so owned and it makes him feel so good. It's so perfect. 

"Sir?" He asks while their in line for the tickets. Eddie looks at him and smiles. "I love you. I like how you own me." Eddie starts the plug again. He nuzzles into his chest, whimpering beautifully. 

Eddie gets the tickets, popcorn, and even some candy and a slushie for Buck since he wasn't begging and was behaving so nicely. When they get to the theatre, they go to the top and all the way to the left. The moment Buck sits down, the plug vibrations get more intense. He groans and wiggles. 

"It's gonna be so cute... Making you be quiet while your plug fucks you." Eddie winks. Buck shifts and pulls him into a kiss, and rubbing Eddie's thighs. The seats were basically two and they could lay there and cuddle, and no one could really see them. 

The theatre wasn't at all full, and they were all down by the front, so Buck was going to get to do his devious plan. Eddie was toying with all the controls in his ass and he raises an eyebrow when Buck slowly takes Eddie's cock from his pants. 

"What are you doing baby?" Eddie whispers and Buck licks his hand to jerk him off. Eddie grips Buck's hands, muffling his moans in his neck. Buck giggles, checking that no one could see or was looking. The movie was pretty dark, and so Buck lowers his head to suck the tip of Eddies cock in his mouth. 

"Fuck... God damn baby." Eddie whispers, Buck looking up with sinful eyes as he takes his cock in his mouth. Buck is way too good at sucking dick. He never told Eddie, since he didn't like talking about his past, but he would often hook up with his coworkers when he worked at the bar in South America.

Those guys were flimsy fuckers, but he could suck dick like a pro. That's how he got his pay raises. 

Eddie stiffles his moans into his hands, Thankfull that the movie was really loud. He turns up the plug to a medium level that makes Buck almost fall part. He pulls of Eddies cock down onto his throat, deep throating him like his life depends on it, trying to get Eddie to cum. 

Eddie slams his hips into Buck's mouth and came deep into Buck's mouth. Buck pulls away and swallows it, looking at him with a smirk. Eddie growls, turning up the plug to a high level and pressing it onto Bucks prostate. Buck's mouth falls open and he realizes he can't even force out any noises. Eddie grins, leaving like that as he eats some popcorn. 

Buck was clinging to Eddie desperately, hips twitching and moving to get himself off but it was futile. The cock cafe just squeezes him and he can't get his release. Eddie turns off the plug and he sags into the seat, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

"I get you off and you do that?" He growls quietly, basically boneless. Eddie chuckles and just rubs his back. 

"Trust baby.. You'll be doing a lot of this. All day, just for me." Buck grins lazily, arching when the vibrations begin again. "That's it baby... Be a good boy."


	34. Panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a call, Buck gets stuck in an enclosed space, and has a full blown panic attack. Eddie talks to him until they can get him out.  
> Buck and Eddie make a very big step in the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck is way to forgiving and the "good terms" of his relationship was him being inexperienced.

The call was going relatively well. It was a small house fire, nothing too bad, and no one was really hurt albeit coughing a bit from smoke. When the fire was out he double checks if anyone's inside, when the in even floor gives out. 

The floor kinda gives out, and Buck gets trapped under wood, book shelves and a ton of other debris. He's not hurt, but he can't move. 

"Help!! Some one help!!" He screams, feeling hot tears fill his eyes and terror grip his stomach. "Someone please!!" 

"Buck? Oh querido, I'm here, we're all here! We're gonna get you out." Eddie's voice reaches him, and he sobs, still unable to escape. 

"We gotcha Buckaroo. We'll get you out." Hens voice sooths. "Can you breath for us?" Buck just responds with a panicked cry, still trying to move. He can't, and he can't see anything, and it's terrifying to him. 

"Baby, I need you to breath right now." He hears Eddie's commanding tone in his ears, and knowing he was right outside to get him out calmed him down just a bit. He takes in a shakey breath, and it leaves him in a wheeze. ""Good sweetie. Keep doing that. Your almost out? Are you hurt or bleeding?" Buck let's out a huge whine, trying to speak. 

"No..." He whispers out, voice cracking. He can hear things moving around outside, and something gets shifted. A hole appears above his head and he can see Eddie's eyes. He instantly starts trying to move, to climb out and leave, but Eddie tells him to stop. 

"Baby, you have to stay still. Just a bit longer. Your almost out." Eddie says soothingly. Buck makes a few panicked noises, still trying to calm down. It pained Eddie too see Buck looking so scared. Bobby and Chimney manage to get the heavier beams off the pile, and once the couch is off, the whole thing falls apart, thankfully avoiding Buck. 

Eddie pulls Buck up and out of the pile. Buck clings to him, in tears, and Eddie carries him to the ambulance to get checked out. He helps Buck out of his fire suit, but any time he is away from Eddie for more then 5 seconds he begins screaming. Eddie sits behind him, rubbing his shoulders gently as he's looked over and given an all clear. 

"I do recommend temporary sedation, just to get him to calm down." A paramedic says softly, while Buck straddles Eddie's lap. Eddie gives Buck's waist a squeeze. 

"Do you want some help getting to sleep baby?" Eddie whispers lovingly. Buck nods, and takes the offered pill with Eddie's help. Once he's out, they get back to the station with no problem. 

"You should take him home, and be with him. He's not fit for duty right now." Bobby says softly. Eddie nods, and puts Buck in his truck. Bobby was right, he knows it. Buck needs to recoperate or they can risk another attack. 

Buck wakes up as they get home, looking around blearly, whining when he sits up. He was unbelievably tired, like be just ran a marathon or something. He hasn't had a panic attack in almost two years, and he forgot how draining they could be. Eddie carries him into the house, despite Buck's protests and whines. 

"Lets get some water in you... Are you hungry?" The idea of eating makes Buck feel nauseous, so he shakes his head as Eddie sits him on the bed. "Change into something comfortable sweetie." Eddie says tenderly, stroking his head. Buck nods, kissing Eddie softly before he goes to the kitchen. 

He puts on one if Eddie's shirts, and a pair of baggy shorts, before crawling under his weighted blanket. It feels different, better, then the suffocating weight of the building from earlier. He sniffles, shifting slightly and raising his head when Eddie comes back. 

Eddie feels like his heart might break. Buck shouldn't look this tired, this... Broken. He knows that all he can do is be there for him. He slides into bed, getting Buck to drink about half of the bottle. 

"Come here baby.. Let me hold you." Eddie says softly, pulling him close and holding him in his arms. Buck nuzzles close, letting his body melt. He could feel Eddie's pulse against his lips, could smell him, feel his body in his arms. He was safe, not trapped or abandoned. He sighs, tension falling off him. 

"Thank you." Buck whispers, meeting Eddie's kind eyes. They filled him with warmth, with safety and care. Nothing can go wrong when they are together. 

"Nothing in the world will keep me from protecting you, and nothing can keep me away from you." Eddie whispers back, voice thick with impending tears. The idea that he'd lost his Buck, the fact that he was scared and alone down there caught up with him. "Nothing will ever.. Ever keep you from me." Eddie promises. When Buck kisses him he can taste the salt from Eddie's tears on his lips. 

"I love you." Buck sobs, both now crying out, releasing all the feelings that caught up with them. "I love you so fucking much." Eddie sits up, pulling Buck close, grabbing something Buck cannot see. Buck doesn't want to see much, just hiding in his lovers neck. 

"Evan, look at me baby." Buck leans back to look into his eyes. "Evan Buckley.. I cannot waste anymore time.. I can't. Today showed me how much i need you, and how you'll be mine, forever. How we can and should be one, together.." Buck looks into his eyes, the look of love, need, and care melting him. Eddie takes a deeo breath, stroking Bucks bottom lip with his thumb. 

"Evan, will you marry me?" 

"I would be honoured, Sir.." Eddie slides the engagement band over Buck's ring finger, before raising it to his lips and kissing it. 

"I am honored to call you mine, darling."


	35. Unmotivated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well

I'm feeling extrenely unmotivated for some reason. I want to write, but I feel like all im producing isn't really that good. 

I want to put out good content for you guys, but I just don't know if I'm doing that. 

Please give me some feedback/prompts anything really. I just want to make things that you guys enjoy. 

I really hope you guys like my stories, and my comments are open to feed back and prompts. Thank you💘


	36. Little voice called doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck doesn't talk much about his anxiety, or his doubts. But with Eddie proposing, and their relationship, old memories of his EX resurface.  
> They never ended on good terms, Buck still remembers what his EX did to him, and Eddie has to help his boy friend through his fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS OF ANGST!!  
> Also, thank you so much for your guys support. I'm really glad you guys enjoy my stuff and never be afraid ti ask about something you want to see. Thank you so much for reading.   
> This chapter has mention of physical, mental, and sexual abuse. If your going through these things, your not alone and you can always reach out and find help. Never fight things alone. Sometimes you need help.

Buck stares at the engagement ring on his hand, tilting it to watch how it catches the light. He runs his finger over it, takes it on and off, feeling it. 

It's real.

The whole moment was real. The man asleep beside him, the love of his life proposed. Just thinking about it made Buck feel almost giddy, but a voice in the back of his head was telling him it was all too good for him. The voice sounds like his EX. 

The guys name was Damon. He liked Damon.. They were fresh outta high school, and so totally in love. Well, Buck was. And Damon just controlled him. He had memories that he repressed for the longest time, but being back in the scene brought them up. He looks at Eddie, smiling. He feels Eddie wrap his arm around his middle and nuzzles his neck. 

"Sleep my sweet boy." Eddie whispers. Buck smiles and allows himself to drift off. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Eddie knew some thing was wrong with Buck. Some thing was making him more closed off, more withdrawn. He wasn't as bubbly and excited, and didn't want to play as much. He noticed that Buck would flinch sometimes when Eddie moves to fast. He's terrified that he did something wrong, or that he was moving to fast for him. So he consults the almighty Maddie. 

"Do you think I'm putting too much pressure on him? I don't want him to feel like he can't talk to me." Eddie questions, tapping his foot furiously. Maddie can't suppress her little smile. Eddie sees it and tilts his head. 

"You care about him so much, which is going to make what you've gotta do kinda hard." Maddie sighs, taking a sip of her tea. "I don't know much about what happened with Buck and his Ex. He refused to fell me any of the really bad details. Like me and Doug. Damon never proposed, but about three weeks before Buck came to me, Doug made him cut off all contact with everyone and anyone. Even me." Maddie takes a shakey breath. 

"He abused him?" Eddie whispers. 

"Yes.. From what I saw. They were highschool sweethearts turned collage lovers and Buck was super into the brooding quiet thing that he had going. But he used Buck liking him and needing to 'fix' him to his advantage. Buck was young and not experienced, and he knew that." Maddie had anger in her eyes. She had wanted to rip him limp from limb. Buck came to her crying, shockingly thin, and skittish. A three week long 'punishment' like an initiation from that piece of shit. 

"What do I have to do to help him?" He asks softly, feeling like his heart might break. His poor baby had been through too much. 

"Don't force him.. But you've got to get him to open up about what he went through, or it'll keep being a constant burden on him." Maddie says softly. "Do it at home, though. I have a feeling he's going to have a lot to say." 

Eddie left with a plan in his head, and love in his heart for the man who he loved. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

When Buck gets home, he smells something delicous cooking for dinner, but no Christopher to be seen. He tries to think if he had a sleep over or school event, but nothing was ringing a bell. Eddie sticks his head out of the kitchen. 

"Hey baby. Come on in, dinner is almost ready." He says, tone carrying soft love. It makes Buck's stomach flutter, but also makes him anxious. His mind is telling him it's the calm before the storm. Things have been going too well. 

He walks into the kitchen after taking off his jacket and stands awkwardly at the door way, watching Eddie cook. Eddie smiles at him, coming to him and pulling him into a warm hug, placing a soft kiss on Buck's lips. 

"Evan, I need you to listen to me okay?" Eddie whispers. Buck sags into Eddie's touches. He nods softly. "You can talk to me about anything, about everything. I know that scary things happened, I know you've gone through things that really hurt you and might be on your mind lately. I know your hiding it, but you don't have to force yourself to be strong." Eddie whispers, stroking his hair.

"But what if you don't want me afterwards?" Buck whispers, opening his eyes which were full of years. His face was red, and he tried swallowing the lump in his throat. "I don't want to scare you..." Eddie presses a sift kiss to his lips. 

"Nothing will scare me away from you, but it is your story to tell, not mine to demand. Are you hungry, my sweet baby?" Buck looks like he might break, feeling like he's been so strong for so long. He wants Eddie to put him back together, he wants to feel Eddie take those feelings he's been holding back and let him know it's okay. 

"I want to tell you about Damon first." 

Eddie takes him to the couch, getting a full bottle of water in him first. He sits behind Buck, arms looping around his waist and lips leaving soft kisses on his shoulder. 

"He.. It started out slow. He didn't like when I acted bratty, like you do. He was mean about it. He would hit me in ways that weren't punishments. He was really rough and he wouldn't ask my safe word or ignore it." Buck breath hitches and Eddie strokes over his back. He nuzzles Eddie and takes a deep breath before he continues. 

"Then he didn't want me socializing. He didn't like when I was friendly with co workers.. He accused me all the time of cheating, or talking bad about me.. That's what He was doing but he was projecting his insecurities onto me." Buck explains, face scrunched at the memory. Eddie feels his chest tighten with anger. "Then the.. There was three weeks near the end, right before I got out where he just.. He beat me, Eddie." Buck starts to cry. 

"Shhh.. Hush my sweet baby... Breath it out. Let it all out my baby." Eddie whispers, litterally cradling the 6'2 man. The sobbing racks through him so violently that Eddie worries he'll get sick if he keeps crying like this. It hampers off pretty quick since Buck was just letting out the bad parts of the feelings over whelming him. 

"He kept hurting me, and he wouldn't let me eat. He kept making me have sex with him and I hated it... He told me I wouldn't ever find love like his.. He was right. I found you... I found better." Buck whispers, looking at him with wide and wet eyes. Eddie kisses him softly, stroking his hair gently. 

"Anything else sweetie?" Eddie asks kindly, rubbing his back. "You only need to share what your comfortable with." Eddie takes a deeo breath and chews his bottom lip. 

"I went to south America after I recovered with Maddie.. And I guess I was just lonely... I used to hook up with a bunch of guys I worked with." He looks up nervously, wondering if Eddie would be mad. He looks so kind, so understanding. He loves the look in those eyes, the look that makes everything feel okay. 

"Do you feel better, my love? I'm really proud of you for telling me all of that, it takes a lot to tell me these things." Eddie says softly. Buck gives a weak sob, crying out the rest of his tears. 

"Thank you, Eddie, for listening to me." He smiles at the ring and Eddie kisses it softly. "I love you.. I love you so fucking much."

Eddie brings him in for a warm kiss and cleans his face off and gets him to blow his nose. He rubs over his back and rocks him slowly. 

"You don't have to be strong for me. Your allowed to be vulnerable for me, you can tell me everything and any thing." He says softly, cradling his face. Buck sags into the touches. 

"Thank you... It's just a lot. You don't have to hold back either." Buck whispers. Eddie grins and kisses his neck. 

"Lets eat some soup, and I want to show you just how wrong that bitch was. I'm going to kiss that beautiful body of yours." Eddie reassures, taking Buck ti the kitchen. "But only if your okay with it." Buck grins, shoulders sagging as he was on the edge of sub space. 

"Please, Sir. I'd like that."


	37. How you touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie can see doubt still lingering in Buck's eyes, and he shyly admits that Eddie might not want to touch him because he's gross.   
> Eddie very quickly and efficiently puts those worries to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Buck deserve each other and deserve a FUCKING BREAK. Just let them be happy.

During dinner, Buck seems hesitant to let Eddie touch him. He was a little tense when Eddie had his arm around him, and when Eddie was done eating, he gently slides his hand to Buck's thigh. Buck bites his bottom lip, shifting like he was uncomfortable. 

"What's wrong, baby?" He asks softly, rubbing the submissives thigh. Buck is shaking, and not in the way Eddie wants him to shake. Buck bats his eyes at him and shifts a little. 

"Wh-why do you want to touch me?" Buck whispers, like he's admitting a sin. "Don't you think I'm.. I'm gross?" He looks at Eddie through his eyelashes. Eddie coos softly, pulling Buck to straddle his lap. He kisses his forehead, cradling the back of Bucks neck. 

"You aren't gross. Your so beautiful. I just want to kiss and love you. I want you to be mine to touch.. You allow me into your space, your life, and into your past. That's not only brave, but is what makes me love you even more." Eddie gushes, pausing between words to kiss Buck. Kissing Buck was like a new experience every time he kisses him. 

"Mmm.. I love you, Sir. I love you so much. Thank you." Buck coos quietly, gasping when his hand slips to rub his ass. 

"Mm I don't think I believe me just yet. I think I need to fuck it into you." Eddie murrmers, eyes darkening. Buck moans sweetly, arching into the touch. 

"Yes please, Sir. Can I make a request?" Buck asks sweetly, fluttering his eyes at Eddie. 

"Go ahead baby boy!" Buck shifts, biting his lower lip realizing how much harder it is to actually ask. 

"Can you eat me out, please?" The quiet request slipped from Buck's lips, face so red it might catch fire from how hot it feels. Eddie, however, is now grinning like the Cheshire cat, standing and taking the compliant Buck to the bedroom. 

"Oh you bet baby. I might make you cum on just my tongue alone. Think you could do that?" Eddie asks, voice dark enough to send shudders through Buck, cock throbbing. He nods and Eddie lays him down to strip off his clothes. 

"Fuck baby, your beautiful." Eddie tenderly traces his hands over Buck's body, gently going over his stomach. Buck's stomach was always a shy point for him, but Eddie fucking loves his stomach. He likes how it's slightly pudgy, how it's warm and he can kiss and touch it. 

He nuzzles Buck's tummy, kissing it softly. Buck whines cutely, but giggles when Eddie blows a teasing raspberry on the skin. "Sir! That tickles!" Buck squeaks, but he can't wiggle away because Eddie's got his hips pinned. 

"Mm.. So cute, but in here for something... More." Eddie's tongue slides down to his thighs, and gently nuzzling Buck's crotch. Buck shivers and moans weakly, covering his face, and letting out soft moans. "Uncover your face, and let me hear you. Or I'll put a pretty ring gag in your mouth." Eddie says with a smirk. Buck whines, and wiggles in protest. "Oh really? Alright, brat. I'll take care of that." 

Buck squeaks when Eddie slides off the bed, and he wants to take back the bratty behavior. But when Eddie turns around with rope, a gag and his collar, he melts. He wants this. Soft hands pull his hands over his head and ties them to the head board. Buck lays his head back, and feels his collar clasped around his neck. A soft and absolutely beautiful whine slips past his lips. 

Eddie chuckles, stroking his knuckles down Buck's cheek. "Hey sweet boy, what's your collar?" Eddie asks, tone kind and level. Buck looks up at him, slipping down into sub space and signing softly. 

"I'm green, Sir." Eddie nods, slipping the ring gag into his mouth. Buck shifts, pulling gently at the restraints, taking deep breaths, and being okay with everything he was feeling in that moment. He looks at Eddie, who has returned to his spot between Bucks legs. 

Eddie spreads open Buck's ass, gently blowing on his bare hole. A whine, unmuffled and delicous, rings through the room. Eddie's eyes darken, and he growls. 

"Cum anytime you want, because I'll be reminding yiu just how amazing you are." Eddie snarls, and dives between his cheeks. His tongue gently rubs over his hole, softly licking and swirling over it. Buck whines shakily, trying to push his hips down. Eddie smirks, pulling away to kiss his inner thigh softly. "Ah ah, baby. Don't you wiggle. Sir will take perfect care of you." 

A finger slides into Buck's hole and his tongue gently moves around it. He wants to take it nice and slow, using spit as lube to slide in his second finger. Buck gasps, and begins moaning deliciously. Getting stretched felt so good, and feeling Eddie tongue prodding and swirling his hole. He twitches and squeaks softly. 

"Mmmm.." Eddie growls, pulling his face away to watch his fingers fuck inside him. He likes seeing his beautiful hole stretching open. He likes seeing him being needy and getting taken care of. He pulls his fingers out, his tongue slips in and out of his hole. 

Buck arches up his back at that sensation, thighs clamping around Eddie's head as he cums hard. Eddie has to pull Buck's thighs off his head and chuckles. His thighs are shaking beautifully, his face is flushed and his cum is on his stomach. 

"You look so fucking perfect." Eddie whispers, licking the cum off his stomach. Buck blushes cutely, legs twitching. "Mmm. I think I could fuck you now.. Or I could tease your pretty nipples, or drip wax on your pretty little body.. Maybe milk your prostate until your dry cumming and your hole is so sensitive all you can do is twitch and cry." 

The filthy dirty talk makes Buck flush darker and whine in pleasure. He likes the sound of all of those, and of Eddie wanted to, he could keep him up all night with these ideas. 

"I think I'll fuck you, and play with your pretty nipples." Eddie says, gently circling them with his pointer fingers. Buck whines, straining against his ropes as he feels Eddie's cock slip inside him. It's a little stretch since Eddie had only used two fingers, so he gives Buck's time to adjust. He slides his tongue through Buck's ring gag, grinning when Buck makes the cutest noises for him. 

His fingers pinch and tweak Buck's nipples, making him cry out in delicous pleasure. He likes making Buck moan. He pulls out of Bucks mouth, using one hand on his nipple, and the other rubbing across his side and hip to keep Buck grounded. 

"God baby.. I'm gonna move." He says softly. Buck nods and his eyes roll back when Eddie's hips thrust into him hard. Eddie always hits every spot just right. Eddie layers hickeys, bites, and open mouthed kisses all over Buck's body, fingers digging into his hip and probably leaving bruises. 

"That's it baby.. Yeah that it. Such a good boy for me." Eddie praises, thrusts getting sloppy. "I'm gonna fucking cum.. Fuck yeah baby I'm gonna cum." Eddie groans, jerking Buck off so that they can hit their peaks together. Buck shudders and cries out with his legs clamping around his waist. 

When Eddie finishes riding his high, he pulls out and kisses his chest. Out pops the gag, but Buck whines when Eddie goes to untie him. He gives the restrained boy a curious look. 

"You.. You said all the things you wanted to do for me." Buck offers hesitantly. Eddie snarls and kisses Buck passionately, pulling at his bottom lip. 

"Oh Yeah, baby.. I think I can ruin you all night of you want me too." Eddie growls, gently jerking Buck off to get him hard again. Buck squeaks shyly, and soon, moaning babbles escape him. 

"Oh fuck~! Yes, please, Sir. I'm yours." Eddie's tone gets way more desperate, suddenly taking a nearly hopeless tone. "Make me yours." They make eye contact, and Eddie gives him a soft smile. 

"Shh my sweet baby. Shhh.. You'll always be mine." He murrmers softly. Buck melts. 

"Fuck me and wreak me then, Sir." The tone of challenge was in Buck's voice and Eddie slaps his inner thigh. 

Out came the prostate massager, and Eddie's favorite colored candles. Red, orange, and blue, and in slips the massager and on it goes with no warning to Buck. A moan rocks the room, and Eddie lights the candle watching as he slowly begins to melt. 

"Do you like this baby? Being at my mercy?" Eddie asks, sitting on Buck's thighs so he can't wiggle. His massager twitches inside him and Buck whines deliciously. A drip of wax goes over to his chest, nipple, stomach. He drips it in lines over his hips. 

"Sir! Yes yes i love it. Please more." He begs shakily, and Eddie changes the red candle for an orange one. He drips it across the trembling boys collar bones, watching in satisfaction as Buck arches up and cums hard. 

And he doesn't stop. 

The massager drives itself into him, milking out more and more from Buck while wax mixes with his cum. Eddie watches Buck loose himself in pleasure, like he deserves. 

Eddie blows out the candle and takes pictures of Bucks beautiful needy form. He takes a video of jerking off Bucks twitching cock. 

"Please, please sir! It's so much!" Buck trembled all over. Eddie chuckles softly and turns off the prostate massager. "Mmm.. I wish you would've just left it." Buck teases, giggling. Eddie smirks and snarls, shoving it deeper inside and flicking it from the earlier light vibrations to a high one. His legs get tied down, and he stands up wjth a huge grin. 

"Oops, sorry i think my hand slipped. I'm pretty thirsty so ill be rigjt back, yeah?" He walks out, leaving Buck litteraly shaking and gasping. He was lost in the feeling, his cock twitching and leaking, and prostate driving harder and faster into him. 

Eddie gets his own water and one for Buck, with some water. He knows that he isnt pushing past Buck's limits. Buck wanted this, and he enjoys being taken care of like this, enjoys having Eddie decide when and if he stops. He watches from the door way to watch his shaking little submissive in the bed. He sets the water aside, lessening the vibrations and jerking himself off. 

Buck looks up at him with an excited look, making obscene noises to get Eddie off. Eddie gently slips his cock into the needy mouth of Buck. It doesn't take long to cum down Bucks throat, and he turns off the vibrator. Buck groans shyly, getting untied, and getting Buck cleaned up. 

"Hey sweetie.. Let's get you clean.." He peels off the wax and wipes down his messy stomach. Once he puts lotion on the wax and rope marks, he gets some water and food in him. 

"Thank you, Sir." Buck whispers, feeling so sensitive that each touch made him jolt. "Jesus you are amazing." He coos happily, crawling into Eddie's lap as they get under the covers.

"Mmm.. I love you, my sweet baby. Rest and if you want to play more just tell me." Eddie says, rubbing his forefinger over the collar. Buck smilies and touches the dog tags, looking at him with stars in his eyes. 

"I love you. Your so amazing." Buck kisses him, and falls asleep quickly.


	38. Blue room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck really wants to visit the Toy chest, in particular, the blue room.   
> Eddie and him quickly become the center of the show, with everyone very much enjoying the two's chemistry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie are high key into voyeurism.

Buck lifts Christopher up into a hug, grinning when the boy happily hugs him back. 

"You have a good day at school, yeah buddy?" Buck says, setting him down. He nods and Eddie gives him a warm kiss on the head. 

"Have fun, querido." He says, ruffling his hair. Christopher said his goodbyes and scurries off to his friends in the school. Buck watches him go with a smile, then spins around to face Eddie with the biggest grin. 

"Please??" He begs, holding Eddie's hand in his own. Eddie chuckles and intertwines their fingers. 

"Yes, yes baby we're going." Buck squeals excitedly. "But after we get some groceries and then we can go try the blue room." Buck pouts, but doesn't protest. He actually likes shopping with Eddie. 

It doesn't take long since they aren't out of much. They gathered some other ingredients for dinners, some beers during down time, and some candy after Buck begs for it. 

"You use your puppy eyes to your advantage huh?" Eddie teases, giving Buck a handful of the mini chocolates while he puts away the groceries. He looks up with big eyes, giggling. Eddie smiled fondly, gently cleaning a smear of chocolate off Buck's chin. 

"Sorry Sir." Buck coos with a smile. He knows he's messy. Eddie kisses his forehead, and then his lips. Eddie's tongue slides into his mouth, tasting the sweet milk chocolate smeared in Buck's mouth. He hums, gently sucking Eddie's tongue, enjoying feeling him in his mouth. 

Eddie pulls away a bit and chuckles. "Save it baby. Although you taste so damn good." The last few words leave him in a growl. Buck shivers, grinning and giggling. 

"I taste like chocolate!" He says with a wide smile, pushing another piece into his mouth. Eddie rolls his head fondly and takes Buck to the bedroom to get him dressed for the club. 

Soon, their in the car dressed in plain t shirts and Buck was in basket ball short, Eddie in jeans. Buck loves those jeans on Eddie. They cling to him fucking deliciously. 

"You staring at my cock baby?" Eddie teases, rubbing a hand across Buck's inner thigh. Buck shivers, giving a sweet moan, covering his eyes. "Awww it's okay if you were. After all, it's my name around your neck. All of me belongs to you." Buck peaks at him and smiles. 

"That sounds really good." Buck says, placing his hand on Eddie's hand, rubbing his thumb over Eddie's knuckles. Eddie gives it a soft squeeze, then moves his hand up to rub over Buck's half hard cock. A soft whine escapes him, head falling back and making the dog tags clink together. 

Eddie is alarmingly good at driving with one hand, while getting Buck worked up with the other. Buck whines, hips shaking, head dropping to his chest as Eddie's hand slides into his shorts and boxers. 

"Oh fuck, Sir! Your driving." Buck whimpers, a trembling groan escaping him when Eddie's fingers circle his tip and gathering precum. 

"Oh I know I am.. Don't worry, I got it." Eddie says, eyes on the road. He carefully strokes Buck's cock, getting faster as they near the club. Buck whines shakily, letting out soft moans. Eddie grins, slipping his hand out of Bucks pants once they get to a surprisingly full parking lot. 

Eddie slips the fingers coated in Buck's pre cum over Buck's tongue and grinning when Buck instinctively sucks on them. "That's it kitten. You'll be a perfect addition to the blue room, don't ya think?" Buck's face flushes, suckling in the fingers with a blissed look. "Let's go baby." 

They go through the stamp routine at the door, and grab two shots each to get themselves calmed. A little dirty dancing takes place on the slightly busy dance floor. Bumping, grinding, and Buck looking at Eddie down right sinfully. 

"Can we go?" Buck yells over the music, moving his head to the hallway of play rooms. Eddie sweeps them off the dance floor, and spins him a moment. 

"Mmm.. Let's go baby." He interlocks their fingers and make their way to the blue room. There were three color based rooms. Rose, blue, and black. The black one was stroked as red on both their lists. Leather whips, harnesses, body suits, things like that. Neither of them wanted to try that. 

They get to the blue room and strip off, locking their clothes in the locker asighned to them. Inside, the lights were filtered blue, as were all the toys, but most of the furniture was red since in the blue it looks purple. 

The blue room is a voyeurism room. Watch or be watched. Play, but only where you are front and center. Eddie turns to him and smirks. No matter how many eyes would inevitably be on Buck, Buck was his. 

"Color?" 

"I'm green sir." 

"And your safe word?" 

"Red, Sir." They run through the motions with ease, making sure they were both on the same page with what was happening. This catches the attention of some, and they eagerly watch a new pair step up to join the other two on display. 

Buck is laid on a plush chair, hands tied up over his head to his elbows. Eddie lifts up both of Bucks legs to tie him by the knees to the arms. He spaces out the rope so it supports his leg instead of cutting into it. 

"Everything comfortable baby?" Eddie asks. "Verbal answer." Eddie's commanding voice snaps in response to Buck's nodding. "Nodding is not how you respond to me." Eddie growls lowly. Buck shudders and his cock twitches. 

"Yes sir. I'm comfortable. I'm sorry sir." Both boys had the same thought of how good the other looks in blue light. 

"Good. Keep that mouth working. I'd hate to gag you." They already had a small on looking, and excitement grew amongst the crowd when Eddie's worn leather belt slips through his belt loops. He folds it and snaps it loudly. 

If they didn't have everyone's attention before, they did now. 

Eddie tends not to go easy when spanking Buck. He loves how rough He gets, each swats sending hot jolts of pleasure through him. Each smack rings through the room, his ass soon glowing purple spanks under the blue light. 

"Mm, aren't you such a good boy. Haven't cum yet? Surprised since your such a pain whore." Buck flushes, whining and arching up.

"I'm your pain whore... Will you please fuck my home Sir?" Buck begs, batting his eyes at him. Eddie chuckles, adding his fingers to Buck's mouth. 

Everyone in the crowd was ogling them. A Dom sub duo watch carefully, the sub cock warming the Dom. Cock warming was something Buck and Eddie tried once, and definitely should revisit. 

Once his fingers are sufficiently lubed, he slides them into Buck. The high whine that rings through the room sends blood south for every one there, and Eddie snarls darkly. 

"God such a noisy little slut. You just have to make everyone look at you, and how I'm fucking you on just my fingers. Your such a whore only a few fingers could get you to cum couldn't they?" The degradation made Buck's cock twitch and soft little noises escapes him. 

Soft bass music was constantly playing in the room, making sure that it wasn't silent except for the submissives moaning. Buck rocks his hips as best he can, whining. 

"It feels good, so good sir. Your cock feel a better. Please fill me with it." Buck begs. Buck wants it, and he wants it rough. Eddie is eager to respond, pulling out his fingers, lining up and slamming inside. 

Soft moans sound from the crowd gathered, many jerking themselves off or rubbing their submissives crotch to get them off. Eddie likes that they can only jerk off to the man he's nailing perfectly bellow him. 

"Fuck, fuck! Oh God it feels so good!" Buck moans, head thrown back and mouth dangling open. Eddie's hips was fucking him viciously, snarling and laying hickeys across Buck's exposed body. 

"Come on baby. Cum for me. Let everyone see what a good whore you are for me." Eddie prompts, a bruising grip on the shaking thighs near his head. His thrusts hit Buck's prostate, and leave Buck screaming as he cums. The sight is what Eddie needs to go over the edge. Nearly animalistic noises escape both of them as they ride out their highs. 

"Sir.. Sir fuck~! Thank you." Buck whispers. Buck is untied, and Eddie carries him down and away from prying eyes into a side aftercare room. This one was bathed in soft light, and full of some kind of flower smell. Its a sauna, with lotion and bath for dirty play. 

"Ill bathe you at home. But I'll get you clean and make sure your rope marks don't hurt, yeah baby?" Eddie's tone significantly sweeter and kinder then the play time voice. It makes Buck smile. 

"Yes Please, Sir. My legs hurt a little.." He admits. Eddie coos and kisses them before applying the lotion. "I really really liked that." Buck says, grinning wide. "Everyone saw how good you fucked me. Only you." Buck says with a small giggle. Eddie kisses him, hands moving carefully to rub lotion into the rope marks on his wrists. 

"I love the fact that only I can touch you like that. You allow me to do that and I feel honored for that privilege." Eddie says softly. "Now, let's get you home, since I want a bath and a nap."

Buck almost protests when he's picked up, because he can do totally walk by himself, but he really doesn't feel like it. He snuggles right on up to Eddie's chest, safe and sound for once in his life.


	39. Bound, gagged, and wreaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is being a brat and mouthing off to Eddie all day at work.   
> Count mouth off if your mouth is full, can you Buck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up guys. Its a WILD RIDE.

Eddie was counting down the minutes until he could take Buck home and destroy him. Normally, he really doesn't like going home and leaving his job, but with Buck mouthing off all day, he really wants to punish him. 

"Buck, we need to get changed out." Eddie calls, seeing him watching Chimney and Hen playing video games. 

"Later, I'm busy!" Buck calls back, an obvious pout on his face. Eddie raises an eyebrow and goes over to Buck and getting close to his ear. 

"Your already in trouble, and you've earned a good punishment. Do as you are told." Eddie snarls into his ear. Buck shudders, glad Chimney and Hen are oblivious to the conversation. 

"Make me." He growls quietly, gasping quietly when Eddie litterally scruffs him, lift him to his feet and dragging him to the living room. Buck squeaks, being pushed against the lockers with two of Eddies fingers shoved into his mouth and almost down his throat. 

"Want me to make you? I'll make you. Don't worry baby, I'll make sure you need that day off tomorrow." He snarls, hand gripping Buck's face and smirking. Buck gapes, looking shy, but still trying to be defiant. Eddie grins, and releases his face. 

"Change out, and we're going home. But I'm stopping by the kink store to get you something new." Eddie says, slapping Buck's ass hard and walking to his locker to change out. 

Buck obediently, and quickly, changes out, resisting the urge to kneel as he waits for Eddie. They quickly get into the truck and Eddie possessivly grips his thigh as He drives. 

"Stay in here, it's a surprise baby." Eddie says softly when he pulls into the store parking lot. "Actually.. Come it. I want to make sure your okay with what I want to do." He says with a smile. Buck felt his chest warm because Eddie was looking out for him. He smiles and kisses Eddie's cheek before getting out of the truck. 

Eddie takes his hand and leads him inside, humming and pulling him toward an isle that had leather gags and nuzzles. He picks up a box and gestures to the toy on display. Buck flushes and looks at it in a mix of surprise, and excitement. 

It was a penis gag. A dildo attached to a muzzle that strapped around his head, like a ball gag. But it would push the cock into his mouth and down toward his throat. Buck shudders at the idea of Eddie using it and grins. 

"Please.. Can we use it tonight?" He asks eagerly, eyes wide and excitedly. Eddie chuckles and takes the toy. 

"Yes baby, we can and will. Although I don't know of you'll be so excited during your punishment." He remarks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Buck whines, forgetting his earlier brattyness. Eddie doesn't stand for disrespect like that, so he knows he's going to be shaking by the end of the night. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck was stripped down to nothing, kneeling at the end of the bed and watching Eddie pull out toys. Eddie pulls out the saddle toy, the gag, nipple clamps, candles, and brand new black ropes. Most importantly, get got out Buck's collar and leash. 

"Head up baby." Eddie sits with Buck's head between his legs. Buck obeys instantly, looking up at him with submissive eyes. Eddie grins at the cock cage glibting between Bucks legs. 

"Okay. I'm going to gag you, and the you on the saddle for an hour. I'll check up on you, but you get to sit here and realize how bad you were. Can't mouth of if your mouth is full. And if you want to cum after, you'll have to make me cum first." Eddie lays out the punishment, clasping the collar and cradling Bucks face. "Is that all okay with you?" 

Buck nods eagerly, mouth falling open when the gag is brought out. Eddie chuckles and slips it carefully inside, not missing how Buck's eyes roll back in pleasure. He straps it in his mouth and let's Buck take time with it in his mouth. 

"Alright, up and let's get you ready." He stretches Buck, and sits him on the toy from the saddle. His caged cock doesn't go into the free section this time and it's closed. Eddie turns it on a low section, strapping his legs in. 

Buck makes soft whimpering noises, arms tied from the elbow to the wrist and then tied to the head board. Buck shudders, eyes rolling back and finding himself unable to move. The ropes have no give, the saddle keeps his hips still, and he sighs at this. 

Eddie turns it too a medium level, kisses Bucks neck and grins. "Have fun baby. I'll be back in a bit." He says, grinning at the muffled moans from Buck. Buck tries shifting, the vibrator working wonders inside him, swallowing as best as he can with the gag in. He whines, pulling gently at the ropes and groaning. 

He lets himself get lost in the feeling, whining and whimpering as pleasure rocks through him. He sighs, eyes closed until he hears Eddie coming in. He looks up and whines at him, signing happily when Eddie gently strokes his hair. 

"You doing good baby?" He asks, smirking at the drool dripping on his chest. Buck nods quickly, gagging a little on the cock in his mouth. Eddie lights a match and holds it over his shoulder. "You look so very pretty... At least when your being put in your place. I like seeing you here, needing me.." Eddie says with a smirk, letting wax drip onto his body. 

Buck gasps, eyes rolling back since he still can't move. "I could leave you here for a while.. And you'd like me leaving you here. I'd let you out whenever you would need it but it's just so cute to see you all riled." More wax drips across his chest, and the toy gets turned up to a higher level. 

Buck gasps, whines and whimpers, thinking of Eddie letting him stay here, making him stay here for his own pleasure. 

Eddie drips some more wax on him, and leaves him for enough ten minutes. 

Buck is at his peak, wishing he could cum but being unable to. Eddie can hear all of the deliciously lewd noises that Buck is making, and it drives him crazy, but Buck is on punishment. He watches from the door way, watching as Buck sits, sagged in the ropes and gag deep in his mouth. 

Whining and whimpering fills the room, and he loves the sight. He takes some pictures and a video as he turns the level higher. Buck's back arches and he throws his head back. A sharp cry escapes him and he tries to move. Eddie can't tell if Buck's trying to get away or get closer. 

"Mmm.. Don't worry baby. Your hour is almost up. But you love how good this feels don't you?" He undoes the gag, and takes it out. Drool connects the toy to his mouth and Buck flushes. "God so messy." He murrmers, taking a picture of Bucks swollen lips, and flushed face. 

"Si-Sir!!" Buck whines, trying again to move. He likes how much pleasure he's experiencing, but there is no escape. "Fuck!! Oh my God! Fuuuck!" He whines, sagging down and pressing the toy even deeper. 

"That's so precious. Your so so needy." He says softly, peeling the wax off of Eddies chest carefully. "Mm how pretty.." He says. The hour is over, and Eddie shuts off the saddle. Buck gasps shakily, thankful the onslaught of pleasure has stopped. 

"Let's get you untied. Think your pretty little hole can handle my cock?" He asks softly, striking his hair. Buck grins, and let's himself get untied, glad there were no rope marks. "Good boy. Didn't thrash much huh?" He asks quietly. Buck giggles, bending so he hole was exposed. 

Eddie doesn't last long, cumming deep into Buck twice. Whining, whimpering, and gasping from Buck driving him through his aftershock. 

"What a good boy..." Eddie growls, kissing Buck's lower back and rolling him onto it. Buck grins at him, but whines when Eddie moves to the cock cage. 

"No.. No. Later please." He whispers, to sensitive for any play right now. Eddie grins and kisses him softly. 

"Alright baby. Let me get you water and start on dinner. Let me know when your ready." He says, going to get a water bottle. Buck grins, completely blissed out. 

He's a very lucky man.


	40. Spotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck doesn't say anything, but he's been seeing his Ex around town. Stores, streets, everywhere. His ex found him and finds his place of work.   
> He wants Buck back, until he meets Eddie and his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck is protected damnit.

Eddie noticed that Buck seemed more anxious lately. He thought maybe it was the wedding, or just that he was in his head lately. He tried getting Buck to talk about it, but it's pretty hard to find the time too. 

Buck isn't just anxious. He's terrified. He's been seeing his Ex around town, and can tell that he wants to approach him, but he's almost always with Eddie. He doesn't want to bring Eddie into this problem, because they already have so much going on. He knows he's breaking one of their rules, but he really wants to handle this himself. 

Until Damon shows up at work. 

Buck was half in the fire truck, making sure everything in the med kit was full when he feels a tap on his back. Out he pops from the truck and his stomach falls, heart faltering. Damon smirks up at him, teeth like a shark and eyes glinting. 

"Where's the man your always clinging to, Evan? Don't feel like being a slut?" His tone sends Buck back to how powerless he felt when Damon first began his abuse. His breath stutters. "I know you can speak. Normally yiu never shut up." Buck whimpers in fear. 

"Buck?" 

Bucks head snaps over to the sound at the entrance of the station, and feels a little relieved to see Athena. Damon notices her, but he's zeroed in on Buck. 

"Whose this?" She asks, noticing the terror in Buck's eyes. She's glad she's in plain clothes. She recognizes this man, but she doesn't know from where. 

"Damon. I'm his boy friend." He says, tone assertive. "Come on babe. I'm here to get you home. I've got dinner waiting." Athena feels her face get hot. Damon, as it Damon Marshall. A man with an active warrant for his arrest for theft and assume. 

"That's really interesting, considering I'm his fiance." Eddie says, tone made of steel as he approached his shaking boy on the fire truck. Buck gives a panicked noise and reaches for him. 

"Fiance?" Damon snarls, eyes dark as he looks like he might deck Eddie. Eddie protectivly pulls Buck to his side and looking him up and down. 

"Damon Marshall?" Athena asks, smirking when the man turns to see the handcuffs in her hands. "Your under arrest." 

"You can't do that! I've done nothing wrong, and I have rights!" He says harshly, but Athena is having none of it. 

"Yeah You do. Let me read them too you." 

Eddie leads Buck away, feeling the boy in his arms shaking like a leaf. Bobby sees it all going down and after checking on Athena whose got back up on the way, he goes to the bunks where Eddie's taken Buck. 

"You've been seeing him around town?? Buck why didn't you tell me? You can't keep secrets like this away from me." Eddie scolds, but his tone his shaky and he's holding Buck so close that it's like he's trying to hide him. 

Buck is sobbing, clinging so tight to Eddie his knuckles are white and he's shaking. Bobby approached them, heart breaking for them, and he sits beside Buck. 

"Hey, he's going away for a while. Athena can probably get him down for stalking if Buck testifies. Even if he doesn't, he's going to be gone a while." Bobby says, speaking more to Eddie. Buck turns, looking at him with terrified eyes. 

"Gone?? I won't have to see him again?" He whispers softly. Eddie rubs his back and kisses his head. 

"If you testify they can send him to a more high security prison.. Unless other things come up about him. That wouldn't surprise me." Eddie admits, kissing Buck's ear gently. "We'll talk about that later baby." 

"You'll never see him again. We're getting you a restraining order." Bobby reassures and brings Buck in for a warm hug. "Take him home, talk it out. If you need me, I'm here." He says softly. Buck nods, hugging Bobby a while. Eddie sighs and smiles as he watches. Bobby gets him calm the rest of the way, and when Damon is gone, Eddie gets Buck to the truck and home. 

"We're going to have to talk about this baby." Eddie says softly. He has his hand on Buck's thigh, and Buck is holding his hand. 

"I know.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.. I thought he'd go away." He clears his throat, gently nudging an empty water bottle with the toe of his shoe. "First I saw him at the park with you and Christopher. He was standing by that shade tree.. Just watching and looking at me.. He looked so mad when you hugged me.. I think he thinks we're still togeyher. Like he owns me." Buck whispers and draws in a shakey breath. 

"Has this happened before?" Eddie asks, feeling his heart break but also feeling so pissed off that Asshole had the balls to come near him. 

"No.. I think since I vanished to South America. But I just don't know how he found me. May be the news?" He asks quietly. Eddie sighs softly and interlocks their fingers. 

"Maybe.. What did he say to you, sweet boy?" Eddie asks quietly, rubbing his thumb over Buck's knuckles. Buck looks over at him and blushes, shifting in his seat. 

"He called me a slut.." He feels Eddie's hand tighten around his protectivly. He leans over and kisses Eddie's jaw. "I'm okay.. You helped me so much and that's all I needed." 

"I know. I just want to get home and hold you. And you need to be punished for not telling me. That was very bad. I have to know, because what if he approached you when I wasn't there to help you?" Eddie scolds. He hears Buck squeak and sees him tear up. His heart breaks even more. He pulls into the drive way and pulls Buck into a soft kiss. 

"I didn't wanna scare you." Buck whines, clearly getting a bit more distressed. Eddie hushes him gently, stroking under his eye. 

"I'll handle the punishment during our next play time, okay?" Eddie climbs out and insists on carrying Buck inside. Buck goes to change and Eddie grabs him by the back of his pants. "I'll be changing you. If it's okay, I'm making all decisions tonight." Buck melts against his chest and giggles quietly. 

"I'd like that." He says softly, and sits on the bed while Eddie's changes. When Eddie changes him, he's careful, stripping off his shirt and running his hand over Buck's sides. Buck shudders and giggles, wiggling around. "Tickles!" He protests, eyes wide and innocent. Eddie chuckles and kisses his nose, and then kisses his lips gently. 

"I love you.. I will do everything to keep you safe, novio." Buck blushes and kisses him again. 

"I love you." Buck says softly and squeaks when Eddie strips him down bare. Eddie kisses his body gently, sides, stomach, thighs, rubbing the under side of Bucks thighs that makes him tremble and moan. 

"Can I?" Eddie asks, softly laying Buck on the bed. "Not in a scene. I don't want to Dom right now.. But I want to.." Eddie looks up into Buck's trusting eyes. 

"Please fuck me, Eddie. I need you." He says softly, closing his eyes. 

Eddie got him stretched first, softly fingering him open until Buck feels no pain when he thrusts inside. Buck clings to him, rocking his hips down, head thrown back and soft moans escaping him. 

"Oh God, Eddie.. It feels so good. You feel so good." He whispers softly, eyes rolling back when Eddie kisses his neck gently. 

"Your so good baby.. So fucking good for me. Only mine. I fucking love you." He whispers quietly, fucking into him gently and biting across the sensitive skin of his neck. Buck gasps shakily, threading his fingers through Eddie's hair. 

Thank God he was growing it back out. Eddie groans loudly when Buck tugs it gently, loving the feeling. Buck whimpers shakily and rocks his hips faster. 

"I'm gonna cum.." Buck whispers, hips getting faster and body shaking. Eddie's thrusts get sloppy, still hitting Buck's prostate and sending him over the edge. Eddie watched the orgasm overtake Buck's features and slams in one more time before hitting hid own orgasm. 

They ride out their orgasms together, Eddie chuckling and pulling out of Buck. He grins at him and leans up to kiss him. 

"If this happens every time you get me dressed, I'll let you do it way more often." He teases, kissing his nose. Eddie chuckles, cleaning Buck off and gets them both changed again. 

"Are you really okay?" Eddie asks softly, cuddling Buck. Buck nuzzles up to him and smiles. 

"I know I'll need time to get over seeing him again.. And how it made me feel but I'm going to be okay. I've got you." He kisses Eddie's engagement ring. "And if I've got you, I'll always be okay."


	41. Party and play (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie get called in early for a party at the station. Eddie decides that it's punishment time, and Buck is okay being in subspace the entire time.   
> Eddie rewards him for his good behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys need a party!

Eddie wakes up to his phone ringing, and to Buck making a very unhappy little whine in his arms. He chuckles softly, rubbing Buck's stomach and grabs his phone. Buck kept fussing so Eddie swatted his bottom and answered the phone. 

"Hello?" He asks, voice still sleep laden. He hears Bobby's cheery voice on the other line. 

"You guys aren't working today, but come down to the station in plain clothes. We've got some thing set up for you two." He says happily and Eddie chuckles, stroking Bucks side softly. 

"Alright. We can be there in an hour." He chats with Bobby a few more minutes, and then hangs up. Buck rolls over and litterally pouts. 

"I don't wanna! I wanna cuddle with you instead." He whines sleepily, only knowing that they were leaving their home. Eddie grabs his ass and squeezes it. 

"Listen, you fussy little brat, your already getting a nice little punishment today.. And we're going to the station. They have something set up for us. Play nice." Eddie says, smacking his ass. Buck yelps cutely, and once again pouts. 

"But I wanna snuggle Sir!" Buck protests cutely, eyes wide and bottom lip stuck out. Eddie grabs it between his teeth, biting and pulling it away, smirking. Buck shudders, feeling Eddie's hand on his throat. 

"Mm.. But don't you wanna be a good little boy? Wanna sit pretty with a plug in and your cage on?" He asks darkly, fingers easily circling Buck's slightly stretched hole. Buck gives a small squeak, eyes rolling back and soft moans escaping him. 

"I would like that, Sir. Please?" He asks quietly, lips close to Eddie's. Eddie chuckles and kisses him gently, softly slipping his tongue inside, making the sweet boy moan again. He likes kissing Eddie, it always makes him feel safe, secure, and with his fingers rubbing over his hole, he's lodged deep into his subspace. 

"Let's get you ready. Kneel and wait for me to get you ready." He orders, voice set in a low Dom tone. Buck shudders and does so, kneeling down and looking up at Eddie as he gets dressed. He bites his lower lip, grinning when Eddie chooses his grey hoodie shirt, and tight blue jeans. His ass looks great in those. 

"Bend over the bed. I'm going to put the plug in, and the cage on." He says softly, choosing the medium one. Buck gets up and bends over, spreading his legs so his hole was exposed. Eddie grins and lubes it, carefully easing it inside, gently forcing it inside. Buck gasps, back arching up and softly whining into the sheets. 

"Mm.. Fuck.. Oh God." He whispers, his thighs shaking and he gets stood up. Eddie grabs his cock cage, and slips it on. Buck gasps shakily, covering his eyes, and when Eddie locks it, he sighs quietly. 

"That's perfect.." He says softly, kissing his inner thigh. Buck giggles, and watches as Eddie gets out his clothes. White briefs, black jeans, and a soft blue T-shirt. He likes the shirt, because it used to be Eddie's and still smells like him. 

"What do you think they have set up? A 'We arrested your shitty abusive ex' party?" Buck asks with a dorky smile. Eddie chuckles and kisses his forehead. 

"I doubt it, I'm sure it's going to be a good party." He says softly, stroking his side gently. "Mmm.. Your beautiful. I'm so glad I get to marry you." He says softly, kissing the ring on Buck's finger. No had really seen the rings or commented on them. 

In the car, the plug goes on and Buck instantly starts wiggling and whimpering in pleasure. "Oh God! Sir, I'm sensitive!" Buck protests, gasping when Eddie tightens the seat belt so he can't squirm. 

"Even better." Eddie says with a deep tone. "Now don't start squirming. Just let me make you feel good. You can behave right? Be a good boy?" Eddie says with a huge smirk. Buck flushes, biting his lip to avoid squirming. He closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling, letting out soft little whimpers. 

He looks over at Eddie, who is smirking with the key to the cock cage on a necklace he was wearing. Buck grins to himself. Eddie has control of everything. He can do anything he'd like, and Buck loves that. At the station, Eddie turns off his vibrator and leans over to kiss him. He smiles warmly, stroking over his hair. 

"Come on baby! Let's get inside. Remember, no begging, moaning, and don't take out the plug. Behave." Eddie says in a commanding tone, hand rubbing over his crotch. Buck shudders and looks at him with hooded eyes. "Do you understand me?" 

"Yes Sir. I'll be a good boy for you." He says sweetly, eyes fluttering. Eddie grins and inside they go. 

They stop in their tracks at the door way, grinning and chuckling when they see a sign where all their party signs go. 

"Your finally getting married!" The sign read, and the fire fam stand cheering and laughing. Buck and Eddie share a quick glance, then Eddie remembers that he called Buck his fiance. They are surrounded by hugs, congratulations, and Eddie evily playing with Buck's plug as he tries his best to socialize. 

"Eddie proposed didn't he?" Hen teases, helping Athena cut and serve cake. Buck pouts and huffs indignantly, but he doesn't have any protests. Eddie boasts happily, sending Buck his classic little heart eyes. Eating cake was a while other ordeal, because Eddie refused to let the plug go down for even a second. The plug went from high to low, and Buck is trying so so hard not to let anything slip. 

"Alright newly engaged! Time for before wedding party games!" Maddie announces. Buck tilts his head and chuckles. 

"Is that really a thing?" He asks curiously, watching Maddies little smirk as she set up two chairs back to back. 

"Yes, because i said so." She says, grinning proudly. Eddie chuckles and the two sit back to back. They are forced to take off their shoes and get one of their own and one from the other. Maddie pulls out her phone full of couples questions. 

"The rules are I'll ask a question, and who ever the statement is most true to you hold up that shoe." She explains. Buck and Eddie agree and grin to themselves. "First question, who has the highest libido?" 

Buck and Eddie both very quickly lift up Eddie's shoe. A round of chuckles fill the room. 

"Who is the master negotiator?" Eddie's shoe once again gets raised. "Whose the first to say sorry after a fight?" Buck's shoe gets shot up easily. "Who wants to cuddle more?" Once again, Buck's shoe is up in the air. 

The game doesn't last long, and a few games of uno or whatever else card games they had were played for a while. Eddie could see that Buck was getting pretty tired, especially since he was having some champagne with his sister. 

Buck gets sleepy with most alcohol, unless it's hard liquor. He smiles and pulls Buck close around the waist, kissing his forehead gently. 

"Alright guys, I gotta get him home before he falls asleep on the table." Eddie says, hushing Buck's sleepy sounding protests. They get more hugs, and a few more congratulations, with Bobby and Athena loading up pre wedding gifting into the truck. Both Eddie and Buck hadn't wanted them to spend any money on presents for them, but Bobby and the crew insisted. 

"I'm so happy for you two." Athena said earnestly, pulling the pretty tipsy Buck into a warm hug. "You got yourself a real good boy here, Diaz." She says, ruffling his hair. Eddie chuckles and loads him into the truck. 

"I'm extremely lucky." He says with a smile, and gives the two hugs before getting in the truck. Buck looks at Eddie with big happy eyes and pouting his lips out for a kiss. 

Eddie kisses him gently and starts up the plug, biting hid lower lip gently. "Mm.. Can't wait to get you home. You behaved so well.. Definetly deserve a reward." He says with a warm tone. Buck shudders and relaxes in his seat. 

"I can't wait, Sir. I love being your good boy." He spreads open his legs and smirks. "I'm all yours."


	42. Party and play (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie are trying some thing new, and Buck is finally getting rewarded for being a good boy during the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard domination 😍

Eddie carefully strips Buck down, kissing his thighs softly as he went. Buck tangles his hands in Eddie's hair, making soft little whimpers that made Eddie's cock twitch in his pants. 

"Want your cage off baby?" Eddie asks, knowing how much Buck enjoyed having it on. Buck bites his lip, thinking carefully. He knew what they were going to do, since Eddie and him were trying something new. 

"For now I'd like it on please." He says softly, nuzzling up to his neck. Eddie grins, and pulls the plug out. He comes from the toy chest with a small chest harness, and his collar, which made Bucks cock twitch in anticipation. 

"You excited, kitten?" Buck moans shakily, biting his lower lip gently. Eddie grips his chin, eyes going stern. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer. Understand me?" Eddie says darkly, barely an inch from Buck's face. 

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry Sir." He whispers, eyes fluttering as he went straight back to sub space. "Will you forgive me, Sir? I'll behave." He promises, offering his neck in a sign of submission. Eddie smirks and clasps the collar, standing Buck up. His chest harness is strapped around him, and Buck carefully shifts to make sure it's not tight or hurting him. 

"Perfect... Do you think you deserve a spanking? You've been a good little boy but I know pain sluts like you need a red ass to remind them of their place." Eddie's voice was deep, commanding and rough. 

They were trying hard domination, with Eddie being rougher then ever to see how it affected Buck's sub space and if it triggers a subdrop. They already had a subdrop after care kit on stand by for him just in case. Buck's shoulders drop and his eyes glaze in submission. 

"Yes sir. I've been so good. Could you please spank me?" He grabs the hem of Eddies shirt. Eddie smirks and grabs his leather paddle and taking Buck to the living room. 

Buck is pliant, being moved around with ease and no protest. He goes over Eddie's knee, ass propped up with his face in a pillow. 

"You gonna make a bunch of noise? Your so noisy when I spank you." Eddie says, accompanying his statement with a harsh swat to the center of his ass. Buck jerks foward, moaning quietly. "Mm.. It's so cute how quickly I can reduce you to just my absolute whore." He pulls out a bundle of rope, pulling Bucks arms behind his back and tying his forearms together. 

"Are they too tight?" Eddie asks, tone soothing as opposed to the roughness from earlier. Buck smiles and shakes his head. 

"No Sir. I'm green." He says softly. A second, then third swat is placed on his upturned ass. Buck squeaks, legs twitching and he pushes his ass up for Eddie. Eddie smirks, giving him three more spanks in rapid succession. 

"What a pain whore." He says nonchalantly, parting Buck's cheeks and spanking directly over Buck's hole. Buck jerks forward and gasps shakily, a whimper escaping him. Eddie repeats the action, albeit a little firmer and Buck whines out in pain and pleasure. It's painful, but part of him loves being held open, being exposed and regarded by Eddie's prying eyes. 

"Sir.. Yellow, Sir." Buck whispers, looking over his shoulder at him. Eddie strokes Buck's hair, and smirking to him gently. 

"Alright my slut. But now you can take my cock in that pretty little hole. It's all you need isn't it? A huge cock filling up your needy and slutty hole?" He growls, pulling Bucks hair hard. Buck shakes his as up at Eddie, looking over his shoulder with a huge grin. 

"Yes please, Sir. Your cock always makes me feel so good!" He says softly, gasping when Eddie lifts him up with ease and sits him down on his cock. The moment Buck bottoms out, he arches up and cries out in pleasure, back arching and arms pulling at the ropes. Eddie bites down on Buck's sensitive neck, not biting hard enough to truly hurt but enough to mark him. Buck shudders, eyes shutting and hips rocking a little on Eddie's cock. 

"Stay. Still. Your job is to sit here and keep my cock warm. I'll decide if you get fucked or cum do you understand?" Eddie growls, hand wrapping around Buck's throat. Buck shudders, sagging into Eddie's chest and whining. 

"But Sir, I was so good.. You said so." He whines, pressing his throat into Eddie's palm. Eddie smacks his ass hard, making Buck jolt. 

"Mmhmm. Good enough to get my cock in you. You've gotta earn your right to cum. Good sluts don't complain." He growls, biting hid earlobe and tugging it gently. Buck shudders and sits compliantly on Eddie's cock. "Does that feel good? You like my cock in you baby?" He asks with a soft growl and another squeeze to his neck. 

"So good.. It's so big inside me." He whispers softly, shifting a little, but staying still the moment Eddie spanks him again. Eddie grins and turns on the TV, just having Buck sit there with his ass taking Eddie's cock. Half way through the show, Buck started whining and Eddie gagged him with his underwear. 

"Keep that in your mouth or I'll gag you every time that collar is on." Eddie growls, smirking at how good Buck looks with his briefs in his mouth. Buck shivers and flutters his lashes, clenching his hole around Eddie and settling on his chest. He felt so... Floaty. Everything felt so good and right, his hole and mouth full, cock twitching gently in his cage, and his arms bound. All at Eddie's control. 

An idea came to the sadistic Eddie's mind as he began lifting Buck up and down his cock. Buck gasps, but at Eddie's orders, makes no move to ride Eddie in response. Eddie made it very clear that this is his pleasure right now. Buck teasingly clenches his hole, letting out muffled moans when Eddie cums inside him and sits him back down on his cock as it hardens again. Buck whines, getting another firm spank to his ass. 

"Listen, your whining slut, if you don't stop your pathetic protesting I'll leave you with a vibrator in and cage on tied down on a kitchen chair. I'll leave you there as long as I want and you'll love ever moment of it." He snaps, voice low. "In fact.. I've given you enough warnings. I think I'll be doing that now." He says with a smirk. Buck's eyes widen and when Eddie stands him up, he feels Eddie's cum leak down his legs. A shiver racks his body and a shy whine escapes him. 

Eddie undoes his harness and his arm restraints. He slips a vibrating dildo inside and ties Buck down to the chair, arms tied over the back of the chair and his legs tied to the arms of the chair. This left his ass up and slightly off the chair, easy access for Eddie.

"Now, this is a clicker and I'll ask how your doing using this. Two clicks for green, one click for yellow, and if you drop it I'll count it as red and play time stops." He explains, voice soft and soothing. Buck looks up at him and nods, whining when his make shift gag is removed. "I know, you like having your mouth full, but I want a verbal response baby." 

"Okay Sir. I understand Sir." He says with a smile and kisses Eddie gently. "I really like this reward.." He giggles. Eddie chuckles and rubs Bucks red ass. 

"Most would consider this a punishment.. But you like me being all mean huh?" Eddie teases, kissing him passionately. In slips his tongue and Buck lets his mouth get explored by the prying tongue. He shivers, vibrator getting turned on, and Eddie shoving his underwear back in Buck's parted mouth. 

He sits to watch TV, looking out Buck basically shaking in the chair as he plays with the controls. His toes curl, fingers balling into fists and eyes shut. Eddie let's him stay like that for 15 minutes before checking in. Two clicks is his response, so he turns the vibrations up higher. 

He likes pleasuring Buck, who despite the cage and inability to cum, he seems so perfectly content to be there. He looks over at Eddie with hooded eyes, hips shaking when the vibrations keep fluctuating. 

Buck feels like he's in heaven. Every thing feels good, even though he doesn't really like the cage on him. He wants to cum, and her overstimulated, but he knows better then to beg. Not that he would, because he's pretty content in this position. He's lost track of time, lost track of how long he's been sitting there at Eddie's mercy, but he always clicks twice when Eddie asks how he feels. 

Eddie comes over and takes out the brief and takes off his cage, stroking Bucks head. "Your so good baby.. You last so long.. I know what you really want me to do." He says darkly. He angles the dildo against Buck's prostate and turns it on high. Buck arches ad best the ropes will allow, crying out in pleasure as he cums hard. 

But he doesn't stop. 

Eddie doesn't turn off the vibrator until Buck is cumming dry and his orgasms shake his whole body. Eddie turns off the vibrator and takes it out, carefully uniting him and picking up his pliant body with ease. Buck giggles softly, eyes shut and arms lazily looping over Eddie's shoulders. 

"You didn't cum." Buck says weakly, pouring furiously. Eddie bounces Buck on his hip as of he's a baby, and fills up the tub with a generous amount of bubble bath. 

"You clearly weren't paying attention then, baby." Eddie teases, kissing Buck as he puts him in the tub. "How do you feel? Like you might drop?" He asks softly. Buck shakes his head and smiles, leaning up to kiss him. 

"But can I get some water and maybe some orange slices? Pretty please." He says cutely, eyes fluttering again. Eddie chuckles and kisses him softly. 

"Of course baby... Sit back and relax." He takes off the collar so it doesn't hurt Buck's neck again, and ruffles his hair. "Once your out of the bath your getting lotion put on. Got it? No protests." Eddie says with a smirk. Buck grins lazily, and sinks happily into the warm water. 

There were no protests from Buck on his treatment.


	43. Subdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck hits a subdrop, draining him slightly physically, but mostly emotionally.   
> Aka   
> Buck is clingy, sensitive, and Eddie likes swaddling him and cuddling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck pouts a LOT but he's a cute baby.

Buck trembled as Eddie unties him, hands carefully undoing the knots and cleaning up the drying cum on his stomach. He feels slightly floaty, hands shaking as stimulation goes through him, but it's slowly fading. He realizes he's edging to a subdrop. 

"Eddie.." Buck rasps quietly, reaching out for Eddie's hand. Eddie looks down in surprise and cradles Buck's face in his hands. "I'm going to drop." He whispers. He already went over how his drops went. Physically he was drained first, and the next day he was more emotional and clingy. Eddie nods and cradles him close. 

"Alright. I'm gonna get you into the bath with a nice bath bomb and I'll get you water and some fruit. After, you get your lotion and sleep okay? Do you need any pain killers?" Eddie asks, going down his mental check list, touching all the bases he needed to in that moment. Buck shakes his head and clings to him and cuddles up. 

Eddie fills up the tub with hot water and a rose peppermint bath bomb, which got Buck to relax a bit more. Once it was full and the bomb was dissolved, Buck slips inside and relaxes. Eddie gives him a kiss and goes to get vitamins, and a large cup of water with two oranges. 

Buck smiles softly, though he was very clearly exhausted and hungry. They had played for almost two hours, so it was no surprise that Buck was physically, and mentally unprepared to be taken from sub space after the play time. 

Eddie ran through some more routine questions, any pain, anything go too far, you need anything tonight?" Buck answers between sips of water and bites of his oranges. He whines a little at the vitamins, but with gentle promoting from Eddie, he takes them. 

Buck sits in the water until it gets a little cold and Eddie does every thing for him. He dries Buck off, gives him a full body lotion application and massage, and got some sugar and carbs in him with orange juice. Eddie puts him in one of his sweaters and his briefs, but leaves him without pants. Its cuter that way. 

It doesn't take long after for Buck to fall asleep on top of Eddie, and he grins, wondering how he's going to take care of Buck tomorrow. Buck is normally very cuddly and clingy, so it shouldn't be that bad. Right? 

Eddie let's himself fall asleep, cradling Buck close, and he wakes up to soft whining, whimpering and wiggling on his chest. He opens his eyes and sees Buck straddling and in near tears. 

"Baby... Aww baby come here.." He pulls Buck close to his chest and rubs his back, trying to wake himself up so he can take care of Buck. He whines loudly, wiggling closer so his head is tucked into Eddie's neck. "Mmm.. That's it sweetie.. Your a good boy you know?" He says softly, rubbing his back. 

"You weren't awake!" Buck says, tone akin to that of a toddler. Eddie chuckles and rubs his lower back, rubbing over his deep red ass. 

"I'm awake now, sweetie. Its okay. I'll just keep cuddling you huh?" He says softly, noticing how Buck relaxes in between pet names and the rubbing on his ass. Buck nods, sniffling and managing to calm down enough. "You need to get some food in you and then we can relax and watch some movies. How do you feel over all?" Buck just shrugs, feeling particularly non verbal. Eddie coos quietly. 

Eddie almost pushes for a verbal response, but he knows that Buck would be more expressive if something was getting to him. He stands up, carefully taking Buck with him and Buck squeals happily. 

"You want anything in particular, sweetie?" He asks as he puts on the coffee maker. Buck shakes his head and wiggles to get down. Eddie let's him down and watched with a smile as Buck goes straight for the couch. He gets a bowl of chopped fruit and two cups of coffee, carefully taking it to the living room. 

Buck was curled up in his big blanket, and eagerly pulls Eddie to snuggle inside it with him. "Okay honey, how do you feel?" Eddie asks, giving Buck the mug. Buck sips it and sighs quietly. 

"Really tired. Like my brain is tried." Buck says, looking up at Eddie. Eddie nodded and kisses his head softly. Buck nuzzles into him, relaxing into the blanket and couch. He seems very tired and Eddie decides to settle for a cooking show that won't trigger any tears or anger. Buck smiles, looking up and him. 

"Thank you, Sir.. I feel nice. Thank you for letting me recharge." He says softly, deciding he wanted to sit in Eddie's lap. Eddie presses a soft kiss to his hair and Buck watches the show. 

Eddie made sure Buck ate, and drank water, made sure he wasn't in any pain, made sure he wasn't feeling like he wanted to hurt himself or that he was bad, which happens during sub drop. 

Buck slowly came back around near the end of the day, getting a little more excited, less sluggish, and giggly. He hugs Eddie from behind and nuzzles his neck as he cooks. 

"Today was so rough." He admits quietly. Gives him a small hum at that, promoting Buck to continue. "It was just so hard to try and smile and I didn't feel happy like I do.." 

"You went through a bunch of your happy feelings last night. Like, a lot. Your brain has to catch back up and make more." Eddie says, simplifying the goggle research he did. Buck nodded and yawns. "And of course you basically covulsed and had really physically involved play time. Of course your body is tired." 

Buck giggles and nodded, yawning and going back to the living room. "Thanks for being here." He says before he leaves. Eddie looks over at him with a smile. 

"There's no where I'd rather be then here with you."


	44. Disobedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie trusts Buck without his cock cage, but he cums during play time without permission.   
> Needless to say, Eddie is not happy, and it's definitely time for a good and long punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck might have a silk kink.

Eddie smirks, looking up at Buck's helplessly restrained body, slipping down between his legs. "I think you can be a good enough boy to have no cage today, kitten... Now.." He spread open Buck's ass, rubbing his thumb over the tight hole there. Buck gasps shakily behind his gag, whining desperately. 

Eddie lowers his head, licking over the puckered hole. Buck moans, letting his head drop back into the pillows, hips moving in Eddie's hands. Eddie likes getting Buck riled up, especially in slow and careful ways like this. It had been too long since they had played. 

Be it work, Christopher being home, or just not having any energy, they had gone two months without an actual scene between them and the domination was sorely missed. Buck whines, yanking at the ropes to distract himself. He didn't want to cum without permission. 

If he did, he knew what would happen, and whine he wouldn't mind being roughly punished, he was trying to be a good boy. 

Until Eddie started kitten licking over his hole and Buck lost it. His body shook and his back arches up hard, cum splattering across his chest and stomach. He gasps, falling into the bed, twitching and realizing the near devilish look in Eddie's eyes. 

"Jesus.. It took you what, two minutes to break my rules?" He snarls, tightening his grip. Buck looks surprised, whining softly. "You are such a fucking slut. Just cumming without permission." He snaps, slapping his ass. Buck whines, and tries pouting around his gag. Eddie unties him and stands him up, smirking wide. 

The gag slips out of his mouth and Buck whines unhappily at the fact that he's about to get punished. eddie cradled his face for a minute, just looking over him and smiling. He rubs his thumb over Buck's bottom lip, smirking when his mouth pops open. Eddie presses his thumb into Buck's warm mouth, calculating a plan and punishment. 

Buck sucks Eddie's fingers in his mouth, sighing contently. He looks up at Eddie, blushing at the careful and calculating look in his eyes. He likes when Eddie looks at him like that. That look says he is owned by Eddie, that he is Eddie's to manipulate. Eddie's eyes light up and he slips his fingers out out Buck's mouth. 

"How do you feel about double penetration?" 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck sighs as Eddie carefully ties his arms and legs down like how he'd been when Eddie had a vibrator in him. He shifts, making sure he's not in any pain. The position feels almost fimilar to him. He likes being restrained with no where to go and all at Eddie's mercy. 

Eddie kisses him gently, hands toying with the cage on Buck's straining cock. Eddie kisses his neck tenderly, stroking his hair, and smirking down at him, fingers slipping into Buck's lubed and stretched hole.

"Sir!" He whines, hips shifting as much as he can when Eddie's fingers go against his prostate. 

"Since its your first time, we'll use two smaller toys, yeah? You can safe word anytime." He says softly, kisses Bucks parted mouth. Buck nods, taking Eddie's tongue in his mouth. "Now.. You'll sit with your pretty hole all stuffed full and remember who you belong to and why your in this position." Eddie says, grabung two smaller vibrators they had. 

Buck's lips dart out to wet his lips, looking shyly at the toys Eddie's hands. Eddie kneels and adds generous lube to the two toys, slipping the first one inside with ease and begins carefully edging the second toy. 

Eddie knows that both toys together are slightly bigger then him, so he gives him moments in between thrusts of the toy to adjust. His cock throbs in his jeans at the sight of Bucks hole taking both small dildos. 

"Your really such a slut. Cumming without permission, taking two toys in your greedy fucking hole." Eddie slaps Buck's ass. "I'm gonna gag that pretty mouth with ny underwear again. You like tasting my cock on them huh?" He says, stripping down. 

Buck nods, biting his lip eagerly. He shouldn't like this punishment as much as he does. But he really is, as Eddie says, his slut.

Buck takes Eddie's underwear in his mouth, flushing since he's once again spread open and gagged. No escape, barely any noises allowed to escape him... Just how he likes it. Eddie rubs Bucks ass, smacking it hard as both toys get turned on. 

Eddie watches Buck jolt and hears him whine in muffled ways behind his gag, ass getting redder with each smack and cock leaking with the continued stimulation. 

Eddie knows that Buck really likes over stimulation, but it can become a punishment very quickly. He knows Buck very well and he unlocks the cage and takes it off. Buck looks surprised, hips shifting a little as the toys keep giving inside him. 

"Well since you don't mind cumming without permission, I'm sure you wouldn't mind cumming for a few hours huh? After all, since you couldn't wait and had to be a naughty little slut, you can sit there till your cumming dry and sobbing." Eddie's words are practically growled and Buck feels his thighs shaking. 

The vibrators get turned on, clicker in his hands, and Eddie takes a seat on the couch, turning on a movie and absent mindedly looking through his phone. He hears Buck's whimpers and muffled moans, the chair creaking as Buck desperately seeks friction. 

Eddie watches him, recording him for... Later use. Buck shakes hard as he cums, head dropping back and toes curling, looking so good as he screams into his gag. Eddie chuckles, and edges the vibrations higher. 

Buck basically falls apart at the seams in less then an hour. 

He pulls at his ropes, moans getting more wreaked and and loud. His body moves desperately, his cock twitching and he was soon cumming dry. He loves the stimulation, how both toys press into his prostate, how they tease inside him in a way that keeps him over the edge completely. 

Tears began falling down his cheeks, soft sobs of pleasure sounding over the buzz of the vibrators. Eddie watches the entire time, jerking himself off but paying extremely close to Buck's body language and how he felt. He likes seeing Buck helpless. He doesn't know why, but seeing him look so needy, so desperate, and completely out of control. 

Eddie likes taking that control. 

It doesn't take long for him to cum, and after, he makes sure he starts watching over Buck more. He's nearing his breaking point, where he was at risk for sub drop, so Eddie shuts off the vibrators. Buck falls weakly into the chair, body like jelly and without the ropes and chair, he might've fallen off the chair. 

Eddie carefully, and tenderly unties him, takes out the gag and takes away the clicker. Buck whines, his eyes hooded and mouth open panting. Eddie coos, scooping him up and cradling his body to his chest. 

"Hush my sweet boy. Let me take care of you, okay?" Eddie says tenderly, and Buck has no protests. He likes being taken care of. Eddie has spent most of his life without control of anything, and feeling like things that clearly weren't his fault indeed were. And Buck spent so long struggling to make his own choices. Ever the people pleaser, he just wants to make everyone happy. 

So Eddie gets his control, Buck gets love, and the way he no longer needs to make choices. Buck gets to be taken care of, the way he wants too. 

Eddie doesn't bathe him, but wipes him clean and carefully looks over the rope makes on Buck's body. He hopes that they don't bruise and hurt him even more, and places a kiss over one on Buck's collar bone. 

"Next time I'll tie you with silk to stop these rope marks. He wiggle so much." Eddie sighs, but his voice is tender and has no bite. Buck's eyes flash a moment and his breath hitches when Eddie rubs lotion on his inner thigh. 

"Can we please try that? Maybe at the Toy Chest?" He asks softly, looking askrabky bashful about his request. Eddie looks up and smirks softly. 

"You want to try getting silk tied?" He asks curiously, gently rubbing over Buck's hip. 

"If that's okay with you. I'd love to try it." Buck says, moving to hold Eddie's hand. They intertwine their fingers, Eddie kissing each of Bucks knuckles. 

"Of course baby. Now lay down and let me finish getting the lotion in." 

Buck didn't complain.


	45. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena was not happy about being transferred after Buck came back. She was certain she'd stay and Buck would get kicked to the curb.   
> Needless to say, she is pissed and uses her position at the Toy Chest to send the station pictures of the two.   
> Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Buck.

When Buck saw Lena in the grocery store, he felt strangely happy. He had been insanely jealous of her, and he was eager for this chance to apologize for some of his behaviour. 

"Hey, uh, Lena right?" He asks, giving a shy grin at her when she turns. He wishes Eddie wasn't getting lunch meat since he's not feeling too good about the angry look in Lena's eyes. "Hey.. Uh I wanted to say I'm sorry about how I acted when I first met you.. I know I shouldn't have acted that way." 

"Whatever dude. Just Fuck off." She snaps, brushing past him and practically bristling with anger. He felt his stomach drop and he lowers his head. He doesn't like having people being mad at him. 

"Hey baby boy.. Aww are you okay?" Eddie hooks his finger under Buck's chin to make eye contact. Buck flushes and sniffles softly. 

"I saw Lena, and I tried to say sorry but she didn't really.. Um care I guess." He says, looking down cast. Eddie coos and drops a kiss to Buck's forehead, pulling him into a hug. 

"If she wants to be like that, don't worry about her." Eddie says softly, ruffling his hair. Buck giggles and nods, batting his eyelashes. 

"Yes Sir. Can we go look for some candy?" He asks hopefully. Eddie gives him a raised eyebrow. 

"Your on punishment, mister. No candy for two days, you know that." Eddie says, purposely avoiding eye contact with Buck since he was wearing his big blue puppy eyes. Buck whines and pouts furiously, but with another forehead kiss from Eddie, he calms down.

Lena was still working as a firefighter, but was working at the Toy Chest as a side job. She pulled the security cams of the dance floor, of them entering the different play rooms, cursing that there were no cameras in the play rooms. 

She wanted Buck and Eddie to feel the shame she felt when she was transferred. She was pissed and didnt care if she got fired from the Toy Chest. No one would look at the couple the same again, she was sure of it. 

She packaged up all the pictures and delivered them to the station, feeling like she was on top. She won. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck and Eddie arrive at the station, Buck talking excitedly about his newest transfiction. Eddie loves hearing about the things Buck was intrested in, and hyperfication was just a part of his ADHD. He doesn't mind.

Bobby was standing there, looking a bit flushes red, holding an open orange envelope. 

"Hey Bobby!" Buck says excitedly, looking confused at the orange envelope. Bobby clears hid throat. 

"So.. You two are firmilar with the Toy Chest?" 

Buck's face falls and he takes a step back like he's been slapped across the face. He glances around, flushing when he noticed Hen and Chimney were there listening. Judging by the look on Hen's face, she knew what the Toy Chest was. 

"What are you talking about cap?" Eddie asks, pulling Buck close to him since he looks dumb struck. 

"These were delivered to our door by.. By Lena." Bobby says. He'd seen her drop it off. Buck snatches the envelope and looks through the photos. Him, wearing his collar.. Him with Eddie possesively holding him. His face feels hot and he's shaking, Eddie looking over his shoulder at the pictures. He sighs softly, trying to get Buck to calm down. Buck just spun on his heel and ran to the locker room. 

"I'm.. You didn't have to see that I'm sorry." Eddie says shakily. Bobby shakes his head and pats Eddie's shoulder. 

"We do not judge you guys here. Your private life isn't ours to snoop in." He says softly, smiling warmly. Eddie knows this, but poor Buck... "Go calm him down. He's going to be alright." Eddie goes to the locker room and coos softly when Buck looks up at him like a kicked puppy.

"Aww baby... Don't feel bad. They don't care. They won't judge us." Eddie says softly, hugging Buck close. Buck shift in Eddie's grip. 

"They saw me in my collar..." He says, sounding close to tears. Eddie gently pulls him away by the shoulders and catches his eyes. 

"Do you not want to be mine? Do you not want anyone to see who you belong to?" He asks, voice careful and dark. "You are mine. And only mine. And I'm yours. I don't give a shit what anyone thinks." He says carefully. He can't put pressure Buck right now. 

Buck sighs shakily, biting his lower lip and lowering his head slightly. "I like being yours. I want to be yours. I want people to know that I am yours but I wanted it to be out choice to show people or have people know. I didn't want people to know outside of us telling them." He says, tears pouring down his face. Eddie coos softly, sitting Buck down on the bench and pulling him into a hug. His head nuzzles his stomach.

"Shhh baby.. Your okay." He says tenderly, stroking Bucks hair. He understands those feelings. He knows that Buck isn't ashamed of their relationship or himself, but to be exposed like that made him feel out of control. "I know that you don't want people to just suddenly know. I know it's terrifying, but I have you and you have me." He says softly. Buck looks up with his pouting lips and his wide eyes. 

"But..." Eddie places a finger on Buck's lips. Buck instinctively opens his mouth and takes Eddie's finger inside, eyes closing. His was in a good and safe sub space, and Eddie smiles with a chuckle. He lets Buck suck on his finger, and he looks up at him with trust. 

"Your mine.." He whispers, gently adding a second finger. Buck nods, eyes getting hooded. "And if everyone knows, regardless of how they find out, I'm okay with that." He says. Buck flushes and nods, letting Eddie take out his fingers and get them dressed in their uniforms. 

Hen smiles as she sees them, pulling Buck aside and into a hug. "Hey are you okay?" She asks softly, smiling warmly. Buck smiles and nods, but he's blushing still. Hen chuckles and bumps their shoulders. 

"We weren't going to talk about that part of our relationship yet. We were just waiting. I'm just glad she didn't get pictures of is in the play room." He says, imagining how embarrassing it would be for his father figure to see him in those positions. Hen nods solemnly. "You know that place?" 

"My ex liked going there. I was never very big on the scene." She says, shrugging. "But you'll have to tell me all about you and Eddie when your ready." She winks and Buck chuckles with a grin. 

"Maybe we can go for drinks." He lowers his voice. "Eddie gets extra possessive when I'm drunk." He says with a huge grin. Hen chuckles softly and rolls her eyes. 

"You've got a plan. Friday?" She asks as they walk to the kitchen table. 

"Friday." He confirms while Chimney is being surprisingly chill about the incident. 

"What's happening Friday?" Eddie asks, possessivly wrapping his arm around Buck's waist. 

"Don't worry, you'll see!" Buck says with a smile. Eddie grins and rolls his eyes, kissing Buck's forehead. Chimney smiles softly and sips his coffee. 

"You two are so cute it's gonna make me sick." He jokes. Buck blows a raspberry at him, and Eddie chuckles into his coffee. 

"Jesus Christ Buck, go get some coffee baby." Eddie says, grinning at him. Buck perks and goes to the coffee maker. He looks back and Hen and Chimney. "I'm marrying a child." He says with a dopey grin. 

"And I'm marrying a grumpy grown up." Buck says, pouting furiously. Eddie shrugs and grins. "And you love me even if I'm a child." He says softly and kisses his head. Eddie nods and see a Bobby coming up the stairs. 

"Everything good?" He asks with a soft look. Buck smiles and nods, hugging Bobby. 

"By the way, I want to talk to you about some thing involving the wedding?" He shares a look with Eddie and pulls Bobby away from everyone else. Bobby looks curiously at him and Buck smiles, fiddling with his fingers nervously. "Um.. Look I don't really have a relationship with my dad.. And I look up to you for that so could you.. Would you like to walk me down the isle?" He asks quietly, heart hammering. Bobby's eyes widened and he brings him in for a hug. 

"I would love to." He says softly, squeezing him right. Buck smiled happily into Bobby's shoulder. Bobby ruffles Buck's hair and grins at him. "Thank you for asking me." He says. 

"You were my first choice." He says earnestly. "After all you did put up with me after my surgery." He says with a grin. Bobby rolls his eyes softly. 

"You really weren't that bad." He insists. The bell goes off and he bumps their shoulders. "Now let's get going." Buck grins and rushes after him.


	46. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets exceptionally possessive when Buck is drunk, Lena gets her karma, and Buck gets it good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck is 100% a clingy drunk

Eddie's arms loop possesively around Buck's waist, face gently burrowed into the exposed neck offered up to him. Buck giggles and finished buckling up his belt on his tight blue jeans. Eddie loves his ass in those jeans. 

"Now, your sure about this?" Eddie asks carefully, hand gently rubbing over Buck's stomach. Buck takes a slow and deep breath, catching Eddie's reassuring gaze in the mirror. He smiles at him. 

"I'm sure." Eddie smiles and kisses behind Buck's ear. When Buck seems Eddie's eyes again, their a bit darker, more commanding and he smirks. 

"Kneel at the foot of the bed while I get ready." Eddie says firmly and Buck wastes no time assuming the position. He can't help but watch Eddie get dressed, biting his lower lip when Eddie puts on his dark jeans. Those jeans make Eddie's ass look good. Eddie notices him staring, and still shirtless, he grabs Buck's face and forces eye contact. 

"Did I tell you that you could look at me?" He asks darkly, pouting Buck's lips out. Buck gapes at him a little, and flushes. 

"No, Sir.. I'm sorry Sir." He whispers shyly. Eddie smirks, noticing how Buck's eyes dart to look at his bulge, and then back at him. "Oh you want my cock in your mouth huh?" He asks, releasing his grib on Buck's face and running his finger over his pouting bottom lip. Bucks mouth pops open immediately. Eddie presses down on Buck's tongue, and unbuttoned his jeans. 

Buck watches excitedly, watching as Eddie takes out his cock, and takes his finger out. He sits on the bed and tangles his hand in Buck's hair. 

"You want it?" He asks with a smirk, loving how excited Buck looks to take him in his mouth. Buck nods as much as he can with Eddie's hand in his hair. "I'm gonna fuck that pretty mouth, and you'll let me cum on the pretty little face, got it?" His voice alone could be made Buck cum if he wasn't caged. 

"Yes Sir." He says, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. Eddie makes pretty quick work of his problem, cock jammed down Buck's throat. Buck gags, but he's good at letting his throat go lax so Eddie can go as deep as he'd like. They do this way too often. 

Eddie pulls out just as he's about to cum, and releases mostly in Buck's mouth, but a ton on his face. Buck moans softly, face red as Eddie takes a few pictures. Buck's lips are puffy, and he looks good enough to eat. He lets Buck swallow him load and wipes the rest off his face, feeding it too him. 

"You make such a good pet." Eddie says darkly, caressing Buck's cheek. He looks so beautiful.. So at peace. Eddie smiles, kissing him and standing to finish getting dressed. Buck, now pliantly face fucked, watches the floor instead. Like a good boy. 

When Eddie sits down in front of him again, he lifts his bed obediently. 

"What is your safe word?" Eddie asks firmly, holding Buck's collar in one hand, Buck's chin in the other. 

"Red, Sir. If I say it we find a quiet place and talk. If I'm too over whelmed we go home, no questions asked.' Buck rehearsed softly, smiling up at Eddie. 

"Perfect baby. So fucking good for me." Eddie latches the collar around his neck and stands him up. "Now let's go have a little fun. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck was pretty buzzed at this point. Eddie had brought the envelope, and he didn't know why, until behind the Toy Chest bar, he saw Lena. Her eyes burned holes into him, but when Eddie tells her manager, Liam, what she had done, she knew she was fucked. 

Fired, barred from just about every bar on the block, and Eddie informed her he'd be talking to her stations captain. Buck loves him so much.

Eddie, being the responsible Dom he is, has to keep a close eye on Buck. He likes when Buck gets drunk, because he gets clingy, but his normal submissive obedience is gone. 

"Buck! You are not going into the play rooms without me. Stay here." Eddie orders, looping a finger through Buck's belt loop. Hen chuckles at that. The interaction between the two is both wholesome, and very not wholesome. 

Buck whines, plopping himself down on Eddie's lap. "Well I want to go into the play room!" He whines. Eddie quickly loops his arm around Buck's waist, to keep him there and gives him a cup of water. 

"No, Buck. You have friends to hang out with today and you are going to behave." He says roughly. Chimney watches, for once unable to make any kind of comments. 

"I don't have to do nothing!" Buck whines, voice pretty slurred as he spills half the water on himself. Eddie sighs softly and shakes his head. 

"You can take him home, you know. We've been hanging out a good few hours and I think he's getting restless." Hen points out. Buck was now quietly drinking his water after the stern look Eddie had given him. He doesn't like the stern look. 

After some quick goodbyes, whining from Buck, and an amused look from Hen, Eddie loads a very fussy Buck into the car. 

"But I wanted to play! Not fair! Your a big meanie!" He whines, wiggling around when Eddie buckles him up. Eddie knows that Buck is too drunk to be truly aware, so he doesn't try to get him to submit. Buck slumps in his seat, pouting furiously. Eddie smiles and kisses his forehead softly, rubbing his cheek gently. 

"Your such a good baby.." He coos gently. Buck blushes, a bit surprised since he was being a huge brat. Eddie climbs into the drivers seat, rubbing Buck's thigh. "Mmm.. Maybe you can get a little play time tonight." He says with dark eyes. Buck perks excitedly, and relaxes into the seat. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Eddie waited for Buck to be sobered up, one of the rules recently added to the contract. Buck just wants to be pretty much sober when they are fucking. Being buzzed was okay, as drunk as he had been was not. Buck smiles softly and leans up to kiss Eddie gently, hands going under his shirt. Eddie grabs his wrist. 

"Woah there baby.." Eddie says huskily, rubbing his side. "You sober enough? Are you sure?" He asks gently. Buck smiles, making solid eye contact with Eddie. 

"I'm perfectly okay.. I want to try the.. The silk." He whispers, biting his lower lip. Eddie smiles and takes off his shirt, pulling Buck to straddle his lap. 

"Okay darling. Go strip to those pretty panties of yours and wait for me on the bed in position." Eddie says firmly. Buck perks up and practically runs to the bedroom. Eddie sighs, surprised when his phone dings. 

Hen had taken a picture of Eddie and Buck at the bar. Before Buck spilled his water. They looked blissful, pretty happy together, and he smiles. He sets it as his wallpaper, and goes to the bedroom. Buck was ass up, face down, hands forward and against the headboard. 

Eddie smiles and slowly strokes his lower back. Grabbing red silk cut into decent sized ribbons. He carefully, and skillfully ties Buck's hands to the head board, loving how the dark maroon color contrasts with Buck's pale skin. Buck looks over at him with wide eyes, hips wiggling for Eddie. 

Eddie covers his fingers in lube, carefully circling Buck's hole but never fully pressing inside. It drives Buck wild, but he knows better then to beg. Eddie chuckles and added one finger, gently circling it around inside of Buck. He whines, hips falling still at the sudden intrusion. 

Eddie make a quick work of his prep, living himself properly to thrust inside of Buck. Buck whines, back arching up and face hurried into the bed bellow. He likes how the silk feels on his skin, how light it feels, but how strong it is when he pulls at the restraints. 

"Oh fuck, Sir!! Sir you feel so good!" Buck whines, moving with Eddie's sharp thrusts inside him. Eddie knows his body way too well, and it feels amazing. "Please.. I want to cum, Sir. Please!" He begs, looking over his shoulder. 

Eddie almost denys it, but he loves that look on Buck's face. His eyes hooded, mouth parted as he drools desperately, the high parts of his cheeks and bridge of his nose red with blush. Eddie growls, threading his fingers through Bucks hair and pulling at it. He lets out a high, almost sinful moan and Eddie carefully unlocks and takes off his cage. 

"Go on baby. You make me feel so good I'll let you cum." He says, speeding up his hips inside of the pliant submissive. Buck arches up, letting Eddie go harder and faster inside him as he cums hard, feeling Eddie release inside him. He shudders, hole becoming sensitive as he comes down from his high. 

Eddie chuckles, kissing Buck's lower back and pulling out. "Hey baby.. How would you like if I plugged you up and held my cum inside you." He asks quietly, stroking his cheeks tenderly. Buck nods eagerly, looking over his shoulder again. 

"Plug me. Please Eddie I want it." He begs shakily. Eddie nodded and kisses his thigh, grabbing a medium, non vibrating plug and slipping it inside him. Buck sighs shakily, relaxing and letting his hips droop onto the the bed. The silk is carefully untied from his hands, and he kisses the unmarked wrists gently. 

"Did the silk feel good?" He asks carefully, rolling Buck on his back. He loves the unwavering submission in Buck's eyes. Buck smiles lazily and giggles softly. 

"Yeah.. Really good... Can we sleep now?" He asks softly, batting his eyes. Eddie smiles and began spooning Buck, letting him hide in his neck. "Thank you.. For what you did with Lena." He whispers quietly. Eddie feels his heart swell, and he hugs Buck closer. 

"I'll do anything for you my darling. But get some sleep quierdo..." He says sweetly, stroking his hair. Buck giggles and cuddle a closer. 

"Your amazing, Eddie.. Your enough." 

Eddie shuts his eyes tight, tears building up behind them. Buck looks up at him with those all knowing eyes. 

"Your enough.. More then enough." He says tenderly. Eddie gives a watery chuckle and let's Buck softly stroke away his tears. 

"Thank you, Mi Amor.." He says softly. He doesn't remember them falling asleep among the soft kisses and loving whispers, but when he wakes up, he feels better then he's felt in years.


	47. Sick days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck gets caught in cold rain and ends up catching a cold. Some fluff ensues with Buck and Eddie discussing their next possible sexual escapade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this chapter is just me rn cause I'm big sick.   
> Don't swim in cold water kids.

Buck wasn't very good at paying attention to the weather. Eddie tended to check it every morning before work, but in weekends or days off, he tends not too. Neither were prepared for Buck to get caught up in a icy cold LA downpour. 

With the current drought, rain was very much appreciated, but Eddie was not happy his sick prone sub was outside in it. He tossed fresh clothes and two blankets in the dryer, and waited for Buck to get home. 

It didn't take long. 

Buck enters the apartment, dripping wet and glad he had sheltered his phone in a plastic bag as it began raining. He looks at the towel his standing on and blushes. He's wet and cold, and Eddie grins from the kitchen. 

"Aww.. Lets get you out of these wet clothes baby." Eddie says tenderly, stripping him down and kissing his damp forehead. Buck shivers, but he allows Eddie to peel off his soaked clothes. 

"It's cold." Buck whines, feet turned inward and hands over his crotch. It's not like Buck to be shy on his body. Eddie will need to correct that later. 

"I know. I gotta nice hot bath waiting for you darling." He says softly, taking Buck to the bathroom. Buck's little smile made his heart warm, and once he's in the hot water, he grabs a red and orange bath bomb. "Rose and lemon sound good cutie?" He says softly, holding it up. Buck nods excitedly, looking considerably small despite his 6'2 stature. 

Buck looks uo at him with a dopey smile and red cheeks. "You know I'm gonna get sick." He says, looking fondly at Eddie. Eddie rolls his eyes and nodded softly, kissing his head. 

"I know. I've got enough sick stuff for you. Enjoy your bath and I'll get your stuff clean, okay?" He says softly. Buck smiles and settles into the water, already feeling congested. He hates getting sick, mostly cause every time he had been, he was alone and struggling to get better. But now he had Eddie, who spoiled the hell out of him when he's sick. 

He relaxes into bath, eyes drooping as he got more and more tired. He didn't know where Eddie was, but the water was still very hot, and it smelled good. He really wouldn't mind falling asleep like this. He shifts in the tub when he hears Eddie coming back, and looks up sleepily. 

"Aww.. Someone's super sleepy huh?" He coos, gently stroking Bucks hair. Buck nods, sneezing and whining instantly. "Aww.. Alright let me wash your hair, and then we'll get you down for a nap." 

"I'm not a baby. I don't need a nap." He protests, although very sleepy. Eddie chuckles and bites Bucks lower lip, pulling it back and sucking it before letting it go. Buck blushes, letting out a shakey whimper. 

"Mm.. But you are a good boy aren't you." He asks, tone deep and sending blood straight south. Buck blushes, closing his legs when he feels Eddie's hands slip between his thighs. "Shh.. Open those pretty legs. Let me make you feel good." He whispers softly, lips leaving open mouthed kisses in his neck. Buck whines, arching his back and does as he told. 

Eddie keeps stroking, being torturously slow, and flicking his wrist when he reaches the tip. Bucks thighs shook, his head back, and let's out the sweetest moans. He loves hearing Buck's moans, loves watching him get lost in the pleasure. Eddie's hand speed up, letting Buck burrow his face in his neck. 

"Yes.. Oh God, yes Sir! It feels so good.. It feels so nice." He whines, head thrown back and hips carefully moving. Eddie let's him, and makes him hit his peak, body shaking with his orgasm. Eddie's touches are always like magic to him. 

"Mmm.. What a good boy." Eddie says softly, kissing Buck's hair and pulling his hand away. Buck lays there, completely blissed and let's Eddie wash his hair. He watches as Eddie moves, enjoying how Eddie's hands move through his hair. A sweet, very happy noise escapes him, and Eddie softly massages into his head, listening to his happy noises. "You are precious baby. Now let the tub drain and I'll get your clothes." Buck nods and watches the water drain, humming quietly to himself. 

Eddie dries him off with a nice warm towel, dresses him in warm clothes and swaddled him up in a warm blanket. Buck tries to protest, but there isn't anything he can say to change Eddie's mind. Eddie likes taking care of him, and Buck is finally warming up. 

"You need to get some sleep. I don't want your sickness getting too sick.. Do you feel bad?" He asks softly. 

"Congested. And my throats starting to hurt." He says quietly, pulling one of Eddie's pillows to his chest. Eddie smiles and kisses his head gently. 

"You aren't getting a fever yet." He says softly, stroking his forehead. "But I'll give you some Nyquil and water." Buck pouts furiously, because he loathes medicine, but Eddie grips his chin and lifts his head. "Do not give me any attitude." He says, tone low. Buck blushes softly, shoving his head into the pillow which makes Eddie chuckle. 

Buck forces down a spoonful, and a few gulps of water, before he crashes into a deep sleep. Eddie grins, pulling the curtains closed and leaving the room so Buck could sleep. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck woke up feeling considerably worse, groaning sleepily. His throat was hurting, and he couldn't breath through his nose. He sits up, rubbing his temples, since his head was pounding. He's about to call for Eddie, when he hears the tap of Chris' crutches. 

"Careful mijo. He might be sleeping." He hears Eddie say. Chris opens the door and pokes his smiling face into the room. 

"Hey buddy." He says, and his voice sounds congested and rough. He sees Eddie from behind Christopher, who looks very worried at how bad his voice sounds. 

"Daddy says your sick." He says, coming inside and sitting beside Buck. Eddie comes over, stroking Bucks head to check for a fever. 

"Yeah, I'm not feeling good. I was in the rain earlier." He says softly, leaning into Eddie's touch. Christopher talks about the last time he was sick, and how Eddie had made him feel better. 

"It was good time off school though." Christopher added, and Buck chuckles, coughing into his elbow. "Daddy can we give Buck some soup?" He asks, hugging Buck's arm. Eddie nodded and helped Buck stand up and takes his two boys to the living room. 

Eddie gives Christopher water and pain pulls, telling Christopher to make sure Buck drink his water and take his pills. Chris, of course, took his duties very seriously. Buck finished up his water pretty quick, realizing how thirsty, and hungry he was. 

"Daddy! Bucky is hungry!" Christopher calls, hearing Buck's stomach rumbling. Buck chuckles and nods a little. He doesn't mind waiting, but he's very glad Eddie comes out with a tray full of bowls of soup. 

After draining three more glasses of water and two bowls of soup, Christopher gets put to sleep, and Eddie starts insisting Buck gets ready for bed. 

"I dont wanna!" Buck whines, hugging Eddie's pillow as he pouted. Eddie rolls his eyes, still holding the cupful of Nyquil. 

"Buck, you've gotta take it. You getting better is important." Eddie scolds, giving him a solid Dom look. Buck continues pouting, whining a bunch before begrudgingly drinking down the medicine. He makes a face, and grumbles. "Finally.. You can behave." He says with a smirk. Buck blushes at that. 

"Whatever, your just mean." He says, still pouting. Eddie smirks, cupping Buck's chin with his fingers. 

"True.. But.. I've been thinking.. You know the toy chest has a.. Display room." Eddie says, stroking Bucks lower lip. Buck doesn't take it in his mouth though, since he still can't breath right. "I want show everyone that your mine." Eddie says, voice gravely. 

"Y-you'd do that?" Buck whispers softly. He had been thinking about that since he first saw the room. Bucks humiliation and exhibitionism kink was really starting to show, especially as he got more comfortable with Eddie, and how possessive he is. 

"Mm, why wouldn't I want to show how much I own you?" Eddie says, smirking. Buck grins excitedly, wiggling his hips. 

"That's sounds good. Maybe I'll be extra naughty so you can remind me whose boss." He winks and smiles softly. Eddie growls softly, and pins him to the bed. 

"If you know what's good for you, you'll be a good boy, and go to sleep." He says, kissing Buck's birthmark. Buck sighs happily, letting Eddie tuck them both in. "I'll see you in the morning, quierdo." Eddie whispers, turning off the bedroom lights. 

"I love you, Eddie." Buck whispers quietly. Eddie just grins into the dark.


	48. How I see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck really wants to try the show room in the Toy Chest, but he suddenly gets overtaken with insecurity and codes out.   
> Eddie shows him how beautiful he is, in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck has some insecurities, but Eddie loves making him feel beautiful, and loved.

Buck had been excited about getting humiliated for others. The idea alone made him feel so good and.. Squirmy. He wanted Eddie to show him off, to ruin and degrade him for others to see. He really wanted it, truly he did. And he had been so excited. 

Key word: had. 

Buck stares at his reflection, lower lip between his teeth and eyes going over his body. He notices every scar, especially the one he got from when the fire truck crushed him. A long jagged cut from his knee to his calf, red and ugly in his eyes. He touches the red scars on his side's, then trails his fingers over the birthmark Eddie loved so much. 

But why didn't Buck like it? Why didn't he like himself? He felt tears filling his eyes, arms wrapping over his stomach. He still hasn't gotten over how, despite his muscular build, he had a chubby tummy. He couldn't get rid of that, unless he flexed, and it was a huge point of insecurity. He quickly wipes away his tears, and pushes down his feelings. 

Eddie really wants this, and Buck isn't going to let him down over some stupid insecurities. He washes his face and hands, flushing the toilet as if he had been going, and pulling his clothes back on.

Eddie was waiting for him in the bedroom, smiling and holding Buck's collar. Buck instantly kneels, trying to enter his sub space. Eddie's hand slowly goes through his hair, gently stroking it and kissing his forehead. Buck shivers softly, letting his head drop onto Eddie's thigh. Eddie's touches make him feel good. 

"Head up baby." Buck obeys quickly, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Safe word?" 

Buck blanks. 

This never happens. He's normally pretty confident and he likes reciting his Safe words. It eases him even more into sub space, but right now, hes struggling to remember them. 

"Umm.. Red t-to stop.. And I'm green." Buck whispers and refuses to look Eddie in the eye. Eddie instantly feels off. He gently lifts Buck's head and meets his eyes. Some things not right with his baby. 

"Your not green." Eddie's firm voice sends a shiver through his body. Buck blinks in confusion, batting his eyes in classic confused Buck™ fashion.

"B-but I'm.. I'm green." He says shyly, biting his lower lip. He whispers. Eddie shakes his head and strokes his hair. 

"Then why do you look like you've been crying?" He asks softly, setting Buck's collar aside and taking Buck's face in his hands. Buck blushes and bites his lower lip, shifting and trying to pull away. Eddie won't let him, eyes getting stern. "Evan, settle. I'd hate to punish you." He says in a low voice. Buck stops, shivering and looking up at Eddie with big puppy eyes. 

"I.. I don't think I'm ready to do the display room at the Toy Chest." He says softly, lowering his eyes. Eddie gently rubs his thumb under Buck's eyes. "I.. I don't like how I look." He whispers quietly. Eddie feels his heart break, leaning forward and nuzzling their noses. 

"Oh baby.. My sweet beautiful boy." He whispers, pressing a gentle and chaste kiss to his lips. Buck sniffles, feeling his eyes stinging again, whimpering and hiding in his hands. Eddie looks at Buck, his heart shattering in his chest. 

He stands Buck up, sitting him on the bed and straddling him. He knows that Buck needs very gentle guidance, soft words, and to be brought our of this dark place he's in. He softly takes Buck's wrists in his hand and rubs his thumb over them. 

"Come on out baby... Let me see your beautiful face." Eddie says, voice soft and tender. Buck's body shudders with a sob and he slowly looks at Eddie. The kindness in Eddie's eyes draws him in, and makes his nerves settle just a little bit. Eddie smiles and holds both of Bucks hands in his. 

"I'm sorry I'm being so dumb-" 

Eddie growls, giving Buck The Look and making his bottom lip pout out. "Your not dumb, baby. We're going to work through this together." Hw says firmly, stroking Bucks wrists. Buck nods, and Eddie wipes his face. "Now, before we talk, don't hold back your tears. Dibt try to leave out, invalidate, or dismiss your feelings. We're going to talk about how your feeling, and what I can do to help you feel better, okay?" He says, laying out the rules. He kept his voice level and firm, but not aggressive or overly dominant. 

Now is not the time for that. 

Buck nods and smiles at Eddie, feeling some tension leave his shoulders. He was still clearly nervous, but he is ready to let go. Eddie had told him multiple times that emotions are sometimes too much to bear for one person, and sharing them makes them less difficult to handle. 

"Alright. What are you thinking baby? What's going through your head about your beautiful body?" He says tenderly. Buck bites his lip, reaching out and playing with Eddie's fingers. 

"W-well.. I.. I know you like my body. You find me beautiful and.. You know.. All that. But.. You know I've got these ugly scars.. The one on my leg and ones from calls. And my birthmark." He sniffles, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. Eddie didn't say anything, he just strokes Buck's hair and gently encourages him with a hand on his chest. 

"I know you like it.. But.. I'm still trying to unlearn what my parents taught me. My mom hated it, and she made me cover it up until I moved out. It made me look.. Well, imperfect." He says shyly, holding Eddie's fingers tighter to ground himself. "And my tummy.. Yours isn't all pudgy like mine." He says, his voice breaking. Eddie gently lifts his head and presses a kiss to Buck's birthmark. 

"Oh my baby.." Eddie whispers. Buck's shoulders shook as he let out a few sobs. Eddie let's him cry it out, knowing he's finally just letting go of what's been weighing him down. Eddie smiles, pressing a soft kiss to his hair. "Thank you for telling me. Thank you for trusting me. Of course, any time you need to talk about these feelings, I'm here to help you." He says softly. Buck looks up at him, giving him a watery smile. 

"Thank you, sir." He said sweetly, leaning up to press their foreheads together. 

"Can I make you feel beautiful, baby?" Eddie asks softly. Buck's eyes sparkle. 

"Please?" 

Eddie grins, and strips Buck down, laying him on his back. Eddie kneels between Bucks legs, carefully stroking up the scar on Buck's leg. Buck looks nervous at his hand there. Hi a nerves are sensitive there as well, but Eddie's hand feels soft and welcome. Eddie leans down and kisses it. 

"You are so strong. Look at what you survived. You are amazing." Eddie says softly. Buck shivers, feeling Eddie place a soft hand on Buck's tummy. Buck sucks it in and Eddie looks hurt. "No, no my sweet darling. Oh my beautiful boy don't do that." Eddie says, gently rubbing Buck's stomach until he unclenches it. 

Eddie presses soft kisses over Buck's body, over his stomach, his scars, his birthmark. He whispers sweet words into his skin, touching him soft and slow, keeping him in a headspace of warmth and care. Eddie smiles down at him and sits back on his heels. 

"Your not the only one insecure, Buck. Everyone feel a insecure sometimes, or have certain things that are always insecure points." Eddie rubs his thigh gently and Buck looks at him, looking blissed and calm. 

"Even you?" He whispers shyly. 

"Even me. Not physically.. But emotionally." He blushes. 

"Like Christopher.. And us?" He intertwined their fingers. Eddie knows he doesn't mean that he's ashamed of their relationship, he's worried and insecure that he might mess it up. 

"Yes. And I'm still trying to be emotionally vulnerable. I know that I can, because that's what makes us human. I don't have to 'just suck it up' as my dad always said. I can feel things, and show them, and work through them.. But it's hard to-to-" 

"To unlearn?" Buck offers helpfully. Eddie smiles at Buck, who wipes away a tear Eddie didn't know he'd been crying. 

"Yeah." 

"Unlearn with me." Buck whispers. "We don't have to do it alone." 

"I'm glad I get to do it with you. There is no one in this world that I trust more then you." He says softly, pulling Buck into a kiss. Buck melts, and pulls him close, pressing as much exposed skin to Eddie's as possible. 

"Maybe I can put my clothes back on now." Buck says with a goofy grin. Eddie fake pouts at that. 

"Now why wouldn't I wanna see the pretty body? Lay back, I want to touch it again." Buck lays back and grins. 

"It's yours." 

"I'd sure hope so."


	49. Brats get punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is massively testing Eddie, and Hen asks him why, but he wants to be punished.   
> Eddie bottoms out for Buck and Buck still needs to learn his lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck is such a brat that Eddie just enjoys punishing him.

There is one thing that Eddie doesn't tolerate, and it's Buck challenging and disobeying him. So when Buck gets it in his head to try and challenge Eddie, he's not happy. 

He starts challenging his authority when he instructs him on what to do at the station, questioning his choices on calls, and grumbling a bunch when Eddie tries to put him in his place. 

"Buck, you better behave or you'll get a new kind of punishment." Eddie snaps, hand gripping the back of his neck. Buck flushed and glared harshly. 

"What makes you think I'll allow you to punish me?" He sasses back. Eddie raises an eyebrow and glared darkly. Buck bites his lower lip, realizing that he's gonna probably get pretty severely punished, but he kinda wants that. He wants Eddie to control him. 

They already have their exhibit room day planned, and day off, so it wouldnt be that, but Eddie had dark and calculating eyes. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he's pretty excited. Eddie squeezes the back of his neck one more time, and walks away to change out. 

"Damn... Guess your in for it." Hen says, chuckling. Buck blushes, his collar bobbing when he swallows. 

Buck started proudly wore his collar now, but took it off for calls. No one talked bad about him, or even seemed to care. He likes wearing it this often though. It makes him feel owned and proud. 

"Probably.." He says, changing his shirt. Hen rolls her eyes and sits on the bench to talk to him. 

"So.. Why?" Buck raises an eyebrow. "Why do you act out?" She asks. Buck grins and sits by her to change his shoes. 

"It's.. I challenge him, because he likes being in control. I like it when he's in control, but I also like to be made to listen." He says shyly. 

"You can't just... Ask him?" She asks with a chuckle. 

"Oh please, I'm a brat. We don't ask." He says giggling. "But I love that he can take control of me... He treats me so nicely." he says, blushing hard. Hen chuckles and bumped their shoulders 

"So.. What do you think he's gonna do?" Buck shrugs, biting his thumb nail. Hen gets a little more serious. "Is he hurting you? Like going to hard?" She asks carefully. Eddie was coming back from the shower, feeling his stomach drop when he hears that question. He wonders if Buck truly feels like he is. 

"Oh, no! He treats me so good. He makes sure the ropes don't hurt, and always asks my color. He gives me such good after care... He's amazing." Buck gushes, grinning happily. "I mean.. Seriously. But getting him riled up? Man he comes after me and makes me feel so good. I'm so damn lucky I get to marry him." 

Eddie smiles to himself, heart swelling happily. He walks back into the locker room and Hen watches in amazement as Buck slips to his subspace and dips his head down. Eddie smiles and strokes his hair, looking up at Hen. 

"Hey. We're heading out." He says. Hen nodded and ruffles Buck's hair. 

"He's gonna need to walk tomorrow, so keep that in mind." She says, smirking and winking. Buck squeaks indignantly, but Hen is already walking away and chuckling to herself. Eddie smirks and lifts Buck's head up. 

"How do you feel about fucking me baby?" 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck sighs softly as Eddie ties his wrists above his head and to the head board. The silk ties were strong and firm, but Eddie used rope on his ankles and tied his legs spread and open. He watches Eddie's hands effortlessly tie the rope, making the knots sturdy and weaving it into a careful tie. 

"So.. Here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna put this pretty new vibrator in you." He holds up a hot pink vibrator that was known for causing a wave of pleasure to the user. "And I'm gonna ride you.. You will not cum or beg. I'll put a ring on you if you want, but you don't finish until I do." He says darkly, hand rubbing over his inner thigh. Bucks eyes widen. 

"Your.. Your gonna bottom out?" He whispers quietly. Eddie smiles and kisses his hip. 

"I don't mind, baby. I read about Doms topping before.. I thought we could try it." He looks up at Buck curiously. "That okay?" Buck smiles softly. 

"Yeah that sounds good.. Please don't hurt yourself, Sir." He says sweetly. Eddie chuckles and lubes his fingers to stretch open Buck. 

"I won't baby.. Now, let's get this pretty hole stretched." He slipped the vibrator inside with ease and started gently thrusting to get him adjusted a bit faster. Buck's legs shake and he whines softly. "That's it baby.." Eddie coos, thrusting the toy a bit harder. "It's so cute how you like to sass off to me but the moment I put something in this pretty hole your instantly submissive." He says darkly. Buck twitches helplessly in his bounds, whining and whimpering sweetly. 

"Red or green to a ring?" He asks softly, sheathing all of the vibrator inside him. Buck shudders, cock twitching against his stomach. 

"Green please. I'll need it.." Buck bites his lower lip, fluttering his eye lashes. "Are you sure I can't beg Sir? I thought you liked it when I begged." He says shyly, chewing his lower lip. 

"You can beg all you want. Doesn't mean I'll give it too you." He says darkly, making Buck's cock twitch. The ring is slipped on and Eddie smirks. "Do you think you can be a good boy and get my hole nice and wet?" He asks, watching as Buck gets adorably confused. "I want to see why you like being eaten out so much." 

Buck flushed again and looks down a bit. "I don't know if I'll be good through, Sir." He admits, voice low and shy. 

"Your going to do fine baby.. You always make me feel good." He reassures. Buck smiles shyly and watches Eddie straddle his chest, his ass facing him. Eddie carefully moves back and spreads open his ass. "Go on. Fuck my hole with that needy tongue of yours." He says darkly. Buck slowly presses his tongue tip to his home, licking and sucking the tight muscle. 

Eddie gasps shakily, eyes fluttering shut as he places his hands on Buck's stomach to ground himself. Jesus.. He can understand why Buck likes this so much. 

"Does it feel good?" Buck asks. Eddie's hips jerk when Buck's lips move against his hole. 

"Fuck, fuck... Yes keep fucking going." He growls. Buck dives in with an eagerness that has Eddies eyes rolling in his head. "Oh yeah baby.." He says, carefully rolling his hips back onto Bucks face. Buck carefully rolls and twists his tongue, gently kissing, sucking, and nipping his hole. Eddie was in heaven. 

Dom bottoming was definitely a new green on both of their lists. It didn't take long for Eddie's hole to be slicked enough, Eddie slips two fingers inside of him and begins fingering himself to get stretched. Buck has a front stage veiw. He watches as Eddie's fingers slip and out, carefully scissoring himself open and taking care to stretch himself. 

"Sir, please..." Buck falters for words, not knowing how, or what, to get for. Eddie chuckles and turns to straddle Eddie's lap. He carefully aligns himself, and slowly lowering himself down onto Bucks considerable length. 

"Shit baby.. What a good boy. You fill me up really good, huh?" He snarls, smirling and slowly rolling his hips. Buck squeaks quietly, pulling gently on his silk ties. He loves how strong they are on his arms. They give him no room to move, and Eddie's hips move sinfully over his cock. 

"Oh God.. Sir, please!" He whines, unable to thrust his hips up or get any more pleasure. Eddie's eyes snap down at him, dark and demanding. He remembers that he's being punished, and remembers the right ring on his cock. He started whining and whimpering, Eddie's hips moving faster, and eyes rolling back. 

He loves the feeling of Bucks cock inside him. He likes that he is in control. He can go slow or fast, and he likes how he can angle Buck's cock onto his prostate. "Shit baby.. God your a good little whore. You just like having your cock in me huh?" He asks darkly, smirking down at Buck's face. 

His lips parted, eyes rolling, cheeks red. He likes the way that he can always make Buck look dilerious with pleasure. He looks over at the vibrator remote and turns it on. Buck arches his back, his hips going up a bit. It bounces Eddie and he grabs his throat firmly, eyes dark. 

"Keep your fucking hips still." He snarled. Buck whines, cock twitching inside Eddie, trying so hard to not loose it and fuck into Eddie. 

"Please.. Please sir I'm sorry." He whimpers. Eddie chuckles, slowly rolling his hip and then fucking himself faster. He grabs his cock, jerking himself off, setting a hand on Buck's chest to steady himself. 

"Shit baby, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum." He says shakily, eyes rolling as he thrusts his hips forward and cums hard. Buck feels some of it lands on his lips and licks over his lips. 

"Sir, may I please cum?" He asks quietly. Eddie lifts his hips and gently slides the ring off, sitting back down on Buck's still hard cock. "Oh God!" He whines, watching as Eddie slowly circling his hips in a sinfully delicious way. 

Eddie's felt his hole become more sensitive as he slipped down from his high. Buck hides his face as much as he can, hips stuttering as he cums inside of Eddie. Eddie moans, head falling back, and rubbing a hand over Buck's stomach. 

"Damn baby.. Now i know how you feel." He says, turning off Buck's vibrator. "That felt good.. Something different." He says as he lifts off Buck's cock. Buck giggles, nodding and looking at Eddie who carefully untied his ankles. "Let me see these ankles baby. Did you pull?" He asks softly, checking him for marks. 

"No Sir.. I know you don't like it when I pull." He says shyly. Eddie kisses his ankles and grins. 

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He whispers, trailing a hand up Bucks thigh. "Mmm.. I think I should milk you. I think I should turn the vibrator on high, gag that pretty mouth and make you milk yourself until your sobbing and cumming dry. I think that is your punishment for today." He says. Bucks eyes widen. 

"T-that wasn't my punishment??" 

"It was the first part. Question my authority, mouth off to me, and you'll get a nasty little surprise."

Buck lets out a surprised gasps, and Eddie put the ball gag in his mouth. 

"Now.. Enjoy yourself. I have to make some dinner. Maybe catch up on some shows.." He says with a smirk, turning the vibrator on. 

He takes a remote, glad he untied Buck's legs. He knows during overstimulation, he pulls his legs up and uses them to with me around. High whines fill the house as Eddie toys with the levels. 

Until he just leaves it on high and listens to Buck making all kinds of pleasured and tortured noises. When he looks on the room after an hour of this, Buck has tears in his eyes, trying to wiggle to escape the onslaught of pleasure. He can't escape, and part of him hates it, but he's so full of pleasure that he's lost in it. 

Eddie knows he can't keep going for too long. In thirty minutes, he knows Buck will hit his limit and might subdrop. He watches as Buck cries out into the gag, orgasm shaking his body but coming out dry. 

He can last 29 more minutes, right?


	50. Exhibit day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie likes showing off his control over Buck, but he quickly realizes he doesn't like showing off Buck as much as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut, a tad bit of angst.   
> This isn't what I originally planned, but hopefully you guys still like this chapter and I'll put up a really good honey moon chapter(s)

Eddie tightened the collar around Buck's neck, leaving a soft butterfly kiss to his Adams apple. Buck shudders, eyes shutting as he slowly slips down into a comfortable sub space. He slowly strokes his thumb over his cheek and smiles, pressing a kiss to his lips now. 

"Color baby?" 

"I'm green, Sir.." 

They pull on their given masks, and slowly enter the room. All day, they went over what was okay, and what wasn't, and even how Eddie can safe word out if he wants to stop showing Buck off. The way the exhibit room worked was a stage in the middle of the room. All around were chairs for others to watch and a huge wall of toys for the people to try. You had to book slots for time on stage, and slots were about 45 minutes minutes long and Buck couldn't wait to feel on display. 

Out on the stage, Buck feels the eyes of clothed others all over his body. He shudders softly and Eddie grabs a paddle off the wall and smirks when Buck dips his head. 

"Let's get this ass nice and red. After all... I think you like getting punished don't you?" He asks, sitting down and pulling Buck over his knee. Buck moans weakly, arching his back up for access to his ass. "Look at you.. A God damn pain whore." He says lowly, swatting the paddle down hard and leaving a red mark on his ass. 

"Oh fuck! Sir!" Buck whines. His legs twitch, but he doesn't kick because he knows way better then that now. Two smack turn into four, and soon his ass is bright red and welted with the paddle marks. Eddie stands Buck up, gently jerking him off and grinning. He sets the paddle aside and stands, pushing Buck onto the bed that's there for couples to use. He grabs a bottle of lube and slowly circles his hole, carefully pushing inside of him. 

"Oh fuck.." He whines shakily, his eyes rolling back and hips slowly pushing back. "Oh God.." He whimpers. 

"God your such a noisy little slut. You just need some thing filling you up huh?" He growls. Eddie can hear others shifting, breathing, hearing how they jerked themselves off to the right of Buck.

He kinda likes it.. But part of him doesn't like that others see Buck in this way, see how they fit together. Eddie's mood suddenly went from rough to gentle neediness. 

"Red." 

There were groans of disappointment, angry murrmers, but Buck stands up and takes Eddie to the side room. Eddie safe worded and he doesn't care what anyone says, he needs to be taken care of. 

Buck carefully closes the door that contained their clothes before hes pushed against the door. Eddie's lips flutter over his mouth, and he pulls his body to his. Buck gasps shakily, and Eddie slides his tounge inside his mouth. 

"Mmm! Eddie.. Eddie wait." Buck squeaks, gently pushing Eddie back by his shoulders. "Eddie, you coded out. We've gotta talk about this." He says firmly. "You've fucked me in front of others in the blue room.. What happened baby? You gotta tell me." 

"It feels different now.. Because.. I want to be the one that sees you, touches you. I'm okay with others seeing you like this.. But.. It just got to much." Eddie's hands flutter over Buck's sides. "I want you to be mine. They looked at you like they owned you. The blue room is different. They looked at you.. Like.." 

"Like how you look at me? Like how you look when you put on my collar or give me after care?" He asks softly. 

"Yes.." Eddie looks up bashfully. "I'm okay with the blue room. Everyone there is learning or going at it. Here.." Eddie shakes his head. Buck leans to catch Eddie's lips, giving it a soft kiss and smiles. 

"Why don't we go to the rose room. My ass will match the decor." Eddie's eyes light up. They redress, only to undress once they get to the all too comforting rose room. It smells so good, and the back ground music makes it comforting. No one looks around for other partners. There are some appreciative glances at Buck's body, but no one felt entitled to look at him. 

No one but Eddie owned him. 

Eddie gently pushes Buck back onto the bed, watching in satisfaction as Buck obediently puts his hands over his head and spreads open his legs. Eddie smirks and closes the curtains, blocking off everyone. 

"Maybe.. Maybe one day we can try some humiliation? Other then that?" Buck asks, gently nuzzling their noses together. 

"I think that would be fun.. How would you feel about your pictures bring posted?" Buck's eyes darken and he gives a surprisingly needy whine. 

"Please.. Fuck please, Sir." He begs. Eddie grins, carefully thrusting inside of him. Buck arches, eyes rolling back in pleasure, rocking his hips needily. 

Eddie growls, using one hand to pin Buck's hands, and the other to hold open Buck's ass as he fucks him. Buck feels so good, he always does, and Eddie always makes him feel amazing. He fills him up and makes him feel so completely needed. 

"Oh God.. Your such a good boy for me.." Eddie purrs. Buck shudders, eyes fluttering. He really, really likes being praised. "Mm you like that? You like being my good boy? And only mine?" Eddie asks, voice low and right in Buck's ear. 

"Yes~! Fuck, yes~!" He says shakily, whining softly and arching his back when Eddie hits his prostate. "You good boy.." He whispers. 

Eddie's hips started thrusting faster, gently thrusting into Buck's prostate. He hears Buck muffle his moans against Eddie's neck, his lips mouthing over the skin there. Eddie groans, enjoying the feeling of Bucks lips. Buck nis his pulse point, gently sucking on his sensitive skin and leaving decent sized hickeys. 

It didn't take long for them to hit their peaks, but they didn't stop. They went after each other more needy then ever, littering each other's bodies in hickeys, bites, scratches, bruises the size of hand prints. Eddie's hand was basically imprinted on Buck's neck, and he wore it proudly with his collar the next day. 

"Jesus, Sir, we lpok like we got mauled by animals." Buck says with a grin, looking at himself in the mirror. Eddie wraps his arms around his waist, squeezing him gently. 

"Your mine." Eddie says darkly. Buck giggles and turns around in Eddie's arms to kiss him. 

"Yours. All yours." He says, giggling. He bats his eyes and bites his lip, making Eddie litterally melt. 

"Oh God damn.. You little sneak." He growls playfully. Eddie kisses him a few times. 

"Mmhmm.. Big bad angry Eddie." He teases and trots to bed with a satisfied smirk. He suddenly turned and grinned. 

"I want to get married in the spring."


	51. Bundle of nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie finally have their wedding planned.   
> Everything is set up.   
> The only thing left is for Buck to walk down the isle.   
> Why is he so nervous.   
> Feat. Flower boy Christopher, dad Bobby, loving sister Maddie, and teary eyed Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is the superior dad.

Buck fiddles with the tie around his neck, nervously chewing on his lower lip. Bobby watches from the door frame and gives him a gentle smile. 

"No, kiddo.. Not like that. Here. I'll handle it." He says softly, carefully unties the tie and re do it. Buck lets out a shakey breath, looking down at his feet. "You know, you can talk to me. What's going on in that head, Buckley." 

"What if I mess up? Or trip? Or forget my vows?" Buck whispers, watching Bobby's hands carefully tie his tie. He slowly looks up when Bobby is done tying it. "What if I'm not doing the right thing?" 

"Hey... Breath." Bobby says soothing, smiling at him. "Your going to do just fine out there, Buck. And as for if your doing the right thing.. This is the happiest I've seen you since.. Well since Abby." Buck blinks in surprise. "Your happy, and you have a home. You have a family, and you have every thing i think you've ever been looking for." Bobhy says softly, giving Buck's shoulders a squeeze. "You're nervous, and that happens, because things are changing. But this is exactly what you've been needing." Bobby says softly. 

Buck smiled softly, swiping away a tear that had escaped his eye. His mind wandered back to the day they finalized the plans. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck spun around the venue, bouncing on his toes when he came to a stop facing Eddie and their all too amazing wedding planner, Maddie. 

"This place is perfect Maddie! How did you find it??" He asks, looking around at the set up. It was an indoor venue, but with tall windows that over looked an amzimgky beautiful garden. The party room was decorated like a fairies dream home. 

Buck was in love, and the look on Eddie's face when He saw it confirmed he liked it too. 

"You said spring. I found spring. I don't tell my secrets." She says with a grin, sending her brother a happy wink. "So.. Is this the place?" She asks. Buck runs a finger over the soft table cloth and smiles at Eddie. 

"I like it." Buck says softly. Eddie takes his hands and pulls him close. 

"This is the place." He says, looking at the beautiful flowers in the garden. "Thank you Maddie." 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck looks in the mirror at his suit, gently fiddling with it, and smiles. The suit was Eddie's favorite color, yellow, and Eddie's was Buck's favorite, blue. Buck's button up was plain white, vest a pastel yellow, and tie black. His pants were also black and red roses were embroidered across the neckline of the vest. 

Both Eddie and Buck dislike suit jackets, and decided to not include them in their outfits. 

"The roses were his idea. He likes them." Buck whispers and softly strokes his finger over them. Bobby chuckles, then clears his throat softly. Buck turns to him curiously. 

"Well.. I know that this wedding isn't very traditional, but I was given these by my father, who got them from his. Your my son, and these are what I'm passing to you." 

Bobby brought out soft silver cufflinks, with a flower carved into the center of them. Buck tears up again, looking up at Bobby with huge eyes, heart thumping in his chest. 

"Bobby.. Bobby they- I can't take these." Buck whispers. Bobby chuckles and hushed him gently. 

"These are for you to pass on to Christopher when he's ready. But you, by all means, are my son. These are for you." He says gently. "I know you can't really wear them. But it means every thing that you have these. Okay?" He put the box in Buck's palm and closes his fingers around it. 

Buck smiles softly, and hugs Bobby tight, crying a little. Bobby squeezes him tight, hushing him, and standing him back a little to clean his face. "Come on, soon to be Buckley-Diaz. The ceremony has begun." 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Eddie feels like his stomach has become a butterfly nightclub. He's excited, having dreamed of a wedding with someone to live his life with. Not Shannon, someone permanent. 

Maddie looks at him from where she stood on the side. They didn't have bridesmaids or groomsmen. It was a group of best men and women. Athena, Maddie, Michael, Carla, Chimney, Hen, and Eddie's abuela. They wore nice flower themed suits and dresses. 

"It's going to be fine." Athena reassures. Eddie grins shyly and nodded. "You two are meant for each other." 

"I've never been more sure of some thing in my life, except that statement." Eddie says with a chuckle. "But Pepa won't tell me where Christopher is." 

"You'll see." She says with a chuckle, and the music begins. 

Eddie almost fucking cries seeing his son walk down the isle with his basket of flower petals, gently tossing them into the isle. He's a bit slow, but with the exsersizes that him and Buck are doing with him, he's much stronger and confident on his legs. 

Christopher smiles walking to Eddie and hugging his legs. 

"Good luck daddy!" He says happily, getting help to sit on a chair nearby to not stress his legs. A small chuckle from the crowd who heard and everyone stood when Buck rounds the corner with Bobby. 

Eddie feels like he might faint. 

Buck looks amazing in that suit. His outfit was pretty similar, but blue vest with sunflowers. Buck sees him and looks like he looses his breath. The two stand and stare a moment, Eddie quickly swiping away his tears so he can stare at the beautiful man he will call his husband. 

The walk down the isle isn't one Buck thinks he can make. His legs feel like jelly and if Bobby wasn't there, he might've fallen over. 

Bobby leads Buck to stand in front of Eddie and takes his place as their officiateor. 

Their family had made their wedding much less expensive since they had quite a few hidden skills. 

Buck listens half heartedly until it's announced that they'll read their vows. Buck smiles and gently clears his throat. 

"Well.. If I'm honest I never thought I'd be here. I never thought that one day I would be lucky enough to have a wedding, to get married to someone so amazing. I never ever thought I would he able to call someone mine, to call you and Christopher mine is a blessing. No matter what has happened, my leg, and the tsunami, the law suit.. No matter what, you've been here. You've made it clear your not going anywhere. Without you, I think I would've lost myself. I'm so grateful that you and Christopher are forever mine." Buck says, trying to swallow the lump in his throat 

Eddie gently swiped away a tear in Buck's face. 

"Evan.. You have helped me through more then you give yourself credit for. When i thought i lost you to the law suit, I realized how much I needed you, and how much I loved you. You are so important to me, to Christopher, to my life. You've helped my emotional state, you've helped my mental state. Your a ball of sunshine. After the military, after Shannon, after all the things that were going wrong in my life, I put up walls I didn't know I would ever let down. But you climbed into those walls with me. You didn't make me take them down, you just helped me learn how to. I'll be forever grateful that you are letting me call you mine, and that you'll call me yours." 

There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. 

After reciting the sickness and in health speech, came what everyone was of course so excited to see. 

"Evan Buckley, do you take Edmuno Diaz as your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, until death do you part?" 

"I do." 

"And do you, Edmuno Diaz take Evan Buckley as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" 

"I do." 

The rings were carefully placed on their fingers, fitting together their lives, completing them. 

"You may now kiss the husband!" Bobby announces dorkily, and the two go into a soft and passionate kiss to be remembered. Flower petals were thrown all around them as they headed into the garden for pictures. They all came out beautifully, and when they get to the party room, the dance floor is cleared for their first dance. 

"You know, your not such a bad dancer." Eddie says softly, as they fall into a careful and slow waltz. Buck grins and bumped their noses. 

"I had a pretty good teacher." He says, grinning when Eddie spins him and pulls him back into a tight embrace. 

"Was he cute?" 

"Stunning." 

Buck was coming down from his nerves, loosing himself in the music and Eddie's eyes. 

Tonight would be a night to remember.


	52. Honeymoon begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie enjoy the after glow of their marriage, and Eddie likes making Buck feel so good and happy.   
> Buck liked making Eddie feel worthy, because he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of what might be about 5 chapters of Buddie Honeymoon.   
> What do y'all want to see in their honeymoon? 😉😉

Buck and Eddie partied for hours, surrounded by everyone they loved, food, cake, and importantly, booze. Buck likes some of the harder liquor since it didn't make him tired, but it made him rowdy and confident. Athena chuckles to herself, watching sober Eddie trying to talk Buck into drinking a glass of water instead of another shot if gin. 

"Come on, baby boy. You need to drink water. We're going to drive to our honeymoon suite. Come on, drink up darling." He says sweetly, stroking Bucks cheek. Buck finally listens and drinks two glasses of water before excusing himself to the bathroom. 

Eddie waits until Buck comes back, thankfully more sober, and they say good bye to everyone except their more close friends. 

"Thank you guys so much for coming. And Bobby, thank you for lending us the cabin.. You guys are amazing." Eddie says, grinning. Chimney snaps a picture of the dorky smiling couple. 

"Of course, and go on. Enjoy your time, and disconnect." Bobby encouraged. Some hugs and good byes are swapped until Eddie loaded a slightly tipsy Buck into the passenger side. 

"Oooh.. Your sooo pretty." Buck says, looking like he was getting sleepy. Eddie knows within moments of them being on the road he'd be out for a few hours. He hands Buck two painkillers and water, which he takes without fuss. 

"That's it baby. Your such a good baby for me." Eddie praises, and it makes Buck blush and shift in his seat. 

"I'm so lucky your my boy friend." Buck mutters, cuddling the pillow Eddie pulls seemingly out of nowhere. 

"Well your even luckier since your my husband." He says with a dorky grin. Buck's eyes light up and he gives one of the brightest grins Eddie's ever seen. 

"Oh my God.. Kiss me. Kiss me, cause your my husband." Buck says eagerly, puckering his lips. Eddie chuckles, pulling him into a chaste, but loving kiss. Buck melts, letting Eddie move him into a sighting laying down position. "Your so amazing.." Buck whispers, and Eddie smells the liquor on his breath. 

"So are you baby. Now rest up, okay?" Buck nods absently, curling around the pillow and letting Eddie move the chair back to lay him down. He smiles, and as he suspected, Buck is fast asleep once they hit the highway. 

Eddie keeps his hand on Buck's hip, and the other on the wheel as he drives, smiling to himself at how today went. 

They rented a cabin two hours away, deep in the woods and off the grid. Bobby had offered it for them for two weeks, and they gratefully accepted it. Eddie did bring a Wi-Fi router, because if any thing happened he didn't want to be completely out of luck. 

He also brought their toy chest. These two weeks was just for them. 

Buck stayed asleep until near the end of the trip, and when he wakes up, he can't help but smile at Eddie's touch on his hip. He likes that Eddie almost always has to touch him, to ground both himself and Buck. 

"Hey.." He murrmers, raising up the chair. Eddie's hand slips to Buck's inner thigh and he gives It a warm squeeze. "We almost there?" He asks, rubbing his eyes and trying to actually wake up. 

"Almost, baby. How do you feel?" 

"My head hurts a little.. It's okay." Buck murrmers, giggling when Eddie's hand dips further into his inner thigh. "I'll take more painkillers after a shower... You bright our.. Our toys right?" 

"Of course, chico dulce." Eddie says, voice edging into a more dark dominating tone. Buck blushes. He likes when Eddie talks in Spanish, since he actually knows quite a bit. 

"I have a couple of ideas for us." He says with a grin. "I don't want to be punishing you, unless you break our rules. But I have a lot of ideas I've been looking at." 

"What kinda ideas?" He asks shyly, biting his thumb nail. Eddie slides a hand to rub over his crotch. Buck takes a deep breath, letting his head fall back. Eddie playing with him while he was driving was one of Buck's favorite things. 

"Well I know you enjoy over stimulation.. And I can tell your not going to be able to go to sleep unless I help you, so I'm going to try a new game with you. You know what a Hitachi magic wand is, right?" Buck flushed bright red, hips rolling into Eddie's hand. 

"Isn't.. Isn't that for girls?" He asks shyly. Eddie chuckles and squeezes Bucks hard on. 

"Not how I'll be using it." Buck bites his lower lip, moaning softly when Eddie just keeps rubbing him. He likes it, but he's trying to focus. What does he want tonight? What does he want from Eddie? 

"S-Sir.. I don't know if I wanna play rough tonight." He says softly, relaxing into Eddie's perfect touches. 

"That's okay, quierdo. We can talk about it. If you want to try what i have in mind, we can. If you just want me to fuck you nice and soft until you've got nothing left, we can." Eddie slips his hand into Buck's pants and gently taking his cock in his hand. Buck whines shakily, covering his face and attempting to close his legs. 

"B-but what about you?" He whines shakily. 

"Honey.. When will you learn." He coos, speeding his hand. Buck gasps, eyes rolling back and hips thrusting up into his hand, body shaking with an orgasm that take a him by surprise. Eddie chuckles and takes his hand out of his pants and lays it on his thigh. "Your pleasure brings me pleasure. I love making you feel good. Any playtime you allow me to do with you is amazing for me." 

"Your amazing." Buck says softly, letting his head stay back until the car comes to a stop in front of a beautiful looking cabin. "Oh.. It's so beautiful!" He says softly, grinning at it. He climbs out, wiggling as he remembered hes.. Messy. 

"Your not gonna clean yourself up unless I tell you too." Eddie says firmly, taking a few bags out of the trucks. Buck blushes and whines, but obeys, helping Eddie carry in their bags, turn on the electricity and set up the Wi-Fi. Buck had stripped to his briefs, which had a wet patch on them. Eddie ignored his puppy eyes, which was insanely hard, but it was satisfying to make him wiggle and whine. 

"Sir, please.. Feels gross." He whines, gasping when Eddie pulls the back of his briefs up a little. 

"My god.. Your ass is so perfect.. Do you need me to play with you tonight?" Eddie asks softly, gently easing the briefs down and off. Thankfully it took most of his mess with him. 

"I.. Kinda?" He says softly, biting his lower lip. Eddie grins and leads him to the bedroom. 

"I haven't spanked you in so long." Eddie says, sounding a little sad about that. Buck thinks about it, and Eddie's not wrong. He hasn't had Eddie spank him good and hard for so long. 

"Oh God, please put me over your knee." Buck whispers, biting his lower lip. Eddie chuckles, rubbing Buck's naked hip. 

"Safe word?" 

"Red. I'm green right now." Eddie laid a hard swat on his ass. Buck arches, bouncing on his toes and whining. 

"Did I ask you, slut?" Eddie asks, grinning wolfishly. Buck shudders and shakes his head softly. "That's what I thought. You just want to be over my knee getting your pretty ass owned, huh?" He says darkly, making Buck's body melt a bit. 

"Yes Sir.. Please punish me sir." Eddie gets Buck over his knee, feeling a full body shudder go through him when his hardened cock rub onto Eddie's still clothed thigh. "Oh God.." He whispers, pressing his finger against his lips to try and quiet himself. 

"Alright. Lets get this ass to a proper shade." Eddie murrmers, swatting a hand down hard on his sit spot. Buck arches, then sags back down, taking a shakey breath. "Aww.. Trying to stay quiet?" Another hard seat landed on Buck's right cheek. "It won't last baby. You know that." 

He's right, which is infuriating, and his spankings don't stop. Buck begins grinding on Eddie's thigh, moaning shakily as Eddie kept on spanking. He has a pattern, making every inch of Bucks ass pink, then a deep red. Buck would feel it for a while, and he hoped Eddie would spank him every single day. He loves it too much. 

"Shit.. Sir, may I please cum?" Buck asks, humpimg furiously at Eddie's thigh. Eddie chuckles, spreading Buck's ass and spitting on his pink hole. "Ah! Fuck~!" 

Eddie spit on his own fingers and carefully slides his finger inside, starting to piston them in and out while spanking with his other hand. 

"Go on baby. Go on and cum." Eddie growls, pressing right against Buck's sweet spot. Buck arches with a high, sinful cry. "Oh shit baby. Your so good.. So good aren't you?" 

That sends Buck over the edge, melting into Eddie's lap as he rides out thw orgasm. Eddie grins, just gently circles his hole a little before pulling his fingers out and kissing Buck's lower back. 

"You were such a good boy.. Do you want a reward?" Eddie asks, voice low and sending blood to Buck's face. He hates how easy it is to make him blush. 

"I wanna suck you off." Buck whispers. He slides off Eddie's lap, undoing his belt and pulling out Eddie's uncomfortably hard cock. He looks up at Eddie through his eyelashes, and his lips parted around Eddie's cock tip. "Please sir let me." 

"It's your reward. Fuck your throat baby." Eddie encourages, groaning when Buck sucks his cock into his mouth.

Buck was way to good at sucking Eddie off. He bobs his head perfectly, taking him easily into his throat and using his tongue in the most devilish ways. Eddie told him he was going to let Buck have control of this, but it only takes two minutes before his hand is tangled in Buck's hair and he's fucking his throat like his life depends on it. 

"Holy fuck.. Your mouth is so good." Buck's eyes roll back as his mouth goes slack so Eddie can do whatever he wants to his mouth. "I'm gonna fucking cum.." Eddie growls, rocking his hips shallowly so he stays burried in Buck's throat. 

Buck takes his load with ease, swallowing it down and moaning softly with his eyes closed. Eddie thrusts his hips a moment, getting off his high before pulling out of Bucks mouth. His lips were smothered in spit, and he grins up at him with a well fucked look on his face. 

"Movie?" He asks, nuzzling Eddie's thigh gently. 

"Only if you cock warm me a while." 

"I will if you fuck my brains out and choke me until I'm wearing your hand." 

"Deal baby. Deal."


	53. Mr. Buckley-Diaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie manages to get Buck to sleep, but not without a little brattiness on his part. So Eddie plans out a little punishment for his new husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, sorry this took so long I've been fairly busy.   
> But what would you like to see in these upcoming chapter?

Buck shifted in bed, groaning sleepily as he woke up. He felt sore and ached in such a good way he couldn't help but smile. His ass was burning hot, and when he sits up, he groans again.

That gets Eddie awake. 

"Baby, are you okay?" He asks softly, voice sleep laden and croaky. 

"I'm okay, I'm just a little sore." Eddie opens his eye a little and chuckles, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his lower back. Buck shudders, feeling Eddie's open mouthed kisses trail across his hip and a red exposed section of his thigh. 

"Good or bad?" Eddie asks, sitting up behind Buck and pulling his back to his chest. 

"Really good." Buck purrs, letting his head drop to his shoulder. Eddie smiles and softly kisses his neck, then let's his lips trace over his ear shell. Buck shudders, a breathy moan escaping him. "Sir, this early?" He whispers shyly. Eddie chuckles, patting his stomach and stops the kisses on his neck. 

"Maybe.. But I'm really hungry so I vote breakfast first." He says softly. Buck nodded and stands up, pulling on a pair of boxers and sweat pants. Eddie does the same, heading to the kitchen. Buck can hear the sound of the coffee maker bubbling to life, and he smiles to himself. 

The domestically that settled on their lives together seemed reinforced now. They had these two weeks and all this space for them to do whatever. He went to the back porch, standing outside. It was perfect. Not hot, or cold really. It just felt good and right. 

Eddie watches Buck, smiling to himself at how perfect and right every thing felt, and looked. He can't wait to spend the next two weeks alone with him. Just them. 

Buck comes back inside, snagging both their mugs from a box Eddie packed before they came up, and made them both a cup. 

"What are you hungry for baby? Pancakes or waffles?" Eddie asks, reading the back of the dry ingredient batter mix. 

"Waffles please!" He says excitedly, grabbing a carton of eggs from the fridge. 

"With chocolate chips?" Eddie teases, but when Bucks eyes light up, he knows he's gotta add them in.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck can't remember a time where he got to shower alone. Not that he was complaining, but unless they were on a different schedule or at work, Buck and Eddie showered together. 

"Stay still, Buck! Don't make me being the rope into the shower!" Eddie says, trying to get Buck's hair washed. Buck whines and tries to dodge Eddie's hands again, despite adoring having his hair washed. 

"Why can't i do it myself?? Come on, Sir I can do it!" Buck whines, trying and failing, to get away from Eddie's hands. 

"Because I said so." Eddie growls smugly, tangling his hands in Buck's hair and pulling his head back. Buck gasps shakily, eyes widening. Eddie almost panics, thinking he hurt him, but when Bucks pupils expand, he smirks a little. "Oh... You like that?" He gently pulls again, drawing a shakey moan out of him. 

Eddie really enjoys pleasuring Buck, it's one of his favorite things in the world. To make Buck let out all these amazing noises, to make Buck feel good, it made him feel like a very proud Dom. He yanks his hair hard, and Buck lets out a deliciously needy moan. 

"Fuck, yes Sir.. I really like it." He whimpers, biting his lower lip and batting his lashes. Eddie chuckles and started to slowly massage the shampoo into the pliant boys hair, giving it hard tugs every few moments. Buck is so completely needy, wanting to beg for Eddie right then and there, but he can't really form any words. 

And Eddie knows it. 

He takes his sweet time washing Buck's hair with shampoo and conditioner, yanking his hair hard and making sure Buck is thoroughly wreaked from only this stimulation. 

"What do you want? Huh? What do you want me to do to you?" He asks quietly, getting face to face with Buck. He lets out a soft, very needy whine, and Eddie grins. "I can't do anything to you if you don't tell me what you want me to do. How else am I supposed to pleasure you?" He asks darkly. 

"Can you use the Hitachi wand? I want to play the game you talked about yesterday." Buck whispers. Eddie's eyes went predatory, and he shuts off the shower. 

"Of course we can. You're going to be a good boy for me today." 

Buck gets dried off, and can't help the huge smile that comes on his face when Eddie latches his collar around his neck. 

"You've been overstimulated before, but not like this so if it gets to much, please safe word." Eddie said softly, as he ties Buck's arms in silk on the head board. Buck nodded, blushing when his legs are tied, but together not apart. He looks up at Eddie with a surprised look. "Trust me, baby." 

"I trust you, Sir." Eddie kisses him softly, and grabs a Hitachi magic wand, a vibrator vibe, and body safe and gentle tape. Buck watches nervously, the wand slipped with his leg ties and placed at the base of his cock. The vibe goes on his tip, and when Eddie's done, he's so satisfied with how it looks. 

"Color baby?" 

"I'm green, Sir." He says softly, shifting in his binds. They were tight, but not too tight. It felt good and safe, but he's watching in anticipation for whatever Eddie's got in store. 

"And your safe word?" 

"Red." Eddie nodded and kisses his thigh gently, before starting up both vibrators. 

Shit.

Buck's back arches up, trying to pull his hands down with no luck. He tries to yank his legs up and apart to relieve the overwhelming pleasure, but he can't. There isn't anything he can do. Buck sucks in a quick breath, letting out a high whine and pulling against his bonds. 

"Don't pull, querido... You just sit and let yourself feel good yeah?" Eddie says, almost sickeningly sweet, almost mocking. Buck sags into the bed, hips twitching and thighs clenching a few times. 

He cums embarrassingly fast, but instead of turning off the vibrators, Eddie just puts it to the next level. Buck gasps, eyes rolling back and arms shaking in his binds. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck! Sir, I-I can't, fuck!" Buck whines, trying to grind his ass into the bed. Nothing was up inside him, which is new for over stimulation or most of their play. "Oh my God, please, please I can't.." 

"You know what to say if you want me to stop." Eddie reminds, gently kissing down Buck's chest. Eddie leaves some hickeys across his body, circling and pinching his nipples. "But I don't think you want to stop. You just wanna talk huh? Running your mouth because I don't have a gag in your mouth." 

Buck whines, hips shaking as hi a second orgasm goes through him. "Fuuuuck! Sir, oh my God! Eddie- I-" 

Eddie grips Buck's neck, snarling deep in his throat. Buck froze up, eyes glazing over, and body sagging into the bed. The vibrations pulse through him, and he's practically in heaven. 

Until Eddie grabs the penis gag. He flushes, since they got a new attachment that is the same size and girth of Eddies cock.

"Since you can't use your words properly, you don't get to use them at all." Eddie says, slapping the cock crudely on Buck's cheek. Buck whines a little, but opens his mouth obediently. 

Eddie makes sure Buck isn't chocking or gagging as he takes the cock deep into his mouth, and once it's strapped in, he raises the vibrations. Buck shakes, head remaining more still with the gag on his throat, but his hips are trying to move for friction and fullness. 

"Alright baby. I'm gonna go clean up the kitchen. You have fun. I'll let you out in an hour or two." 

Buck watches in disbelief as Eddie stands, kisses his head and walks out. 

Whining, whimpering, soft gagging was heard from the bedroom. Eddie can't help but grin, washing and putting away dishes, taking his sweet time. Buck noises get more needy, louder, and Eddie listens for their nonverbal safe word sign. 

It doesn't come, but that doesn't stop Eddie from checking on him after he's done. From the door way, and grins at the mess that is his boyfriend. Blush down to his neck, tears down his cheeks from pleasure, his own mess smeared across his stomach and chest, cock twitching and red and clearly sensitive. 

"Wanna keep going baby? Huh? You wanna stay here and be my good whore?" Buck nodded shakily, eyes rolling back into his head. 

"Alright baby.. Let's see just how wreaked I can make you. Lets see how easy it is to ruin you."


	54. Be rough with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck wants to try his degrading kink.   
> Eddie wants to try his masochist side.   
> The perfect mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck likes getting choked.

Buck wakes up feeling slightly sore, but in all the good ways. His ass still was red and it ached, but he was okay with that. He kinda wanted another one. He shifts and pouts when he finds an empty bedside. He hears Eddie rummaging around in the kitchen, and he sits up with a soft groan. He really likes Eddie making him breakfast, but he wanted a good morning kiss and cuddle. 

Eddie had him over stimulated for two hours straight. Eddie also fucked during that time, making sure that Buck was over whelmed with pleasure from every feeling that he was given. 

He climbs out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and going to the kitchen. Eddie lifts his head when he hears Buck on his way to the kitchen, and he grins , lifting one arm to beckon Buck into a hug. Buck pouted, but he slides into Eddie's hug and snuggkes him. 

"You should've stayed so I could've gotten my morning kiss." He says with a whine. Eddie chuckles and kisses him softly, rubbing their noses together. "Mmm.. Better." He says softly, looking down at the waffle maker. "Oh!! Chocolate chip waffles??" He asks excitedly, eyes sparkling. 

"Mmhmm.. I had you pretty riled last night. You were so good that I thought it'd be a good idea to get you something good." Eddie says, rubbing Buck's ass gently. Buck groans shakily, letting his head rest on Eddie's shoulder. 

"I wanna try something." Buck says softly, kissing Eddie's cheek. 

"What is it?" Eddie asks, thinking of things he also wanted to try with Buck. 

"I want to try my degrading kink and my humiliation kink." He says softly, chewing his lip but not feeling as embarrassed talking about their playtimes. Being embarrassed doesn't help when they want to get closer to each other, and open with each other. 

"That sounds fun.. I wanted to try my masochist and sadist side?" Eddie suggests, sounding a little nervous. He knew that Buck enjoyed that side of him, but they hadn't really explored that section of him. Buck perks and leans up to kiss Eddie's neck. 

"Oh I really would like that. I know you haven't explored that much." He says, stealing a hand full of chocolate chips. Eddie chuckles and kisses his forehead. 

"You like orgasm denial?" Eddie asks, taking a waffle from the maker and setting it on the plate. 

"As a punishment yes. Reward, no." Buck admits, placing soft open mouthed kisses on Eddie's bare neck. Eddie grins and places more batter on the griddle. 

"Well if your a brat, I'll probably make you a very riled up boy." He teases. "Or... We can play another game." Eddie asks softly, sending him a smirk. Buck flushes bright red and giggles shyly. 

"Let's talk about it after breakfast. I'm really hungry." He said, staring hungrily at the small pile of waffles. 

"Go set the table and get some coffee." Eddie says with a warm smile. Buck grins, pulling his head to the side and kissing him gently. Buck grins and skips off. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"So, I found a video when looking for BDSM play time, and I found a game. Basically, you pleasure yourself until your about to cum, but stop right when your about to. You do it for a set amount of time, and just keep on edging yourself. Once you stop the pleasure, I stop the timer." Eddie explains, gently pulling Bucks collar on. He takes care and time slowly clasping it. 

"I don't think you've ever edged me before." Buck says softly, looking up at Eddie with wide and trusting eyes. Eddie grins and kisses him softly, before standing Buck up. "How long do you want to try for?" 

"For the first time we'll try 30 minutes okay? Do you a vibrator or the wand?" He asks softly. Buck thinks for a moment and grins a little bit. 

"I want to use a dildo." He says softly, and Eddie nodded, laying Buck on the bed. Buck relaxes and bites his lip when Eddie comes back with their newest and smallest dragon dildo and a bottle of lube. Buck blushes, and gulps softly, feeling Eddie's fingers press and massage his rim. 

"Okay baby. Let me prep you. You'll be a good boy won't you?" He says warmly, gently slipping two fingers inside of him. Buck arches his back and moans softly, closing his eyes. 

"If my hand gets too tired I can ride it, right?" Buck asks quietly. 

"Mmhmm. But I'm gonna be mean... Although you like that don't you?" Eddie accompanied that statement with a smack to his ass. Buck gasps shakily and whines softly. "Mmhmm.. That's what I though. Alright baby. Remember, color out when you need it." He says, smattering the dildo in lube and gently pressing it inside. 

"Fuck, oh fuck it's ridged!" He squeaks, hips rolling down to take more of it inside him. Eddie chuckles, thrusting it a few times, carefully pushing it to the hilt. Buck sighs and rocks his hips down into the dildo. 

"Alright. Go ahead and start baby." He says softly when he lays Buck's head on his lap. Buck shudders and when Eddie starts the timer, he start thrusting the toy in and out, voice shaking needily. 

Eddie grins, hand creeping up to grab his neck, gently squeezing and relaxing his grip. Buck's hips rock carefully, eyes rolling as he whimpers quietly. He's trying to stay composed, trying to obey Eddie's orders. Edging isn't something he had tried often. 

"Aww come on baby. Speed up a little. Fuck that hole like you want too. You want it rough, don't you?" Eddie growls, his voice dark, deep. It made Buck's eyes widen, and when Eddie's grip tightened to a grip he hadn't tried before. It was firm enough that it made breathing difficult. His voice squeaked when he moans and his vision dims slightly. "Mmm.. Nothing but a whore that wants to get choked." 

Buck pumped the dildo faster, eyes rolling and soft little moans escaping him. He let out high cries, that signaled he was near orgasm. 

"You better not cum. If you do I'll tie you down in a cock cage and a vibrator and I'll make you stay there until I see fit." Eddie snarls, grip momentarily going rougher bit releasing quickly when Buck whines and stops the dildo. He stopped the timer and rubs his hand over Buck's chest to help his breathing. 

"Was that too tight honey?" He asks softly, kissing the side of Bucks head. 

"It was so perfect." He whispers. "How much longer do I have?" He asks softly. 

"19 minutes." He says with a smug grin. "You can be a good little whore, can't you? You wouldn't want to be bad, would you baby?" Buck flushed, heart stuttering underneath Eddie's hand. "Oooh... You like that? You like wanting to be a good boy?" Buck whines softly, gently thrusting the dildo again. 

The timer begins again. 

"I'll be a good boy." He whispers, fucking his dildo harder inside him, eyes rolling and baring his neck. Eddie's hand fits there perfectly, and he squeezes it gently. 

Eddie plays his favorite game, squeezing softly going harder sometimes but not staying at any pressure to long. It keeps Buck on his toes, and he loves it. 

"Sir, can I please touch myself?" Buck asks, looking up at him with those big blue eyes of his. Eddie smirks, loving the neediness in his eyes. 

"No." 

A soft little whine escapes him, and Eddie smirks, gripping his throat tighter. Buck drives the dildo a bit deeper, adjusting to each ridge, bump and the curve. It wasn't anything like Eddie, which was why he wasn't already cumming, but it feels so good. 

"10 minutes left baby." He says, gently squeezing Buck's neck. "If you can last this long, I'll give you a good reward. I got some newer toys." 

Buck's eyes flash, and he whines weakly. "That's so long... Sir, please." He begs shakily, hand stalling. Eddie stopped the timer and grips his chin, grabbing it hard. Buck gasps, because it hurts but he loves it. He likes the fire in Eddie's eyes. 

"Do you want me to punish you? Or do you want me to punish you?" Buck gasps and whines and closes his eyes. "Ride out the rest of the time. I've got you something." 

Buck takes the dildo out and sticks it too the floor. He lines up with it and slowly sits back down on it. 

"Face forward, don't look." Eddie growls, and Buck nodded softly, riding on the dildo. Eddie unhooked a soft velvet like flogger from their toy chest and gently smacks of across Buck's shoulder. Buck gasps, hips stuttering, eyes rolling and a moan higher then others escaped him. 

"Oh God that's a green." Buck whispers, getting back into his rytheme. Eddie grins, gently whipping the flogger over his back, hitting on his shoulder and neck. Buck can't help but moan, body shaking hard as he keeps himself from hitting his peak. 

"1 minute baby. Your doing so good." He says gently, cracking across Buck's ass every time he lifted his hips. Buck nodded, whining needily as Eddie let's him watch the time tick down. 

His hips move faster, his eyes roll back and once the time is finally up, his legs shake as he came. Eddie strokes his hair and kisses his forehead gently as Buck comes down, thighs shaking as he lowers down on the toy. He can't get himself off it right now. 

"You want a reward? For being such a good boy?" Eddie teases, kissing Buck's head. Buck nodded and his mouth pops open. "You want my cock in your mouth?" He teases, and Buck nodded. Eddie's voice, and how their play time had been has gotten Buck in a deep sub space. 

Eddie grins and pulls down his jeans and boxers, thrusting his cock inside. Buck puts Eddie's hand in his hair, and looks up with trusting eyes. Eddie chuckles and started rolling his hips into his mouth. 

"That's it baby. You take your reward like a good boy."


	55. Soft blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie forgets that Buck is full of surprises, and brings a few new clothes to the honeymoon.   
> Eddie now has to punish him for teasing him, and Buck is okay with it.   
> After care in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck has a nice butt.

Buck woke up with Eddie beside him, and he can't help but smile. He likes how peaceful Eddie looks, how much more kind and relaxed he is now that he's got Buck. Buck takes great good care of him, and Eddie knows it. Mentally, Eddie is doing so good, because he's got Buck by his side. He looks so happy when he's asleep. 

Bucks eyes trail down Eddie's body, biting his lip ad he realizes not only are they both naked, but Eddie is half hard. He grins, pulling the blankets aside and getting between Eddie's legs. He wants to wake Eddie up in a really nice way, so he gently kisses from his hips down to his cock, gently nuzzling the base and licking up it. Eddie let's out a little groan, but he's not awake yet. He grins, sucking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and licking the slit. 

Eddie let's out soft quiet moans, still asleep as Buck starts bobbing his head up and down his length. He loves taking Eddie in his mouth, and he knows he'll get in trouble for teasing Eddie, but he doesn't care. This morning was setting up what he'd be doing today. He takes him all in his mouth, gently gagging on his cock. 

That wakes Eddie up. 

"Fuck~!" His voice is sleep laden, groggy and stuttering out to him. Buck looks up innocently, bobbing his head and gagging gently on him, grabbing at Eddie's thighs to keep him still. "Shit, Buck if you don't hurry up I swear to god you'll be getting a punishment." He said darkly, hips trying to move but Buck holds me down. 

Buck bobs faster, taking all of him at once and gagging a moment and it sends Eddie over his edge. Buck swallows every thing given, pulling off with a satisfied smile and spit all over his lips. 

"Buck.. I swear to God.." Eddie groaned, sitting up and pulling Buck into a kiss. 

"Good morning, Sir. I thought that this would be a nice to wake you up a special way." He says with a smirk, biting his lower lip and wiggling his butt. "But I know I was teasing you a little.." He batted his eyes in mock innocence, looking needy. Eddie smirks, knowing exactly what Buck wants. 

"Mm not really. Now I'm going to make us breakfast." He says, getting out of bed and leaving Buck to pout furiously. 

Eddie wasn't a huge fan of punishments, well.. He hadn't been until he realized just how into it Buck was. He liked making Buck riled up, because Buck would push and push until Eddie finally gave him what he wanted. 

He hears Buck shuffling around in the bedroom, muttering to himself. He wondered what he was planning. Buck smiled at himself in the mirror, adjusting the sides of his panties. He bought soft blue panties, a cotton fabric that hugged him perfectly, and new blue thigh highs. He bites his lower lip and touches over his collar, eyes closing as his fingers touch over the marks Eddie's hand left. 

Buck walks out of the bedroom, humming to himself and walking confidently passed Eddie. Eddie's eyes latch onto Bucks body as he sets the table. Buck's ass looks so impossibly good in those panties, his ass a bit too big for them because they were a little hung out. Eddie licks his lips, eyes darkening at the sight. 

"Buck.." His tone was perfectly dominant and Buck stood up straighter. "On your knees now." Buck gets to his knees instantly, hands on his thighs, head dipped down and back straight. Eddie smirks, getting himself a plat of fruit and a small bowl for Buck. He set it down in front of the kneeling boy, and swatting his ass hard. 

"Ah! Sir!" He gasps shakily. 

"Eat up. You wanted to be punished, I'll give you a spanking." He says darkly. 

"I like spankings." Buck retorts, gasping when Eddie tangles his hand in his hair and pulls his head back hard. 

"Oh really? Alright then." He sits down and started to eat. "We'll see. How much you like me when I'm done with you." Buck shudders, cock twitching in anticipation and wetting the front of his underwear with pre cum. Buck doesn't start eating, a little distracted and edging on a sub space. "Buck.." 

Buck looks up with wide eyes, wondering if Eddie was beginning now. Eddie looks kind and gently strokes his hair. 

"Honey, you need to eat yeah? Go on and eat up." He says softly, picking up Bucks bowl and feeding him. Buck relaxes, eyes closed and letting himself be fed by Eddie. Eddie was so kind and gentle before especially rough. He looks up at Eddie, eyes wide and trusting, showing him how safe He felt with him. Eddie gently cradles his face, stroking his thumb underneath his eye. 

"I trust you.." Buck whispers softly, head resting in Eddie's palm. Eddie grins and pulls him close and kisses him gently. 

"Thank you baby... Now. In the bedroom and I'll be taking great pleasure punishing you for your disobedience." Buck nodded, crawling to the bedroom, and his ass wiggling so beautifully that Eddie's cock twitches against his thigh at the sight. He finds Buck kneeling at the foot of the bed, and holding Eddie's leather paddle in his hands. 

"Up and over the bed baby." Eddie orders, taking the paddle out of Bucks hands. Buck stands and bends over, let's shoulder width apart and back arched up. Eddie smirks and grabs the Hitachi wand, strapping it to Buck's thigh and pressing it against his cock. Buck whimpers, his legs getting tied to the bed and apart as well, hands cuffed in front. "Color?" 

"I'm green." 

"Still got your cage on baby?" He asks, voice gravely. Buck blushes, eyes wide and pupils blown. 

"Yes sir..." He whispers, realizing he's getting denied his ability to cum. 

"Good. But before I start the wand.." Eddie landed a solid smack with the paddle, making Buck jolt forward. He whines shakily, eyes rolling a bit. Eddie chuckles, taking his sweet time reddening Buck's ass, and making every hit count. Buck always is so vocal during spankings, whimpering and gasping "Ah! Sir!" In a high voice that drive Eddie wild. 

Eddie smooths his hands over Buck's ass when He was done, grinning at how hot it felt underneath his palm. 

"Color?" 

"Green, Sir." 

"Alright baby." He turns on the wand, and Buck gasps, hips jolting. He set the vibrator right st his base, sending vibrations through to his cock and even through to his hole, making Buck's eyes roll back hard and a high whine escaping him. 

"Oh fuck, Sir!" He whines, thighs clenching and straining the fabric of his socks. "It feels so good!" He whimpers, hips rolling and cock grinding over the toy. 

"I know baby... Well until you can't cum and I leave you here for a little while. Tease me, I'll tease you." He says darkly, slipping two fingers into Buck's mouth. "Maybe you can use that pretty mouth to cock warm me for a while. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Buck nodded eagerly, mouth opening wide and sticking out his tongue, still holding Eddie's fingers on his tongue. 

Eddie sits in front of Buck, slipping his cock past his lips and resting in his throat, stroking Bucks hair. "Is this good baby? Can you breath alright?" 

Buck nodded, humming in affirmation. Eddie groans at the vibrations sent to his cock, jerking his hips forward a bit. Buck gives what he can of a smirk and let's out gentle moans as the pleasure continues. 

"I think this is a great way to spend our morning." Eddie murrmers. "I'll keep you here a while... Hopefully then you'll learn your place."


	56. Quick question

So, I've been tossing the idea around in my head, and I was wondering if anyone would read a Tarlos (TK and Carlos from 9-1-1 lone star) which would be similar to this one. 

It'll have a bdsm theme, with TK as the submissive and Carlos as the Dom. I think it fits their characters although I might not stick to tight to the story line on the tv show, because I don't with this fic, but I would really like to write it out! 

Let me know your thoughts and a new chapter of this fic will hopefully be up by the end of the week. I just have a lot of work RN. And if you guys want tarlos, I'll have a publishing scheduling or a specific way I upload. 

Thanks for reading and please give me your opinions!


	57. It's up!

"The gift of submission" is up, which is a Tarlos fic for my two boys Tyler Kennedy and Carlos Reyes! 

Go give that a quick read because I'll do one chapter here, one chapter there and rotate between the two stories. 

Right now, I'm doing a quick poll for this story. 

Do you guys want 

Buck being punished roughly, and hard Dom Eddie + a soft after care. 

Or 

Soft, but intense playtime with more soft domination+degrading with after care and slight sub drop? 

Let me know bellow. Majority wins!


	58. I'll beg for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something changed in Bucks mood. He needs Eddie, in a way he hadn't needed him since they first got together.   
> Eddie feels the same way and so much builds up until it feels like it explodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck crying from pleasure while Eddie takes care of him?

Buck was fidgiting a lot at the table during dinner that night. Eddie asked him if he was sore, if anything hurt, but that wasn't the case. Buck felt like he had an itch he couldn't scratch. He wanted Eddie, wanted him badly but he didn't know how, or in what way. He wanted Eddie so so bad. 

But how did he want him? 

While Eddie was doing some of the dishes, Buck went and got his collar, pulling off all his clothes. Eddie watched him from the door way, eyes raking down Buck's body. The way his hands shake when he takes off his clothes, the way he stands there and shuffles his feet softly, looking uncertain but so needy. 

"Hey, baby.." Buck whirls around, eyes wide. He whimpers, eyes lowering and feet turning inward. "Aww.. Your not in trouble, sweet boy. You look so... Beautiful." He whispers softly. Buck looks up and smiles shyly, biting his lower lip and smiling. "You need me baby?" 

"Please, Sir.. But.. I don't know how." He whispers. Eddie comes in and takes his hands, pulling him close and nuzzling their noses together. Bucks breath caught, eyes flutters shut and pressing closer to him. 

"Found it." He says softly, pulling him in close, kissing him softly. Buck shuddered all over, whining softly and sagging into the grip of his Dom. Eddie sits him on the bed and trails his hands from Buck's hands to his shoulders, rubbing them and going down to his chest, softly going down his side's and rubbing over them. Buck let's out a soft little whine, eyes shutting. He smiles and softly kisses him, grabbing him by his hips and moving him more to the middle of the bed. 

"Oh God, Sir!" He gasps, heart pounding. "What.." Eddie just shushes him and grabs Buck's cuffs, pulling his arms behind him face and cuffing them there. 

"You want me soft." He whispers quietly. "That's okay." He says, pulling Buck's head back with a firm grip on his hair. "But you want something more then soft." 

Buck shudders, unable to speak, letting out a weak sounding moan when Eddie's lips and teeth go across his neck and collar bone. He was biting, sucking and gripping Buck's body hard. 

Buck is thankful that Eddie knows him. 

Eddie firmly opened his thighs, spreading his legs opens and biting his inner thigh. "Such a pretty boy.. Such a needy boy aren't you?" He asks, voice gravely and sending waves of pleasure through Buck. He smirks, recognizing how past the point of speaking Buck is. "Let me stretch you open, my pretty baby." He says gently, grabbing the strawberry lube and lubing his hole and two middle fingers. 

"Eddie~!" Buck whines, throwing his head back as Eddie's fingers slip gently inside him. Eddie smiles and kisses his inner thighs softly. It was one of those nights and he was okay with that. His fingers speed up a bit, thrusting carefully and scissoring him open. "Oh God.m.. Harder!" He whines, thrusting his hips down. His voice was weak and whiny. 

"No baby. I'm not going harder right now. Maybe when I'm in you, but your going to wait." He says, voice to the point and serious. Buck looks down at him with his beautiful baby blue eyes, and Eddie softly kisses his hips and sides. "Now relax and I'll take care of you." He says lovingly. Buck nodded, head falling back into the pillows as Eddie's fingers continue. 

Eddie spends a long time fingering Buck open and adding a third finger inside. He milks any and every sound he can out of Buck, who mewls, squeaks and whines out every time Eddie thrusts his fingers into him. 

"Oh God, I love it. I need more. I want more." He begs, whimpering shyly and trying in desperation to quiet his noises or hide his face. Eddie chuckles and takes his fingers out lubing himself up and pulling Buck close with his hips. 

"I'll give you what you need baby. Just let me take care of you." He says, voice deep and caring. He trusted inside, careful not to start going hard right away. His hips thrust in intensely, hips snapping down ti press deeper inside him each time. He loves hearing Buck's high whine sound through the room, body shaking hard as he took what Eddie was giving him. 

He didn't want it harder, and be didn't need it harder, at least not right now. Eddie leans over him, holding him close and kissing his neck and chest. The pressure of his body above his makes him tremble. He whines needily as he hides in Eddie's neck. Eddie started thrusting softly, hips rolling and going deeper inside him. 

Buck let's out high whimper moans, eyes rolling back and rolling down to meet Eddie. He hears Eddie saying something to him, lips pressed into his ear she'll, dirty and degrading things. 

"Good slut. Such a good slut. Aren't you a good cock whore?" He growls, breath hot on Buck's neck and hands digging into Buck's hips sure to leave bruises. "Why don't you be a good slut and cum on my cock." He encouraged and Buck does, arching up and cummimh harder then he's used too. Intense moments like this were so good for them, good for Buck, and he shakes as he comes down from his high. 

Eddie followed soon after, hips thrusting faster for a moment to get through his high. Buck shudders and whimpers, eyes fluttering as Eddie uncuffs him and cleans him up a bit. 

"Was that good baby?" Eddie asks, smiling at Buck's little coo and nod. He likes how cute Buck becomes shortly after less rough playtimes. 

Buck reaches for him, and Eddie pulls him to straddle his lap, laying on the pillows to have Buck comfortably cuddling on his chest. "Mm.. I love you." He says lovingly, head nuzzling into Eddies neck. "But tomorrow i want you to fuck my brains out and destroy me." He says, giggling. Eddie rubs his back and squeezes his ass. 

"How do you feel about being blindfolded?"


	59. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie knows how much Buck likes being over stimulated. He wants to give Buck a little treat for being a good boy by giving him a very special hand job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have been way more active on my tumblr Comablog2, so follow me there to leave prompts and support me.   
> Thank you for waiting. I hope you enjoy.

Buck shudders as the rope looped around his inner thigh and ties it too the back of the chair. He knows Eddie's giving him some wiggle room, but not by much. 

Part of the fun was watching Buck squirm. 

"Comfortable?" Eddie asks, hand drifting over his twitching cock. Buck arches in the chair, and eyes fluttering shut. 

"Yes sir." He whispers, biting his lip and looking up st Eddie trustingly. 

"I'm going to blind fold you baby." Eddie says, hands cradling his face. Buck nodded, his eyes watching as Eddie takes up the blue soft silk and wraps it around his eyes. His whole world blinks dark, and his cock twitched in anticipation.

"Sir?" He whispers, voice sounding hoarse in his own ears. Eddie's hand gently rubs through his curled hair. 

"Right here baby.. you should see how you look. Facing the window. On display for anyone who walks by." Eddie mutters. Buck whimpers, and Eddie tugs his collar gently before sliding his hand down Buck's chest and stomach. 

"Your so hard for me.. throbbing for me.. every word makes that pretty cock twitch.." He whispers. "Should I tease you? Make you all whimpery until you only know my name? Or should I make you cum until you can't make a sound. All you can do is twitch, cry and what for me to release you." 

"Sir.. sir please!" Buck whimpers, both ideas sounding so, so good. Eddie chuckles, wrapping a hand around his length and pumping steadily. Buck let out a whimper, his hips attempting to move. 

He can't wiggle much or move, really at all, and Eddie loves each helpless whimper. Buck likes not being able to see. Part of him misses seeing the hungry look in Eddie's eyes, but when Eddie's lips suddenly wrap around one of his balls, he really likes the element of surprise. 

"Fuck.. fuck, sir!" Buck whimpers, head falling back. Eddie grins, Buck already so perfectly riled up for him, so he knows Buck is closer to his first orgasm. "You feel so good." 

Eddie licks up his length and keeps jerking him off, gently rubbing his thumb over his tip and massaging into it. Buck gasps, legs jerking forward as far as he can, but Eddie knows he can't get away. 

"There you go... it feels so good huh?" Eddie says, watching in interest as Buck twitched and whimpered. "You close? You gonna cum for me?" He asks, squeezing the base of his cock and watching him spasm in the chair. 

"Ah!! Ah fuck, Sir! I'm gonna cum." He whimpers, arching up and cumming quickly. Eddie grins, softly sucking the head of Bucks cock. His whole body clenched, body trembling and a whimper escaping him. He was so sensitive and Eddie was just sucking the head of his cock. He can't escape, and the house filled with a loud whine. 

"Mm.. you liked that?" He teases, teasingly stroking one finger on the underside of his cock. Buck gasps shakily, his thighs tense and shaking. "Your so sensitive, aren't you... I want to make you shake and so overstimulated.." He growls. "I think I need a toy. Sit tight." He squeezes Bucks thigh and goes to the bedroom. Buck whines, wiggling a little and upset he can't see Eddie anymore. 

Eddie came back with a Hitachi wand and plugs it in, before rubbing the side of it over his inner thigh. Buck shakes, eyes shutting tight. "Mmm.. you ready baby?" He asks, grabbing his cock and pressing the toy to the head of it. Buck nodded softly and gasps when it gets turned on. 

"Oh God.. I need.. m-more, Sir!" He whines shakily, the buzzing filling his ears and going over his cock. "Please... I want more." 

"Just because you want it doesn't mean you'll get it. But I love making you feel so good. Love making you wiggle and whine." Eddie growls, carefully rubbing it up and down his length. Buck shudders, breath hitching and whimpering every time Eddie runs over his sensitive parts. It's so much, and but he can't help but squirm. 

"Buck..." Eddie said in a sing song voice. "You look so beautiful.. your so needy. All at my control." Buck shudders in the chair, shivering and whining when he reaches near his orgasm only for Eddie to take it away. "Mmm.. that's my favorite part. Making you wait." 

He kisses his inner thigh softly and gently pulling him into a kiss. 

"Think you can't wait? I want you to sit pretty for me. Just for a while. Please?" Buck whimpers into his mouth. 

"Yes sir. I will. I'll sit pretty." He says quietly. Eddie grins and kisses him again. 

"What a good pretty boy." He says, standing up and grabbing his phone. Picture time.


	60. Pet (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has a new nickname for Buck, which is definitely making him feel some kind of way. He wonders what it would be like to be controlled by Eddie, and be his pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's. Again I gotta thank you guys for waiting so long. It's hard to have motivation to write so thank you for being patient.   
> My tumblr Comablog2 is taking requests but I'm also taking some here.   
> Let know if you wanna see something and I'll be happy to add it.

"You look so cute on your knees pet." 

That simple phrase sends a shiver through Buck, eyes falling shut and head tilted up for Eddie to get a better look. He can't speak, the cock gag lodged deep into his throat and making drool collect and drip down his chin. Eddie chuckles and licks Bucks forehead, reaching to pinch and twist Buck's nipple. He whines softly, back arching. 

"Mmm.. My good boy. I cannot wait to fill you up." He murmurs. Buck nodded, Eddie now teasing both nipples in between his fingers. "Want me to finger fuck you? Or stuff you full of toys until your too full to move?" He teases, pinching a little hard. Buck yips, back arching up and his eyes snapping open. 

"What a good pet. So reactive." He strokes over the collar. "Mine." 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck touched over his collar absentmindedly at work, fiddling with the tags as he thought. He shouldn't think like this at work, thinking about how it feels to be called Eddie's pet. 

What does that mean. 

It makes him feel strange, but not in a really bad way. Part of him wants to use the tail plug and be led around by his leach. To have Eddie force him onto all fours, tie him down and use him in anyway he sees fit. He glances over at Eddie, whose going about his day and talking with Bobby. 

He wants him so badly, and he retreats to the bunk room and finds his gallery of nudes. He finds one where hes wearing the tail plug, lifting it too the side fo show his ass. 

"Your pet is so needy, Sir. Could you please fuck me nice and rough?" He sends the text, biting his lip in excitement, and rubs his crotch gently. He really shouldn't be doing this at work. But he's off work in 10 minutes, and Eddie isnt off for 3 more hours. All the things he could do to get a punishment. 

"Evan, your asking for a whipped red ass." Eddie sends back, and Buck just smirks. He still has a picture of after a spanking, Eddie hand grabbing his ass. He sends it. 

"Please spank me. I want to be over your knee being used like the good pet that I am. Can't you make me behave?" 

He knows there is no way he can sneak to the locker room without Eddie seeing him, so he stands and walks out with a little smirk. He catches Eddie's eyes from where he's standing upstairs and goes to the locker room. 

He feels Eddie's body behind him, the heat and arousal radiates off of him. He feels Eddie's teeth scrape over his neck, a moan escaping Buck, and he covers his mouth shyly. 

"You teasing slut." Eddie whispers into his ear, hot breath hitting Bucks ear. "You like being called pet? Want me to buy you new toys and make you my actual pet?" His hands are stroking over his sides and back, hand grabbing his ass. "Hmm? I'll muzzle you, put that pretty body on my cock until you whine like my little puppy." 

Buck's knees buckle a little, and if Eddie hadn't held him, he would have fallen. 

"Can we try... Try that play?" He whispers, turning to face Eddie. Eddie pulls him into a kiss and strokes his cheek. 

"After a punishment, yes. Puppy or kitten?" He teases. The room to a less sexual energy as Buck relaxes into the fimilarity of being with Eddie. 

"Puppy. For sure. I mean, everyone told me I was a golden retriever." He says with a giggle 

"Alright. Go home and eat some lunch. I want you to drink some water and prepare for something new. We'll have to talk about this, and I'll be a little late coming home. I'll be getting some toys. You okay with harnesses?" 

"Send me pictures. I'll try but nothing that also restricts my arms. I prefer silk and rope for that." He admitted. Eddie nodded and kisses him gently as good bye. 

Buck goes home very excited. He knows that mental he has to prepare for a new play. Sure, Eddie and him would talk about it and have multiple check ins, but of the doesn't make sure he's emotionally ready for this it could sub drop him. 

He does some research, eating a quick sandwich and apple with some water. He's already in trouble for sexting Eddie. 

He's not into the extremes of pet play. He sees some posts about it but it doesn't look comfortable or something he wants. But he likes the idea of being muzzled, with cute ears and his ass full of a tail plug. Plus Eddie already takes most control over him. Now he wants a few more nicknames. 

Eddie sends him a picture of a chest harness and a black muzzle gag, along with a pair of white thigh highs. "How do these look for play tonight? We'll start slow." Another picture is sent of white mits where he wouldn't be able to use his hands and a pair of clip on ears. 

"I like those all. But we gotta make some boundaries." Buck texts back. "The hardcore stuff doesn't interest me." 

"Same here, pet. Don't worry I'll take care of you." Eddie sends back. Buck smiles and goes to the bathroom, stretching and stripping down naked. He feels more comfortable to naked at home. 

Eddie's home in record time, walking in and raking his eyes over his body. 

"Hi puppy..." He whispers Buck gets down on his knees quickly, cock hardening between his thighs. "Oh I cannot wait to fuck you."


	61. Pet (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck get's his punishment, and Eddie leads his puppy into a new head space they both experience.   
> Big things are going to be in store for the couple when it comes to things they are discovering, and a cross over of BDSM relationship might be in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided not to make you guys wait for a part 2! Enjoy and again, my Tumblr is Comablog2, and I take TONS of asks, requests and more there I have lots of fics, small stories, and more Buddie/Tarlos content! Go check it out!

Buck lays over Eddie's knee, carefully squirming so he was slightly comfortable. Eddie let him, stroking over his back and rubbing his lower back to ease Buck along in his submission. They already discussed their scene. The reds, Greens, and Yellows of it all. Buck was already caged, knowing it was going to be a while before he got to release. Eddie softly strokes his hair, sliding his hand and pressing two fingers into his mouth. Buck takes them both, softly sucking on them and closing his eyes as he relaxes. It always felt nice to taste Eddie's skin, and he wanted to suck him off. He doesn't know when he'll be muzzled, and he waits eagerly for it. The ears were already clipped in his hair, but he doesn't really feel them.

"You just can't help but tease me... Such a slut for me, but such a teasing slut." He growls, taking his fingers out and slapping his hand down. Buck gasps, letting out a small mewl of pleasure. Eddie chuckles, smacking down two more times before stroking over the red marks. Buck takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry for being a teasing slut." He says quietly, cheeks flaming with blush when he says it. It's humiliating, the words sending a shiver through him. 

"And you just love showing off. Your my attention whore.. Just a slut for me." He says firmly, swatting his ass over and over. He decorates his ass with red blooming hand marks, making Buck moan and whimper. He loves milking every noise he can from Buck. He likes making him remember his place. Buck likes being spanked, no surprise. He's hard in his cage, pressing into Eddie's thigh, and grinding over him. "Keep your hips still or you don't cum tonight." Eddie warns, firmly yanking his hair. Buck whimpers sweetly, breath hitching into his thigh. 

"Yes sir." 

"Kneel down and let me set you up." He says gently, stroking over the hair he had pulled. Buck nodded and slips down to the floor, looking up trustingly at Eddie. "Mmm... You are such a pretty puppy. Won't you look good getting fucked on my cock." He says darkly, stroking his cheek and standing up. Buck loves all the touches Eddie gives him during play time. Eddie grabs the muzzle, strapping it carefully around his head and making Buck silent. Buck sighs through his nose and Eddie slowly started stretching him out. He made sure that Buck wasn't struggling to breath at any time, practiced unstrapping the gag with one hand, and made sure that Buck could move his head without discomfort.

"What's the non verbal safe word?" 

Buck knocked twice on the floor and looked up with wide begging eyes. Eddie nodded and kisses his head, lubing the fluffy tail plug and sliding it inside. Along with the plug, he added a vibrating vibe. Buck stood on his hands and knees, back arched and not moving. He wanted to make sure he didn't move his hips, didn't shake and tremble as much as he wanted. Eddie rubs his thighs, which were still red, and grabs the black leash. Latching it too the collar, Eddie tugged it firmly to get Buck's face close to his crotch.

"You love being like this don't you. You're going to listen to everything I say." He says firmly. "Sit." 

Buck lowers his body a bit, sitting on his heals and whimpering as the plug moves inside of him. Eddie chuckles, starting up the vibe to a low level and grabbing the mitts. 

"Hands up." He orders, and Buck carefully lifted his hands so that Eddie could strap them on. He knows that if he starts rocking his hips, he'll look like a dog humping the floor, so he tries not to move his hips. The thought of how he looks makes his cock twitch again, and another pathetic whine escapes him. Eddie chuckles and straps the gloves around his wrists. "Hands down. Do they feel okay?" Buck presses his hands too the ground and his breath instantly hitches. He cant feel anything or grasp anything and he instantly raises both hands up and shakes his head. 

"Alright. That's a red baby." He says lovingly and releasing his hands. Buck nodded and nuzzles against Eddie's thigh. When Buck's palms are back against the ground, Eddie leads him to the kitchen and ties the leash to his belt loop. Buck was docile, following after him calmly and sitting when Eddie stops. "Mmm.. My good puppy needs a reward." He says softly, starting the vibe on a higher level. Buck moans, head dipping to his chest and carefully rocking into the floor. He loves the feeling, and it makes his thighs shake slightly. "Oh you look so good. My horny little puppy." Eddie growls, yanking the leash teasingly. Buck moves to stretch his hands in front of him, putting his ass in the air and moving his hips back in forth like he's wagging his tail.

"That's it..Such a good puppy." He says with a smirk and started walking to the living room with Buck following. He sits on the couch, guiding Buck to sit right at his feet as he plays with the vibe controls. "Are you okay? Want to do this for a little while?" Eddie asks softly. Buck nodded, and leans into Eddie's hand running through his hair. "And you feel safe?" Another nod, Buck's eyes sparkling.

He kisses his head and strokes his hair, turning on the TV. 

He could get used to Buck on his knees for him every night.

His phone buzzed, and he swipes up on the notification with ease. Buck and him both wanted a BDSM couple friend, and managed to find an app the club made. They were a club chain, and had an app for couples to talk and meet. TK and Carlos had caught their eye, and Dom and Sub both devoted to each other but looking for new things. They would be in LA in a few days, for a while actually while TK was taking a break off work. Eddie grins at his phone, Carlos sending him a picture of TK spanked in the corner. 

"Busy night tonight. He must've really wanted a spanked bottom to sit on in the car tomorrow." Carlos texted. Eddie shows Buck the text and picture, back arching and a little moan escaping him. Eddie smiles and takes a picture of Buck, who poses perfectly for him. Eddie gets the whole body in the picture and sends it to Carlos.

"Well I have a new puppy I'm training. He'll be well behaved during your stay." Eddie replies.

"Well where is the fun in that?"


	62. Meeting up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and TK finally get to meet Buck and Eddie, and of course lots of talking, chemistry, and some playtime ensues.   
> Shyly, the pair dabble in foursomes, and some new things they all wanted to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a nice thought today and decided to write it out. Enjoy 😉

Buck was extremely excited to meet TK and Carlos. They were into BDSM, gay, and from their pictures shared the same kinks as them. Eddie and him looked over their pictures that they were sent together. TK spanked or gagged, tied up and going through punishments and rewards. 

Buck's favorite video was of TK bound and blindfolded, getting pounded by Carlos until he was shaking, and mewling. Eddie's favorite image was of TK plugged with a red ass and cock cage on. 

TK loves the video of Buck sobbing in his newly deemed "punishment chair" where he was tied to a chair on a dildo and he kept cumming over and over. Carlos' favorite picture was Buck being choked with a pair of Eddie's boxers stuffed in his mouth. 

To say that they were excited to meet was an understatement. They decided to meet in a coffee shop first, mostly because Buck just loves coffee so much. 

"No donuts, baby." Eddie says firmly in the truck. Buck whined and pouted at him, collar jangling as he turns to look at him. "You know you'll have a sugar high and you'll crash at home." Buck whimpers softly and leans closer to him with puppy eyes. "I'll get you some to have for after dinner." Eddie promises, kissing his forehead. 

"Thank you, sir." He says happily, wiggling in his seat. "Do you think they'll like us? Or me? Do you think we can play?" He asks, pulling at his hoodie nervously. Eddie grips his thigh reassuringly, sending a wave of pleasure through him. 

"It's going to go fine. You make friends very fast, baby boy. Don't worry." 

They get to the coffee shop, where they signed their contract together. Buck ordered a sugary frappuccino, while Eddie got an americano with two creams and two sugar. Buck sits by the window, bouncing his leg shakily while Eddie takes the seat beside him and kisses his head, giving him his coffee. 

Carlos was also dealing with a nervous submissive, and he was also squirming because of a sore ass. "Shouldn't have tested you." He mutters, arching on the seat and slumping back down with a pout. 

"No you shouldn't have." He says with a smirk, and he rubs his inner thigh. 

"How did I know you were going to use the belt!" He whines, pouting at him. "Do you think they'll like me? Like.. Buck and Eddie are so handsome, and so do you. Do you think they'll think I'm handsome?" TK asks shyly. Carlos strokes the collar on his neck. 

"Your so beautiful.. so amazing and handsome. They'll like you plenty." He says softly, and kisses his forehead before turning off the car. "Now let's get inside." 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The conversation was amazing, chemistry was undeniable. Buck and TK clicked very well, and Carlos and Eddie were getting along well, and they just liked to talk together. 

"He used the belt? Was that the first time?" Buck asks quietly, looking a little surprised. 

"Not the first. But Carlos was pretty riled." He teases with a giggle. Carlos chuckles, running a hand tgto8gh his hair. 

"Tease me all you want, your the one who cannot sit right." Carlos points out, teasingly tugging on TK's collar hoop. TK shivers and bites his lip. 

"So TK mouths off the most?" Eddie asks, grinning at the pout that TK gave him. 

"He's a brat, but that's why I love him. He challenges me and brings so much to me." He says with a grin. Eddie smiles and pulls Buck close. 

"Buck likes to be a brat, but he's pretty obedient. He likes to ask for what he want, beg for what he needs." He says with a calm voice. He glances around when Buck tenses slightly, becoming uncomfortable once the conversation becomes more sexual. "But we can talk about that later." He says. TK looks like he might protest, but Carlos; ever the vigilant dom, noticed Bucks body language and squeezed TKs thigh. 

Eddie smiles softly, stroking Bucks hair and calming him down a little bit and getting him comfortable. They talked about their personal lives, and how things were at work. Carlos liked talking about his work life, because it brings in TK's interest since he likes listening to Carlos. 

"Do you guys want to come over? We've got a guest bedroom set up, and room for any toys you might have brought." Eddie offers. Eddie gives Carlos their address while TK and Buck talk quietly together, clearly forming a plan between them as they exchanged numbers. 

The drive home is full of excited chatter from all parties, knowing how good their personalities fit together. Buck and TK were texting, Buck giggling softly to himself as they made their way home. Eddie doesn't question it, knowing the submissive are probably planning something together. 

They get home, and once everyone gets settled in, TK and Buck sneak away. 

"You've never teased him like this? God Eddie gets so possessive when I do." Buck says, picking out a pair of cute yellow panties. "I'm pretty sure these will fit. I ordered them in a medium instead of a large because my hips are really big." Buck says. TK blushes as he strips down and looks uncomfortable for a moment. "Hey, we can change separately." 

"Its not that. I just get nervous because me and Carlos talked about a foursome." He says softly, pulling on the panties. "These really are comfortable." He says with a smile. 

"We'll talk about everything we might try or want to try. I know those thoughts are scary but Eddie wont force you or me to do anything. And I doubt that Carlos would ever do that too you." He says softly, stripping down and pulling on his favorite black panties. TK relaxes almost instantly at the words, hugging Buck and kissing his cheek happily.

"Ever try thigh highs?" Buck asks with a grin. TK gets so excited and pulls on a pink pair that Buck gives him, and Buck pulls on a pair of blue. "So.. what's the plan?" 

"I think I'm going to straddle him. He loves it when I do that." TK says with a grin. Buck nodded and the two of them slowly move from the room to the living room where Carlos and Eddie were sitting in the living room. Eddie looks up with a growl, while both of the submissive straddle up on their dominant. 

"Hey Papi." TK whispers shyly, biting his lower lip. Carlos looks him up and down and pulling him closer by his hips. Eddie chuckles, gripping Bucks ass gently. 

"I forgot to tell you. Buck will make sure TK teases you until you make him shake." Eddie says quietly as he grabs his ass harder. 

"Oh I'm going to make him shake."


	63. Toy talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples talk about the toys they have, and of course there need to be some how to use demonstrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exhibition in this chapter is strong.

Buck and TK expected to be dragged off and fucked good and proper, but that didn't happen. Instead, they both get gagged and are kneeling at their feet while the dominant show each other they're over flowing to chests.

"TK really likes being full, which I can do easily, but dragon dildos are his favorite." Carlos says, picking up two thick, ridged dildos. TK bluses so hard that his face might catch fire. Eddie chuckles and takes the dildo in his hands. 

"I might look into getting some for Buck. If he's interested." He looks at Buck who's hips Buck involuntarily. "Good too know. I have a few wands, and Buck loves vibrators so, so much. We've got tons." Eddie says, showing off all kinds of different vibrators. "His pain and praise kinks are so strong. Its beautiful to tie him down. Unlike most submissives, he loves his cage and edging." 

Buck whines, cheeks a matching red with TKs. Eddie grabs his face and raises it slightly so they're close. 

"You got something to say? Should I ungag you so you can say it?" He snarls, hand slipping down his throat and squeezes it tightly. Buck shudders, flushing deep red and whimpering shyly. "I don't think so. I think you wanna be a good and quiet so I can show you off." He says and let's his neck go. 

TK feels himself leaking precum onto the panties he's wearing, looking at the exchange with pupils blown wide. Carlos chuckles, stroking his hair and letting him watch. He likes that TK gets to see other interactions, likes being able to see vulnerability, and be unashamed of his own vulnerability.

"He doesn't protest much, huh? He just likes you putting him right into his place." Carlos observed. Buck flushes, head dipped obediently. 

"He does. He feels so much better being put down right into his subspace. Firmness gets him relaxed." Eddie says. "He's finally not in any control." He strokes Bucks hair soothingly. "You like that baby? You like kneeling in front of sir?" 

He nodded. Carlos chuckles and gently pulls TK's eyes away from the scene by a grip on his chin. 

"Are you Papi's good boy?" He asks firmly. TK nodded quickly. "Want me to show them how good you are?" TK arches and wiggles his butt excitedly. "Mm yes you do." He growls, gripping TKs face and giving it a firm but gentle smack. 

TK let's out a high and sweet moan from behind his ring gag, shifting and pressing his thighs together slightly. Buck watches eagerly and rubs his thighs softly. 

"You know, I think that TK would look good in the punishment chair.." Carlos says, the idea of tying him down would look amazing. Buck looks surprised, reaching over and pulling TK to his chest protectively. 

"Not cause he did anything wrong, cutie. But maybe not the chair. Have you ever tried the saddle toy?" Eddie asks Carlos, who smirks. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

TK shudders as Eddie's fingers trail over his inner thigh when strapping him down. Buck hadn't ever had anyone accept Eddie tie him down softly like this. Carlos stokes his hair tenderly as he carefully straps his ankles to the chair legs. 

"Fuck Eddie.. we're such lucky guys arent we? Look at these two.." Carlos snarls, teasingly circling Bucks nipples and giving them a pinch. 

It had taken a good 20 minutes of talking with each other about rules, expectations, guidelines and what the play time would ensue. Buck and TK made it clear that they were extremely comfortable with each other, and the other dominant, consenting to being touched and toyed with by the other dom. 

They took out the gags for this play time, because if the submissive needed to stop he could make it know. 

"We are.. just look at TK. He sits up so still on the toy. He's gotten trained good like Buck has, huh?" Buck blushes at the compliment. 

"He enjoyed getting trained. It took lots of spankings, punishments, all kinds of things to get him to be a good boy for me. And he's such a good boy, isnt he." TK whines, bouncing a little on the toy in his attempt to move during his moment of embarrassment. 

"Papi!" He whines, closing his eyes tight and dropping his head. That was one annoying thing about his arms being currently cuffed behind his back. He can't hide, or cover. 

"Oh.. God that's fucking hot." He lifts TK's head. "Look into my eyes." TK shudders and opens his eyes with a whimper. "You look so good taking that inside you. You feel full?" He dirty talked, watching how TK started to slowly bounce and roll his hips as he whimpers. Eddie starts the saddle up and kisses his forehead before he stands. 

Carlos carefully fingers Buck open, making sure buck takes all 4 fingers before grabbing a thick, vibrating tentacle toy. 

"This'll stretch you a bit, okay? Let me know if it gets too much." He says kindly, kissing Bucks inner thigh. Buck shudders and nodded. 

"What do I call you?" He whimpers, looking up at Eddie, then down at Carlos, his eyes getting panicked. Eddie quiets down his thoughts and worries with a soft and warm kiss. 

"You can call him Papi like TK calls him. And TK can call me Sir. Is that okay with all of us?" They all shared a quick look, and a calm settled on them all with the agreed decision. TK shudders and gives a high whimper as the vibrations start making him more and more riled up. 

Carlos lubes the toy and carefully started to ease the toy inside of Buck. Buck whimpers, letting out soft, sweet, high moan that made Carlos smirk. He was sliding it in slowly but it was driving Buck wild with the feeling of being full. He hadn't had a tentacle in him before. It felt amazing. 

"Papi!" Buck pulls softly at his ropes only to whine in protest when his ass is swatted. 

"No pulling." Carlos warns and kisses where he swatted. Buck whimpers softly and nodded, feeling the as the dildo entered all the way inside him. He shudders and Carlos turns it on. 

The sound of two whimpering, gasping, and moaning submissives turns on the two dominants immensely. TK and Buck had little to no wiggle room, but it didnt stop them from trying, TKs hips shaking in an orgasm and mouth falling open in a silent cry when the pleasure doesn't stop. 

Buck was clenching and unclenching on the toy, cock red and dripping his cage and throat bobbing the collar around his neck. Eddie grins and shares a fond smirk with Carlos. 

"They are so beautiful. Such good boys for us, just letting us on control." Carlos says quietly, and adjusted himself in his pants. "I'm so fucking hard. I wanna watch them loose their minds in the pleasure." He smirks. 

"Oh it only takes two dry orgasms for Buck until he's subspaced and shaking. Its gorgeous." Eddie shrugs, watching Buck's hips snap upward as he cries out, thighs trembling through an orgasm. He adjusted himself as well, then groans. "God they look so good." He says darkly. "But while they get their play, we can talk." He sits down and grins at Carlos. They sat together, keeping eyes and ears on the shaking boys. 

"What's your favorite thing to to with TK? How'd you too get into the bdsm world?" Eddie asks, watching the way Buck's head drop to the side as he shakes. 

"It took a long time to ease TK into it. He was terrified from his last relationship. He had a habit of internalizing his problems, so I started introducing all the aspects of BDSM to him, but slowly until he felt comfortable enough to give himself to me. It was so good to help him, and we both have gotten closer and in a better relationship because of that." Carlos says, watching TK jolt again and whine. They share a look, and when TK nodded that he was okay, Carlos smiles. "You and Buck?"

"He really needed it. After his last few relationships, which were BDSM but not safe, he craved the guidance and relaxation of subspace. My favorite thing is after care. He let's me take care of him now, and he takes care of me. It's such a great feeling." Eddie says with a grin. Carlos nodded and watches the boys shudder shd shake. "I give them ten more minutes." He says with a smirk. 

"Oh definitely. Wanna see who lasts longer riding the other?" 

"Your on, copper."


	64. Stuck

Hey guys!! Once again, I'm really stuck on what I want to do here. I really love writing for you guys, and so once again I am asking for your advice!

What would you like to see? Non sexual scenes? Sexual ones? More TK, Carlos, Buck and Eddie? Rough, soft, or would you like to see new kinks or plays?

Please, I really want to write something new for you guys. I have other stories on my profile and would also appreciate support, feedback, and suggestions on them as well. I have been lacking motivation given the times we are in, but I am where I am because of you guys. I mean it when I say that I love and Value all of you and all of your opinions.

I have lots of content on my Tumblr, Comablog2, and I'm open to asks there as well.

You all mean the world to me, so send in feedback, send in your requests! I'm all ears.

And with the current situation, to all my black followers, to all who are seeing the effect of the garbage fire world we live in, I see you. I stand by you and I will hold your voices up. Stay proud and lets make a change.

I Love all of you guys so so so so so much. Thank you for reading!


	65. Important announcement

Okay guys, thank you so so much for all of your ideas. I'll be getting to them soon and I'm trying to map up how I want to lay this all down. 

Do to the current events in the world, my mental health is a little shaken. I am a whole hearted ally in the BLM movement, but I've been drained from how angry I've felt. I'm getting myself back together and remembering to keep fighting. 

Now, it'll take a little while to get chapters out and gather my ideas, and of course keep sending in ideas, prompts not just here but also on Gifts of submission and Let me in. 

I know that this probably isnt the update you wanted from me, but I don't want yall in the dark about why I'm not posting. 

Thank you for the prompts and support. Feel free to send in more, I love your ideas.


	66. Pet play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is surprisingly shy about his pet play. That is, until he sees TK in kitten play, and despite his shyness, Eddie and Carlos put him carefully into puppy play.   
> They get to have a little extra fun with the two, and they have no protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to finally get this up. Fingers crossed it publishes correctly.

Buck hasn't done any puppy play since the first time he explored it with Eddie, and with two new people in the house, he feels embarrassed at the idea now. He knows that Carlos and TK wouldn't judge him, and had even introduced punishment spankings to Eddie and Buck. A tally system where every negative comment was counted with a clicker and the submissive both got spanked for each time they said something bad about themselves. Buck and Eddie introduced TK and Carlos to wax and ice play, and there was a long evening with the two boys being covered in wax and ice trails.

He knows that they won't judge him, they wouldn't laugh or put him down, but he's still nervous. Until he see's TK kneeling at Carlos' feet with a furry brown tail plug, white and brown ear clips, a ball gag, and his beautiful brown leather collar. Buck stops in the door way, blinking in surprise and watching as TK whines softly for Carlos' attention.

"Hush Kitten." Carlos demands, yanking the leash softly and smirking down at him. "Papi will put you on your bed if your not a good little Kitten. Don't you want to get a toy later?" Carlos says, voice teasing and deep, making TK's head drop and ball gag dripping with drool. Buck swallows thickly, tearing his eyes away from the kneeling man and noticing that Carlos was looking at him. He flushes and quickly walks past him to the kitchen. Carlos smirks and looks over at Eddie, who never saw Buck be this flustered except for the first nightly spanking he got. "So whats Buck's pet play head space?" Carlos asks, carefully stroking Tk's head tenderly. Buck tries to pretend he can't hear them and busy's himself making a cup of tea.

"He's a puppy play, but same level as you two. He doesn't want the puppy mask or anything, but he looks so cute with his tail, ears and muzzle." Eddie says, smirking at the way Buck is trying to crawl into himself. It's adorable to see him so shy and embarrassed, and he wonders why he's being this shy, but he knows that he will be in puppy play by the next hour. Buck was pretending that Eddie wasn't talking and nothing was happening, but he hears a chair scrape and he knows that Carlos is walking to him.

"Mmmm.. I've never seen such a shy puppy before.. Or a puppy that wears clothes." Buck shudders when Carlos rubs his lower back gently. "You know, I bet you look so god damn cute on your knees like a good puppy. Would you be a good doggy and let Eddie get you properly dressed?" He whispers, nibbling down on his ear and making Buck shudder.

"I think he would do better if you get him dressed, Carlos. Right baby?" Eddie adds, eyeing the still shy Buck who nods softly. "I'll keep an eye on the kitten, but he's being so good, I'll have to give him a treat.." Eddie slowly rubs his bulge, and both subs looked eagerly at him. TK and Buck both enjoyed giving head, and Eddie and Carlos were fully okay with face fucking either boy.

Carlos smirks and gently leads Buck away and too the bedroom, pulling off Bucks shirt and getting him stripped of his pants and underwear. Buck looks at him shyly, and slowly climbed to his knees, looking up at Carlos with trusting, albeit shy, eyes. Carlos softly strokes his hair, unstyled and softly curled up, making him look beautifully soft and sweet, and Carlos was careful when clipping the ears to his hair.

"Does it hurt? Nothing pulling?" Carlos asks gingerly, cradling Bucks cheek. Buck shakes his head, biting his lips and wiggling up to the soft touch on his face. " Good. Turn around, and put that pretty ass up. I will get your tail plug." Buck nods and turns around with his face down and ass up, knees spread so Carlos has an easier access. Carlos softly rubs the still pink ass from Eddie spankings. "Mmm.. You and TK need to be nicer to yourselves or you'll find yourselves over our knees almost every night." He says softly. He's not mean or scolding, juts matter of fact and slightly gentle.

"I know Papi.." He says softly, wiggling nervously. "I'm sorry." He whispers that and arches his back up higher. Carlos just kisses both of his thighs and Buck feels the cold dribble of lube on his hole and two fingers gently prodding at his hole. Buck moans shakily as Carlos' fingers breach and begin to stretch him open. Buck is always reactive to being fingered, softly rolling his hips forward to get some kind of friction, and Carlos grins, slowly stretching and getting Buck open enough to take three of his fingers comfortably. Carlos lubes up the plug and carefully slide it inside, the tail looking beautiful against his pale thighs.

"Alright.. Sit back up and let me get your muzzle on." Carlos says, rubbing Bucks back encouragingly while Buck sits up properly. Carlos grabs the muzzle, and straps it around Buck's head, watching as he wiggles his hips like he's wagging his tail. "You look so good. Do you need your leash or can you be a good puppy?" 

Buck whines at the mention of the leash, and nods furiously that he would be good. Carlos chuckles lovingly, and walks out with Buck obediently crawling after him with his hips swinging softly. 

"Fuck kitten.. Your so so good.." Eddie's voice filters from the living room and Buck can feel his cock twitch. Eddie had put the ball gag to hang around TK's neck and was fucking into his mouth firmly, hand gripping his hair to keep his head still. TK looks up at him, whimpering deliciously around the cock in his mouth. 

Buck whines softly, pawing at the leg of Carlos' leg shyly. "Aww you wanna suck my cock puppy?" Buck nodded quickly, gently nudging Carlos' leg. "Do you think you've been a good enough puppy to have a treat? Or should you wait a little longer... What do you think, Eddie?" Eddie was now letting TK take control, and the kitten was fully focused on the task at hand, head bopping carefully. 

"Let him wait a bit. Maybe tease him with a wand and see if he can keep himself from cumming." Buck whines into the muzzle, drooping closer to the floor in a submissive position. Carlos chuckles and leads him over to a chair, having him kneel down with his ass up and face down. He hears Carlos spit on his hand and he twitches again, breathing heavily through his nose in anticipation as Carlos wraps his hand around his length.

Carlos loves to tease. He always teases not just TK and Buck, but Eddie as well. Neither one of them were particularly submissive, so anytime they tease the other, hot and aggressive make out sessions would ensue. But Carlos had sinfully good hands and a wonderfully slow tease that drives whoever is bellow him crazy. 

Buck resists the urge to hump into his hand, he knows that will get him no where and he would be left hard and aching for who knows how long. Buck can hear TK sucking away, gagging softly every time Eddie decides to thrust up into him to tease. 

TK was letting his mind completely numb, only focusing on how he feels, on how to make Eddie feel good, how Eddie's cock thrusts deeper every time he tongues the underside of his cock. His jaw is starting to hurt, but he wishes that he could take both Carlos' and even Buck's. He can see Buck out of the corner of the eye, who has his thighs gently guided open by Carlos. 

He knows how good it feels to be positioned by Carlos, and he can tell by the soft whines escaping the muzzle, that Buck is trying hard not to cum. "Mmm... Fuck kitten.. I'm gonna cum. Open that pretty mouth and stick out your tongue." He growls darkly, and TK opens up his mouth with his tongue out. Eddie jerks himself off quickly, and cums on his tongue, making TK whine in delight. He quickly swallows and wraps his lips around his tip, sucking softly to milk Eddie. Eddie groans, hips snapping and hand yanking TK's head back firmly. 

"Naughty naught kitten..." He pops the ball gag back into TK's mouth and fastens it. "Maybe I'll keep you gagged all day if your so bad." He says, but he kisses TK's forehead and they turn their attention to the whining, near cumming Buck. 

"God.. I love edging little puppies like him. He's so well trained, not even humping my hand or trying to fight me. Such a good puppy deserves to cum.." Carlos rubs the slit of Bucks cock and thats enough to send him over the edge, cumming all over Carlos' hand and whining in pleasure. Eddie grins and watches along, seeing Carlos unstrap the Muzzle and making Buck lick up his cum. TK whimpers shyly, getting the dominants attention as he spreads his legs needily. 

"Don't worry, Kitten.. I think Puppy can take good care of you.." Carlos says, and Buck sits up with a cocked head. "Go on.. Why don't you help Kitten.. It's not fair that you get the cum and he hasn't yet." 

Buck crawls over and nuzzles his thigh softly, licking up his length. TK practically mewls, and Buck does not tease, getting right too it like his life depended on it. 

Eddie loves the faces TK makes, the way he whimpers and gasps around his gag as he tries to thrust forward into the mouth taking him in. He was untouched all day and it takes no time at all for him to cum down Buck's throat. 

Once both boys recover from their orgasms, and gags are removed, they are busy being coddled by their dominants. TK and Buck still stayed happily in their pet spaces, granted on the couch since the floor hurt their knees. 

"Buck?" Eddie asks softly, getting the boys attention from the chew toy duck he was given. "You need to eat honey. Want me to feed you?" Buck nodded excitedly, wiggling up and into Eddie's lap. 

Carlos chuckles, letting the sleepy kitten clad TK in his lap sip for a bottle of water. He's glad that he extended their vacations, knowing that all four of them were benefiting from time together and safe to play freely. TK whines, pawing at the hand holding the water bottle, and Carlos chuckles since he had stopped giving him water. 

"Sorry Kitten.. Thank you for being so good." Carlos says, kissing his head sweetly. TK melts once again and all four fall into peaceful relaxation, the TV playing another cooking show that no one was paying attention too. 

Buck smiles up at Eddie, licking his cheek as if to say thank you. It was a good day to be a Diaz-Buckley, he thought. 

And he was of course, right.


	67. I'm incredibly sorry

Between moving, lack of motivation and a big depression episode, I haven't been updating. I really want to write and I want to provide more writing for your guys. 

Down in the comments, please leave what you want me to write. It can be for this story or any other. I'm open to mostly anything and I am trying to get back into the swing of things. 

Your guys support has meant the world to me, so send in anything you'd like and I'll be updating on a pretty consistent basis. Heres what my updating schedule will be for my main three stories (I can also do one shots/start a one shot book for fandoms such as Shadow hunters, Marvel, 911, Lone star, Crimanl minds, and some MHA.)

Monday- if you could let me in 

Wednesday- Take control for me 

Friday- The gift of submission. 

Days in between will be for oneshots/short stories or requests and such. Thank you for your understanding and I hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy my future works.


	68. Under the weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck gets sick after being caught in a rainstorm. He behaves for a bit, but brats will be brats and Doms have to work around the Fussy and sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day late but I hope you enjoy!! Some soft domination from Eddie and some sick fussy Buck.

Buck will never not be surprised by Eddie's ability to practically smell when he's getting sick. Eddie just knows when Buck is about to get sick, it's like a sixth sense. Maybe it came from being hyper vigilant with Christopher as he grew up, since there were tons of things he had to look out for, but he could always tell when either one of his boys wasnt feeling well.

Eddie grumbles as he lays down some towels, rain tumbling down outside. Eddie knew it was going to rain, he'd insisted Buck take the truck to drive to the store. Buck insisted walking would take less time, promising he'd be fine and now he's probably running through the rain. 

Eddie was definitely not happy, knowing that Buck was most likely going to get sick. The door handle rattles, and it swings open revealing a soaking wet Buck. He was holding two bags, tightly tied, and was shivering from the cold. 

"Buck, get in the house this second!!" Eddie fusses, pulling him close and standing him on the towel. "Thank God Abuela took Chris today." Eddie growls and begins pulling off his clothes. 

"Eddie, Eddie I'm fine!" Buck says giggling, letting Eddie pull off his pants and underwear. Buck's cheeks were flushed red and his hair flattened to his forehead. "Baby I'm gonna be okay." 

"You need a hot bath.." Eddie huffs, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Next time your taking the truck." Eddie says firmly and behind wrapping a towel around him. Buck sighs, being led to the hot bath the smells just like Eddie's favorite bubble bath. "Your going to get sick.. I'll call Bobby after I start the laundry." 

Buck squawks indignantly, turning to face him with a pout. "That's not fair, I'll be fine!" Buck protests, eyes wide and upset. Eddie takes the towel, raising his eyebrows wordlessly. "Sir, please I'm not going to be sick!" He protests, letting Eddie guide him into the bathtub. 

"Buck, you are already getting sick, your sensitive to this stuff. Just let me take care of you." Eddie strokes his cheek gently and kisses his nose. "I'm gonna start some laundry. Start getting warmed up." Eddie encourages. Buck feels his defenses melting away and he sighs. 

He's cold, so he listens, beginning to warm up and getting his hair wet. TK and Carlos left about a month ago, and they had returned to work for that time. Buck did not want to take another amount of time off even if he could and it was necessary and he could. Eddie would make sure he took off, weather he wanted it it not. Buck looks up at him hopefully at Eddie when he comes into the bathroom. 

"All the puppy eyes in the world isnt stopping you from your early bed time mister." Eddie says firmly, sitting beside him and beginning to wash his hair. "Your already getting warm." Eddie's voice took a swift note of concern, and Buck pouts furiously at him. 

"I'm sorry, sir... But I'll be fine, honest! I want to go to work tomorrow." He insists. Eddie grips his chin and makes eye contact. 

"No, Buck. You already feel warm. At least take tomorrow off. If you get better then you can go back in. If you don't I'll make sure you take a few more off and get better." He rubs his thumb along his bottom lip. Buck parts his lips, a soft whimper escaping him and his eyes fluttering. "What a good boy." He whispers, and he let's go to rinse Bucks hair. 

Buck huffs cutely, trying to avoid thinking about his half hard cock in the tub and he let's Eddie wash him off. He knows Eddie's right, he can feel his head hurting, gently throbbing and nose hurting as he became congested. 

"I feel icky." Buck whispers softly, sighing at Eddie's knowing look. Eddie kisses his forehead. 

"Alright my icky baby. Let's get you in warm fluffy clothes I put in the dryer and under my warm fluffy blanket and I'll make you some soup." Eddie explains, eyes full of love for his sweet boy in the tub. Buck giggles happily and let's Eddie wrap him up in a warm towel to dry him off. 

Buck let's Eddie dress him. He doesn't normally, although he likes when Eddie picks out his clothes, but there is something that makes him feel so small about being dressed by him. 

The clothes were warm and he hums in relaxation as Eddie gets him in bed and under the covers. Buck smiles up at him and sighs as he gets comfortable, Eddie's hand carding through his hair. 

"Do you need any nyquil?" He asks softly and Buck instantly shakes his head and hides his face. 

"Nooo! No medicine." He protests, peeling from the pillow with his trademark puppy eyes. "Its gross. I'm sleepy.. just stay with me? Talk to me?" He requests sweetly. 

"Of course sweet boy. Close your eyes." He encourages. Buck listens and relaxes into the bed. Within ten minutes he was asleep, and Eddie carefully snuck out the room to start on dinner. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck woke to a pounding headache and a stuffed nose. He felt really, truly sick now, groaning softly in protest. He smiles, despite himself, when he hears the sound of Christopher's crutches on the floor. 

"Be quiet buddy. I don't know if he's up yet." Eddie gently warns and the bed room door creaks open. "You up, baby?" 

"I'm up." He calls quietly, sitting up and groaning. He definitely felt sick. "Hey buddy." He smiles at Christopher who crawls into bed with him. "Hiw was your day." 

"It was good. I'm sorry your sick. Daddy says you have to rest a few days." He hugs him and rubs his face into his shirt. 

"Yeah, daddy's right. I'm not feeling too good. But I'll be better soon and we can go to the park when I get better." He promises. Christopher grins and climbs off the bed. 

"Why don't you go and wash your hands for dinner. If you pick out a movie we'll watch while we eat." Eddie smiles as Christopher walks out and he kisses Buck forehead. "Your running a fever." 

"Don't rub it in." Buck grumbles, but he's smiling. "Its too soon to say I told you so." Eddie chuckles and hands him a tissue for his nose. 

"Mmm but I will. Let's get you some dinner." 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"Its been two daaaays!" Buck pushes all the blankets off of him. "I don't want to be on bed rest anymore." Buck protests, looking at a glaring Eddie. 

"You arent on bed rest. I just let you shower, make lunch, and start laundry and watch a movie with me on the couch. Your tired Buck and your fever broke this morning." Eddie grabs the blanket and pulls it back over him. 

"But I don't want to sleep!! I'm fine!" He whines, stopping when Eddie grabs his face firmly. 

"Evan. You need to rest. If you want to go back to work then you need to sleep and rest. You want to keep throwing a fit, I wont hesitate to spank you." He scolds. Buck flushes, shifting in the bed and biting his lower lip and closing his eyes firmly. 

"But... Sir?" Buck has a sweet and quiet tone. Eddie loosens the grip, but he was still holding a stern look in his eyes. "I don't want to sleep. Your never in bed when I wake up. You always leave." Buck whispers softly, opening his eyes again. 

"Baby.. oh baby. You should've told me you felt that way." He whispers tenderly. Buck sniffles in protest, looking up with the biggest puppy eyes. "Oh baby... I'm sorry. I'll stay. I'll stay with you." 

Buck grins victoriously, letting Eddie into the bed to spoon him. "You feel so wonderful. I love when you hold me." He giggles, pressing his face into Eddie's neck. 

"Next time I gotta remember." Eddye murmurs as he rubs his hand along his back. 

"Remember what?" He peeps up softly. 

"That your a big baby." He kisses the protest off Buck's lips. "My big baby." Buck giggles in response and hides into Eddie's neck. "A fussy one too." 

"Mmhmm.. but yours." He whispers. "You'll stay? Be here when I wake up?" 

"Of course baby. I'll always be here for you." He kisses his head. "Close your eyes my baby. Rest." Buck relaxes the moment he says those words, and he falls asleep quickly. "My baby.." Eddie whispers to himself. 

He'd do anything for him, even if he doesn't like it.


	69. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie delve into a deeper emotional connection, with Buck asking a new request from Eddie, and Eddie realizing how much Buck and him really love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I tease you a bit in this one, but I think its pretty fitting here! Enjoy!

Buck wakes to soft kisses on his neck, carefully trailing from his jaw to his neck, a thumb slowly swirling around one of his nipples. He whimpers, eyes fluttering open and a small gasp escaping him. Eddie looks up at him with a grin, the morning light was slowly filtering into the bedroom. Eddie gently rubs his thumb over Bucks nipple, getting another gasp escaping him. 

"Oh baby.. You look so good.. Just can't help myself.." He groans, softly kissing him and bumping their noses. "Did you have a wet dream?" He asks, making Buck aware of his pronounced morning wood. Buck flushes, whining softly in embarrassment and shutting his eyes. 

"Sir.. What time is it?" He asks, voice still sleepy. Eddie chuckles and kisses his chest softly before sitting up to straddle him. 

"Early enough to have a few hours to ourselves." Eddie whispers, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Buck shudders, kissing back and carefully thrusting his hips into Eddie's crotch. "Oh fuck.. Baby boy.." Eddie grips his throat, and growls softly. "I want to make you feel so good." He slowly eases back, slowly moving both hands to rub over his nipples. 

"Sir~!" Buck gasps, Eddie's fingers carefully and wickedly twisting and flicking his sensitive nipples. "Sir, I need you so bad.. Can you please touch me?" Buck whispers, eyes fluttering desperately as Eddie chuckles. He grinds his hips against Buck, milking sweet moans out of him. 

"You are so pretty... Such a beautiful baby boy." Eddie praises softly, getting off him and pulling off his pants and underwear. "God look at your messy underwear... You made them so wet thinking about me." Eddie teases as he balls up the underwear. "Open your mouth." 

Buck flushes bright red, whining shyly as he opens his mouth. Eddie pushes them inside and grinning at the massive blush on his face. 

"God, your so obedient. Such a good boy." Eddie kisses his hip, pulling off his own pants. "Let me open you up for me, baby." 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck softly touches the hickey's layering over his collarbones, trailing down to his stomach and on his inner thighs. He flushes as he remembers how Eddie put the marks into his skin, he loved the feeling of being marked up by Eddie, remembering that he belonged to Eddie every day. 

But now they were fading, and Buck felt surprisingly upset by it. He wants to have marks that he belonged to Eddie, it was a strange need clawing in his tummy. He sighs, thinking about Eddie finishing putting Christopher back go bed after a small nightmare. 

He quickly goes to the toy chest, placing his collar on the bed and holding his leash between his teeth in kneeling position. He shivers as Eddie's foot steps grow closer, anticipation filling him to the brim. 

"Alright, he's back to sleep-" Eddie stops dead in the doorway, eyes zeroing in on his beautiful boy. "Oh puppy.. Look at you.." Eddie growls quietly, shutting the door. "Do you want to be a good puppy?" He asks, sitting at the edge of the bed. 

Buck waits until Eddie takes the leash and collar from his mouth, clasping it around his neck and gently tugging the leash. "Sir... I want you to mark me up.. I want t-to always remember I'm yours." Buck insists, looking up with big wide eyes. "Not just hickey's." He whispers. 

Eddie blinks in surprise. He knew that Buck liked being marked, but the request did surprise him. 

"Well, tomorrow I will spank that pretty ass before work, and I'll put a pretty plug in you. Would you like something other then the collar at work?" He asks, slowly twirling and tugging the leash. 

"Can I wear your cologne, sir?" Bucks voice was so small and sweet at Eddie melts, pulling him into a soft kiss. 

"God baby, get on the bed." Buck giggles, getting on the bed, Eddie's hands instantly sliding over his body and skin. Eddi ties Buck's wrists up with his leash, grinning darkly as Buck moans softly. "Stay quiet baby.. Let me fuck you for a few hours.." 

Buck had no objection on that.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck whimpers, another firm slap added to his sit spots by Eddie's perfect aim and heavy hand. The plug jostled inside him, his dick half hard and trapped in a cock cage. 

"Sir, it feels so good..." Three more swats in rapid succession, Bucks back arching up and thighs trembling. 

"Mm... I might have to do this every day you work." Eddie hums, helping Buck stand. "Now let me get you dressed." Eddie's voice went soft again, making Bucks face flush and a smile slipping onto his face. 

Buck lets Eddie dress him into his work uniform, working gently and lovingly as he did so, humming. "Thank you, Sir." Buck pipes up quietly. 

"Do I make you feel good, Baby?" He asks, voice surprisingly vulnerable and soft sounding. 

"Always, sir. You always make me feel so good." Buck admits, looking shyly at the floor. Eddie lifts his head up and kisses him gently, hand going to rub the slight sting out of his ass. "Thank you.." 

"I'll do anything for you, puppy.. now get to work. I'm making pasta tonight." 

Buck grins, getting sent off with a gentle swat from Eddie, and despite how horny he is all shift, he cant wait to go back home.


	70. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 118 is one of the most talked about stations for the situations they go through. New recruits of other stations are brought there as a learning experience and one has a little too much interest in Eddie.  
> That doesn't sit well with surprisingly jealous Buck, and Eddie has to calm him down and remind him that he's all he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, jealous Buck steaming silently would be so cute!

New recruits were always fun to teach for the 118. Most training stations near by had talked about some of the 118s accomplishments, and would send trainees who really needed to understand the importance and gravity of their job to the 118. Buck was probably the one nicest to them, and it always surprised the recruits the things he's done and been through, both on and off duty. 

He was normally excited for the new recruit tour, and this one was smaller then normal. It was only a group of five, but one guy stuck out like a sore thumb. A cocky rude, but brown nosing fresh out of the physical training recruit. He didnt seem to care about the work that went into maintaining the fire station, cleaning, stocking, taking care of the small things made him roll his eyes and huff in annoyance. 

Buck didnt like the guy, but he was kind none the less. He hadn't brought his collar that day, to be more professional, and he missed it. He missed it even more when Eddie caught the new recruits eyes. Eddie was going to lead the beginning talking points of stories from their calls, asking the recruits how they would hand those situations and what protocols are used, while also talking about the importance of team work. 

Buck could feel his eye twitch when the cocky jerk sat as close as he could to Eddie with a big smile and a flirtatious look in his eyes. 

"Hey." Bobby startles him slightly with a hand on his shoulder. "If you keep glaring at Thomas like that he might burst into flames." 

"He's flirting with Eddie." He growls bluntly. Bobby let's out a small chuckle and patted his shoulder. 

"He's not getting my sign off on his form. He's unprofessional, and I can see that he doesn't work well with others. He's very stubborn, I doubt he'd be open to any kind of learning." Bobby says quietly, shaking his head. Buck whirls and raises his eyebrows. "I'm recommending that he goes through team based training. Maybe it'll help." 

Buck smiles, but it drops off his face when he looks back at the table. Eddie is trying to do some kind of demonstration, and Thomas was Touching him. He had his arm wrapped around Eddie's bicep, grinning and squeezing it. 

"Woah, your so strong.. you could probably pick me up!" Thomas gushes, rubbing Eddie's arm. It clearly made Eddie a little uncomfortable, shrugging Thomas' hand off his arm with a polite smile. Buck was seething. He knows that Eddie doesn't want him. He knows that Eddie only wants him, but the way he freely decided he could touch Eddie angered him. 

Eddie can see Buck stewing away out of the corner of his eye. He knows that Buck can be possessive, and that doesn't bug him him. He doesn't mind the slight jealousy, but when he looks at Buck, he pouts deeper and walks away down stairs with Hen and Chimney. He almost follows, but Thomas hand finds his shoulder again. 

He's starting to hate this way too hands on recruit. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck was very quiet with Eddie when their shift ends. Eddie knows that Buck's upset, he understands that too. He doesn't want to pressure him into any kind of discussion, but he can't help but feel his heart break when he catches Buck rubbing at his empty neck. He hates seeing it without the collar, something that has become a very important thing to the two. 

"Oh puppy.." Eddie whispers, softly reaching to stroke his cheek. Buck leans into the touch with a sweet sigh. "What do you need? What can I do?" He asks softly. Buck bites his lip and looks away, shy. The shyness isnt common, but Eddie loves seeing it. "Puppy... What is it?" 

"C-can you pleasure me? Li-like when I service you?" Buck asks softly, carefully meeting Eddie's eyes. Eddie grins, slowly threading his fingers through his hair. 

"Of course honey.. I'd love too. Let's get to the truck." Eddie encourages. Buck perks up a bit and they walk to the truck together. Buck looks surprisingly tired, leaning against the seat and shutting his eyes. "We're playing after dinner. You need to take a nap and I'll get Christopher." Buck looks up at him and coos softly. 

"Will you sit with me until I fall asleep before you go? And I want to wear my collar." Buck whispers the last part, settling back down and closing his eyes again. 

"You can't sleep with it on, puppy. I'll give you my t shirt instead and put it on before we work on dinner, okay?" He promises, hoping the compromise is enough. The smile on Buck's face melts Eddie's heart. 

The drive was peaceful, Buck not quite getting to sleep, but it made getting him inside easier. 

"I didnt see you drink much water today, puppy." Eddie gently scolds, but he can't keep a stern tone to the man clinging to his back like a koala. Buck huffs into his neck, following Eddie to the bedroom. "Drink at least half of this." He hands him a water bottle, and turns to the closet to get him and Buck a change of clothes. Buck drink the water quickly, and finishes the bottle almost immediately. 

He didn't realize he was that thirsty. Eddie turns to face him with a smug smile and a changed into sweats and a plain grey shirt. "Alright. Let's change you for a nap." Eddie murmurs lovingly. Buck let's himself be stripped to his briefs, and Eddie slips on an XL shirt that smells just like Eddie. He sighs in relaxation, relaxing into the bed and letting Eddie tuck him in. He sits beside him on the bed and kisses his cheek tenderly. 

"Thank you, sir." He whispers softly, pulling the blankets around him and slowly drifting off. Eddie sat for a few minutes longer, watching over Buck fondly. He kisses Bucks forehead gently and slowly snuck from the house to go pick up Christopher. 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Buck woke to the giggling of his favorite kiddo, and a soft little hand touching his face. 

"He snores like you, daddy!" Christopher giggles, Bucks eyes fluttering open to see his two favorite boys sitting on the bed. "Your awake, Bucky!" He chirps happily, and leans over to hug him. 

"Hey buddy. How was your day?" He asks lovingly, sitting up and pulling Christopher in for a cuddle. Chris giggles, talking about the homework that Eddie had to help him with. 

"Why don't you go and get out your work. Daddy will be there in a moment." Eddie says lovingly and ruffles his hair on his way out. "He said he wants anything with pasta." Eddie chimes with a wink. 

"I'm craving chicken pasta with pesto?" Buck offers, nuzzling into Eddie's shoulder. Eddie chuckles and strokes his hair tenderly. 

"That sounds wonderful. Now, kneel for me and let me put on that pretty collar." Eddie whispers, getting Buck to perk up and crawl onto his knees in front of Eddie. Buck and Eddie wear warm smiles as Eddie slowly and carefully clasps the collar onto his neck. Buck shudders, relaxing and going boneless. "Oh my beautiful boy.. Tonight is all for you. Put on some pants though, and let's start dinner." 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"Goodnight, buddy. Sleep well, and I'll take you to breakfast tomorrow." Buck promises. Tomorrow was Saturday and a free day for all three to be together. 

"Bucky?" He asks sweetly. Buck hums in answer. "What's this?" He asks, touching the dog tags on the collar. Chris had seen it multiple times, but Buck and Eddie were strict on doing nothing that could be misconstrued or would be inappropriate in front of Christopher. That's what a safe BDSM relationship was for. 

"Well, it's like your daddy and I's wedding ring. It was a present from him that make us both feel closer together." He says, taking Christopher's hand and kissing the boys hand gently. 

"It makes you happy?" He asks, voice soft and sleepy. 

"Very. You and your Daddy make me so happy.." He whispers and kissing his forehead. The smile on Christopher's face makes his chest warm with love and he stands, shutting off the light and meeting Eddie in the door frame. 

"Come here, puppy." Eddie whispers as they walk back toward the bed room. "I love you. I love you so much." He whispers softly. 

"I love you too, Eddie Diaz." He murmurs, and kisses him tenderly. "Sir?" 

"Yes baby?" He asks gently, fingers slowly trailing under Bucks shirt. 

"Please.. please touch me?" He asks needily. Eddie growls, smirking and shutting the door so he can begin stripping Buck down. Eddie was excited, in a much different way then normal. Tonight he wanted to pleasure Buck, but he doesn't really care about getting off today. He sits Buck on the bed, slowly kissing Bucks thighs and carefully licking up Bucks length. 

The soft whimpers that filled the air made Eddie snarl, carefully sucking the tip into his mouth. Buck's hand falls into Eddie's hair and tangles it there. Eddie smirks, slowly sucking his cock down into his mouth and throat. Buck covers his mouth and whimpers into his palm, thrusting gently into Eddie's mouth. 

Eddie carefully lubes his two middle fingers, gently pressing them into Buck's hole and thrusting. He loves gently pressing and thrusting his fingers into Buck's prostate. He loves hearing the muffled whimpers, whines and cries, deep throating Bucks cock and going faster with his fingers. 

Buck doesn't last long, shoving a pillow over his face as he looses himself in the pleasure and gets too loud for his hand to keep quiet. Eddie chuckles and pulls off Bucks cock and his fingers from his hole. 

"God baby... Your so so precious." Eddie whispers as he pulls the pillow away. "What do you need?" He asks tenderly. 

"Just some water...But Sir what about you?" He asks, glancing down at the half hard cock in Eddie's sweats. 

"I'll worry about that tomorrow morning. Get something to sleep in, and I'll get your water." He promises lovingly. Buck flushes, smiling to himself and pulling on fresh briefs and Eddie's shirt, smelling the fabric. 

Eddie gets water into his system, the gently removed the collar, but only when they were tangled together in bed. 

"I hope I never see Thomas again." Eddie growls, pressing his face into Buck's hair. 

"Me too... But I hope he can learn to work with others. If he changes his attitude he could ge a great firefighter." Buck points out, leaning up to kiss Eddie softly. "But if he ever touches you again I think I'll loose it." He grumbles. 

"If it hadn't been at work I might've told him off." Eddie mutters, voice still tense but fading into a calmer tone when Buck kisses him again. "But I don't care about him. Just you and Christopher.." Eddye sighs, rubbing Bucks back gently. 

"Mmm... that sounds perfect." Buck whispers, and kisses Eddie once more. "I love you.." 

"I love you, baby boy. Get some rest." He encourages. Buck's eyes flutter shut, and it doesn't take long for him to do so.


	71. Lap dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck has a hard time feeling sexy, and feeling cinfidehtin his sexiness. He knows that Eddie loves him, loves his body and finds him very attractive, but he really wants to enjoy himself and his body.   
> It takes a long time to find a way to feel good, and Eddie, while surprised when walking in on his husband's new hobby, definitely isnt upset by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter. I've been in the process of potentially setting up a patreon, but if you'd like to commission work from me you can use my tumblr Comablog2.   
> Also are there other websites that are also good for commission type work? Drop your suggestions below.

Eddie loves everything about Buck. He loves the way he looks, his personality was incredibly radiant and full of kindness and care. He finds Buck so, so attractive. I mean, who wouldn't. 

Despite his height and bulk, Buck was a kind and compassionate soul. His eyes were shining almost always with happiness, and he just looked like the most handsome, loving teddy bear in the world. 

But even though Buck knows Eddie finds him attractive, he know it full and well, he has a hard time finding himself sexy. It wasnt Eddie's fault, not by a long shot. The way Eddie absolutely worships and loves his body during sex, the touches, the praises, the way Eddie makes him feel good.

Buck just really wants to feel sexy, and he's not really sure how to yet. Eddie knows something is on Buck's mind. He can practically hear the gears turning in his pretty puppy's head. He doesn't prod though, he knows that Buck will come to him when hes ready, so he just keeps an eye on him and makes sure that his puppy' feels good and safe. 

Buck had done lots of searching, trying to find ways to feel better when he stumbles on a Male stripper who does home how to videos. His channel is full of positive energy, videos ranging from beginner to advanced moves and how to feel good while doing them. 

He starts spending every day he's home alone practicing some of the beginner videos. He spends an almost embarassing amount of time checking every single room to make sure he's alone, and it takes almost a week until he's comfortable practicing at all. 

He loves the way he feels when he does the moves, finding the ones focusing on lap dances to be his favorite. The idea of himself in his thigh highs and soft blue lace panties showing off for Eddie makes his stomach flutter. 

He gets fairly comfortable with some of the more intermediate moves, choosing one video as his favorite and practicing in just his panties and thigh highs when he's home alone. Every time he gets that time to himself he always feels even more sexy, more confident, and a little excited at his own secret. He thought he wouldn't be able to move as fluidly with his bulk, but he can and it slowly becomes part of his workout routine. 

Eddie notices the slight mood change, and even though he's glad Buck no longer gets too upset when he heads out for a few hours. He still doesn't press, he's glad his sweet puppy is becoming happier. 

"Where are you going?" Buck asks, arms wrapping around Eddie's waist and pulling him close as Eddie buckles his belt. Eddie chuckles and kisses Bucks cheek tenderly, grabbing his wallet and phone off the night stand. 

"To the store. We're out of detergent, and I'll find something for dinner." Eddie says softly stroking his arms. "Wanna come with?" He asks the man now nuzzling his neck gently. 

"I think I'll stay and get the laundry and stuff done. Can you get some chicken and veggies? We can make stew." Buck suggests, smiling at Eddie with a fond look. Eddie chuckles and kisses him softly, patting his face and nodding. 

"Alright baby. Ill be back." 

Buck watches him leave, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Once the truck is out of the drive way, he quickly changes, pulling his black thigh highs and yellow panties on with a excited giggle. 

Pulling a chair to the center of the room, he pulls up.the video, mostly for the music and takes his time running through the moves. 

He looses track of time quickly, just letting himself fell sexy and confident, doing all the moves with the ease that came with practicing. He normally pays attention, so Eddie doesn't catch him, but today time gets away from him and the music is too loud for him to hear Eddie coming home. 

Eddie can hear the music as he unlocks the door, thinking nothing of it since Buck likes listening to music when he cleans. He made sure to keep shopping light, and after he drops the bags off in the kitchen, he's shocked by the sight he sees in the living room. 

Buck was practicing a lap dance, hips swaying and twisting in a near intoxicating way that takes Eddie's breath away. He must've been doing it for a while since he was slightly sweaty but clearly enjoying himself. Eddie leans against the door frame, watching his beautiful husband grind up perfectly into the air in a fluid, practiced motion that sent blood straight south. 

Buck looked so damn good, and seemed incredibly confident in every motion he did, and he cant help the soft "God damn" that escapes him and catches Bucks attention. Startled, Buck tries to stand up quickly and slips on his socked feet and ends up sitting down rather harshly in his chair. Eddie chuckles gently, walking over and turning off the TV. 

"E-Eddie! I didnt hear you come in." Buck sputters, face going bright red as Eddie grins at him. Eddie just chuckles, reaching over and cradling Bucks face. 

"Hey, its okay. Dont worry... It was incredibly hot." Eddie murmurs, pulling him into a kiss. "Is this why you've been a bit more confident, baby?" He asks, voice soft and sweet. Buck smiles and gently shuffles his feet against the floor. 

"Y-yeah.. It helps me feel sexy.." He admits, looking anywhere but Eddie's eyes. "I really like doing it.." 

Eddie strokes his cheek gently with his thumb, coaxing Buck to look at him. "You are sexy, puppy.. Did I make you feel like you weren't?" He asks genuinely. Buck frantically shook his head, standing more steadily this time and hugging around Eddie's waist. 

"No! It wasnt that.. You always said I was, and told me I was... I just never really saw it, so I figured it out for myself what I needed." He explains quietly, smiling with red cheeks. 

"Go get dressed, my sexy puppy.. But one day you gotta show me all those moves." Eddie whispers, stroking his thumb along Bucks lower lip. A slight burst of confidence hits him and he takes Eddie's thumb in his mouth, sucking on it gently and licking the underside. 

Eddie's eyes darken, but before he can do anything, he takes his mouth away and sits Eddie on the now vacant chair. The TV flicks back on, Buck starting the song over again and carefully straddling Eddie's lap, grinding forward and swaying his hips carefully. 

"Fuck.." Eddie groans, going to grab his hips but getting his hand unceremoniously slapped away. Buck was wearing a sly smirk, standing and strutting behind Eddie. 

"Look, but don't touch, Sir... That's my job." He whispers, nipping his ear gently and swinging a leg around to plant between Eddie's, gently easing his foot against his crotch. Eddie groans softly, letting out a soft moan and keeping his hands to himself. 

Buck gently sways his hips, going over the moves he had practiced so well, sitting on Eddie's lap and slowly circling his ass over Eddie's crotch and throwing a little smirk over his shoulder. Eddie loves watching him dance, the smoothness of him dropping to his knees and running his hands up Eddie's thighs leaving him hard in his jeans. 

Buck slides up and straddles him, hands on his shoulders and sliding his hands down to pull off Eddie's shirt. He slowly thrusts his hips forward, carefully circling around his hips and throwing the shirt behind him. 

"How was that, Sir?" Buck asks, letting Eddie grip his ass with possessive vigor. Eddie chuckles, gently guiding the mans hips along his crotch and smirking into his collar bone. 

"Your so hot baby... So beautiful." Eddie whispers, pulling him into a kiss. "God I want you.. I want you so badly." He whimpers quietly. 

Buck smirks, biting gently on Eddie's lip and giving another grind on Eddie's crotch. 

"Well.. We need to unpack those groceries on the counter, or the chicken will go bad." Buck says and stands up, practically skipping away with a massive grin on his face. 

Needless to say, after everything was put away, Eddie fucked him on the kitchen counter until he almost couldn't walk. 

Buck was going to have to learn those advanced videos if Eddie was going to fuck him like that.


End file.
